


For As Long As I Can Remember (It's Been December)

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, And we've got some nice, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Business Man Liam, Chef Harry, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hard to get, Hot and Cold, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Lawyer Louis, M/M, Model Zayn, Musician Niall, OT5 Friendship, also, an accident is mentioned and the injuries decribed and discussed, if that's a trigger for you you've been warned, mentions of Jay, the good stuff is, this has a lot of
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 98,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: Восстановившись после тяжелой аварии, из-за которой Гарри забывает последние три года, он переезжает в Лондон, чтобы начать карьеру звездного шеф-повара. И когда он влюбляется в Луи с первого взгляда, он не знает, что это не первая их встреча.В ролях: непреднамеренные качели; гонки Гарри за воспоминаниями, которые никак не хотят возвращаться; Луи, тонущий в работе, чтобы забыть незабываемое; Лиам, который разрывается между двумя своими лучшими друзьями, и Зейн в качестве морального компаса.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For As Long As I Can Remember (It's Been December)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051122) by [green_feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings). 



— Как ты относишься к тайской кухне?

Луи переворачивается на спину и вытягивает ноги. Он уже почти уснул, когда неожиданно зазвонил телефон. Как обычно, Найл сразу переходит к делу.

— Их жареная курица — это какой-то дешёвый прототип KFC.

— Вот поэтому я и купил тебе лапшу, — смеётся Найл в трубку.

— Звучит круто, — Луи выпрямляется и выключает телевизор, — а с чего это ты решил купить мне ужин?

— Потому что мне нужно где-то переночевать сегодня вечером, и я, кстати, уже еду к тебе.

 _Всё как обычно_.

— Поссорился с… — Луи пытается вспомнить имя последней девушки Хорана, — Сьюзен?

— Синди, — тут же поправляет его Найл, — она меня выгнала. Опять.

— Моя гостевая комната в твоём распоряжении.

— Я буду у тебя через пять минут, — голос Найла звучит бодро для парня, которого только что выгнала из квартиры его очередная подружка. Но опять же, ничто, по-настоящему, не напрягало Найла.

Луи кладёт телефон на диван и отправляется в кухню. Он всё ещё одет в свой рабочий костюм, галстук свободно свисает с воротника рубашки, первые три пуговицы на пиджаке небрежно расстёгнуты. Луи мельком замечает своё отражение в тёмном окне от пола до потолка, выходившем на ночные огни Лондона.

Иногда он подолгу смотрит на своё отражение просто чтобы убедиться, что там действительно отражается он сам. Дорогие костюмы, просторная квартира в Лондоне с модной дизайнерской мебелью и должность самого молодого младшего партнёра в компании Cowell Law LLP. Вот кем стал Луи за последние пять лет.

Он стал тем, кого люди называют «успешный». Он изучает расплывчатое отражение своего лица, задаваясь вопросом: стоило ли оно того. Отвернувшись, он стягивает галстук и вешает его на один из стульев в кухне. Достав из холодильника две бутылки пива, он отгоняет мрачные мысли прочь.

Конечно, он был успешен и, конечно же, был счастлив. Он упорно работал ради всего этого. Вот уже три года Луи помогает своей семье материально и обеспечивает им всем надёжное будущее. У него были сберегательные счета для брата и всех его сестёр, чтобы они могли когда-нибудь поступить в колледж или университет. Кредит за дом его матери был почти выплачен, и сам Луи мог позволить себе эту шикарную квартиру, а также шикарный образ жизни.

Тяжелая работа привела его сюда. Тяжелая работа, в которую ему пришлось вложить всю свою энергию после того, как пять лет назад его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову. Работа отвлекает его от болезненной пульсации в груди каждое утро, когда он просыпается.

Он едва успевает поставить бутылки на столик около дивана и выключить телевизор, как раздаётся звонок в дверь. Это прерывает его мысли. Воспоминание о давней ночи, о ранах и окровавленных руках исчезает из его поля зрения в один миг.

— Говорю тебе, в этом году на Рождество у нас точно будет снег, — произносит с порога Найл, входя в дом. Его руки заняты несколькими пакетами с продуктами, а на плече висит футляр от гитары.

— Ты что, купил мне еды на всю оставшуюся неделю? — иронично спрашивает Луи, закрывая дверь.

— Просто заехал в Tesco* и купил всё необходимое, — Найл ставит пакеты на кухонный стол Луи, — потому что твой холодильник всегда пуст.

Томлинсон тут же заглядывает в пакеты.

— Я просто люблю поесть вне дома.

Найл перемещается по кухне так, словно она была его собственной. Он достаёт тарелки и столовые приборы, открывает несколько коробок с тайской едой и раскладывает содержимое по тарелкам.

— Ты обычно ешь на работе. Это вредно для здоровья, серьёзно.

Луи иронично приподнимает бровь.

— Но разве жирная тайская еда и пиво перед телевизором полезны для здоровья?

— Нет, но судя по тому, как ты работаешь двадцать четыре на семь, она в какой-то степени даже полезна, — Найл моет руки и протягивает Луи одну из тарелок. — Иди сядь на диван и расслабься.

— Именно этим я и занимался до твоего звонка, — Луи хватает тарелку и направляется в гостиную.

Найл садится в одно из дизайнерских кресел.

— Но ты слишком ленив, чтобы приготовить ужин, не так ли?

— Ты моя мама? — спрашивает Луи с набитым ртом.

Пожав плечами, Найл включает телевизор. Он как-то подозрительно молчалив, и Луи замечает, что его одежда выглядит помятой, а джинсы грязными.

— Почему у тебя такой вид, будто ты спал под мостом? — спрашивает Томлинсон, слегка нахмурившись.

— Теперь ты похож на мою маму, — Хоран в ответ закатывает глаза.

Тем не менее, Луи замечает, как порозовели щеки Найла, и как он слегка поежился от сказанных слов.

— Ты серьезно провел прошлую ночь на улице?

— Я ведь не умер, верно? — Найл увлеченно начинает рассматривать лапшу.

— Тебе следовало прийти ко мне, — Луи ставит свою тарелку на стол. — Почему ты не позвонил мне?

— У меня не было денег, понимаешь? — быстро отвечает Найл, всё ещё не глядя на Луи. — Я не могу приходить к тебе каждый раз, когда меня бросает девушка.

— Вот именно, — Луи забирает у Найла тарелку и ставит её на столик у дивана. — Я собираюсь найти тебе квартиру.

— Перестань, Томмо, — Хоран плотно сжимает губы. — Ты же знаешь, что я не могу позволить себе снимать квартиру в Лондоне.

И он не ошибается. Как певец и автор песен, который ещё не подписал контракт ни с одним лейблом, он не мог позволить себе жилье в таком городе, как Лондон.

— Тогда ты будешь жить со мной.

Найл отрицательно качает головой.

— Мы же друзья, Лу. Я не хочу использовать тебя таким образом.

— Ты меня не используешь, — тут же протестует Томлинсон.

— Я буду жить за твой счёт, — Найл опять упрямо сжимает губы. — Я не могу позволить себе платить тебе даже десятую часть арендной платы за эту квартиру.

Луи ничего не отвечает на это, начиная перебирать в голове свои мысли.

— Сегодня вечером ты принёс мне ужин. Я буду совершенно не против, если ты будешь делать это время от времени вместо платы за квартиру.

Найл удивленно смотрит на Луи в ответ, печально улыбаясь.

— Ну конечно же, это нормально для тебя. Но я не могу этого сделать, Лу.

— Я понимаю.

 _Чёрт_. Именно гордость Найла мешает ему навсегда поселиться в гостевой комнате Луи. Он хочет сделать это сам, проложить свой собственный путь и ни на кого не полагаться.

— Но по крайней мере позволь мне помочь тебе найти квартиру, хорошо? — Луи кладёт руку на колено Найла. — Мне невыносима мысль, что ты ночуешь на улице.

— Я буду просто… 

Луи поднимает руку, тем самым перебивая Найла.

— Ты будешь моим гостем в течение двух недель. За эти две недели я найду тебе квартиру.

— Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно, Лу, — Найл склоняет голову набок, грустно улыбаясь. — Я не могу позволить себе квартиру с работой на полставки.

— Предоставь это мне. Я что-нибудь найду, — Луи знает, что шансы невелики, но у него есть связи. И он был в придачу очень упрям.

— Если я позволю тебе это сделать, — иронично отвечает Найл, указывая пальцем на Луи, — я сделаю кое-что для тебя взамен.

— Ты принес мне ужин, — Луи широко улыбается, возвращаясь к еде. — Мы квиты.

— Нет, серьезно, Лу, — Найл садится прямо, — тебе тоже придется кое-что изменить в своём образе жизни.

Луи в ответ приподнимает бровь.

— Что?

— Ты пойдёшь на свидание с тем парнем, о котором говорил мне на прошлой неделе.

Поморщившись, Луи качает головой, вспоминая Натана. Тот уже несколько раз приставал к Луи и дважды приглашал его на свидание. Логично, что Луи отказал ему дважды.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— А почему бы и нет, чёрт возьми? — Найл качает головой. — Ты один с тех пор, как мы познакомились, и за всё это время ни разу не ходил на свидание. Прошло больше трех лет, Лу.

Томлинсон пожимает плечами в ответ, смотря в пол.

— Это просто свидание. Просто попробуй, — Найл протягивает руку и касается кончиками пальцев ноги Луи. — Просто дай этому парню шанс.

— Послушай. С моим графиком у меня нет времени на отношения.

Найл из вредности щипает Луи за колено.

— А кто сказал, что всё должно зайти так далеко? Просто сходи с ним на свидание. Повеселись. Потрахайся, в конце концов.

Луи сухо смеётся в ответ.

— На самом деле я не ищу…

— Заткнись, Томмо, — Найл в ответ закатывает глаза. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я изменил свой образ жизни, ты тоже должен изменить свой.

Вздохнув, Луи смотрит на Хорана, пытаясь придумать, как сказать ему, что Луи уже когда-то состоял в отношениях. Он не мог представить себе никого другого рядом с собой, кроме этого человека. Найл понятия не имел о прошлом Луи.

— Договорились? — спрашивает Найл, склоняя голову набок.

Луи тяжело вздыхает в ответ. Он просто подыграет, пока не найдёт Найлу квартиру. Томлинсон кивает.

— Договорились.

<center>+++</center>

Просматривая папки с документами, Луи обнаруживает, что опять кусает ручку. Это была одна из его дурных привычек. Он пытался избавиться от неё, но она всегда упорно возвращалась.

Этот случай был особенно тяжелым. Он разрешил одному из лучших юристов фирмы просмотреть все досье до единого, но, тем не менее, он ничего не нашел на Сэма Лафлана. И всё же Луи был уверен, что есть тут что-то нечистое.

В процессе, он наткнулся на стенограмму, которая заставила его засомневаться. Отметив несколько слов, Луи довольно улыбается, когда стук в дверь кабинета неожиданно отвлекает его от дела. Подняв глаза, Луи потер лоб. Ручка всё ещё лежала поверх этих строк.

— Войдите.

Смущенно заглянула Сесилия — его новая секретарша.

— Извините меня, мистер Томлинсон.

Она начала работать в фирме около месяца назад и заменила Ирму, постоянную секретаршу Луи. Ирма была в декретном отпуске, и Луи никогда не понимал, насколько ценным она была сотрудником, пока она не покинула его.

Как там говорится? _Ты никогда не узнаешь, насколько оно бесценно, пока оно не исчезнет_.

— Чем я могу помочь, love? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Луи. Он знает, что всё должно быть наоборот, и, честно говоря, Сесилия должна знать, что она может потревожить его, даже не спрашивая. И всё же она была ещё так молода, и Луи видит, что она до сих пор учится работать в фирме.

Она касается пряди светлых волос, спадающих на плечи.

— Один человек постоянно звонит вам. Я пять раз предупреждала его, что вы заняты, но он всё равно продолжает упорно звонить.

Луи хмурит брови и откидывается на спинку кресла.

— Как его зовут?

— Беннет, — поспешно отвечает Сесилия. — Он настаивает на разговоре с вами.

— Я же сказал ему, чтобы он не звонил в офис, — Луи закатывает глаза. — Спасибо, Сесилия. Ты всё сделала правильно. Когда он позвонит снова, соедини его со мной. Всё нормально.

— Я так и сделаю, — она кивает и поворачивается, чтобы выйти из кабинета.

— Сесилия, — Луи жестом приглашает её подойти, — не могла бы ты оказать мне одну услугу?

Девушка останавливается рядом со столом Луи, склонив голову набок.

— Что я могу для вас сделать?

— Ты можешь прочитать эти два предложения вслух для меня? Я просто хочу убедиться, что понимаю всё правильно, — Луи указывает ручкой на те места, которые он отметил в стенограмме.

Немного смутившись, Сесилия кивает в ответ. Луи чувствует запах её духов, когда она наклоняется, чтобы взять распечатку.

— Я позвонила мистеру Ричардсону в тот вечер, потому что знала, что он должен вернуться из Франции. Но он так и не взял трубку.

— Идеально, — Томлинсон лучезарно улыбается. — Спасибо. Ты только что спасла нашего клиента.

Сесилия удивленно смотрит на Луи.

— Я понятия не имею как, но я счастлива, если смогла помочь.

— Спасибо большое, — благодарит её Луи.

Она уже собирается уходить, когда её взгляд цепляется за фотографии, стоявшие на столе Луи.

— Это ваша семья? — смущенно спрашивает она.

Луи кивает в ответ.

— Да, моя мама, мой брат и сестры.

— Я и не знала, что у вас их так много.

Луи сморит на снимок, сделанный несколько лет назад. Дэн, в то время новый бойфренд его матери, сделал эту семейную фотографию. На фотографии Дорис и Эрнест были ещё малышами, и Луи был уверен, что именно тогда он в последний раз видел Дейзи и Фиби без косметики.

— Пять сестер и один брат.

— Должно быть, это довольно шумно, — взгляд Сесилии падает на другую фотографию, и она невольно улыбается Луи. — Это ваш бойфренд?

Луи смотрит на второй снимок. Он так ясно помнит тот день. Была весна, и волосы Гарри были настолько длинными, что можно было собирать в пучок. Однако, не все пряди были послушными, но Луи тем не менее, очень нравились одинокие локоны, свободно спадающие на лицо Гарри. В тот день они работали в саду у Энн, помогая ей сажать новые цветы. У Луи на одной щеке была грязь, а воротник рубашки Гарри был весь в поту. Они катались по траве, притворяясь, что дерутся из-за того, кому достанется последний сэндвич Энн.

Закрыв глаза, Луи всё ещё помнит запах травы, пота Гарри и огурцов на том сэндвиче. Цветы и солнце. Это был замечательный день.

— Да, — медленно отвечает Луи. — Верно.

— Он… — Сесилия замолкает, когда в коридоре начинает звонить телефон. — Извините, — с этими словами она поспешно выходит из кабинета.

Луи тяжело вздыхает, смотрит последний раз на фотографию, после чего возвращается к своей работе. Он знает, что не должен был приносить её в кабинет, не должен был даже привозить фото с собой в Лондон. Но это было всё, что у него осталось от Гарри. _Тёплые и приятные воспоминания_.

С горькой улыбкой на губах Луи сосредотачивается на бумагах. Вряд ли Гарри когда-нибудь узнает, что у Луи есть их общая фотография.

Звонит телефон, и Луи тут же снимает трубку, отбрасывая эти мысли в сторону.

— Да?

— Мистер Беннет, — произносит единственное слово Сесилия. — На второй линии.

— Спасибо, love, — Луи нажимает на кнопку, прочищая горло. — Мистер Беннет. Я очень рад, что вы так скоро позвонили.

— Я делаю невозможное возможным, мистер Томлинсон, — приветствует его риэлтор. Похоже, он не теряет времени даром. — Я нашел четыре квартиры по вашим необходимым параметрам. Однако, три из них могут оказаться слишком далеко — за пределами указанного вами радиуса.

— А как насчет четвертой?

— Сэр, она очень маленькая.

— Когда я смогу взглянуть на неё?

+++

— Гарри, у нас заказ ещё на четыре рыбы. Ты можешь…

Гарри поворачивается, ставя на огонь ещё две сковороды.

— Я этим займусь. Предоставь это мне.

С этими словами он собирает все необходимые ингредиенты, твердо решая сначала закончить блюдо, над которым работает в данный момент. Это не должно занять больше двух минут. Он добавляет ещё несколько специй, смешивает их с капелькой лимонного сока и аккуратно раскладывает пасту на тарелке. Посыпав сверху готовое блюдо базиликом, он ударяет ложкой в маленький колокольчик, и вскоре появляется официант, забирая блюдо и относя его гостю в зал.

Гарри ещё не знает всех сотрудников, поскольку работает здесь всего около двух недель. Впрочем, этого он знает точно. Зейн подмигивает, на что Гарри подмигивает в ответ.

Не теряя времени, Гарри начинает готовить четыре фирменных блюда из рыбы. Этот шедевр придумал Роберт и все были впечатлены рецептом, поэтому Гарри нравится готовить его.

Ресторан «у Пьера» был шикарным заведением. Сюда приходили обедать только богатые и знаменитые люди, а для человека из рабочего класса это была единственная и уникальная возможность. Если у человека хватало денег и он хотел сделать событие действительно запоминающимся — сюда приглашали вторых половинок для предложения руки и сердца.

Вот почему Гарри вкладывает все силы в каждое созданное им блюдо. В течение многих лет он мечтал устроиться на работу в такого рода ресторан. Его путь сюда был долгим, и был прерван непредвиденными событиями, но Гарри всё же достиг желаемого. Самое меньшее, что он мог сделать, чтобы признать, как ему действительно повезло, — это вложить частичку своего сердца во всё, что он создает.

Когда-нибудь он сам станет владельцем такого ресторана. Было легче работать, имея эту цель.

Он снова звонит в колокольчик, когда заканчивает выкладывать последние золотые картофелины поверх мусса из лемонграсса. Зейн появляется снова, мастерски беря три тарелки. Гарри следит за тем, как он исчезает в столовой, а затем возвращается, чтобы забрать четвертую тарелку.

— На сегодня всё, — устало произносит Малик. — Я собираюсь позже пойти выпить пива в пабе. Ты со мной?

Гарри усмехается в ответ.

— Я в деле.

— Не могу поверить, что он даже не потрудился спросить меня об этом.

Обернувшись, Гарри замечает Барбару, стоящую рядом с ним. Девушка недовольно скрещивает руки на груди. Он улыбается и слегка пожимает плечами в ответ.

— Он очень торопился отнести заказ.

— Я с вами, — девушка потягивается, слегка повернув голову, чтобы расслабить мышцы. — Сегодня была очень хорошая смена.

Гарри широко улыбается.

— Сегодня у нас опять был полный зал, не так ли?

Барбара кивает в ответ.

— Да, что необычно для среды.

Она работает поваром «у Пьера» уже больше двух лет. Гарри думает, что это довольно долго, если конечно это не твой ресторан. Шеф-поварам обычно советовали менять работу каждый год, чтобы накопить как можно больше опыта. Гарри не знает, что вынуждает Барбару оставаться здесь так надолго, но, тем не менее, был рад, что она это делает. Она, безусловно, была самой милой и доброй из всех коллег по кухне, и очень помогала Гарри в первые дни его работы.

— Ладно, давай наведём здесь порядок, — Гарри мастерски собирает вместе несколько грязных ножей и тарелок. — Господи, как же хочется пива.

+++

На этот раз в пабе было не так уж много народа. Играла музыка, пахло чипсами и жиром. Они сидели за большим столом, кожа скамеек была порвана в нескольких местах, а на столе виднелись зловещие пятна и царапины.

За последний месяц Гарри стал здесь завсегдатаем. _Anchor's Rope_ располагался не слишком далеко от его квартиры, пиво было дешевым, и тут никогда не было слишком людно.

Зейн возвращается с тремя пинтами пива, ставя их на стол, перед тем как сесть.

— Серьезно, почему именно я должен каждый раз покупать выпивку?

— Ты получаешь больше чаевых, чем мы, — просто отвечает Барбара.

— Это всё из-за твоей внешности, — Гарри указывает пальцем на лицо Зейна. — Все эти женщины буквально швыряют в тебя свои деньги.

Малик в ответ лишь закатывает глаза.

— Ничего подобного.

— Я бы, например, не стала швырять в тебя свои деньги, — подмечает Барбара. — Хотя бы потому, что у меня их нет.

Зейн громко смеётся в ответ.

— Прости, дорогая, но мне это не интересно.

— В каком смысле? — Барбара тут же хмурит брови. — Тебя не интересую я или мои деньги?

— Оба варианта, — Зейн делает глоток из своего бокала, скрещивая ноги под столом. — У тебя нет необходимых… деталей.

Гарри широко ухмыляется в ответ.

— Необходимых деталей, серьёзно? — Стайлс тут же поворачивается к Барбаре. — На самом деле это может быть что угодно. Другой цвет волос, более низкий голос, другая одежда…

— Просто скажи «член», когда имеешь в виду член, — отвечает Барбара, закатывая глаза. — Знаешь, ты всё время говоришь, что ты гей, но я никогда не видела тебя с другим парнем.

— Ты всё время видишь меня с нашим другом Гарри, — Зейн тут же обнимает Гарри за плечи. — Что, никогда не было подозрений?

Девушка громко фыркает в ответ.

— Алло, между вами нет химии.

Гарри громко хлопает Малика по груди.

— Тогда нам лучше отложить свадьбу.

— Я расстроен, — разочарованно произносит Зейн. — Я думал, ты хочешь встречаться со мной.

— Мечтай дальше, Зи, — Гарри смеется в ответ. — Я женат на своей работе.

— Как будто ты уже встречался с кем-то раньше, Бэмби, — поддразнивает его Барбара.

Гарри пинает ее ногой под столом. Нежно.

— Вообще-то, да.

— В Манчестере? — тут же спрашивает Зейн.

Гарри слегка хмурится в ответ. _Интересно, были ли у него какие-нибудь интрижки, короткие романы, которых он не помнит_?

— В старших классах у меня был парень.

— А не во время твоего обучения за границей на шеф-повара? — Барбара поднимает бокал, начиная медленно вращать между ладонями. — Или с тех пор ты один?

Какое-то мгновение Гарри раздумывает, не солгать ли ему, но потом решает, что нет никаких причин держать свое прошлое в секрете.

— Вообще-то, я должен был начать заново свое обучение, поэтому у меня не было много времени на свидания и всё такое.

Какое-то время Зейн и Барбара молчат, но затем Малик осторожно спрашивает:

— Почему тебе пришлось начать обучение заново?

Гарри делает глоток пива и растерянно смотрит на стол.

— Когда мне был двадцать один, со мной произошёл довольно серьезный несчастный случай.

— Всё было очень плохо? — тихо спрашивает Барбара.

— Да, — Гарри делает глубокий вдох. — Автомобильная авария. Грузовик потерял управление и врезался прямо в мою машину. У меня были тяжелые травмы, — он прикладывает палец к виску. — Больше всего пострадала голова. Всё перевернулось.

Зейн растерянно смотрит на Гарри.

— В каком смысле?

— Я забыл некоторые моменты… — Гарри пожимает плечами, пытаясь объяснить это правильно. — У меня амнезия. Я забыл всё, что было в промежутке между восемнадцатью и двадцатью одним годом.

Снова между ними возникает неловкая пауза, на что Гарри осторожно смотрит на Барбару, пытаясь оценить её реакцию. Она выглядит немного шокированной — как и большинство людей, когда Гарри рассказывает свою историю.

— Как в том фильме? — спрашивает она чуть позже, растерянно моргая. — Ты его знаешь. С Ченнингом Татумом.

Гарри сухо смеется в ответ.

— Да, я Рейчел Макадамс. За исключением того, что нет никакого мужа, пытающегося завоевать меня снова.

— А всё остальное? — спрашивает Зейн, наклонившись вперёд. Он скрещивает руки на столе и не сводит глаз с Гарри. — Ты стал отличаться от человека, которым был до аварии?

— Откуда я знаю, — Гарри снова пожимает плечами. Он задавал себе этот вопрос миллион раз. — Моя семья говорит, что я не сильно изменился. Я по-прежнему хотел быть шеф-поваром, и мне по-прежнему нравились те же вещи, по-видимому.

— Ты действительно ничего не помнишь? — Барбара растерянно качает головой. — Вообще ни одной детали?

— Ну, это очень сложно, — Гарри делает ещё глоток пива. — Я не помню событий и людей, с которыми встречался в тот период, но мое тело помнит некоторые вещи. Как и то, что я узнал во время реабилитации. Я знаю, как резать или разделывать мясо. Мои руки помнят то, чего не помнит мой мозг.

— Это очень интересно, — удивленно бормочет девушка.

Гарри смущенно улыбается и слегка качает головой.

— Мне было довольно сложно работать. Всё ещё, иногда.

— Знаешь, с твоей стороны было очень смело приехать сюда, — задумчиво произносит Зейн. — Я имею в виду, что ты совсем один в чужом городе.

— Я чувствовал, что мне это было нужно. Вся моя семья и друзья были против этого, — Гарри хмурит лоб, растерянно смотря на пиво. — Но я чувствовал, что должен начать всё сначала. Сделать что-нибудь новое, понимаешь?

— Рискнуть, — предлагает Барбара.

« _Покинуть место, которое теперь казалось чужим_ », — думает Гарри. Он никогда не осмеливался сказать это вслух. Конечно, он любил свою маму и сестру, и они были рядом, когда он очнулся и не знал, что с ним происходит. Они помогли ему вернуться в прежнюю жизнь. Но эта жизнь перестала казаться ему такой, как прежде. Это была жизнь человека, которого Гарри не знал — кем он был, но не мог вспомнить.

Здесь, в Лондоне, не осталось ничего от его прежней жизни.

— Может, выпьем ещё по одной? — спрашивает он, указывая на пустой бокал Зейна.

— Теперь моя очередь, — быстро отвечает Барбара, вставая, тут же направляясь в бар.

— Послушай, — неожиданно говорит Зейн, не глядя на Гарри, проводя пальцем по царапинам на столе. — По-моему, это очень смело.

— Не храбрее любого другого человека, который приезжает сюда, чтобы изменить свою судьбу, — Гарри наклоняется и смотрит за движением пальца друга.

Малик решает промолчать.

 _Это не такой уж и смелый поступок_ , — думает Гарри. Он на самом деле просто позорно сбежал. Иногда бегство не означает, что ты боишься и не способен справиться с ситуацией. Иногда бегство это просто повод двигаться дальше. Признать, что ничего нельзя изменить, и что нужно начать всё сначала.

— Итак, Зейн, — говорит Барбара, возвращаясь с пивом, — поскольку между тобой и Гарри ничего нет, расскажи мне, какой типаж парней тебе нравится. Я думаю, мы должны срочно найти тебе парня.

— С чего бы это? — Малик улыбается и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Чтобы остановить поток всех этих отчаянных женщин, приходящих в ресторан и жаждущих тебя, — отвечает вместо неё Гарри. — Это просто трагедия, на которую уже невозможно смотреть.

— Сначала, мы должны выяснить твой типаж, — Барбара снова смотрит на Зейна. — Назови мне хоть одну знаменитость, которую ты считаешь симпатичным?

Малик делает вид, словно задумывается на мгновение, а затем решает просто подыграть ей.

— Бекхэм.

Барбара счастливо улыбается в ответ.

— Отличный выбор.

<center>+++</center>

— Не могу поверить, что ты нашел мне квартиру, — Найл медленно поворачивается, с интересом рассматривая пространство вокруг.

Она казалась совсем маленькой. Однокомнатная квартира площадью всего двадцать квадратных метров, но, тем не менее, в ней была своя ванная комната. Да и комната была достаточно большой, чтобы в ней поместились кровать, шкаф и маленькая кухня.

— Я же сказал, что сделаю это, — Луи прислоняется к дверному косяку.

— За деньги можно купить что угодно, не так ли? — спрашивает Найл, поворачиваясь к Томлинсону.

И он не ошибается. Как говорится, «за деньги счастья не купишь», но в какой-то степени это действительно так. За деньги можно купить еду, одежду и определенный образ жизни, чтобы жить в безопасности и быть беззаботным.

— На самом деле это вполне приемлемо для тебя, — отвечает Луи. — Если ты будешь продолжать играть в пабах и работать на пол ставки, то сможешь спокойно платить за эту квартиру.

— Ненавижу саму идею платить за квартиру, — бормочет под нос Хоран, начиная рассматривать интерьер.

— Но тебе нужно где-то жить, бестолочь.

Фыркнув в ответ, Найл подходит к окну, выходящему на улицу.

— Это просто дополнительное бремя. Ответственность, о которой я никогда не просил.

— Тогда живи у меня, — предлагает Луи, нахмурив брови.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы это были только я и моя гитара, — задумчиво произносит Найл, слегка вздохнув. — Я сажусь в поезд и еду туда, куда меня несет жизнь.

Луи прекрасно понимает его. Он привязал себя к работе, привязал себя к этому городу. Так было проще, хороший способ отвлечься от того, чего он действительно хочет.

— Если ты уедешь, кто тогда составит мне компанию?

Найл в ответ указывает на Луи пальцем.

— Парень, с которым ты завтра пойдешь на свидание.

— Что?

— Я не забыл о нашей сделке, Томмо, — Найл скрещивает руки на груди, останавливаясь посреди маленькой комнаты. — Я получаю квартиру. Ты получаешь бойфренда.

— Свидание! — Луи качает головой. — Мы договорились, что я схожу на свидание.

Найл в ответ пожимает плечами.

— Ну, на свидание. Которое, надеюсь, приведет к чему-то большему.

— Это не то, чего я хочу или в чем нуждаюсь, — тут же возражает Луи.

— Я не хочу и не нуждаюсь в квартире, но посмотри, я здесь, — Найл жестом указывает на комнату. — Я подпишу документы. Я буду здесь жить.

— Да, хорошо, — Луи знает, что спорить с Найлом опасно. Он был человеком слова и никогда не валял дурака. Если Найл сказал, что сделает что-то, то так оно и будет. — Я пойду на свидание.

— С Натаном.

Луи в ответ закатывает глаза.

— Почему это не может быть кто-то другой?

— Он уже целую вечность подкатывает к тебе, — Найл тяжело вздыхает. — По крайней мере, ты должен попытаться дать ему шанс.

— Значит, с Натаном, — Луи достает бумаги из папки, которую дал ему хозяин дома, когда тот заключал с ним договор. — Как только подпишешь документы, квартира твоя.

— Позвони ему, — отвечает Найл в ультимативной форме.

— Кому? — Луи отрывает взгляд от документов. — Хозяину дома? Почему? Ты передумал?

Хоран отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет. Я имею в виду Натана. Позвони ему. Сейчас.

Луи требуется всё его самообладание, чтобы не скривиться. Одна только мысль о Натане почему-то вызывает у него отвращение. Они прекрасно ладили, и Натан был добрым парнем, но определенно не тем человеком, с которым Луи хотел бы встречаться.

И всё же, он кивает.

— Да, конечно.

Фыркнув, Найл снова скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я не дурак, Луи. Ты мастер выпутываться из трудных положений. Как только я подпишу бумаги, ты найдешь какую-нибудь дурацкую причину, чтобы не идти с ним на свидание.

Что ж, Найл не ошибся. Таков был точный план Луи.

— Я ни за что так не сделаю.

— Да, конечно, — Хоран остаётся непоколебим. — Позвони ему прямо сейчас и пригласи на свидание, иначе я не подпишу эти бумаги.

— Ну ты и мудило, — бормочет Луи в ответ, доставая телефон. — Какая разница? У тебя есть своя личная жизнь.

— Какое тебе дело до того, где я живу? — тут же парирует Найл. — У тебя ведь есть своя квартира, не так ли?

Луи равнодушно смотрит на парня в ответ.

— Я смотрю, ты не меняешься.

— Так и есть. А теперь звони этому парню.

Вздохнув, Луи прокручивает контакты, пока не находит Натана. Покачав головой, он набирает номер и подносит телефон к уху. Начинают идти гудки и Луи становится немного не по себе.

— Луи? — отвечает Натан. Кажется он был немного смущен.

— Привет, Натан, — Луи старается, чтобы его голос звучал нейтрально, не выдавая своих чувств. — У тебя найдется минутка?

— Конечно, — голос Натана выдает именно то, что он чувствует. Он кажется взволнованным. — Что тебе нужно?

 _Чтобы ты перестал приставать ко мне_ , — думает про себя Луи. Он смотрит на Найла с мольбой в глазах, но тот лишь жестом показывает ему, чтобы он продолжал.

— Я тут подумал… — Луи тяжело сглатывает. — Ты свободен завтра вечером?

Натан на мгновение теряется.

— Конечно.

— Отлично, — быстро отвечает Луи. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поужинать со мной?

— Серьезно? — парень издает хриплый смешок. — Ты имеешь в виду свидание?

Луи разочарованно смотрит на Найла. Тот лишь довольно ухмыляется в ответ.

— Да. Свидание.

— Я согласен, — голос Натана звучит возбужденно. — Тогда, если ты не против, я заберу тебя из офиса?

— Отлично, — отвечает Луи так ласково, насколько это вообще возможно.

— Хорошо, встретимся в семь.

— Идеально, — Луи закатывает глаза. — Тогда, до завтра.

Повесив трубку прежде, чем Натан успевает что-то сказать ещё, Луи громко стонет.

— Итак. У меня завтра свидание. А теперь подпиши эти чертовы бумаги.

Не протестуя, Найл хватает контракт, ручку и подходит снова к окну. На подоконнике он расписывается во всех местах, которые Луи любезно отметил для него. Луи становится позади, заглядывая через плечо Найла, чтобы убедиться, что тот не жульничает.

— Ну вот, — радостно говорит Найл, возвращая бумаги обратно. — Похоже, теперь у меня есть своя квартира.

— А я иду на свидание, — бормочет Луи, почему-то чувствуя себя побежденным.

— Всегда приятно иметь с тобой дело, — Найл широко ухмыляется, пихая Луи в плечо.

Покачав головой, Луи направляется к двери.

— Чувствуй себя как дома. Надеюсь, ты пригласишь меня на новоселье.

— Конечно приятель, — Найл машет Луи рукой. — Можешь подарить мне второе пуховое одеяло в качестве подарка.

Луи хмурит лоб и склоняет голову набок.

— С двумя одеялами я могу позволять девушкам ночевать у меня и выгонять их, когда мне этого захочется, — просто объясняет Найл.

Закатив глаза, Луи надевает обувь.

— Ты такой мелочный.

— Я должен сделать всё возможное, чтобы позволить себе эту квартиру, — просто отвечает Найл.

— Ты можешь просто сказать спасибо, — предлагает Луи.

— Спасибо, — тихо отвечает Хоран, застенчиво улыбаясь Луи. — Напиши мне как пройдет свидание.

Луи сухо смеется в ответ.

— Даже не надейся.

<center>+++</center>

Вернувшись домой, Гарри тяжело вздыхает. Сегодня он отработал утреннюю смену, так что у него осталось немного времени, чтобы сделать кое-что из того, что он не успел в последние дни. Когда он работал по вечерам, то обычно просто спал до полудня, а потом спешил на работу. Это означало, что его квартира в те дни не убиралась, и что он обычно просто бросал все принесенные домой вещи на кухонный стол. Сюда входили продукты, еда на вынос, его почта и мобильный телефон. Гарри уже несколько дней не отвечал на эсэмэски.

Сегодня смена прошла довольно хорошо, так что он пребывал, своего рода, в приподнятом настроении, надеясь быстро справиться с накопившимся беспорядком. Они добавили в меню одно из его творений. Ну ладно, это блюдо уже было в меню ранее. Однако Гарри предложил внести в него некоторые изменения, и хозяйка ресторана, довольно строгая и лишенная чувства юмора женщина сорока лет по имени Маргарет попробовала его сегодня. И она была впечатлена тем, что Гарри сделал с «Мясом по-бургундски», которое они раньше подавали.

Это был всего лишь ещё один шаг к тому, чтобы сделать себе имя и когда-нибудь стать одним из самых известных и престижных шеф-поваров в стране. _Когда-нибудь_.

Он останавливается, заметив, что дверь в соседнюю квартиру открыта. Начинает играть музыка, и Гарри понимает, что это не телефон или ноутбук. Кто-то играет на гитаре. Он с любопытством подходит поближе и заглядывает в квартиру.

На подоконнике сидит молодой парень с каштановыми волосами, он смотрит на улицу и лениво наигрывает тихую мелодию на своей гитаре. У него острые скулы, бледная кожа и умелые пальцы. Гарри прислоняется к двери, не сводя глаз с его пальцев. Он жалеет о том, что у него нет с собой фотоаппарата. Это был бы хороший кадр.

Парень поворачивает голову, будто почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, и сразу перестает играть.

— Прости, — тут же произносит Гарри, делая шаг назад.

Незнакомец продолжает наблюдать за Гарри, будто решая, что делать с его присутствием. Через мгновение он спрыгивает с подоконника и откладывает гитару в сторону.

— Я так понимаю, ты мой сосед? — спрашивает он с улыбкой, протягивая руку.

Гарри отрицательно качает головой.

— Я живу в соседней квартире. Гарри.

— Найл. Ты хорошо разбираешься в музыке? — спрашивает Найл, указывая на свою гитару.

— Очень хорошо, — широко улыбнувшись, отвечает Гарри. — Ты музыкант?

Хоран кивает.

— Предлагаю в честь знакомства, взять у меня автограф. Через несколько лет он будет стоить миллионы.

— Может быть, ты подпишешь мою гитару, — предлагает Гарри.

— Ты тоже музыкант? — улыбка Найла становится шире, и Гарри решает, что этот парень ему определенно нравится. По его диалекту Стайлс догадывается, что он ирландец, и это ещё один признак того, что он должен быть вежливым. Гарри никогда не встречал ирландца, который не был бы очаровательным.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — смеется Гарри. — Просто играю иногда ради удовольствия.

— Круто. Теперь, когда мы соседи, ты мог бы сыграть мне несколько песен, — Найл машет рукой в сторону своей квартиры.

Гарри улыбается в ответ.

— С удовольствием. Итак, ты типа официально переехал сюда?

— Да, — покачиваясь на пятках, Найл оглядывает квартиру. — В обмен на это я уговорил своего лучшего друга сходить на свидание, так что, думаю, оно того стоило.

— Серьезно? — Гарри склоняет голову набок и слегка нахмуривается. — Ты снял квартиру, ради того, чтобы твой друг сходил на свидание?

Рассмеявшись, Найл указывает на маленький столик в области мини-кухни.

— Хочешь чашечку?

Мгновение Гарри колеблется. Это было очень странно. Он знает этого человека всего три минуты, но по какой-то странной причине чувствует себя совершенно комфортно рядом с ним. В том смысле, что иногда ты встречаешь людей и чувствуешь, что вы знаете друг друга всю жизнь.

— А почему бы и нет? — он оглядывается вокруг. — У тебя вообще есть чай?

— Ох, — Найл хмурится. — Точно. Я ведь только заехал, — он проверяет шкафы на кухне. — Однако у меня есть чашки.

Указав на дверь, Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Как насчет того, чтобы выпить чай у меня дома? Я как раз собирался готовить ужин. Не хочешь присоединиться?

— Серьёзно? — Найл хватает ключи от своей квартиры. — Я никогда не откажусь от бесплатной еды.

Ухмыляясь, Гарри следует за ним, пропуская Найла в свою собственную квартиру.

<center>+++</center>

Полчаса спустя Гарри уже знал, что Найл и в самом деле ирландец, причем родом из маленького городка неподалеку от Дублина. Ему двадцать семь лет, то есть примерно столько же, сколько Гарри, и он бросил университет, когда понял, что музыкальная наука на самом деле имеет очень мало общего с реальной музыкой.

Соседняя квартира была фактически первой квартирой Найла, так как по сути он жил у девушек, с которыми встречался. Он дал понять Гарри, что они никогда не были чем-то серьезным для него. Он явно не любил связывать себя ни с кем.

За исключением друзей. Он постоянно упоминал о друзьях.

— Так что я думаю, что поступил правильно, — произносит Найл, когда Гарри ставит перед ним тарелку со спагетти. — Но ведь я не мог просто согласиться на это просто так, понимаешь?

Гарри пожимает плечами: 

— Думаю, что нет.

— Ну, значит справедливо, что он тоже меняет свою жизнь, — Найл прикрывает глаза от наслаждения, попробовав кусочек. — Первая горячая еда за последние несколько дней.

— Ты разве не готовишь себе?

Найл отрицательно качает головой в ответ.

— Иногда. Я просто не понимаю, как это делается, понимаешь? Так что я предпочитаю еду на вынос или готовые блюда.

Гарри скрещивает руки на груди.

— Никаких готовых блюд.

Смеясь, Найл продолжает есть.

— В любом случае, вернемся к моей истории. Поэтому я сказал своему лучшему другу, что он тоже должен что-то изменить в своей жизни. Я знаю его уже почти четыре года, и за это время он ни разу не ходил на свидание.

—Ну, может быть, он не интересуется свиданиями, — предлагает Гарри.

— Возможно, — Найл закатывает глаза. — Я подозреваю, что это связано с бывшим парнем, которого он никак не может забыть. Он никогда ничего не говорил на этот счет, но что-то здесь не чисто.

Это было определенно что-то, чего Гарри никак не мог понять. Ему никогда не приходилось ни с кем расставаться, а если и приходилось, то он даже не помнил этого.

— Если ты говоришь, что знаешь его много лет, то, возможно, пришло время двигаться дальше, да.

— Точно. Именно так я и подумал, — Найл почти заканчивает есть, поэтому Гарри молча подкладывает ему добавки. Его квартира ничем не отличалась от квартиры Найла, а с той зарплатой, которую он получал в ресторане, этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы позволить себе такую крошечную квартирку. Гарри было интересно, как Найл вообще сводит концы с концами. — Я сказал ему, что подпишу контракт только в том случае, если он позвонит этому парню и пригласит его на свидание.

— И? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Завтра они идут на свидание, — с ухмылкой Найл приступает ко второй порции спагетти.

Усмехнувшись, Гарри качает головой.

— Хорошо сыграно.

— Я определенно больше всех выиграл в этой сделке, — соглашается Найл. — Теперь у меня есть своя квартира и мой лучший друг завтра идет на свидание. Кто знает? Может быть, я буду шафером на их свадьбе.

— А я позабочусь о еде, — смеется Гарри.

Глаза Найла останавливаются на чем-то в другом конце комнаты. Его лицо тут же озаряется радостью.

— Это твоя гитара?

Гарри поворачивается и кивает.

— Да. Она у меня целую вечность. Не хочешь сыграть?

— Конечно.

Это было одновременно забавно и мило, то, как Найл полностью забывает о своей еде и сосредотачивается на инструменте вместо этого. Он хватает гитару и садится на кровать Гарри, не спрашивая разрешения и тут же начиная перебирать пальцами струны.

Гарри улыбается, наблюдая за ним. Найл был немного похож на вихрь, просто врывающийся и уносящий всё с собой. Это было приятное чувство, и Гарри надеется, что у них сложится крепкая дружба.

— Приятель, твоя красотка совсем не настроена, — произносит Найл, вставая, осторожно кладя гитару на кровать. — Дай мне пару минут, и я всё исправлю.

— Тебе не обязательно это делать, — Гарри прикусывает губу.

Покачав головой, Хоран направляется к двери.

— Послушай. Это мой способ расплатиться за еду, хорошо?

Гарри глубоко вздыхает и улыбка снова появляется на его губах.

— Да, хорошо.

Он смотрит, как Найл исчезает в своей собственной квартире, после чего начинает медленно убирать со стола. Он моет посуду, и они проводят следующие двадцать минут, не обменявшись ни словом, пока Найл тщательно настраивает гитару Гарри.

В нем было что-то знакомое, чего Гарри никак не мог понять, но не хотел отпускать.

<center>+++</center>

Луи не может поверить, что нервничает.

Во-первых, это было не совсем свидание. Он просто делает это, чтобы Найл наконец перестал беспокоить его по этому поводу. Как только закончится это чертово свидание, он скажет Хорану, что теперь он ещё более уверен в том, что Натан на самом деле не тот, кого он ищет. Найл всё поймет, и Луи сможет жить своей прежней жизнью дальше.

Во-вторых, Луи никогда не нервничал перед свиданиями. Если бы это было свидание.

 _Черт_ , — думает он и проводит рукой по лицу.

Дело в том, что Луи был не очень опытен во всём этом. Он и раньше ходил на свидания, но те, когда ему было шестнадцать, не считаются, а после этого все свидания, на которые он ходил, были такими легкими.

Он тут же смотрит на фотографию Гарри, стоявшую у него на столе. Гарри сделал это испытание свиданиями довольно легким. Он был милым и отзывчивым, и за ним было так легко ухаживать. Луи слегка усмехается, вспомнив, как Гарри хихикал, когда Луи принёс ему цветок на их первое свидание.

Они были так молоды. И так глупо влюблены. Луи был без ума от Гарри с первой минуты, с самого начала. У него никогда не было ни малейшего сомнения в том, что Гарри был его судьбой. _Это навсегда_. Независимо от того, что думали их родители.  
Вздохнув, Луи отрывает взгляд от сияющего лица Гарри. С тех пор он сильно изменился. Они оба.

Луи знает об этом из социальных сетей Лиама. Он понимает, что это плохая идея, но поскольку Лиам был лучшим другом Гарри с самого детства, он всё ещё был частью его жизни. Иногда Пейн выкладывал фотографии с друзьями из дома, среди которых всегда был и Гарри.

Его волосы стали короче и никогда больше не были настолько длинными, как тогда, в то лето. Он похудел, очень похудел. Луи вспоминает пухлые ручки и детское личико. Всё это превратилось в долговязые конечности и острую челюсть.

Но, тем не менее, на фотографиях он выглядит всё равно красивым.

Сесилия вошла в его кабинет с несколько озадаченным видом.

— Мистер Томлинсон, звонит мистер Корнелл. Он сказал, что ждет вас внизу.

Луи встал со своего стула и закрыл папку, которую только что изучал.

— Спасибо, Сесилия, — она слегка хмурится, и Луи вспоминает про фотографию. То, что он ей сказал. _Черт_. — Он мой друг.

Кивнув, она следует за ним из кабинета.

— Послать вам напоминание о встрече завтра в восемь?

— Это было бы чудесно, — он замечает Натана и заставляет себя улыбнуться, когда тот приблизился. Он выглядит красивым в своем темно-синем костюме, его светлые волосы аккуратно зачесаны назад. — Спасибо, Сесилия. Увидимся завтра.

— Хорошего вечера, мистер Томлинсон, — она улыбается и возвращается к своим делам.

Натан положил руку на поясницу Луи и повел его к лифту.

— Хороший костюм.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Луи, стараясь дышать ровно, когда входит в лифт, отодвигаясь от Натана. — Спасибо, что заехал за мной.

— Без проблем, — Натан жмет кнопку первого этажа. — Надеюсь, ты проголодался.

— Да, — отвечает Луи. — Я ничего не ел с самого утра.

— Напряженный день?

Луи кивает.

— Да, у нас проблемы с одним зарубежным клиентом. Сложно работать, когда у вас разные часовые пояса.

— А где он сейчас? — спрашивает Натан, когда они выходят из лифта.

Луи сжимает губы и бросает на Натана извиняющийся взгляд.

— Извини, не могу сказать. Конфиденциальная информация.

Натан смеётся.

— Я должен был догадаться.

Луи знает, что, будучи владельцем одной из крупнейших торговых фирм Великобритании, Натан имеет некоторое представление о юридических вопросах. На самом деле он довольно хорош в этом, и Луи был приятно удивлен его знаниями, когда они начали сотрудничать с ним.

Он был умен, обаятелен, богат — и даже слишком ловок на вкус Луи.

— Я заказал столик «у Пьера», — произносит Натан, когда они садятся в машину. Разумеется, черный «Порше». — Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.

— Нет, конечно, — Луи смотрит на медленно проплывающие мимо дома. Он предпочитает ездить на метро, потому что лондонские улицы всегда были переполнены машинами. — Вообще-то, это одно из моих любимых мест.

Натан довольно ухмыляется в ответ. Его ясные голубые глаза искрятся на бледном зимнем солнце.

— Я знал, что у тебя хороший вкус.

Луи слабо улыбается в ответ. Это был широко известный факт, что «у Пьера» работали самые лучшие повара.

— Похоже, у нас есть что-то общее.

Вскоре они прибывают в ресторан, и их сразу же провожают к столику у окна, немного изолированному от шумного зала. Взгляд Луи приковывается к официанту в другом конце зала. У него были темные волосы, и скулы, как у греческого бога, что на мгновение привлекает его внимание. Но он тут же исчез, когда Луи моргает.

Их официант, однако, был довольно среднего вида парень с каштановыми волосами и бледной кожей. Но, тем не менее, он был хорошо обучен; Луи замечает, что все его шаги и движения были плавными и умелыми.

— Пожалуй, мы закажем ваше лучшее красное вино, — распоряжается Натан, — и «мясо по-бургундски» для нас обоих. Спасибо.

Официант извиняется, и Луи с трудом удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он не любит, когда другие делают выбор за него. Однако ради того, чтобы Найл оставил его в покое, он решает ничего не говорить и просто подыграть ему.

— Это их лучшее блюдо, — продолжает Натан. — Для тебя только всё самое лучшее.

Заставив себя улыбнуться, Луи старается не смотреть ему в глаза.

— На самом деле, я думаю, что хек здесь довольно хорош.

— Может стоит изменить заказ? — Натан уже поднимает руку.

— Нет, — останавливает его Луи, отмахнувшись. — Я думаю, что мясо подойдет.

— Отлично, — Натан немного ослабляет узел галстука.

Немного наклонившись вперёд, Луи сплетает пальцы на столе.

— Ну, как прошел твой день?

Натан начинает говорить, и Луи отвлекается снова, увидев симпатичного официанта, который, возвращаясь с кухни, нес тарелки в руках. Его улыбка была дружелюбной, но сдержанной — определенно не искренней. По какой-то странной причине этот человек казался совершенно неуместным в этом ресторане.

— … так что мне, очевидно, пришлось его уволить.

Луи снова сосредотачивается на Натане. Он понятия не имеет, о чем тот говорит.

— Конечно.

— Я имею в виду, что ещё я мог сделать? Не то чтобы я спрашиваю юридическую консультацию или о чем-то ещё, — Натан поднимает свой бокал с вином и наклоняется над столом поближе к Луи. — Сегодня мы здесь не ради этого.

Луи тяжело сглатывает и берет свой бокал, чтобы подбодрить Натана.

— Безусловно.

Натан продолжал что-то рассказывать, а Луи продолжал наблюдать за симпатичным официантом. В голове у него крутилось множество теорий о том, что случилось, почему этот человек застрял на этой работе. У него было интересное лицо, и, конечно же, он, безусловно, работал моделью. Не было никакой возможности, чтобы он этого не сделал.

— Извините.

Луи отвлекается от него, когда официант ставит перед ним тарелку. Луи замечает, что блюдо выглядит совсем не так, как обычно. Он с улыбкой благодарит официанта и, прежде чем взяться за столовые приборы, глядит на Натана.

— Это не то, что я заказывал, — произносит Натан, как только пробует кусочек, выглядя недовольным.

Сняв пробу, Луи хмурится. На вкус оно действительно отличалось от того блюда, которое обычно здесь подают. Его желудок слегка скрутило, горло сжалось, когда он узнает этот вкус, он был почти как…

— Официант, — зовет Натан, и Луи резко выходит из своих мыслей. — Официант!

Их официант поспешно подходит, выглядя слегка растерянно.

— Сэр?

Натан указывает на свою тарелку.

— У блюда изменился вкус.

— Сэр, — начинает официант, явно чувствуя себя неловко. — Мы немного изменили рецепт.

— Зачем портить такое прекрасное блюдо? Я хочу получить объяснение, — Натан брезгливо отодвигает от себя тарелку.

Бедный официант глядит на Луи, и они на мгновение сближаются из-за того, как сильно они оба ненавидят Натана прямо сейчас.

— Боюсь, я не очень хорошо знаю…

Натан раздраженно вздыхает.

— Ну, парень, это твоя работа. Тогда я требую позвать шеф-повара.

— Конечно, сэр, — официант кивает, склоняет голову и направляется на кухню.

— Натан, — шепчет Луи, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что все в ресторане уставились на них. Даже симпатичный официант. — Я не думаю, что это необходимо. Блюдо отличается, да, но выглядит так же вкусно.

— Нет. Это просто отвратительно, — Натан бросает свою салфетку на тарелку. — Я отказываюсь это есть.

Вскоре официант возвращается с поваром. Луи опускает глаза, пытаясь притвориться, что его здесь нет, что он не был частью всего этого.

— Ты новый шеф-повар, как я вижу, — рычит Натан. — Разве прежний не научил тебя своим рецептам? Это блюдо настоящая катастрофа.

— Мне очень жаль. Конечно же, блюдо будет приготовлено другим шеф-поваром сразу же.

Луи моргает, услышав голос, и сердце в груди замирает. Когда он медленно поднимает голову и смотрит на повара, стоявшего около их столика, время словно замедляется. Какое-то мгновение он не может дышать, глядя на человека перед собой: бледная кожа, большие руки, белая кухонная униформа, боль и стыд в зеленых глазах. Короткие волосы, кудряшки у висков, намекающие на волнистые пряди.

Луи смотрит на него, и вмиг возвращается в прошлое.

<center>+++</center>

_— Лу, поторопись, — крикнул Гарри снизу. — Мы опоздаем._

_Томлинсон провел рукой по волосам, ещё раз взглянув в зеркало. Схватив ключи от машины, он вышел из комнаты и поспешил вниз по лестнице._

_— Как же ты хотел уехать без них? — спросил он, размахивая ключами перед Гарри._

_Усмехнувшись, Гарри выхватил их у Томлинсона и наклонился, быстро целуя того в губы._

_— Как будто я уехал бы без тебя._

_Луи последовал за ним на улицу, слушая Гарри, размышляющего о новом бойфренде Лиама. Он был лучшим другом Гарри с начальной школы и сегодня вечером Лиам впервые решил представить своего парня. Им. На самом деле, всем: семье, друзьям._

_Сегодня был день рождения Лиама и поэтому, он решил устроить большую вечеринку по случаю этого замечательного дня. Погода была хорошая, так что решением стало барбекю в саду у родителей Лиама. Гарри и Луи помогли ему всё расставить ещё утром._

_— Ты сделал фахитас? — спросил Луи, садясь на пассажирское сиденье._

_Гарри быстро взглянул на него и ухмыльнулся._

_— Я позаботился об этом пока ты примерял свой третий наряд._

_Не то чтобы Луи не заметил выражение лица Гарри, когда он спускался по лестнице._

_— Но, приятель, разве я сегодня не выгляжу хорошо?_

_— Ты просто конфетка, — Гарри протянул руку и положил её на колено Луи. — Сегодня мне придется отбиваться от парней. Убедись, что они знают, что ты мой._

_Луи громко фыркнул в ответ._

_— Может быть, я не хочу, чтобы они знали и попытались приударить за мной._

_— Может быть, вместо этого они попытаются приударить за мной, — Гарри заправил локон за ухо. — Они ведутся на эти кудри. Всегда._

_— Продолжай убеждать себя в этом, — ответил Луи, улыбаясь. А ведь он и сам моментально влюбился в эти кудри._

_На перекрестке Гарри свернул направо._

_— Я напомню тебе об этом в следующий раз…_

_Сердце Луи ёкнуло, когда он заметил грузовик, мчавшийся по их стороне улицы._

_— Гарри, смотри…_

_Всё произошло слишком быстро. Гарри повернул руль, машина развернулась влево, и следующее, что почувствовал Луи, было то, как его тело дернулось, раздался оглушительный звук, и Гарри громко закричал._

_Через секунду всё стихло._

_Луи ничего не видел. Перед глазами всё было черным, а в ушах белый шум перекрывал тишину. Он не мог дышать, у него болели ноги, ремень безопасности слишком сильно врезался в живот._

_Он медленно моргнул и открыл глаза, осознав, что всё вокруг было черным, потому что его глаза были закрыты. Он увидел дерево в нескольких метрах от себя и тротуар, и понял, что их машина остановилась посреди улицы, повернувшись боком._

_— Хаз, — попытался сказать он, но из горла вырвался только булькающий звук._

_К машине подошел мужчина, одной рукой шокировано прикрыв рот, а другой прижимая к уху мобильный телефон. Он что-то говорил, глядя на Луи, подходя ближе. Повернув голову, Луи увидел, как он подошел к окну, губы его шевелились, но Луи не слышал ни слова._

_Вместо этого он отвернулся от этого странного лица, чтобы спросить Гарри, «Что, черт возьми, происходит»._

_Какое-то мгновение он смотрел на картину перед собой, не понимая, что видит на самом деле. Везде была кровь, много крови. Кудри Гарри были насквозь пропитаны ею. Голова его была опущена, губы слегка приоткрыты, порез на нижней губе кровоточил. Он был неподвижен, совершенно неподвижен, его глаза были закрыты._

_Луи охватила паника. Он моргнул, рассматривая всё вокруг, подмечая, что окно машины разбито, а дверь полностью повреждена. Грузовик врезался в них._

_Прямо в Гарри._

_Луи сипло выдохнул, и ему вдруг стало трудно дышать. Он протянул руку и коснулся руки Гарри._

_— Малыш, — прошептал Луи прерывающимся голосом, чувствуя боль в горле. — Малыш, посмотри на меня._

_Гарри даже не пошевелился._

_На глазах тут же навернулись слезы. Его пальцы впились в руку Стайлса, он почти потерял контроль, рука скользила от крови._

_— Гарри. Прекрати дурачиться. Ну, давай же._

_С подбородка Гарри упала капля крови._

_— Ты меня слышишь? — внимание Луи было отвлечено от Гарри, когда другой мужчина открыл дверцу машины с его стороны. — Ты меня понимаешь?_

_— Гарри, — жалобно ответил Луи. — Гарри._

_— Так вот как тебя зовут? — он начал осторожно ощупывать Луи, его руки блуждали повсюду. — Это ты Гарри?_

_— Нет, я… — Луи снова посмотрел на Гарри, и его сердце замерло, когда он понял, что картина перед ним была реальной. Гарри был без сознания, кровь капала с его подбородка. — Но он же не… он же…_

_— Ты должен успокоиться, — человек каким-то образом сдвинул Луи с места, вытащив его из машины. Луи закричал от боли в бедре и ногах. — Ты можешь назвать мне свое имя?_

_— Нет, — Луи протянул руку к Гарри. — Я должен… Гарри!_

_— Ты должен его отпустить. Мы позаботимся о Гарри, — Луи оттащили в сторону, его тело коснулось мягкой поверхности, и тут же на него обрушилось множество рук. Это было больно, боль жгла и разрывала тело, из-за чего слезы тут же брызнули из глаз._

_Луи попытался встать, но почувствовал, что его руки отяжелели и силы покидают его. И всё же он сопротивлялся изо всех сил. Он должен был вернуться к Гарри, должен был убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, что он просто шутит над Луи. Он был жив._

_— Прекрати это! Гарри! Гарри! — кричал Луи, его грудь сдавило, горло болело, зрение затуманилось от слез и недостатка кислорода._

_Маленькая фигурка Гарри, сгорбившегося на водительском сиденье, его рука упавшая с колен на пассажирское сиденье, где только что сидел Луи, — это было последнее, что он увидел, прежде, чем всё вокруг почернело_.

<center>+++</center>

Окружение Луи вновь обретает четкость, и он замечает, что все смотрят на него. Натан хмурится, официант смотрит с любопытством, а Гарри… Гарри смотрит на него с беспокойством на лице.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Натан, потянувшись к руке Луи, лежащей на столе.

Луи тут же отдернул её, не сводя глаз с Гарри. Он не может допустить, чтобы другой мужчина прикасался к нему в присутствии Гарри. Кожу покалывает, пальцы чешутся, безумно хочется протянуть руку, но Луи не может оторвать глаз, даже когда Гарри наклоняет голову и смотрит на официанта, словно ища помощи.

— Я должен… — Луи проглатывает слова, голос дрогнул. Его колени дрожат, когда он резко встает из-за стола, вытаскивает бумажник и бросает на стол несколько двадцатифунтовых банкнот, — уйти.

Натан что-то говорит в ответ, но Луи не слышит. Вместо этого он заставляет свои ноги двигаться, отрывая взгляд от лица Гарри. Тот склоняет голову набок и слегка хмурится, глядя на Луи.

Спотыкаясь, он спешит по проходу между столиками, чтобы поскорее добраться до двери. Подходя к ней, он сталкивается с хорошеньким официантом, который с любопытством посматривает на него, но открывает ему дверь, сказав что-то, чего Луи даже не слышит.

Снаружи на него обрушивается холодный декабрьский воздух, и Луи пытается вдохнуть, набить им легкие, которые, кажется, не работают. Он глубоко вздыхает и бежит к стоянке такси в конце дороги.

Его мобильный звонит, когда он садится в одно из такси, сообщая водителю свой адрес. Проверяя его, Луи видит имя Натана, мелькнувшее на экране. Он отклоняет вызов и откидывается назад, уставившись в потолок машины.

Его сердце никак не может успокоиться. Луи боится, что оно вот-вот выскочит из груди. Он закрывает глаза и тут же снова видит перед собой Гарри; мягкие зеленые глаза смотрели на него так, как никогда раньше. Отдаленно. Без привязанности.

 _Кровь, стекающая по щеке Гарри, капает на его кудри_ , картина мелькает под сомкнутыми веками Луи и он открывает глаза, сдерживая стон.

— Сэр, с вами всё в порядке? — спрашивает водитель, глядя на Луи в зеркало заднего вида.

— Боюсь, что нет, — Томлинсон глубоко вздыхает. — Мне просто нужно как можно быстрее вернуться домой.

— Я выберу самый быстрый маршрут, — обещает мужчина.

Луи выдавливает из себя слабую улыбку.

— Спасибо.

Когда мимо начинают мелькать огни Лондона, Луи благодарен, что живет недалеко от ресторана. В это время ночи трафик был не таким оживленным, а это означало, — он скоро будет дома.

Его мобильный снова оживает, и Луи вновь отклоняет звонок от Натана. Вместо этого он набирает другой номер. Добравшись до дома, он расплачивается с таксистом, дав ему щедрые чаевые.

Спустя несколько гудков, на том конце провода наконец снимают трубку.

— Знаешь, было бы здорово, если бы ты предупредил меня, — вместо приветствия произносит он.

— Луи, — растерянно отвечает Лиам. — Что ты… о нет.

— О да, — отвечает Томлинсон, горько рассмеявшись.

— В этом городе живут миллионы человек, — в голосе Лиама звучит обида, как будто ему было на что обижаться. — Как ты вообще умудрился с ним столкнуться?

Поднявшись на свой этаж, Луи отпирает дверь и, войдя, бросает ключи на стол и включает свет.

— Ты пытаешься заставить меня чувствовать себя виноватым в этом?

Пейн тяжело вздыхает.

— Нет. Прости. Конечно же, нет.

— Хорошо, потому что у меня только что случился чёртов срыв в ресторане, когда я был на свидании.

— Ты опять ходишь на свидания? — Луи почти видит удивление и счастье на лице Пейна, судя только по одному его голосу.

— Я подумал, что должен попробовать, — Луи судорожно сглатывает, вспомнив лицо Гарри. Настоящего Гарри, стоящего перед ним. Его колени снова дрожат и ему приходится сесть. — Посмотри, как всё обернулось.

Луи понятия не имеет, как он оказался в таком положении. Он решает пойти на свидание впервые с тех пор, как убежал от Гарри. Даже если Луи на самом деле не хочет этого свидания, это всё равно должно было означать что-то; что Гарри появляется именно в этот момент, в эту ночь из всех возможных ночей. Как будто Гарри не хочет, чтобы он был с кем-то ещё. Как будто судьба решает, что они должны быть вместе и что для Луи в мире нет никого, кроме Гарри.

Не то чтобы Луи хочет кого-то ещё, кроме Гарри.

— Мне очень жаль, Лу, — тихо произносит Лиам. — Я должен был тебя предупредить. Мы с Джеммой обсуждали это, когда он решил поехать в Лондон, но потом… — он вздыхает, явно подыскивая нужные слова. — Мы подумали, что тебе лучше об этом не знать.

— Ты думал, я начну искать его.

Лиаму не нужно было отвечать, чтобы подтвердить это.

Луи чувствует, как в нем закипает гнев.

— Мне кажется, я ясно дал понять, что буду придерживаться соглашения, когда уеду из города, не так ли?

— Ты уехал, но никогда по-настоящему не терял надежды, Лу. И никто тебя за это не винит, — спешит добавить Лиам.

Томлинсон молчит, устало рассматривая свою квартиру, которая кажется ему как никогда холодной. Городские огни сиротливо заглядывают в окна.

— Думаю, пришло время оставить надежду.

Лиам ничего не отвечает, вероятно, не зная, что сказать.

— Он посмотрел на меня, Ли, — шепчет Луи, снова закрывая глаза. — Он просто стоял там, смотрел на меня и извинялся, как будто я был ему незнаком.

 _Для него это так и есть_. Ни один из них не произносит этого вслух.

— Как ты с ним столкнулся? — вместо этого спрашивает Пейн.

Луи пересказывает ему всю историю, начиная с его сделки с Найлом, до того, как Натан продолжал приставать к нему, заканчивая тем моментом, как он попробовал мясо.

— Это было его задание, когда он начал обучение, — произносит Луи, вспоминая, как гордился Гарри своим творением и той реакцией, которую оно вызывало. — Он довел его до совершенства. Я не знаю, сколько раз мне приходилось есть это чертово мясо.

Лиам слегка смеется.

— Итак, чтобы выяснить, действительно ли это он, ты попросил о встрече с шеф-поваром?

— Нет. Натан был недоволен блюдом, — Луи качает головой. — Он хотел разобраться, почему изменили рецепт.

— Ох, — шипит Лиам на другом конце провода. — Бедный Гарри.

— Да, пожалуй, посочувствуй ему. У него была тяжелая ночь, — Луи старается говорить сухим тоном.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я имею в виду, — в голосе Лиама явно слышится недовольство. — Как будто тебе его было не жалко.

— Так и было, — Луи вновь переживает этот момент в миллионный раз с тех пор, как покинул ресторан. — Пока он не подошел к нашему столику и... Он не узнал меня.

Лиам снова замолкает.

— Ты всегда знал, что это когда-нибудь случится.

 _Верно_. Луи прикусывает губу и судорожно вздыхает. Конечно же, он знал об этом. Он был трусом, жалким подобием бойфренда, когда принял решение, больше не встречаться с Гарри.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он, пытаясь взять свой голос под контроль. — Я просто не ожидал, что мы снова встретимся вот так.

В его голове крутятся бесчисленные сценарии того, как должно было пройти их воссоединение. В одном из них Гарри появляется на пороге его дома посреди ночи, запыхавшийся, с раскрасневшимися щеками, проехавшем через всю страну, чтобы увидеть Луи, потому что он наконец-то всё вспомнил. В другом сценарии Луи находится в парке, и в момент, когда он поворачивает голову навстречу мягкому весеннему ветерку, его глаза встречаются с глазами Гарри. Время останавливается на мгновение, и узнавание расцветает на лице Гарри, после чего он спешит к Луи, чтобы крепко обнять его.

— Лу, — спокойно произносит Лиам. — Вы вообще больше не должны были встретиться.

Пузырь лопается, и внезапно Луи снова оказывается в своей тускло освещённой гостиной.

— Да, я знаю. Именно это я и имел в виду.

— Это не так, — голос Лиама был полон сочувствия.

— Я не сдался, — повторяет Луи слова Лиама, сказанные ранее. — Я надеялся.

Он слышит, как Пейн сглатывает и глубоко вздыхает.

— Больше не на что надеяться. Его последние анализы показали, что он не поправится, Лу. Врачи сказали, что память к нему уже никогда не вернется. Это случилось слишком давно.

В груди Луи образовывается пустота, которая, почему-то, расширяется от этих слов. Пространство, которое было пустым и темным в течение многих лет, теперь угрожает захватить его. Слезы жгут ему глаза, и Луи заставляет себя сдержать их.

Он знал это с самого начала. Он был к этому готов.

— Ты решил, что он должен жить без тебя, — напоминает ему Лиам. — Ты уехал, Луи.

Он знает, что Лиам не пытается заставить его чувствовать себя виноватым. Это была чистая правда.

— Я знаю.

— Только не надо сейчас всё портить.

— Не буду, — отвечает Луи.

— Просто избегай этого ресторана, ладно? — просит Лиам.

Луи кивает, но тут же вспоминает, что Пейн этого не видит.

— Я так и сделаю.

— Луи, — Лиам снова замолкает, его голос всё ещё полон сочувствия. — Мне очень жаль, что так всё вышло.

— Я просто… — Луи приоткрывает глаза, наблюдая за огнями снаружи. — Я просто очень по нему скучаю.

— Я знаю, приятель.

— И это не прекращается, — Луи глубоко вздыхает. — Я просто не могу забыть его.

Лиам ничего не отвечает, а Луи решает просто промолчать. Они остаются на линии, и Луи чувствует облегчение, просто зная, что Лиам рядом; что он всё понимает.

<center>+++</center>

— Это было пиздец странно, — говорит Зейн, когда они возвращаются обратно на кухню.

— Что странно? — спрашивает Барбара, помешивая морковь на сковороде.

— Бедняге Эндрю пришлось обслуживать самых сумасшедших гостей, — объясняет Малик.

Эндрю отрицательно качает головой.

— Вообще-то, гостя. Его спутник был так смущён из-за него.

— Это точно, — соглашается Гарри. — Он просто поднялся и ушел.

Барбара ахает от удивления.

— Настоящая драматическая сцена?

— Чистая драма, — Зейн кладет руку на сердце. — Ну, начнем с того, что его спутник вообще не хотел быть там, если ты спросишь меня об этом. Он пялился на меня с того самого момента, как они вошли.

Гарри закатывает глаза в ответ.

— Все на тебя пялятся.

— Верно, — соглашается Эндрю и снова поворачивается к Барбаре. — Этот придурок даже не позволил ему сделать заказ. Он просто заказал за них обоих. Тогда я должен был догадаться, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, — он делает драматическую паузу. — Итак, я их обслуживаю, и через секунду он зовет меня, требуя поговорить с шеф-поваром.

— Что они заказали? — спрашивает Барбара.

— Мясо по-бургундски, — отвечает Гарри. — Я приготовил его лично, так что, без сомнения, блюдо было на высоте.

Барбара в ответ лишь закатывает глаза. Гарри едва удерживается от комментария о том, что никто на кухне не умеет готовить это блюдо так, как он.

— Я иду за Гарри, а он жалуется, что у блюда не такой вкус, как обычно, — продолжает Эндрю, дико жестикулируя, — и Гарри пытается объяснить, но в этот момент кавалер этого придурка начинает бледнеть и тяжело дышать.

— Он был так смущен, — Зейн смеется в ответ. — Ну, типа, с ума сошел от смущения.

Гарри тут же хмурится, глядя на него.

— На секунду мне показалось, что у него начался приступ паники.

— После чего он просто встает, бросает деньги на стол и убегает, — Эндрю держится за живот, подхватывая смех Зейна.

— Наверное, он точно не пойдет на второе свидание, — задумчиво отвечает Барбара. — Жаль, что я это пропустила.

Гарри тихо бормочет себе под нос, возвращаясь на свое рабочее место. Он хватает со стойки один из заказов и принимается за работу. По какой-то странной причине он просто не может найти всё это таким забавным и смешным, как Зейн и Эндрю.

Бедняга выглядел таким несчастным, что Гарри стало его очень жалко. Он был на грани срыва прямо тогда, а когда заговорил, его голос был совершенно разбитым и подавленным, и Гарри почувствовал, что всё, что ему нужно, — это чтобы кто-то обнял его и сказал, что с ним всё будет в порядке.

Он знает, что это была довольно сильная реакция на такую столь неловкую ситуацию; что парень просто слишком остро отреагировал. И всё же Гарри не может не сочувствовать ему. Он всегда принимает сторону жертвы, и в данном случае было ясно, кто именно был жертвой.

Стайлс только надеется, что в конце концов он поправится. Может быть, в следующий раз он вернется с гораздо более приятным парнем.

— Гарри, у нас ещё четыре заказа на говядину, — говорит Эндрю у двери. — Так что советую тебе приступить к готовке.

Кивнув, Гарри отбрасывает все лишние мысли в сторону и настраивается на работу.

+++

_Луи знал, что проснулся, но почему-то не мог открыть глаза. Его веки были такими тяжелыми. Где-то вдалеке он услышал, как кто-то окликнул его по имени, и ему захотелось тут же ответить, но он чувствовал, что его мозг слишком медленно заставляет губы двигаться._

_Кто-то коснулся его груди и рук, и какие-то странные звуки добавились к голосу, говорившему с ним. Это мама, понял Луи. Этот голос принадлежал его матери._

_Он сосредоточился на нём, следуя за ним, и через мгновение ему удалось открыть глаза. Он заморгал от резкого света ламп и прищурился._

_— Лу, — снова и снова повторяла Джей, почти касаясь его лица. Луи посмотрел на неё, разглядывая её сальные волосы и бледное лицо. Слезы. — Малыш, ты здесь?_

_Было больше людей, тех, что касались его тела. Они нажимали кнопки на мониторах вокруг Луи и были одеты в зеленые униформы. Один из них наполнил инъекцию, проверяя её действие. Луи снова перевел взгляд на мать, когда понял, что он не дома._

_Он был в больнице._

_Звуки вокруг него внезапно усилились, стали громче, когда он вспомнил; грузовик, Гарри, сгорбившегося на водительском сиденье, сдувшаяся подушка безопасности. Было так много крови._

_— Мама, — прохрипел он, когда чужие руки прижали его к кровати. Он больше ничего не мог сказать, не мог двигаться._

_— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептала она, нежно поглаживая его лицо и волосы. — Тебе нужно сохранять спокойствие._

_Луи закрыл глаза, пытаясь сделать то, что она просила. Он снова оглядел комнату, пытаясь найти Гарри. Однако в комнате он был один. Второго пациента не было. Слезы навернулись у него на глазах, когда он понял, что это значит. На лице Гарри было так много крови._

_— Мама, — снова прошептал он, глядя ей прямо в глаза. — Неужели он…_

_Она тут же покачала головой, и Луи почувствовал, как его охватило облегчение._

_— С вами обоими всё будет в порядке._

_Луи позволил слезам скользнуть по щекам, когда закрыл глаза. Джей взяла его за руку, и Луи сжал её в ответ, соединив их пальцы вместе. Он пытался контролировать свое дыхание, но оно вырывалось хриплыми, короткими всхлипываниями._

_Он почувствовал, как слабеет его тело, теряя хватку на руке матери. Но, тем не менее, она продолжала и дальше шептать ободряющие слова, мягко подбадривая Луи._

_Когда Луи проснулся во второй раз, его мысли немного прояснились. Он снова был сбит с толку, но в комнате стало тише, и ему потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы вспомнить где он находится. Когда он повернул голову, то увидел, что его мама всё ещё рядом. Она говорила по телефону, держа его одной рукой, а другая свободно покоилась на руке сына. Луи пошевелил пальцами, давая ей понять, что проснулся._

_— Солнышко, — прошептала она, сбрасывая звонок. С облегченным вздохом, она придвинулась ближе и взяла его за руку. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?_

_— Как будто меня переехал каток, — признался Луи, несколько раз моргнув._

_— Тебя здорово потрепало, — рассмеялась она._

_Он заметил солнечные лучи, но не было понятно, солнце садилось или поднималось._

_— Как долго я был без сознания?_

_— Почти два дня, — голос Джей слегка дрогнул. — Сорок два часа._

_Луи хотелось потянуться, но казалось, что у него болит каждый мускул. Именно тогда он понял, что не может пошевелить ногами. Его желудок сжался, а сердце предательски замерло._

_— Мама, — прошептал он, уставившись на одеяло, прикрывавшее его от пояса и ниже. — Мама. Неужели я парализован?_

_Она снова вздохнула, приподнимая для него одеяло._

_— К счастью, нет._

_Луи посмотрел на свои ноги, замотанные в гипс. У него слегка закружилась голова._

_— Ты сломал почти все возможные кости в своей правой ноге. На левой у тебя сломана голень и выбита коленная чашечка, — она снова опустила одеяло._

_Луи судорожно сглотнул._

_— Что ещё?_

_— Разрыв селезенки, но уже всё позади, — она снова сжала его руку. — Тебе очень сильно повезло._

_Именно её тон заставил его испугаться того, что должно было произойти. Его голос дрожал, но он всё же решил настоять._

_— Мне нужно знать, мама._

_Она колебалась, и это было хуже всего, потому что Луи знал, что это значит._

_— Они поместили его в искусственную кому. Его голова, — она прикусила губу и посмотрела на их руки. — У него сломаны правая нога и рука. Вывихнуто плечо. Разрыв легких._

_Луи почувствовал, что снова начинает плакать. Ему нужно было увидеть Гарри, прямо сейчас, черт возьми._

_— Мне нужно его увидеть._

_Джей покачала головой._

_— Я знаю, солнышко, но тебе нельзя вставать с кровати._

_— Должен же быть какой-то выход, — он снова огляделся, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь подходящее. — Он нуждается во мне._

_— Он в коме, Луи, — Джей взяла его руку и поднесла к губам, целуя костяшки. — Это… — она снова замолчала, качая головой._

_Вот тогда-то Луи и понял, что она не всё ему рассказала. Что она что-то утаила._

_— Что, мам? Что всё-таки происходит?_

_— Его голова, Лу, — прошептала она, глядя на него блестящими от слез глазами._

_Луи вспомнил, как кровь капала с лица Гарри. У него перехватило дыхание._

_— Это очень тяжелая травма, — продолжала она, всё ещё не глядя на него. — У него в голове опухоль, которую нужно контролировать, иначе… — она не закончила фразу._

_< b>Иначе он умрет</b>, — подумал Луи, глядя на одеяло. Он слышал, как бьется его сердце в ушах, но что-то в нем было странное, неправильное. Было такое чувство, что это не его тело._

_— Насколько велики его шансы? — спросил Луи, пытаясь сосредоточиться._

_Томлинсон воспринял это колебание как дурной знак._

_— Они взяли его под контроль в течение следующих восемнадцати часов, чтобы избежать каких-либо необратимых повреждений._

_Это довольно плохо, решил Луи, глядя на свои ноги. Гарри был где-то рядом, в этом же здании, сражаясь за свою жизнь, а Луи даже не мог быть с ним. Это разрывало его на части, и он был слишком слаб, не в силах сдержать боль, когда слезы наконец брызнули из глаз._

_Джей сжала руку сына, пытаясь тем самым успокоить его, но на самом деле не было никакого утешения в том, что чувствовал в тот момент Луи_.

+++

Это была худшая новость в его жизни. Луи никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и бесполезным, как в этот самый момент. Ему хотелось кричать, просто думая об этом сейчас, думая о том, как он был бесполезен во всём этом.

Они подшучивали друг над другом, тайно улыбались друг другу, а в следующее мгновение всё было разрушено, и кровь Гарри оказалась на руках Луи. Это была всего лишь секунда, всего лишь мгновение, и их жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову.

Луи устремляет взгляд в окно, наблюдая, как в соседних зданиях зажигаются и гаснут огни. Большинство из них были темными в этот час. Все спали, за исключением такси, клубов и нескольких офисов, которые были освещены, потому что кто-то должен был уложиться в срок и не мог позволить себе сон.

И вскоре к ним присоединяется Луи. Просыпается потому, что сегодня встретился призрак из его прошлого. Просыпается потому, что застрял в прошлом. Просыпается оттого, что его снова швыряют в воспоминания, которые он так старается забыть.

Проснуться в больнице не в силах пошевелиться, накачанным наркотиками, было одним из его составляющих. Пытающегося пережить следующие восемнадцать часов, молясь о том, чтобы Гарри выжил.

Ему казалось, что он прошёл через самое жёсткое испытание в своей жизни.

Тогда Луи даже не подозревал, что ситуация может стать ещё хуже.

<center>+++</center>

Гарри нажимает пробел на своем ноутбуке, когда рядом вибрирует мобильный телефон. Он прожевывает сэндвич, быстро проглатывая содержимое, когда видит, как на экране вспыхивает имя его матери.

— Привет, мам, — поспешно здоровается он.

— Привет, дорогой, — голос Энн звучит немного приглушенно. — Я уже давно ничего о тебе не слышала.

Гарри слегка закатывает глаза в ответ. Он знает, что именно любовь заставила его маму позвонить и проверить, как он там. Она была немного чересчур заботлива с тех пор, как пять лет назад произошел несчастный случай. Не то чтобы это его раздражало, ничего подобного. И всё же она только неделю назад перестала звонить ему каждый день. Вместо этого они перешли в WhatsApp.

Было приятно прожить какое-то время без постоянного напоминания.

— Я был занят на работе, — объясняет Гарри. — Как ты? Как прошла сегодняшняя встреча на работе?

Энн слегка смеется в ответ.

— Полный беспорядок. Ты же знаешь Деб. Она просто не может вежливо поддерживать разговор.

— Могу себе представить, — Гарри бросает взгляд на экран, на остановившуюся сцену. На самом деле он был не в настроении разговаривать, просто хотел провести свой выходной день, смотря Netflix* и набивая живот нездоровой пищей, а также наверстать всё то, что он пропустил за последнюю неделю.

У Гарри редко выпадают выходные. В плане, не работать в пятницу и субботу было иногда действительно приятно.

— Итак… — начинает Энн, и Гарри тревожит беспокойство в её голосе. — У тебя всё хорошо?

— В каком смысле? — спрашивает Гарри. — Я занят, но всё в порядке.

— Ммм, — бормочет Энн в ответ. — Ничего необычного не случалось с тобой в последние дни?

Гарри хмурится.

— О чем ты?

— Просто интересно, — Энн тихонько смеется, но даже по телефону Гарри понимает, что ее смех не искренен. — Знаешь, я просто волнуюсь.

— Всё нормально, мам, — заверяет её Гарри. — Никаких несчастных случаев, никакой дальнейшей потери памяти, никаких воспоминаний.

На мгновение она замолкает.

— Хорошо. Ладно.

Стук в дверь заставляет Гарри обернуться на кровати.

— Мам, мне надо бежать. Напишу тебе позже, ладно?

— Обязательно, — отвечает она и добавляет: — Люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Гарри поспешно вешает трубку, направляясь к двери.

— Доброе утро, — здоровается Найл, когда Гарри открывает дверь. Он прислонился к стене, оглядывая Стайлса с головы до ног. — У тебя сегодня выходной?

Гарри молча кивает.

— Доброе утро. И да, — он указывает на свою кровать, неубранную, с открытым ноутбуком и фильмом, всё ещё стоящем на паузе. — У меня сегодня и завтра выходной.

— Отлично, потому что я решил устроить сегодня вечеринку по случаю новоселья, и все, у кого сегодня выходной, приглашены, — широко улыбаясь, объясняет Найл.

Это действительно звучит очень мило. В какой-то момент Гарри всё равно бы пришлось покинуть свою квартиру, чтобы завести знакомства. Кроме того, у него было не так уж много друзей вне работы, и это была прекрасная возможность познакомиться с другими людьми. Он был уверен, что Найл знает много интересных людей.

— Да, звучит здорово. Во сколько начнётся вечеринка?

— Прямо сейчас, — ухмылка Найла становится ещё шире.

Гарри удивленно моргает.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Поможешь мне подготовиться? — Найл пытается изобразить щенячий взгляд. Если бы он знал, что Гарри вырос вместе с неким Лиамом Пейном, то понял бы, что в мире есть только один человек, который довел до совершенства этот образ. Подробностей Найл пока не знал.

— На меня это не действует, — сообщает ему Гарри. — В этом мире я реагирую только на щенячий взгляд одного человека.

Найл наклоняет голову и обиженно надувает губы.

— А я думал, что ты один.

Смеясь, Гарри подходит к своей кровати, чтобы выключить ноутбук.

— Так и есть. Но мой лучший друг довел до совершенства это. У меня полный иммунитет.

— Ладно, но всё же, — Найл скрещивает руки на груди. — Как я могу подкупить тебя, чтобы ты помог мне?

Гарри натягивает поверх футболки джемпер.

— В этом нет необходимости. Я хороший человек, поэтому помогаю без всякого подкупа.

Сияя, Найл придерживает дверь для Гарри.

— Это было очень просто.

— Иногда жизнь бывает такой легкой, — соглашается Гарри.

<center>+++</center>

Луи прибывает просто в бешенстве, когда идет к Найлу. У него был длинный день, и приглашение Хорана приходит ни с того ни с сего в полдень. Настаивая на том, что Луи непременно должен приехать, Найл пишет и звонит без остановки до тех пор, пока Луи не берет трубку и не обещает, что приедет.

— Не забудь про мое одеяло, — напоминает ему Хоран, прежде чем повесить трубку.

Итак, после напряженного рабочего дня Луи спешит в один из магазинов домашнего интерьера, чтобы купить другу второе одеяло. Серьезно, Найл был у него в долгу. Не говоря уже о том, что тот понятия не имел, какую на самом деле заварил кашу, когда вынудил Луи пойти на свидание с Натаном.

Всё, что Луи рассказывает ему по этому поводу, было то, что всё прошло не очень хорошо, и что Натан серьезно смутил Луи тем трюком, который он выкинул в ресторане. Хоран соглашается, что это был дерьмовый ход, так что Натан был больше вне игры.

И всё же, Хоран понятия не имеет о Гарри. Луи знает, что тот что-то подозревает, что у Луи были отношения, которые закончились плохо, что теперь он несет тяжелый груз и боится отношений. Чего Найл не знает, так это того, что Луи видел, как Гарри почти умирал, и что он принял решение сбежать, даже не взглянув должным образом на то, в каком состоянии тот был.

Это было совсем не то, что Найлу нужно было знать. Это была часть жизни, которую Луи оставил позади. Ну, почти.

За исключением того, как он думает и мечтает о Гарри всю эту чертову неделю. Теперь, когда он снова видит Гарри, он не может перестать думать о нем. Луи уверен, что потребуется не один год, чтобы забыть это. Всего лишь мгновение, когда Луи видит Гарри, стоящего прямо перед ним, настоящего Гарри, во плоти. Осознание того, что Гарри его не узнает. Осознание того, что для Гарри Луи является просто ещё одним незнакомцем.

Подтверждение того, что, несмотря на всё случившееся за последние пять лет, Луи ни на йоту не забыл о Гарри. Его сердце всё ещё болело в груди, и определённо, он по прежнему любил Гарри.

Что было, мягко говоря, весьма прискорбно.

Луи поднимается по лестнице в квартиру Найла и тут же хмурится, увидев, что тот выходит из соседней квартиры. Хоран держит в руках тарелку с сыром и ягодами.

— Ты поменялся квартирами? — спрашивает Луи вместо приветствия.

Найл видит его, и на губах тут же появляется широкая улыбка.

— Томмо! Ты мой первый гость!

Луи поднимает пакет, в котором лежит одеяло.

— Как и обещал.

— Ты самый лучший, — Найл относит тарелку на кухню и обвивает руками шею Луи, слегка подпрыгнув. — И нет, как видишь, это всё ещё моя квартира. Мой сосед просто помогает мне готовиться к вечеринке.

— Очень мило, — Луи обнимает парня в ответ. — Приятно видеть, что ты уже освоился.

— Ты же знаешь меня, я со всеми найду контакт, — смеется Найл, и Луи понимает, что это неопровержимый факт.

— Пуховое одеяло? Это довольно прямолинейно.

Луи чуть не подпрыгивает. Комментарий звучит у него за спиной, но ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто это сказал. Он узнает этот голос в любом мире, в любой вселенной, в любой возможной ситуации.

 _Как вообще такое возможно_?

Найл усмехается.

— Вообще-то, я попросил его в качестве подарка на новоселье.

Луи медленно поворачивается, и смотрит на стоящего перед ним Гарри. На нем узкие синие джинсы и серый джемпер. Когда он улыбается, на его щеках тут же появляются ямочки, и это первое, что замечает Луи. Его волосы намного кудрявее, чем на прошлой неделе. Такие же кудрявые, как тогда, когда ему было девятнадцать, и когда Луи удалось убедить его отрастить волосы.

— Мой сосед Гарри, — объясняет Найл.

— Ты ведь Луи, не так ли? — спрашивает Гарри, и ямочки на щеках становятся ещё глубже, когда он дерзко улыбается.

Сердце Луи едва не выскакивает из груди. _Гарри знает, как его зовут_.

— Я… откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

Улыбка становится немного застенчивой, когда Гарри, казалось, понимает, что Луи не узнает его в ответ. _Как, черт возьми, Гарри узнал его?_

— Извини, — отвечает Стайлс. — Я думал, ты тоже меня знаешь.

— Я… — начинает Луи, едва не падая на колени. _Гарри знает его. Гарри знает его и, очевидно, помнит_. У Луи кружится голова, зрение немного мутится, а дыхание становится тяжелым.

— Найл очень много говорил о тебе, — объясняет Гарри, не дожидаясь ответа Луи. — И, эм. Лиам Пейн? Вы вместе учились в университете. Я ведь с ним дружу. Видел тебя на нескольких его фотографиях. Он иногда говорит о тебе, когда приезжает в Лондон.

У Луи замирает сердце в груди.

 _Конечно_. Одно дело — было исчезнуть из жизни Гарри, но совсем другое — исчезнуть из жизни Пейна, так что ради Гарри они договорились, что Луи будет не более, чем другом Лиама из университета, с которым он иногда встречается, когда приезжает в Лондон.

— У него на холодильнике висят несколько твоих фотографий, — добавляет Гарри, как будто ему нужно было ещё что-то объяснять.

— Гарри, — отвечает Луи, стараясь, чтобы это звучало небрежно. _Боже, как ему справиться с этим?_ — Ты же лучший друг детства Лиама, верно?

Улыбка Гарри становится шире.

— Именно!

Луи думает, что Гарри тоже узнал его в ресторане на прошлой неделе. Поскольку тот об этом не заговаривает, Луи тоже решает промолчать. Вместо этого он улыбается, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как сильно бьется его сердце в груди.

— В его Инстаграме есть несколько твоих фотографий.

— Да, несколько штук, — Гарри пожимает плечами в ответ. — Мы дружим с начальной школы.

— Это так здорово, — Луи снова чуть не подпрыгивает, когда Найл заговаривает. Он совершенно забывает, что они с Гарри здесь не одни. — Каковы шансы, что вы двое встретитесь вот так?

И в самом деле, каковы были шансы? Луи тоже задумывается об этом. Чем же он заслужил всё это? Разве судьба не была достаточно жестока, чтобы отнять у него Гарри самым ужасным образом? Разве жизнь не была достаточно тяжелой для него, когда он должен был научиться жить дальше без Гарри?

Как будто назло ему ещё больше, Гарри даже не превратился в отвратительного придурка. Конечно, он прекрасно выглядит, много работает и относится к людям с той же добротой, как и всегда.

Луи смотрит на Стайлса, чувствуя, как сердце всё ещё бешено колотится в груди. Гарри передает Найлу тарелку и следует за ним в квартиру, вероятно рассказывая тому о Лиаме.

Всё изменилось, и всё же Гарри оказывается тем, кем был всегда. Он выглядит совершенно другим человеком, но, тем не менее, всё ещё остается тёплым, обаятельным, дерзким. Немного кокетливым.

От этого у Луи щемит в груди.

Он остается снаружи квартиры, раздумывая, может стоит просто развернуться и уйти. В каком-то смысле это было похоже на дурной сон, и если он постарается, то проснется в любую минуту. С другой стороны, казалось, что это был какой-то шанс, какой-то знак.

Луи следует держаться подальше. Его предупредили о том, что может произойти, если он останется в жизни Гарри. Был риск, что Луи может потерять Гарри. Томлинсон был не просто обычным человеком в жизни Гарри. Он был самой важной составляющей в его жизни. Никто не может рассказать Гарри так много о тех годах, которые он забыл, как Луи.

Было так много воспоминаний, которые только Луи может вернуть ему.

И всё же, Гарри не предполагает, что они когда-нибудь вернутся.

— Так ты идешь? — спрашивает Найл, снова появляясь в дверях, хмуро глядя на Луи.

— Да, извини. Конечно, — Томлинсон следует за ним внутрь.

Единственный способ пройти через это — притвориться. Сегодня вечером Луи притворится усталым, извинится и пораньше уйдет домой. После этого он постарается больше не встречаться с Гарри. Теперь, когда он знает где тот живет, Луи мог придумать, как избежать с ним встречи.

Ему и раньше это прекрасно удавалось.

<center>+++</center>

Значит, верно, это всё-таки Луи.

Гарри наблюдает за тем, как он разговаривает с какой-то девушкой, которую, очевидно, уже знал. Стайлс не знает никого, кроме Найла. И Луи, соответственно.

Ну, вернее, он не совсем не знает Луи. Это было не совсем правильно. Но Гарри чувствует, что это так. Вероятно, потому, что его лицо было единственным среди гостей Найла, которое не было совершенно незнакомо Гарри. Он и раньше видел лицо Луи, пусть даже только на фотографиях.

Лиаму нравится он. Вот и всё, что Гарри знает о Луи. Когда тот приезжает с визитом в Лондон по делам или в отпуск, он всегда рассказывает Гарри о Томлинсоне. Они познакомились в университете и, судя по всему, сразу же нашли общий язык. Гарри всё ещё не уверен, как именно они познакомились, раз Луи учился на юридическом факультете, а Пейн на экономическом, но он полагает, что они просто вращались в одних и тех же кругах.

Луи смеется над чем-то, сказанным девушкой, и подносит бутылку с пивом к губам. Гарри удивляется, почему именно это его так привлекает. Он не может припомнить, чтобы его когда-либо привлекал этот жест с каким-либо другим мужчиной.

Ещё одна вещь, о которой он размышляет, — стоит ли ему сказать Луи, что сегодня они встречаются не в первый раз. Это заняло секунду, но Гарри узнал в Луи того парня с прошлой недели, который был на том ужасном свидании в их ресторане. Тогда он не узнал Луи, главным образом из-за костюма. Тогда он выглядел гораздо старше, чем сегодня. Темные джинсы, тонкий джемпер с нелепым принтом спереди и старые Vans.

Так или иначе, реакция Луи подсказывала Гарри, что он, вероятно, не должен был этого делать. Он выглядел как олень, пойманный в свете фар, когда Гарри сказал, что знает его. В любом случае, это было не так уж и важно.

— Эй, а кто приготовил эти закуски? — спрашивает девушка, с которой разговаривает Луи, начиная оглядываться по сторонам.

В маленькой квартире теснилось человек десять-двенадцать, и все тут же уставились на неё. Гарри мгновенно сжимается в комок, не зная, понравилась ли ей еда или нет.

— Кажется, Гарри, — отвечает Найл, обнимая того за плечи. — Он самый замечательный повар в мире.

— Это лучшее, что я ела в своей жизни. Что это? — спрашивает девушка.

Гарри пожимает плечами в ответ.

— На самом деле всё очень просто. Слоеное тесто с начинкой из карри, ветчины, сливочного сыра и сушеных помидоров.

— Очень просто, — смеясь, отвечает девушка. — Может ты женишься на мне?

— Наверное, вам стоит сначала сходить на свидание, — в шутку предлагает Найл.

Луи сухо смеется в ответ.

— Свидания нынче совершенно переоценены.

— Тебе лучше знать, — Найл хватает Гарри за руку и тащит за собой к Луи и девушке, чьё имя Гарри всё ещё не знает. — Вот что я тебе скажу. На прошлой неделе Луи ходил на самое худшее свидание в своей жизни.

Гарри глядит на Луи и видит, что тот краснеет. Найл не ошибся.

— Серьезно? — спрашивает девушка. У нее были длинные светлые волосы и кольцо в носу. — И что же произошло?

— Я должен признаться, что отчасти, это была моя вина, — подтолкнув локтем Луи, Найл наконец отпускает Гарри. — Я свел его с этим парнем. Оказывается, он полный придурок. Они пошли в шикарный ресторан и всё такое. Этот тип не позволил Луи сделать заказ, а когда принесли еду, он тут же потребовал шеф-повара, чтобы пожаловаться. Настоящий мудак.

Гарри понимает, что должен что-то предпринять, пока всем не стало неловко.

— Так это был ты? — спрашивает Гарри голосом на октаву выше обычного. Просто на всякий случай.

Найл, девушка и Луи — все смотрят на него.

Затем, что-то в выражении лица Луи меняется.

— Так это был ты? — так же недоверчиво переспрашивает он в ответ.

— Подождите, — Найл переводит взгляд с одного на другого. — Ты хочешь сказать, что Гарри был тем поваром?

— Если только подобная история не произошла на прошлой неделе в другом шикарном ресторане Лондона, я скажу, что у Луи действительно было отвратительное свидание, — Гарри пожимает плечами, надеясь, что никто этого не заметит.

— А на что он жаловался? — спрашивает девушка.

— «Мясо по-бургундски» обычно не маринуется яблоками. Они изменили рецепт, — отвечает Луи так, словно всё было ясно, как божий день.

Гарри от неожиданности широко распахивает глаза.

— Ты разве успел попробовать блюдо?

И снова Луи выглядит застигнутым врасплох.

— Гм, да. Я имею в виду. Я уже ел это блюдо. Я имею в виду, «у Пьера».

— Как скажешь, — перебивает его девушка. — И что же ты сделал?

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Я встал и ушёл. На следующий день я написал ему, что больше не хочу иметь с ним ничего общего. Все пялились нас. Это было так неловко.

— Мне тоже, — тихо бормочет Гарри. Луи растерянно смотрит на него пару секунд, после чего отворачивается и снова делает глоток пива. Гарри жадно наблюдает за тем, как его «адамово яблоко» подпрыгивает, когда он сглатывает.

От этого простого, на первый взгляд, действия, кровь по венам начинает бежать быстрее.

— Надо принести ещё закусок, — прочищая горло, говорит Гарри, когда девушка начинает рассказывать одну из своих собственных неловких историй о свиданиях. — Найл, ты не мог бы мне помочь?

В этот момент кто-то стучит в дверь, и Найл с мольбой тут же смотрит на Луи.

— Ты можешь помочь Гарри? Надо поздороваться с ребятами.

Луи колеблется пару секунд, но, тем не менее, улыбается и кивает в ответ.

— Конечно.

Он поспешно следует за Гарри, направляясь в его квартиру.

— Кажется, я опять слишком много приготовил, — произносит Гарри, чтобы поддержать разговор.

Луи оглядывает квартиру так, словно хочет впитать в себя каждую ее деталь.

— Ты всегда так делаешь, — бормочет он, не отрывая глаз от чего-то в другом конце комнаты.

Гарри поворачивается к нему, склонив голову набок.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Растерянно моргая, Луи смотрит на Гарри.

— Я имею в виду… В общем. Ты знаешь. Люди, как правило, готовят слишком много еды для вечеринок.

— А, ну да, — Гарри открывает холодильник, не понимая, почему Луи так нервничает рядом с ним. — Никогда не был на вечеринке, где бы не хватало еды, — он ставит на стол две тарелки, а затем хватает ещё парочку. Бедром он снова закрывает холодильник и поворачивается вокруг.

Он обнаруживает, что стоит почти вплотную к Луи. Томлинсон поднимает глаза, и их взгляды встречаются. На мгновение всё замирает, становится совершенно неподвижным, и у Гарри перехватывает дыхание.

Момент разрушается, когда Луи наклоняется вбок, чтобы взять со стола вторую партию тарелок. Он поворачивается и направляется к квартире Найла.

Гарри задается вопросом, чувствует ли он какое-то напряжение тоже, искры между ними. Луи мгновение смотрит на него, его бледно-голубые глаза становятся чуть шире, а брови чуть сдвигаются вместе. Это кажется ему знакомым. На какую-то долю секунды.

Может быть, он просто это всё придумал.

<center>+++</center>

Он не может этого сделать. Луи уже теряет счет тому, сколько раз за последний час он ошибается. Он даже не осмеливается выпить больше одной бутылки пива, которую пьет с тех пор, как приехал сюда. Если он потеряет лишь одну крохотную часть контроля, он уверен, что в конечном итоге сделает огромную ошибку.

Например, выплеснет всю свою боль на Гарри. Или просто протянет руку, чтобы обнять его. Потому что всё, что Луи хотел сделать, когда Гарри отвернулся от проклятого холодильника и вдруг оказался так близко, — это протянуть руку, обнять его и дотронуться до каждой его части, просто чтобы убедиться, что Гарри цел и невредим.

Блять. Луи отрывает взгляд от Гарри, сидящего в одиночестве в другом конце комнаты, и переводит дыхание.

На стене у Гарри висят фотографии. Куча фотографий занимает огромную часть стены позади кровати Гарри. Луи хочет знать, что на них. Они, вероятно, были с Джеммой и Энн, Лиамом, возможно, Мэттом и Эйденом. Люди, которые были в жизни Гарри с незапамятных времен.

Не то что Луи, который был с ним всего-то каких-то жалких два года. Только для того, чтобы быть забытым.

Боже, ему действительно нужно было выпить прямо сейчас. Настоящий напиток. Тот, который заставит его забыться, хотя бы на этот раз. И всё же, Луи здесь, пытается это сделать. Он знает, что в конечном счете, это ничего не изменит.

Он пытается сосредоточиться на разговоре, но вскоре совершенно теряет нить истории. Вместо этого его взгляд снова останавливается на Гарри. Он всё ещё один, сидит в одиночестве на стуле с бутылкой пива в руке, уставившись в пол.

Это было совсем не похоже на Гарри. Он всегда был в центре внимания. Всякий раз, когда он входил в комнату, люди были просто очарованы им. Луи и представить себе не мог, что всё изменилось. Гарри был одним из тех харизматичных людей, сияющих энергией, притягивающих своими движениями и речами.

Вздохнув, Луи встает и подходит к Гарри.

— Хочешь ещё пива? — спрашивает он, указывая на пустую бутылку Гарри.

Гарри, казалось, задумывается над этим.

— Не совсем.

Внезапно Луи чувствует необъяснимое напряжение. Это уже не его Гарри; тот, кто постоянно нуждается в компании Луи. Этот Гарри не знает Луи и, вероятно, просто хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое. Это было довольно отрезвляющее чувство — осознать, и быть пораженным истиной снова и снова.

— Извини, — бормочет Луи. Ему необходимо просто уйти. Так или иначе, он и так находится здесь уже достаточно долго.

— Ты только что извинился за свою любезность? — Гарри улыбается ему. Он встает со стула, внезапно снова оказавшись так близко к Луи. Томлинсон чувствует, что он пахнет каким-то мылом или духами. Но он не уверен. Он хочет это знать. — Но мне бы хотелось выйти на минутку. Подышать свежим воздухом.

Луи молча кивает. Он не может думать ни о чем другом, кроме того, как близко стоит Гарри, как он слегка наклоняется, чтобы Луи мог его услышать.

— Хорошо.

— Присоединишься ко мне? — спрашивает Гарри, и его губы приобретают восхитительный розовый оттенок.

— Ладно, — повторяет Луи, чувствуя себя ещё глупее. Боже, он должен взять себя в руки.

Гарри слегка улыбается, и ямочки снова появляются на его щеках. Очевидно, он не возражает против того, что Луи тупит. Напротив, ему это, кажется, даже немного нравится. Он протискивается мимо Луи к двери и придерживает ее, чтобы тот первым вышел наружу. Они молча спускаются по лестнице, и Луи позволяет себе окинуть взглядом спину Гарри.

Линия его шеи была чем-то таким, чем Луи не восхищался и не ценил достаточно, когда тот был рядом. Луи был так влюблен в длинные волосы Гарри, что даже не замечал, какая у него тонкая шея. Ему следовало бы обращать на это больше внимания.

— Спасибо, — говорит Гарри, когда они выходят на свежий декабрьский воздух. — За то, что составил мне компанию.

— Тебе не нравятся такие сборища? — спрашивает Луи.

Гарри пожимает плечами и натягивает рукава на руки, чтобы согреть их. Луи тут хочется взять их в свои, согреть поцелуями.

— Не в этом плане. Это моя первая подобная вечеринка с тех пор, как я сюда переехал. Может быть, я немного нервничаю.

Луи улыбается, делая вид, что ничего не понимает.

— Как давно ты в Лондоне?

— Всего около месяца, — отвечает Гарри, глядя в землю. — Я начал работать «у Пьера» в начале декабря.

 _Судьба не потратила впустую времени в разрешении им встретиться снова_ , думает Луи.

— Ты собираешься взять отгул на Рождество? — спрашивает он вместо этого, поддерживая легкую беседу.

Покачав головой, Гарри мельком глядит на Луи.

— Нет, не думаю.

— Ты разве не скучаешь по дому? — спрашивает Луи, прежде чем успевает подумать об этом.

— Немного, — Гарри пожимает плечами. — Но Лондон — своеобразная часть моей реабилитации.

Луи хмурится, не совсем понимая, что Гарри имеет в виду.

Гарри, казалось, немного колеблется, задумчиво сжав губы.

— Может быть, Лиам иногда говорил обо мне?

Луи отворачивается, глядя на свои ботинки. Воздух был затянут туманом с тех пор, как в последний раз шел дождь. Всё дело было в амнезии. Луи никогда бы не подумал, что Гарри так легко воспринимает подобные разговоры. В конце концов, для Гарри Луи был чужаком.

— Немного, — лжет Луи. Гарри был всем, о чем они говорили, когда встречались за последние пять лет. — Только то, что вы дружите с детства. Упомянул о нескольких твоих выходках, когда ты был молод. Подобные вещи.

На самом деле, именно Гарри был тем, кто рассказал ему об этом. Десятки раз, снова и снова. Приятные воспоминания, частью которых он хотел сделать Луи. Несмотря на это, Луи никогда не уставал от того, что Гарри рассказывал ему о тех временах. Он хотел знать каждую мелочь о Гарри, каждую деталь, которая делала его таким особенным. Всё это делало его похожим на Луи.

— Ох, ладно, — Гарри снова замолкает. — Ну, скажем так. Я жил довольно уединенно. Я хотел сбежать, пойти на некоторый риск. Наконец-то жить своей собственной жизнью.

Луи не осмеливается посмотреть на Гарри. Разве не ирония судьбы в том, что попытка Гарри сбежать от своего прошлого привела его прямо к Луи — единственному человеку из его прошлого, которого он не мог вспомнить?

— Это нормально, — отвечает он, не зная, что ещё сказать.

— Это был мой шанс, — Гарри слегка вздыхает. — В любом случае, вот так я и оказался здесь. Но. Могу я тебе кое-что сказать?

Луи судорожно сглатывает.

— Конечно, — отвечает он.

— Только не говори Лиаму, ладно? — Гарри слегка улыбается, взглянув на Луи. — Мне было очень приятно видеть сегодня знакомое лицо.

Луи чувствует, как эти слова проникают ему прямо в сердце.

— Я знаю, что мы на самом деле не знаем друг друга. Но твое лицо первое за месяц, которое не совсем новое для меня, — Гарри выглядит немного смущенным, когда пожимает плечами. — В некотором смысле это успокаивает.

И он это знает. Луи знает, что Гарри вовсе не это имеет в виду. И всё же, он не может избавиться от ощущения, что на его сердце ложится груз, сделав его ещё тяжелее, чем прежде. Он заставляет себя улыбнуться.

— Рад, что смог тебе помочь.

Гарри улыбается в ответ, искорки в его глазах становятся искренними.

— А как насчет тебя, Луи? Ты собираешься домой на праздники?

« _Постарайся не переборщить_ », — напоминает себе Луи. Он должен был уйти домой ещё час назад, спасая себя от этого переживания.

— Да, я поеду домой навестить свою семью.

— А где ты живешь? — спрашивает Гарри. — То есть я знаю, что ты тоже учился в Манчестере. Хотя я понятия не имею, откуда ты на самом деле.

— Донкастер, — Луи думает о своем семейном доме. О том, как он впервые привел туда Гарри. — Не слишком далеко отсюда.

— Я никогда там не был, — Гарри слегка хмурится про себя. — Я так думаю.

Будь на его месте любой другой человек, Луи подразнил бы его по этому поводу. Серьезно? С Гарри это только заставляет его горло сжаться. Конечно, Гарри ничего не помнит. Луи знает это, и всё же это было похоже на удар ножом в сердце. Когда Гарри останавливается, он тоже останавливается, обнаружив, что они снова стоят перед зданием.

— Мы должны снова подняться наверх.

Луи смотрит, как Гарри достает ключ, чтобы открыть дверь.

— Пожалуй, мне пора домой.

— Ох, — Гарри поворачивается на пороге. — Уже?

— У меня рано утром назначена встреча, — это даже не было ложью. Когда это у него не было ранних встреч? — А моя квартира находится на другом конце города.

— Я могу проводить тебя до метро, — предлагает Гарри, уже разворачиваясь.

— В этом нет необходимости, — Луи жестом приглашает Гарри вернуться в дом. — Здесь холодно. Тебе лучше зайти внутрь.

— Ты уверен? — Гарри слегка нахмуривается.

— Всё нормально, — Луи машет ему рукой и поворачивается. — Скажи Найлу, чтобы принес мое пальто в следующий раз, когда придет в гости.

— Конечно, — Гарри медлит, прежде чем войти. — Эй, Луи.

Луи оглядывается через плечо и видит, что тот всё ещё придерживает дверь. Он думает, что это будет последний раз, когда он видит Гарри. Он должен твердо запомнить эту картину. Беспорядочные кудри, облегающий джемпер, бледные губы. Мягкая улыбка.

— Было приятно познакомиться, — добавляет Гарри и заходит внутрь здания.

Луи ещё немного стоит, глядя на закрытую дверь. Он уже не в первый раз слышит от Гарри такие слова.

+++

— _Какого хрена они заняли большой стол, если их всего двое?_

_Луи посмотрел на стол, о котором тот говорил. Там сидели и болтали два парня, их стаканы были почти пусты. Последние двадцать минут они больше ничего не заказывали._

_— Этот стол достаточно велик, чтобы вместить ещё как минимум шесть человек, — Луи сделал большой глоток из своего бокала._

_— Они явно больше не ждут никого, — Люк презрительно фыркнул. — Придурки._

_— Почему бы нам просто не спросить их, можем ли мы присоединиться к их столу? — предположил Крис. Он стоял, прислонившись к барной стойке, и постукивал ногой в такт музыке._

_Это был один из вариантов. Луи задумался. Ему нравилась мысль о столе, а стоять у бара всю ночь, определенно, звучало менее привлекательно._

_— Иди спроси, — предложил Люк, подталкивая Луи вперёд._

_Преимущество того, чтобы быть новичком. Луи вздохнул и подошел к столу._

_Он учился на первом курсе в юридической школе. Люк и Крис были уже на третьем, поэтому очень помогли Луи. Они также давали ему понять, что он будет мальчиком на побегушках при любом удобном случае. Но не было похоже, чтобы Луи возражал. Было очень весело._

_— Эм, привет, ребята, — сказал он, подходя к двум парням. — У вас есть свободная минутка?_

_Они оба повернулись к нему, и внимание Луи тут же было приковано к самому младшему из них. Он был примерно одного возраста с Луи, у него было симпатичное лицо и темные кудряшки. Когда он улыбнулся Луи, на его щеке появилась ямочка._

_— Да?_

_Его голос был таким глубоким. Луи облизал губы, стараясь не обращать внимания на мгновенную симпатию к парню._

_— Вы сидите за довольно большим столом. Мы с друзьями, — он указал на Люка и Криса, стоящих у стойки бара, — хотели бы узнать, не возражаете ли вы, если мы присоединимся к вам._

_— Без проблем, приятель, — ответил другой парень. Он выглядел немного старше, у него были короткие темные волосы и огромные руки, как заметил Луи, когда он схватил свой бокал. — Здесь достаточно места для всех._

_— Я определенно не возражаю, — ответил симпатичный парень, жестом приглашая Луи сесть на стул рядом с ним._

_Луи подал знак Люку и Крису._

_— Гораздо лучше. Молодец, Луи, — Люк усмехнулся, присоединяясь к остальным. Он поднял свой бокал вверх. — Аплодисменты._

_— Я принесу ещё выпивки, — произнес второй незнакомец, направляясь в бар._

_— Итак, как я уже говорил, — Крис подхватил их недавний разговор. — Хиггинс убьет меня, если я не вручу ему эти бумаги до пятницы._

_— Ты должен позвонить на работу и всё объяснить им. Университет должен быть твоим приоритетом, — по тону Люка было ясно, что обсуждать тут нечего._

_— Но я уже сделал это…_

_Луи потерял нить разговора с Крисом, когда симпатичный мальчик рядом с ним тихонько прочистил горло. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и обнаружил, что тот внимательно смотрит на него._

_— Ты в порядке? — спросил Луи._

_— Немного пересохло в горле, — ответил он, дотрагиваясь до своей груди._

_Луи ухмыльнулся._

_— Пиво может помочь тебе с этим._

_— Увы, мой бокал уже пуст, — парень указал на свой стакан, мило надув губы._

_— Хорошо, что твой… друг пошел за новой партией, — Луи сделал глоток из своего бокала._

_— Его зовут Ник, — пояснил симпатичный парень._

_Луи пробурчал себе что-то под нос, вращая бокал между ладонями._

_— Но он же твой друг?_

_Их глаза встретились, и Луи заметил, что у парня светлый цвет глаз. Он хотел пододвинуться поближе, чтобы увидеть, какого именно они цвета. Парень смущенно улыбнулся._

_— Да, он просто друг, — он жестом указал на напиток Луи. — Что ты пьешь?_

_— Сидр._

_— Можно я сделаю глоток?_

_Луи склонил голову набок._

_— С чего это я должен это делать?_

_— Потому что я хочу пить, а Ник флиртует с каким-то парнем в баре и вернется не скоро, — парень слегка ухмыльнулся, снова демонстрируя свои ямочки. — Кроме того, я симпатичный._

_— Возможно, я поделюсь с тобой своим сидром, — Луи наклонился чуть ближе. — Только при одном условии._

_Парень заинтересовался и тоже наклонился поближе._

_— Каком?_

_— Твое имя, — заговорщически произнес Луи. — Я хочу знать, по крайней мере, с кем я делю свою выпивку._

_— А как насчет того, чтобы догадаться? — спросил парень, теперь уже широко улыбаясь._

_Луи снова сделал глоток._

_— Я покончу с этим прежде, чем сделаю всё правильно._

_— Отлично. Ты можешь угостить меня выпивкой, когда пойдешь за следующей партией._

_Луи громко рассмеялся в ответ, мельком взглянув на Криса и Люка, которые все ещё были поглощены одним из своих споров. Иногда они ссорились, как старая супружеская пара._

_— Окей. А как насчет этого? Ты купишь нам выпивку, если я угадаю твое имя?_

_Парень поджал губы. Красивые губы, вынужден был признать Луи._

_— Сначала я сделаю глоток из твоего бокала._

_Луи осторожно пододвинул его ближе._

_— Делиться и заботиться._

_— А благотворительность начинается дома, — добавил парень, делая глоток. Он ухмыльнулся, возвращая бокал Томлинсону. — Хорошо, <b>Луи</b>, начинай._

_На мгновение Луи растерялся. Потом вспомнил, что Люк уже упоминал его имя раньше. Они обменялись быстрыми взглядами, короткими взглядами, которыми общались, даже не разговаривая. Это был хороший предлог рассмотреть парня повнимательнее. Луи наклонился ещё ближе. У него были зеленые глаза. Он скользнул взглядом по лицу парня, затем по его груди. На нем была старая футболка «Rolling Stones», темные джинсы и выцветшие красные кроссовки. А может быть, они были розовыми. В тусклом свете паба Луи ничего не мог разобрать._

_Он снова посмотрел мальчику в глаза и произнес первое имя, которое пришло ему в голову._

_— Гарри._

_Усмехнувшись, парень сделал ещё один глоток из бокала Луи._

_— А сколько у тебя вообще догадок? Волшебная тройка?_

_— Конечно, — ответил Луи, поджимая губы, изучая лицо парня. — Эд._

_Покачав головой, Гарри сделал ещё один глоток._

_— Я что, похож на рыжего?_

_— Заткнись, — Луи схватил бокал, допивая остатки сидра. — Волдеморт._

_Симпатичный парень громко расхохотался в ответ. Он быстро прикрыл рот рукой, но его глаза всё ещё сверкали радостью и весельем, когда он посмотрел на Луи._

_— Похоже, выпивка за твой счет._

_— Похоже на то, — Луи собирался уже встать, но тут неожиданно вернулся друг симпатичного парня._

_— У нас нет на это времени, — сказал он, хватая свой джемпер со стула рядом с Люком. — Мы должны поторопиться, если хотим успеть на последний автобус, Гарри._

_— Тебя зовут <b>Гарри</b>?! — недоверчиво спросил Луи в тот же миг, когда симпатичный парень начал говорить._

_— Неужели уже так поздно?_

_Он вскочил со стула, посмотрел на часы и натянул свой джемпер._

_— Эй, — Луи не хотел просто так отпускать этого парня. Ему нужно было узнать о нем побольше. Увидеть его снова. — Ты должен мне выпивку, мошенник._

_Гарри ухмыльнулся в ответ, проверяя, ждет ли его приятель, и оглянулся через плечо._

_— Встретимся здесь? Завтра в семь часов? Выпивка за мой счет._

_— Лучше бы так и было, — Луи наблюдал за тем, как он торопливо выходит за дверь, и покачал головой, а на губах его играла нежная улыбка._

_Когда он отвернулся от двери, Люк и Крис одновременно улыбнулись ему. Луи прекрасно понимал, что сейчас произойдет. Но оно того стоило. Определенно оно того стоило._

_— Эй, Луи! — он снова обернулся и увидел Гарри в дверном проеме, с растрепанными волосами и румяными щеками. — Было приятно познакомиться._

_Луи улыбнулся и подмигнул ему в ответ._

_— То же самое, Гарри. Увидимся завтра._

_Улыбка Гарри была мгновенной и широкой. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, и он снова бросился бежать_.

+++

Луи смотрит на окно, которое, как он знал, было тем самым окном в квартире Гарри. Там не было ни света, ни признаков движения. С другой стороны, в квартире Найла царил настоящий переполох. Луи представляет себе, как люди перемещаются по комнате, как кто-то ловит взгляд Гарри и начинает с ним разговаривать.

Кто-то был также очарован Гарри, как и Луи, когда они встретились в первый раз.

Казалось, это было целую вечность назад. Как будто Луи застрял в какой-то странной загробной жизни, где каждое событие в его жизни определялось только одним фактором — до и после Гарри.

Вздохнув, он поворачивается и направляется к станции метро. Снова начинало моросить и Луи, приподняв плечи, слегка горбится, чтобы защититься от влаги. Станция была не слишком оживленной, но на платформе вместе с ним стоит несколько человек, спасшихся от дождя снаружи.

Парочка стоит вплотную друг к другу, погруженная в себя, с закрытыми глазами и загадочными улыбками, играющими на губах, когда они шепчут друг другу слова. Луи некоторое время наблюдает за ними, завидуя тому, что у них есть, даже не зная, что это такое.

Он больше не может встречаться с Гарри.

Это был даже не вопрос. Он принял решение не вмешиваться в жизнь Гарри ещё пять лет назад, и ему нужно было этого придерживаться. Гарри не чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что не помнил Луи. У него и без того было много забот, чтобы другой человек требовал от него вспомнить в своей жизни то, чего он не мог.

Но Луи будет очень дорожить этой встречей. В последний раз он должен был увидеть Гарри своими глазами, увидеть, как хорошо тот справляется со своей жизнью без Луи. Это был отличный шаг, чтобы двигаться дальше.

Луи больше не нужно было задаваться вопросом, действительно ли Гарри справляется так хорошо, как всегда говорил ему Лиам, или действительно ли он не узнает Луи, если увидит его. Внутри него всегда таилось сомнение, сомнение в том, что он принял неверное решение и что, возможно, проведенное время с Луи, вернет Гарри его воспоминания.

Но это явно было не так. Гарри не узнал в Луи никого, кроме университетского друга Лиама.

Он должен был посмотреть правде в глаза. Загробная жизнь завладела им, и Луи пришлось принять ее, двигаться дальше и забыть то, что случилось пять лет назад. Точно так же, как Гарри забыл обо всем, что произошло, Луи должен был найти способ сделать то же самое.

 _Он должен был забыть Гарри_.

+++

— Как прошли твои выходные?

Гарри поднимает голову, когда Зейн входит в кухню. До открытия ресторана было ещё около часа, но работники кухни уже вовсю готовились к вечеру. Официанты начинали работать чуть позже, чем они, потому что сервировка столов никогда не занимала столько времени, сколько приготовление мяса, супов и гарниров.

— Очень хорошо, — отвечает Гарри, добавляя в кастрюлю красное вино. — Я с запоем посмотрел сезон «Девственница Джейн».

Зейн прислоняется к столу и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я так понимаю, тебе понравилось?

— Команда Майкла — навсегда, — Гарри коротко улыбается ему, после чего приступает к морковке.

— Я тоже хочу запоем посмотреть дерьмовые шоу в свои выходные, — Зейн обиженно выпячивает губу.

Гарри приподнимает бровь.

— И что тебя удерживает от этого?

— Надо зарабатывать деньги, — не обращая особого внимания, Зейн бросает нарезную морковку на сковородку Гарри. — Ну, ты знаешь. Подработка.

— А какая у тебя подработка? — Гарри не сводит глаз с рук Зейна. — А я и не знал, что ты этим занимаешься.

— Ну… — Зейн слегка помешивает ее на сковороде. — Просто. Ты знаешь.

Гарри поворачивается к нему, положив нож на стол.

— Чувак, я понятия не имею о чем ты говоришь.

— Иногда я подрабатываю моделью, — Зейн поспешно произносит эти слова так, что они звучат как-то скомканно.

— Я так и знал! — Гарри указывает на него пальцем. — Я знал, что ты зарабатываешь деньги этим личиком.

Зейн в ответ закатывает глаза.

— Не суди меня.

— В каком смысле? — Гарри снова принимается резать овощи. — Это было бы глупо с твоей стороны, не воспользоваться этой возможностью.

Вместо того чтобы продолжать разговор на эту тему, Зейн некоторое время просто наблюдает, как Гарри готовит соус.

— Я был на вечеринке в пятницу, — между делом произносит Гарри. Он не уверен, почему вообще говорит об этом, но почему-то чувствует, что Зейн был именно тем человеком, с которым можно было поговорить об этом.

Зейн выглядит искренне удивленным.

— И как ты оказался на этой вечеринке?

— У меня появился новый сосед, — Гарри старается сосредоточиться на шинковке овощей. Это помогает ему сохранять видимость безразличия к происходящему. — У него была вечеринка по случаю новоселья.

— Очень мило, — отвечает Зейн. — Значит, ты с ним подружился?

— Он классный парень. Музыкант, — не совсем понимая, почему он говорит именно о Найле, когда на самом деле хочет поговорить о чем-то другом, Гарри на какое-то время зацикливается на этом. — Он очень легок на подъем. Славный парень. Ты должен как-нибудь познакомиться с ним.

Зейн на мгновение замолкает.

— Что-нибудь еще интересное произошло на той вечеринке?

Вот оно, наконец. Что-нибудь интересное? Гарри еще не был в этом уверен. Он ещё не решил, что делать с той ночью.

— Так или иначе, да, — отвечает он.

— Кто-нибудь понравился тебе? — Зейн уточняет свой вопрос.

В общем, да. Гарри продолжает резать, думая о том, что сказать. Он даже не собирался признаваться в этом самому себе, поэтому не был уверен, что должен признаваться вслух. Луи определенно произвел на него впечатление. Было в нем что-то такое, что не давало Гарри покоя с самой пятницы.

— Вроде того, — отвечает Гарри. — Это очень сложно.

— Серьезно? — спрашивает Малик. — Ну вот, теперь ты меня заинтересовал.

— Ты помнишь то ужасное свидание, которое случилось на прошлой неделе? — спрашивает Гарри, медленно развивая тему разговора.

— Не так-то легко это забыть.

— Итак, парень того придурка. Он вроде как был на той вечеринке.

Зейн приподнимает бровь, выглядя искренне удивленным.

— Не похоже, чтобы это был его район. Я имею в виду, если он ходит сюда на свидания, — он обводит рукой комнату, как будто хочет что-то сказать.

— Я понимаю. Он друг Найла, моего соседа, — добавляет Гарри в качестве пояснения.

— Он тебя тоже узнал?

Гарри откладывает ложку и снова поворачивается к Зейну.

— Он не совсем чужой мне человек. Мы раньше не встречались, но у нас есть общий друг, так что мы вроде как знакомы. Из фотографий и социальных сетей.

— Я всё понимаю, — Зейн постукивает пальцами по столешнице. — Он мне тоже показался знакомым.

— В нем определенно было что-то знакомое, — Гарри хочет выразить мысли немного яснее. Но он никак не может подобрать подходящих слов.

— И ты не знаешь, может быть, это единственная причина, по которой ты почувствовал влечение к нему, — Зейн крадет кусочек помидора, который резал Гарри.

Гарри переводит дыхание.

— Да.

— Есть только одна вещь, которую ты можешь сделать, — Зейн берет еще один кусочек, и Гарри решает позволить ему это сделать. Он может взять весь помидор целиком, если бы продолжил делиться своей мудростью с Гарри. — Ты должен увидеть его снова.

Гарри вздыхает. Он тоже об этом думает. Вот на чем он застрял.

— Ты же знаешь, у меня нет особого опыта в этом деле, — он дергает пальцами нижнюю губу. — И как же мне это сделать?

Зейн вытирает руки об одно из полотенец.

— Ты сказал, что он дружит с твоим соседом.

— Я не могу просто пойти к Найлу и попросить его о свидании с Луи, — Гарри приходит в ужас от одной только мысли об этом.

— Конечно же, нет, — Малик слегка ухмыляется. — Но я уверен, что он снова придет навестить твоего соседа. Ты сказал, что он музыкант? Сходи на один из его концертов. Вполне вероятно, что там будут его друзья.

Это была… неплохая идея. Гарри отпускает свою губу.

— Я могу попробовать это сделать.

— Наличие таких друзей определенно помогает в этом плане, — замечает Зейн. — Я имею в виду, что у вас, ребята, скорее всего, будет что-то общее. Но что еще более важно…

Гарри склоняет голову набок, ожидая продолжения.

Зейн пожимает плечами.

— Он действительно горячий? Или ты просто ищешь себе друга?

— Я бы не стал этого делать, если бы просто искал друга, — Гарри скрещивает руки на груди. — В нем есть что-то такое, что заставляет меня хотеть увидеть его снова.

— Ох, любовь с первого взгляда, — Зейн ухмыляется и пропевает эти слова до смешного фальшиво.

— Мне не следовало ничего говорить, — Гарри закатывает глаза и возвращается к работе.

Зейн пихает его кулаком в плечо, а затем поворачивается к двери, ведущей в зал.

— Быть влюбленным в кого-то с первой минуты — это всегда хороший знак, Хаз.

Гарри глядит на него снизу вверх.

— Именно так я и подумал.

Зейн улыбается и уходит, чтобы закончить свою работу. Гарри еще мгновение смотрит на дверь, задумчиво поджав губы. Напряженная атмосфера вокруг него не изменилась, но он сумел настроиться на разговор с Зейном.

Он очень надеялся, что не ошибался насчет этого. Между ним и Луи что-то было: мгновенное притяжение, искра. Что-то знакомое. Это было что-то слишком редкое, чтобы просто отпустить и притвориться, что это ничего не значило.

Гарри просто знал, что это так. И он был почти уверен, что не он один заметил это. Луи тоже это почувствовал. Он был на одной волне с Гарри, когда они вышли на улицу. Даже там были эти маленькие знаки.

Луи сжимал кулаки, словно пытаясь сдержаться, когда Гарри попытался согреть свои руки рукавами свитера. Он всегда слишком долго смотрел на Гарри, словно не мог оторвать от него взгляда.

Он оставил свое пальто. Гарри моргает, оторвавшись от своей работы, не глядя ни на что конкретно — Луи оставил свое пальто, и он попросил Гарри убедиться, что Найл вернет его.

Может быть, это был какой-то код? Неужели это был способ Луи незаметно дать им повод встретиться снова?

Закусив губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку, Гарри возвращается к готовке. Может быть, Луи действительно сделал это нарочно. Может быть, Найл собирался взять Гарри с собой, когда пойдет в гости к Луи. Может быть, они пойдут в паб и встретятся там с Луи.

Как бы то ни было, Гарри был взволнован только перспективой того, что это произойдет.

 _Он снова собирается встретиться с Луи_. 


	2. Chapter 2

— Серьёзно? — недовольно бурчит Зейн, когда они входят в паб. — Почему я опять должен идти с тобой?

— Потому что ты любишь хорошую музыку, — отвечает Гарри, начиная оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь найти в толпе знакомое лицо. — Я хотел взять с собой Бэбс, но у неё уже были планы на выходные.

— И ты не можешь пойти один, потому что…?

Стайлс поворачивается к Малику, хмуря брови.

— Мне нужна моральная поддержка. Второй пилот.

Зейн в ответ иронично приподнимает бровь.

— Неужели ты действительно ожидаешь, что я буду убеждать кого-то, что ты отличный вариант?

— Просто веди себя так, будто я тебе нравлюсь, — Гарри садится за свободный столик. — Это было бы очень кстати.

Не отвечая, Зейн направляется в бар за напитками. Гарри же, в свою очередь, продолжает и дальше рассматривать людей в пабе. Он замечает музыкальное оборудование на маленькой сцене, официанта, убирающего со столиков бокалы и тарелки, но Найла нигде не видно.

Как и Луи.

Зейн ставит перед ним пинту пива, и Гарри машинально кивает в знак благодарности, всё ещё оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Его здесь нет, — говорит Зейн.

Гарри пожимает плечами в ответ.

— Наверное, он разогревается перед выступлением в какой-нибудь подсобке.

— Я не имел в виду Найла.

— Между прочим, это была твоя идея, — Гарри не сводит глаз с двери.

— Моя идея заключалась в том, чтобы _ты_ пошёл сюда один, а не тащил меня за собой на буксире, — Зейн пинает Гарри ногой в голень под столом. — Ты даже не смотришь на меня.

— Ну и что? Это не свидание, — тут же возражает Гарри.

Зейн презрительно фыркает в ответ.

— Если бы это было так, я бы не стал платить за твою выпивку.

— Извини, Зи, но, если бы это было свидание…

— Гарри!

Обернувшись, Гарри замечает приближающегося Хорана, а за ним — Луи.

— Я так рад, что ты смог прийти, — широко улыбаясь, приветствует его Найл, наклоняясь, чтобы обнять Гарри за плечи, после чего протягивает руку Зейну. — И ты даже привёл с собой друга. Привет, я Найл.

— Зейн, — быстро отвечает Малик, пожимая руку в ответ. — Приятно познакомиться.

Томлинсон подходит ближе, также протягивая руку Зейну.

— Луи.

« _Луи кажется взволнованным_ », — думает Гарри, не сводя с него глаз, пока трое парней болтают. До него вдруг доходит, что привести с собой Зейна, вероятно, было ошибкой, потому что каждый человек в этом мире волнуется при встрече с Маликом, тут же влюбляясь в его красивое лицо; даже если это случается мимолётно.

— Это так здорово, — смеётся Найл. — Теперь у Луи появится компания. Мне нужно на сцену. Повеселитесь, ладно?

Гарри провожает взглядом удаляющегося Найла, после чего снова сосредотачивается на Луи. Он стоит рядом со столом, всё ещё глядя на выход. Со стороны выглядит так, как будто он хочет убежать. Гарри не может сказать наверняка.

— Да ладно тебе, Луи, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, отодвигаясь и указывая на свободное место рядом с собой. — Садись.

— Сначала… — Луи указывает рукой в сторону бара. — Только сначала куплю себе что-нибудь выпить.

Гарри растерянно смотрит вслед удаляющемуся Луи, подмечая, что у того действительно отличный зад. Он одет в обычные спортивные штаны, но тем не менее они никак не скрывают красивую форму его попки. Его футболка обтягивает бёдра, тем самым демонстрируя тонкую талию. В прошлый раз, когда они встретились, Гарри не обратил на это особого внимания, но сейчас он вынужден признать, что осознание этого факта делает Луи только более привлекательным в его глазах.

— У него ужасное чувство стиля, — комментирует Зейн.

Гарри тут же поворачивается к другу, растерянно моргая.

— В смысле?

— Я не поклонник спортивных вещей, — Малик пожимает плечами. — Он выглядел лучше в сшитом на заказ костюме.

— В сшитом на заказ костюме все смотрятся лучше, — Гарри снова смотрит на Луи и видит, что тот стоит облокотившись на стойку бара, ожидая свой заказ. — На нём прекрасно смотрится и то и другое.

Зейн сухо смеётся в ответ.

— Продолжай убеждать себя в этом и дальше.

Когда Томлинсон возвращается, его пинта уже наполовину пуста. Он садится рядом с Гарри и ставит свой напиток на стол.

— Очень мило, что вы пришли поддержать Найла.

— Без проблем, — быстро отвечает Гарри. — Так или иначе, у меня всё равно был свободный вечер.

Малик иронично смотрит на Стайлса, едва сдерживая язвительный комментарий. Гарри практически умолял Магнуса поменяться с ним сменами. Он даже не знал, появится ли Луи, но тем не менее надеялся на это. Очевидно, этого было достаточно, потому что Луи сейчас здесь, и у Гарри, наконец, появился шанс выяснить, что же скрывается за этим магическим притяжением к нему.

Если здесь всё же есть что-то большее.

— Я так полагаю, ты друг Гарри? — спрашивает Луи у Зейна, даже не взглянув на Стайлса.

— Всё верно, — без колебаний отвечает Малик. — Гарри сказал, что у Найла талант.

— Так и есть, — Луи широко улыбается. — Вы не разочаруетесь.

Зейн понимающе кивает.

— Ты тоже занимаешься музыкой?

Рассмеявшись, Луи слегка откидывается назад, и Гарри тут же начинает украдкой рассматривать его профиль, подмечая паутинки — морщинки вокруг глаз.

— Нет, определённо нет. Я пою только в душе.

— Вполне справедливый ответ, — Зейн скрещивает руки на столе. — Чем ты занимаешься по жизни?

— Я адвокат, — Томлинсон пожимает плечами. — Довольно примитивно.

— Ну, пожалуй, это веселее, чем моя работа, — Зейн украдкой смотрит на Гарри, когда Луи поворачивает голову к сцене. — Какого хрена, Хаз? Не хочешь присоединиться? — шепчет он одними губами.

Гарри лишь беспомощно пожимает плечами.

— Чем ты занимаешься помимо работы официантом «У Пьера»? — неожиданно спрашивает Луи, внимательно смотря на Зейна.

Малик выглядит искренне удивлённым.

— Ты помнишь меня?

— И я уверен, что ты тоже помнишь меня, — Луи смущённо опускает голову. — Наверное, ты не каждый день видишь такие сцены в таком шикарном ресторане.

— Это верно, — Малик растерянно смеётся, не зная, что ответить. — Этот парень вёл себя как последний придурок.

Луи и Зейн обмениваются между собой понимающими улыбками. Гарри же сбит с толку тяжёлым ощущением в груди; задетыми чувствами, подозрительно похожими на ревность.

— Тебе будет лучше без него, — тихо произнёс он, пытаясь привлечь внимание Луи.

Это срабатывает, но то, как Луи смотрит на него, когда поворачивается, выдаёт то, что он явно совершенно забыл о его присутствии.

— Гм, да. Так и есть.

В этот момент кто-то на маленькой сцене подключает гитару, тем самым вынуждая Луи и Зейна обернуться. Найл выходит на сцену, и Гарри силой воли заставляет себя оторвать взгляд от Томлинсона и сосредоточиться на нём.

Хоран представляется, произносит несколько шуток, после чего начинает петь. Луи, кажется, наслаждается музыкой, подпевая большинству песен, что говорит Гарри о том, что он не в первый раз посещает концерты друга.

— Ты ходишь на все концерты Найла? — спрашивает Гарри, наклоняясь ближе к Луи.

Он чувствует его нерешительность; чувствует, как Томлинсон слегка отстраняется, сжимая пальцы в кулаки на бёдрах.

— Да, как только появляется свободное время.

Гарри улыбается и приближает губы к уху Луи, чтобы его было лучше слышно.

— А как вы познакомились?

Томлинсон поворачивает голову, и внезапно они оказываются очень близко. Луи не сводит глаз с Гарри, а Стайлсу в свою очередь приходится заставить себя не пялиться на его губы. Он не знает, что заставляет его чувствовать это нелепое влечение к Луи; это неизбежное притяжение.

— Вот так, на самом деле, — отвечает Луи, растерянно моргая, после чего немного сдвигается, тем самым увеличивая расстояние между ними. — Я увидел одно из его выступлений в пабе, а потом просто подошёл и заговорил с ним. Мы просто очень хорошо поладили с самого начала.

— Мне кажется, он со всеми ладит, — еле слышно отвечает Гарри.

— Так и есть, — Луи застенчиво улыбается и делает ещё один глоток пива. — Тем не менее он с умом выбирает себе друзей.

Гарри слегка хмурится.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, может быть, он и ладит со всеми, — объясняет Луи, взглянув на Гарри, — но на самом деле у него не так уж и много друзей.

Кивнув, Гарри некоторое время наблюдает за выступлением Найла.

— Он сказал мне, что какое-то время жил у тебя.

Луи пожимает плечами.

— У меня большая квартира и много свободного места. Я бы не возражал, если бы он остался подольше.

— А где ты живёшь? — спрашивает Гарри, сгорая от любопытства и желания узнать побольше.

— Примроуз Хилл.

Приподняв бровь, Гарри снова подвигается чуть ближе, стирая тем самым расстояние между ними.

— Кого ты защищаешь?

— Богатых и знаменитых, — Луи слегка улыбается; его аура становится намного теплее, чем была в самом начале. — Они хорошо платят нам за то, чтобы мы избавляли их от проблем.

Гарри знает, что Томлинсон, вероятно, обеспеченный человек, ведь он являлся той частью общества, которая могла позволить себе пойти в ресторан «У Пьера» на обычный ужин. Сейчас же он был другим. Он был одет в обычную спортивную одежду, сидел с друзьями в убогом пабе на другом конце города, пил дешёвое пиво и уже несколько раз посматривал в меню на fish and chips*, так что Гарри был в нескольких секундах от того, чтобы пойти к стойке и заказать их для него.

— Ты другой, — произнёс Гарри вслух, обводя рукой паб. — Похоже, тебе здесь так же комфортно, как и в ресторане «У Пьера».

— Вообще-то я предпочитаю такой вид отдыха, — отвечает Луи, подвигая меню и снова внимательно изучая его. — Именно так я и рос.

Гарри улыбается и отодвигает свою пинту, чтобы Томлинсону было удобнее.

— В Донкастере?

Луи тут же замирает. Прочистив горло, он отвечает:

— Да, верно, в Донкастере.

— Парни, может, закажем еду? — предлагает Зейн, наклоняясь над столом, привлекая тем самым их внимание.

— Я ещё не решил, что стоит заказать Найлу, — отвечает Луи. — Он обычно голоден после выступления.

— Я возьму чизбургер, — решает Гарри, после чего смотрит на Малика. — А ты?

Зейн, прищурившись, смотрит в меню.

— Я, пожалуй, закажу только чипсы.

— Ладно, пойду сделаю заказ, — Луи встаёт и отодвигает меню в сторону.

— Я с тобой, — Гарри поспешно следует за ним и, оглянувшись, замечает, что Малик, широко улыбаясь, показывает ему большой палец.

У стойки бара Луи быстро привлекает внимание бармена, перегнувшись через стойку. Для этого ему приходится встать на цыпочки, отчего Гарри тут же залипает на этом моменте.

— Можно, пожалуйста, одну порцию fish and chips, картофельные чипсы и два чизбургера, — произносит Луи, перекрикивая музыку. — Один чизбургер без лука.

— Какой стол? — спрашивает бармен и тут же смотрит на Зейна — то, куда указывает Луи.

— Тебе не обязательно платить за нас, — протестует Гарри, когда Луи достаёт карточку.

— Всё в порядке, — Луи улыбается. — Мои напитки за ваш счёт.

Гарри довольно кивает в ответ. Он воспринимает это как выигрыш, когда Луи решает заплатить за него, — это означает, что, возможно, он ему нравится.

— Ты не ешь лук? — спрашивает Гарри, чтобы поддержать разговор.

Луи растерянно моргает.

— Ты заказал один чизбургер без лука, — поясняет Гарри, когда они снова возвращаются на свои места.

— Эм, — начинает Луи, выглядя явно взволнованным.

« _Это же, вроде, совершенно безобидный вопрос_ », — думает Гарри.

— Обычно я ем лук, но сегодня мне почему-то не хочется.

Гарри понимающе кивает.

— Я не ем лук с тех пор… — он смотрит на Малика и решает не прерывать тему разговора: — Ну, когда я был моложе, я терпеть не мог сырой лук.

Луи кивает в ответ, внезапно начиная заинтересованно разглядывать свою пинту.

— Довольно необычно для шеф-повара не любить лук, — говорит Зейн.

— Я действительно не знаю, почему он мне так не нравится, — Гарри пожимает плечами. — Сейчас мне редко что-то не нравится.

Луи внимательно смотрит на Гарри.

— Это ложь. У каждого есть какая-то еда, которую он ненавидит.

— А что не любишь ты? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Печёные бобы, — Луи поворачивает голову к Гарри, смотря на него так, словно ожидая от него какой-то реакции. — Они отвратительны.

Гарри шокировано кладёт руку на сердце.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что никогда не пробовал настоящий английский завтрак?

— Когда-то пробовал, — спокойно отвечает Луи. — Мне понравилось гораздо больше без бобов.

— Да что с тобой не так? — неожиданно вмешивается Малик. — По закону ты обязан любить печёные бобы, поскольку ты британец.

Фыркнув, Луи качает головой в ответ.

— Их просто вываливают из банки и подогревают. Здесь нет ничего традиционного.

— Если это твоя версия печёных бобов, то неудивительно, что ты их так ненавидишь, — Гарри кладёт руку на плечо Томлинсона. — Домашние печёные бобы, Луи. Ты многое теряешь.

— На что ты намекаешь? — Луи широко ухмыляется.

— Позавтракай у меня. В воскресенье, — Гарри поворачивается к Зейну. — Что думаешь на этот счёт?

— Разве ты не работаешь в этот день? — настороженно спрашивает Луи.

Гарри отрицательно качает головой.

— В воскресенье я работаю с четырёх вечера. Таким образом, у меня есть всё утро, чтобы убедить тебя в том, что домашние запечённые бобы самые вкусные.

— Я согласен, — быстро отвечает Зейн. — Ни за что не откажусь от халявной еды.

— Думаю, Найл тоже не откажется, — Луи смотрит на сцену.

— Итак, значит, договорились, — внутри Гарри радуется тому, как легко ему удалось обманом заставить Луи встретиться с ним снова. Несмотря на то, что это будет происходить под маской встречи друзей. В конце концов, это был лучший способ позволить всему развиваться естественно между ними. Внешне Гарри старался выглядеть спокойно.

— Что насчёт девяти утра?

— А что будет в девять утра? — неожиданно спрашивает Найл, подходя с пинтой пива в руке и садясь рядом с Зейном.

— В воскресенье, — объясняет Гарри. — Я собираюсь приготовить для вас, парни, настоящий английский завтрак.

— Мне всегда хотелось иметь такого друга, — смеётся Найл, обращаясь к Гарри. — Того, кто умеет готовить и достаточно добр, чтобы поделиться своим талантом.

Гарри громко смеётся в ответ, спокойно относясь к этому замечанию. Найл всегда был честен, и Гарри это ценил.

— Я счастлив быть для тебя полезным.

— Но разве твоя квартира не слишком маленькая? — задумчиво спрашивает Зейн.

Гарри пожимает плечами в ответ. Об этом он как-то даже не подумал. Его кухня вмещала за своим столом не более трёх человек.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Мы можем встретиться у Томмо, — неожиданно предлагает Найл. — У него огромная кухня, плюс он никогда ею не пользуется.

— Это неправда, — Луи тут же пихает Найла в плечо.

Тот лишь довольно ухмыляется в ответ.

— Да, хорошо. Иногда ты используешь её, чтобы разогреть остатки еды.

Издав стон разочарования, Луи откидывается назад, допивая свою пинту.

— Ты хуже всех.

— Итак, — громко говорит Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как дёргается при каждом глотке «адамово яблоко» Луи. — Ты не будешь против, если мы встретимся у тебя?

— А ещё мы можем поиграть в FIFA*, — отвечает Найл вместо Луи. — И вообще, его квартира совсем рядом с рестораном, где вы работаете.

— Звучит превосходно, — Зейн подмигивает Гарри; его мысли были более чем ясны. По какой-то причине он рассматривал это как некий апгрейд первоначального плана Гарри.

— Получается, — Луи ставит свой пустой стакан на стол, — мы все собираемся у меня?

Найл сияет.

— Похоже на свидание.

— Я пойду ещё закажу себе выпить, — Луи тут же встаёт, даже не взглянув на парней.

— Я с тобой, — бормочет Гарри, снова следуя за Томлинсоном. — Послушай, Луи, — говорит он, догоняя его и хватая за руку, тем самым вынуждая его остановиться.

Луи приподнимает бровь, глядя на пальцы Гарри, обхватывающие его бицепс.

— Да?

— Нам вовсе не обязательно делать это в твоей квартире, — Гарри растерянно смотрит на Луи, пытаясь понять, что же его так расстроило. — Если ты не хочешь, мы потусуемся у меня.

Какое-то мгновение Луи молчит, потом качает головой и смотрит на Гарри.

— Всё нормально. Я не против.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Гарри, всё ещё не выглядя убеждённым.

Луи просто кивает, не сводя глаз с лица Гарри.

— Тогда пойду куплю нам пива, — Гарри отпускает руку Луи.

Нахмурившись, Луи открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Гарри быстро обрывает его:

— Ты заплатил за еду. Теперь моя очередь платить за выпивку. Но ты можешь помочь мне с транспортировкой.

— Думаю, я могу это сделать, — соглашается Луи.

Гарри улыбается, чувствуя себя немного увереннее в том, что в этот раз у него точно получится завоевать Луи. Он был уверен, что его стряпня прекрасно справится с этой задачей. В конце концов, не зря же он был первоклассным поваром.

+++

Он явно сошёл с ума.

В половине девятого воскресного утра Луи пьёт первую чашку кофе. На улице идёт дождь — типичная серая январская погода для Лондона. Томлинсон разводит огонь в камине и принимает горячий душ, чтобы хоть немного успокоить нервы.

Теперь он стоит перед портретом своей умершей матери, висящим над камином, с полотенцем, небрежно накинутым на плечи, с ещё влажными волосами и обнажённой грудью. Луи слегка дует на горячий кофе, с нежностью смотря на её улыбающееся лицо.

Если бы она знала, в какую передрягу он вляпался, то, наверное, иронично приподняла бы бровь и сказала ему, _насколько он глуп. И что он, конечно, не думал. Что он должен включить голову и перестать поддаваться детским желаниям. Что он должен перестать надеяться_.

Но в комнате по прежнему тихо, и вот, Луи здесь. Сегодня воскресенье; прошла всего неделя после того, как Гарри, словно ураган, ворвался в его жизнь; и теперь он собирается увидеть Гарри снова. Вот-вот он окажется в его собственной квартире.

Он не был готов к этому. Как бы Луи ни смотрел на это, он не был готов ни к чему подобному. Понятное дело, Гарри пребывал в блаженном неведении относительно всей этой ситуации. Он поступал так же, как обычно, пытаясь завоевать людей своим нелепым обаянием.

Как кто-то в мире мог ожидать, что Луи будет невосприимчив к этому?

— Томмо, я же говорил тебе не оставлять дверь незапертой, — услышал он крик Найла, отчего слегка подскочил, едва не расплескав горячий кофе.

Закатив глаза в ответ, Луи направился в гостиную, видя перед собой не только Найла, но и Гарри. Внезапно Томлинсон почувствовал себя беззащитным — на нём не было ничего, кроме боксеров.

— Ты ещё даже не одет, — ох-как-услужливо замечает Найл.

Луи украдкой смотрит на Гарри и видит, что тот застенчиво смотрит в пол; его щёки пылают словно красные маки.

— Ты сказал, что вы будете здесь в девять.

— Мы договорились, что позавтракаем в девять, — Найл закрывает за Гарри дверь и поднимает один из пакетов с продуктами. — Но Гарри же нужно время, чтобы приготовить его.

Луи прочищает горло.

— Всё верно. Почему бы тебе не показать Гарри кухню, а я… — он указал на свою обнажённую грудь.

— Да, никто не хочет этого видеть, — Найл поворачивается и направляется на кухню.

Гарри уходит не сразу, вместо этого он смотрит на Луи тем убийственным взглядом, который Томлинсон слишком хорошо знает. Именно такой взгляд появлялся у Гарри, когда он чего-то отчаянно хотел или когда он сосредотачивался на чём-то одном. Поначалу Луи часто путал это со злостью или растерянностью. Однако ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы научиться читать Гарри.

А это означало лишь то, что Гарри нравилось то, что он видит перед собой прямо сейчас.

Луи не знал, что делать с этой информацией и как на неё реагировать. Он хотел закрыть эту брешь, притянуть Гарри к себе, соединить их губы вместе и позволить Гарри получить то, что он так хочет. Впрочем, Луи редко получал то, что хотел.

— Я… — Гарри указывает пальцем туда, где исчез Найл. — Я собираюсь…

— Всё верно, — кивает Луи, делая шаг назад. — Мне нужно одеться.

Томлинсон разворачивается и поспешно направляется в свою спальню, ни разу не оглянувшись. Ему не нужно было знать, что Гарри смотрит ему вслед, вероятно, пялясь на его задницу. Он всегда так делает. Или, точнее, он всегда так делал.

После того, как Гарри посмотрел на него так, границы между прошлым и настоящим стали немного размытыми для Луи.

Когда он вернулся на кухню, одетый в спортивные штаны и мягкий джемпер, Гарри и Найл уже вовсю хозяйничали на его кухне.

— У тебя потрясающая кухня, — восторженно говорит Гарри, когда замечает Луи. — Как у профессионала.

Луи лишь пожимает плечами, наблюдая за руками Гарри, когда тот разбивает яйца в миску.

— Она шла в комплекте с квартирой.

Гарри понимающе улыбается.

— Вот почему здесь так чисто.

— Я же тебе говорил, он почти её не использует, — добавляет Найл, разрезая помидор пополам.

Вместо того, чтобы помочь им, Луи решил просто понаблюдать. Гарри не любил, когда ему кто-то помогает на кухне, и то, как он смотрит на попытки Найла, нахмурив брови, говорит Луи о том, что ничего не изменилось.

— Я поддерживаю местных предпринимателей, принимая бессчётные заказы на вынос неподалёку.

— Это очень благородно с твоей стороны, — Гарри наугад открывает несколько шкафов, пока не находит сковороду. — Мы тебе очень благодарны.

— Не все из нас могут позволить себе обедать «У Пьера» каждый день.

Усмехнувшись, Гарри достаёт стеклянный контейнер из одной из принесённых ими сумок.

— Через некоторое время всё приедается. Особенно если ты сам готовишь эти блюда.

— Значит, Гарри нужен кто-то, кто будет готовить для него, — Найл хихикает.

Гарри слегка хмурится, тут же выхватывая у Хорана тарелку с помидорами.

— Вообще-то, я не очень люблю делить с кем-то кухню.

— Он терпеть не может, когда другие готовят, — добавляет Луи, с нежностью наблюдая за происходящим.

— Вот именно, — соглашается Гарри, ставя сковороду на плиту.

Найл приподнимает бровь, смотря на Томлинсона.

— Вы двое спланировали это?

Когда Луи понимает, что именно происходит, то чувствует себя пойманным. Так легко было забыть, что этот Гарри — не его Гарри.

— Я просто предположил.

— Твои предположения оказались верными, — Гарри не кажется странным, что Луи так быстро его раскусил. — Я терпеть не могу других людей на кухне. Мне нравится самому контролировать процесс.

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь ходишь в рестораны? — иронично спрашивает Найл, включая чайник.

— Конечно, — Гарри начинает медленно помешивать лопаткой печёные бобы на сковороде. — Это совсем другое дело. Это обученные люди, которые готовят для меня еду.

Хоран шокировано открыл рот.

— Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что то, что мы с Луи готовим, недостаточно вкусно для тебя, потому что мы не шеф-повара?

— Не в том смысле, — Гарри закатывает глаза, глядя на Найла. — Они обучены этому, значит готовят лучше, чем неподготовленный человек.

— Это слишком высокомерное заявление с твоей стороны, — Хоран скрещивает руки на груди, ожидая, пока закипит вода в чайнике. — Моя жареная курица намного лучше, чем у любого из твоих шеф-поваров.

Луи громко фыркает в ответ.

— Ты даже не добавляешь специи перед тем, как зажарить её на гриле.

— Ты действительно похож на человека, который не пользуется специями, — хихикая, соглашается Гарри.

— По крайней мере, — демонстративно продолжил Найл, указывая на Луи, — я могу приготовить больше, чем одно блюдо.

— Прошу прощения, — Луи сердито скрещивает руки на груди. — Между прочим, это любимое фамильное блюдо нашей семьи.

— Что? — Найл хмурится, глядя на Луи. — Я думал, что ты готовил его только для своего бойфренда.

— У тебя есть парень? — спрашивает Гарри в тот же миг, когда Луи шепчет: — Заткнись, Хоран.

Несколько секунд все трое молча смотрят друг на друга.

— Нет, — отвечает Луи, растерянно смотря в пол.

— У Луи был парень много лет назад, — вместо этого отвечает Найл; он достаёт три кружки и наливает в них чай, — но он говорит о нём только тогда, когда пьян или под кайфом.

Гарри что-то бормочет себе под нос, и Луи не осмеливается поднять глаза, боясь встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Никто ведь не любит говорить о своих бывших, верно?

— Верно, — соглашается Томлинсон, после чего встаёт и хватает одну из кружек с чаем, думая о том, что больше никогда не будет поднимать эту тему в присутствии Гарри. — Кстати, а где Зейн?

— Он сказал, что доберётся сам, — Гарри неприлично долго смотрит на Луи, прежде чем снова возвращается к готовке.

— Он должен быть здесь с минуты на минуту, — добавляет Найл.

— Тогда пойду накрою на стол, — Луи выходит из кухни, крепко сжимая руками кружку.

В гостиной он ставит свой чай на каминную полку и растерянно смотрит на красное пламя. Он старается дышать ровно, пытаясь тем самым успокоить разбушевавшиеся чувства. Но ни черта не помогает.

Так или иначе, Луи должен найти способ справиться с этой ситуацией. Он пытался избежать этого, пытался уйти, но тем не менее Гарри всё равно здесь. Стайлс в буквальном смысле находится прямо здесь, в его квартире, не подозревая обо всём, что когда-либо происходило между ними, и Луи должен научиться вести себя так, как будто они незнакомцы. Самое большее — приятели.

 _Судьба действительно была той ещё сукой_.

— Тебе нужна помощь?

Луи резко оборачивается, замечая в дверях Гарри. Меньше всего ему хочется оставаться наедине с Гарри. Он не думает, что сможет справиться с этим сейчас; не тогда, когда у него не было возможности как следует собраться с мыслями.

_Будет ли ему когда-нибудь спокойно рядом с Гарри?_

— Ничего себе! — неожиданно восклицает Гарри, замечая портрет мамы Луи, висящий над камином. — Это очень красивая фотография.

Луи на самом деле подумывал снять её до прихода Гарри. Найл наверняка задал бы вопрос, и Луи не был уверен, что смог бы придумать какое-то правдоподобное объяснение тому, почему он это сделал. Его сердце бешено билось в груди, пока Гарри рассматривал фотографию, блуждая глазами по нежным чертам лица.

— Похоже на снимок, — тихо бормочет Гарри, склоняя голову набок. — Но на самом деле снято очень аккуратно. Выждано.

Томлинсону тут же захотелось рассмеяться и заплакать одновременно. Гарри не утратил своих навыков фотографа. Однако он забыл о Джей. Не было никаких воспоминаний о том, как он сидел в саду Энн, направив камеру на маму Луи, ожидая идеального момента, чтобы запечатлеть её на плёнку. Он забыл о всех фотографиях, которые сделал в тот день.

Томлинсон натянуто кивнул.

— Кто это? — спросил Гарри, поворачивая голову к Луи.

Какое-то мгновение Луи молчит, и его сердце сжимается от ожидания того, что Гарри скажет, что он, конечно же, всё помнит. Что он ничего не забыл о Джоанне.

— Моя мама, — сухо отвечает Луи, нервно теребя рукава своего джемпера. — Я не хочу забывать её лицо.

— Мальчик, который любит свою маму. Мне нравится, — Гарри ухмыльнулся, и желудок Луи болезненно сжался, когда он понял, что Гарри понятия не имеет о том, кто это. Он знал; конечно же, он знал это. Но не верил до этого момента. — Она очень красивая.

Луи приподнимает подбородок, глядя на портрет.

— Была.

В камине неожиданно трещит кусок полена; искры взлетают вверх и тут же исчезают, как светлячки в позднюю летнюю ночь.

— Прости, — еле слышно шепчет Гарри. — Я не знал.

Конечно же, он не знал, и в этом была вся проблема. Луи пристально смотрит на лицо матери и пытается изгнать из головы воспоминания двухлетней давности. _Маленькая церковь была переполнена людьми; его сёстры держали друг друга за руки, и море лиц смотрели на него, когда Луи произносил прощальную речь. Пустующий стул рядом_.

Он пытался убедить Лиама, умолял Энн, но все они давали ему один и тот же ответ. Гарри не знает Луи и вряд ли вспомнит. Это была не очень хорошая идея. Луи был убеждён, что это было неправильное решение; тот Гарри должен был сидеть на стуле рядом. Тот Гарри тоже заслужил возможность попрощаться с его мамой.

— Ты не мог этого знать, — тихо отвечает Луи, понимая, что они были правы.

Гарри понятия не имел, кто такая Джей, и у него никогда больше не будет шанса встретиться с ней. Он не мог оплакивать потерю, никогда не зная, что потерял её.

— Могу я спросить, что произошло? — голос Гарри был тихим, неуверенным.

— Агрессивная форма рака крови, — Луи прочищает горло. — У неё не было ни единого шанса.

Рука Гарри медленно опускается на плечо Луи.

— Это, должно быть, было нелегко.

— Верно, — сердце Луи начинает биться в груди немного быстрее от этого прикосновения. Он так сильно соскучился по этой ласке. Всё, что он хотел сделать прямо сейчас, — это повернуться к Гарри и упасть в его объятия, позволить ему сделать то, что у него получалось лучше всего — утешить. У Гарри был особый талант — заставлять людей чувствовать себя комфортно и безопасно.

Сделав шаг назад, Луи слегка улыбается.

— Я не очень люблю говорить об этом.

— Прости ещё раз, — немедленно отвечает Гарри, убирая руку. — Я не хотел тебя расстроить.

Луи натянуто улыбается и качает головой. Он не был уверен, что именно хотел этим сказать, но был уверен, что они должны закрыть эту тему прямо сейчас. Он больше не мог с этим мириться.

Найл спасает его от дальнейшего смущения, когда зовёт Стайлса из кухни.

— Гарри! Ты же сказал, что вернёшься через минуту. Что дальше делать?

Гарри мгновение колеблется, потом бормочет что-то, что Луи не смог понять, и возвращается обратно на кухню. Томлинсон какое-то время смотрит ему вслед, чувствуя себя так, словно внутри него расковыряли старую рану и обнажили каждый нерв.

Раздаётся звонок в дверь, и Найл тут же кричит: «Я открою!»

Покачав головой, Луи подходит к комоду и достаёт оттуда тарелки. Он сосредотачивается на своей задаче, стараясь не думать ни о чём постороннем. Он просто должен отгородиться от всего этого. _Воспоминания, боль. Эта глупая надежда_.

+++

После завтрака они плавно переместились в гостиную. На кухне был полный бардак, но никто из них до сих пор не потрудился убрать его. Найл растянулся на большом ковре перед диваном, Зейн свернулся калачиком в одном из кресел, а Гарри и Луи оказались на противоположных концах дивана. Шёл фильм, но на самом деле его никто не смотрел. Дождь мелко барабанил по подоконнику, делая вид из впечатляющих окон Луи размытым.

Гарри незаметно посмотрел на Луи, и его взгляд остановился на полоске кожи, видневшейся там, где джемпер Томлинсона задрался на животе. Были видны контуры татуировки, но Гарри не мог разобрать, что это.

Тело Луи было усеяно татуировками. Гарри успел мельком рассмотреть несколько, когда они неожиданно приехали раньше. На ключицах Луи были набиты слова « _It Is What It Is_ ». Стайлс тут же задался вопросом, что бы это могло значить.

Но больше всего его удивило то, насколько привлекательными ему показались чернила на коже Луи. Он никогда раньше не возбуждался от татуировок, но татуировка Луи вызвала у Гарри определённую реакцию.

У него самого тоже были тату. Только воспоминания о них исчезли, и Гарри больше никогда не решался сделать ещё парочку после несчастного случая.

— Я больше никогда не покину эту квартиру, — счастливо вздыхает Зейн, обнимая подушку.

Луи смеётся в ответ.

— Теперь, когда Найл больше не нуждается в моей комнате для гостей, можешь приходить в любое время.

— Я вполне могу согласиться на твоё предложение.

Гарри слегка хмурится, услышав эту формулировку. Он инстинктивно проводит пальцем по тазовой кости, где слова « _Might as well_...» были вытатуированы на его коже. Он понятия не имел, зачем он это сделал.

Когда он снова поднял глаза, то увидел, что Луи смотрит именно туда, где Гарри рассеянно касается своего бедра. Их взгляды на мгновение встречаются, после чего Луи быстро отворачивается.

— Ну что, на какую еду будешь уговаривать меня дальше? — спросил он, вытягивая ногу, чтобы мягко подтолкнуть руку Найла.

— Если ты позволишь себя уговорить, — отвечает Найл, перекатываясь на спину. — Ты хотя бы дал шанс печёным бобам Гарри?

— Я съел их, не так ли? — Луи выглядит оскорблённым.

Гарри громко фыркает в ответ.

— Ты говоришь так, словно это было твоим самым большим испытанием.

— Ладно, — на лице Луи тут же появляется довольная улыбка. — Но они сделали мой тост мокрым.

— Мокрым, — повторяет Найл. — Но было очень вкусно.

— Это были самые лучшие печёные бобы, которые я когда-либо пробовал, — согласился Зейн.

— Видишь, — Гарри обиженно смотрит на Луи. — Эти двое определённо знают, как правильно отблагодарить меня за то, что я приготовил им завтрак.

Томлинсон в ответ скрещивает руки на груди.

— В следующий раз приготовь мне на завтрак яичницу с тостами, и я отблагодарю тебя должным образом.

В животе у Гарри тут же начинают порхать бабочки. Неужели Луи флиртует с ним?

— Как?

Луи приподнимает бровь, словно насмехаясь над Гарри, но, прежде чем он успевает ответить, вмешивается Найл:

— Ты, типа, только что пригласил Гарри остаться на ночь?

— Ты только что предложил Гарри секс в обмен на еду? — тут же добавляет Зейн.

Луи выглядит так, словно ему дали пощёчину; его щёки тут же становятся пунцовыми.

— Конечно нет.

— Ты так и сделал, — протестует Гарри.

Встав с дивана, Томлинсон смотрит куда угодно, только не на Гарри.

— Уже почти полдень. Разве вам не пора на работу?

— Чёрт, — Малик смотрит на часы. — Нам нужно бежать.

Гарри замечает, как Луи берёт кружки и направляется на кухню.

— Да. Я просто... — он смущённо смотрит на Зейна. — Дай мне минутку, ладно?

Малик в ответ закатывает глаза, но всё же не может сдержать улыбку.

— Ладно.

— Я должен волноваться за Луи? — спрашивает Найл.

Гарри в ответ качает головой.

— Я просто хочу извиниться.

Найл жестом приглашает его пройти вперёд, на что Гарри, подняв вверх большой палец, следует за Луи на кухню.

Он находит Томлинсона, крепко держащегося руками за края раковины, с опущенной головой. Он выглядит маленьким и уязвимым, и Гарри слегка нахмурился, удивляясь, почему он выглядит так, если флирт казался таким естественным. Может быть, именно мысль о флирте с Гарри была для него тяжёлой.

— Хэй, — тихо говорит Гарри, подходя ближе.

Луи тут же оборачивается, выглядя немного ошарашенным, после чего пытается изобразить улыбку.

— Прости. Я провожу вас, парни.

Гарри в ответ качает головой.

— Прости, если мы заставили тебя чувствовать себя неловко.

— Всё не так… — Луи прикусывает губу и снова скрещивает руки на груди. — Не говори так.

— Но что-то здесь не так, — Гарри делает ещё один шаг вперёд, напирая; его взгляд твёрдо остановился на Луи.

Грудь Луи слегка поднялась от неглубокого вздоха. Он пристально смотрит на Гарри, и его рот немного приоткрылся, но он не ответил.

Гарри решает рискнуть и помещает руки на раковину по обе стороны от бёдер Луи, удерживая его таким образом внутри.

— Просто для ясности, Луи, — произносит он, приближая свои губы к уху Томлинсона. — Я буду не против снова приготовить тебе завтрак. Такой, какой ты захочешь.

На мгновение время замирает. Сердце Гарри бешено бьётся в груди; всё тело напрягается в ожидании реакции Луи. Томлинсон пахнет травяным шампунем и стиральным порошком, а его кожа выглядит особенно мягкой там, где встречаются шея и плечо.

Это была всего лишь секунда, всего лишь шёпот мгновения, когда Луи поднял руку и положил её на грудь Гарри. Стайлс был уверен, что Луи наклонился, чуть-чуть приблизив их друг к другу. При этом он слегка коснулся пресса Гарри; его пальцы легли прямо между грудными мышцами. Сквозь тонкий хлопок футболки он чётко чувствует тепло его пальцев.

Затем Луи надавливает на его грудь.

— Хорошо, вот так. Притормози, гонщик.

Гарри тут же делает шаг назад, убирая руки с раковины. Его пристальный взгляд скользит по лицу Луи, и он обнаруживает, что тот уже смотрит куда угодно, только не на Гарри. Его щёки покраснели, и Стайлс надеется, что это от возбуждения.

— Я серьёзно.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Луи; он позволил своей руке задержаться ещё на мгновение, после чего убирает её. — И я не шучу, когда говорю, что ты двигаешься слишком быстро.

Но это не означает, что Луи был не заинтересован. Не так ли?

— Окей. Могу я попросить у Лиама твой номер телефона?

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты этого не делал, — отвечает Луи, покачав головой.

Гарри чувствует, как его сердце замирает в груди.

— А что насчёт Найла?

Луи тихо смеётся в ответ, обходя Гарри.

— И что ты собираешься с ним делать?

— Буду писать тебе сообщения, — просто отвечает Гарри, следуя за Луи. — Постараюсь узнать тебя получше. Потом должным образом приглашу тебя на свидание.

— Ты можешь попробовать, — Луи замирает у кухонной двери, пальцами касаясь ручки. — Пусть Хоран даст тебе мой номер.

Гарри не может сдержать улыбку.

Луи колеблется. Он слишком долго смотрит на Гарри, чтобы это ничего не значило. Затем он поворачивается и покидает кухню, отчего Гарри тут же следует за ним, радуясь, что не ошибся в знаках. Луи заинтересован в нём, и это влечение к Томлинсону, которое Гарри почувствовал с первого момента их знакомства, было взаимным.

Если всё, чего хочет Луи, — это двигаться медленно, Гарри сделает это. Двигаться медленно не было для него проблемой.

Найл и Зейн уже были почти одеты, когда Гарри и Луи подошли ко входной двери.

— Ещё раз спасибо, что пригласил нас, — благодарит Малик Луи.

— Без проблем, — Луи открывает дверь, на что Гарри поспешно натягивает свои ботинки. — Заходите как-нибудь поиграть в GTA.

— Будет сделано, — обещает Зейн.

Найл крепко обнимает Луи.

— Увидимся в среду?

— Конечно, — улыбаясь, соглашается Томлинсон.

Они направляются к лифтам, и в дверях остаётся только Гарри.

— Я тебе напишу.

Луи кивает в ответ.

— Думаю, ты так и сделаешь.

Гарри понятия не имеет, что на это ответить.

— Ответь мне, ладно?

Луи снова кивает. Если бы Гарри не знал его лучше, он бы подумал, что Луи смотрит на него так, будто не хочет, чтобы Гарри уходил.

— Хорошо, что ресторан находится за углом, — громко произносит Зейн.

— Желаю хорошо провести время на работе, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи, прислонившись к двери и скрестив руки на груди.

Гарри подходит как раз в тот момент, когда приезжает лифт. Когда он оглядывается, дверь в квартиру Луи уже закрыта.

— Итак, — Малик входит в лифт первым. — Он дал тебе свой номер телефона?

Пожав плечами, Гарри нажимает на кнопку первого этажа.

— Он разрешил мне взять его номер у Найла.

— Я не могу в это поверить, — Хоран шокировано качает головой и скрещивает руки на груди. — С тех пор, как я с ним познакомился, он ни к кому не проявлял интереса. Появляется Гарри, и бац! Луи даёт ему свой номер телефона.

— Ну, по крайней мере, это взаимно, — Зейн выходит из лифта. — Я не был так уверен в этом после той ночи.

Они прощаются с Найлом перед зданием, расходясь в разные стороны. Малик молчит всю дорогу, и Гарри даже не возражает. Он думает о Луи и о словах Найла. Что бы ни случилось в его прошлом, оно заставляло его опасаться людей.

Может быть, кто-то разбил ему сердце, а может быть, это он разбил несколько сердец. Может быть, ни одно сердце не было разбито, но вместо этого Луи был вынужден расстаться с возлюбленным из-за какого-то драматического поворота судьбы и ещё не оправился от этого.

Что бы это ни было, Гарри хотел надеяться, что у него есть шанс.

+++

_Вокруг раздавались какие-то звуки. Гарри слегка нахмурился, прежде чем открыть глаза. Потолок был белым, а комната слишком тёмной для его спальни. Он никогда не закрывал шторы, когда ложился спать._

_— Гарри. Малыш, Хаза, — это был голос его мамы. — Позовите врача, — громко крикнула она. — Он проснулся. Он открыл глаза._

_Сбитый с толку, Гарри попытался пошевелить головой, но не смог. Его шея была в какой-то пластине. Он снова нахмурился, а его сердце тут же замерло в груди, когда он понял, что находится в больнице. Он пошевелил рукой, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, за что можно было бы ухватиться. Рука Энн мгновенно оказалась рядом, крепко сжимая его ладонь._

_— Малыш, — еле слышно произнесла она, наклоняясь к сыну. — Ты здесь?_

_Гарри открыл рот, но ничего не смог произнести, когда попытался заговорить. Безумно болело горло. Вместо этого он кивнул, насколько это было возможно с этой штукой на шее._

_Послышались шаги, и внезапно в комнате появилось много людей. Вдруг резко стало очень шумно. Гарри же просто хотел знать, что, чёрт возьми, происходит._

_— Гарри, — сказал кто-то, и в поле его зрения появился незнакомый ему человек. — Я сниму это, ладно?_

_Через мгновение пластина с шеи Гарри была снята, и он с облегчением уронил голову набок. Его шея всё ещё болела, но стало намного лучше, когда голова коснулась мягкой подушки. Его мама стояла рядом с кроватью, а Джемма — позади неё. Когда он отвёл взгляд, то увидел Лиама у двери, рядом с которым стояла белокурая девушка. Все остальные были одеты в спецодежду больницы._

_— Что..? — на большее просто не было сил._

_— Гарри, я доктор Беннетт, — представился мужчина, снова привлекая внимание Гарри. — Ты попал в автокатастрофу._

_Гарри нахмурился. Он даже не помнил, как брал машину мамы._

_— Ты получил серьёзную травму головы, — доктор мельком взглянул на бумаги, которые держал в руках. — И был в коме почти пять дней._

_Взглянув на мать, Гарри решил, что тот, вероятно, не лжёт. Она выглядела измученной: волосы были грязными, кожа бледной, а под глазами виднелись тёмные круги. Она выглядела старше._

_Медсестра подошла к Гарри и положила руку ему под голову, чтобы помочь ему выпить немного воды. Гарри с благодарностью сделал глоток, почувствовав себя после этого намного лучше._

_— Что случилось? — спросил он, когда снова опустил голову на подушку._

_— Произошла авария с грузовиком. Машину развернуло, ты врезался в переднюю часть грузовика, — доктор отложил бумаги, снова сосредоточившись на Гарри. — Ты сломал правую руку и ногу._

_Только после его слов Гарри заметил гипс на руке и нахмурился._

_— У тебя также было вывихнуто плечо, — продолжал доктор. — И у тебя был разрыв лёгкого._

_Он мог дышать. Гарри недоверчиво уставился на маму. Как это произошло с его телом, а он даже ничего не почувствовал?_

_Доктор Беннетт прочистил горло._

_— Нам пришлось провести кое-какую операцию у тебя на голове, поскольку у тебя была тяжёлая травма черепа._

_Высвободив левую руку из ладошки матери, Гарри машинально подносит её к голове. Он громко ахает, когда обнаруживает повязку и голую кожу._

_— Волосы отрастут снова, — сдавленно отвечает Джемма._

_— Гарри, — спокойно спрашивает доктор. — Ты что-нибудь помнишь? Как всё произошло?_

_Гарри хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить последнее событие, произошедшее перед тем, как он очнулся здесь._

_— Нет._

_— Что было последним, что ты помнишь?_

_Сосредоточившись, Гарри попытался выделить какую-то одну вещь._

_— Я не уверен._

_— Начни с того, что первым приходит тебе в голову, — подбадривает его Энн._

_— Я приготовил себе обед. Фахитас, — Гарри вспоминает, как смешивал ингредиенты._

_— Ты помнишь, для кого ты его сделал? — спросил доктор._

_— Для себя, — Гарри медленно моргает; его веки казались такими тяжёлыми. — Я же недавно переехал в новую квартиру._

_— Что-то здесь не так, — Гарри смотрит на Лиама. Он подошёл ближе, замирая у подножья кровати. Между бровями у него залегла морщинка; лоб сморщился от беспокойства._

_— О какой новой квартире ты говоришь, Гарри? — спрашивает Джемма. Гарри заметил, что её волосы стали намного светлее, чем были на прошлой неделе. — Ты живёшь в своей квартире уже около года._

_Гарри нахмурился и слегка покачал головой. Это всё ещё было больно._

_— Нет? Я переехал в Манчестер всего несколько недель назад. О чём ты говоришь?_

_На какое-то время воцарилась тишина, и Гарри перевёл взгляд с сестры на доктора._

_— Что происходит?_

_— Гарри, сколько тебе лет? — медленно спросил доктор._

_— Восемнадцать, — посмотрев на маму, Гарри почувствовал, как в груди поднимается паника. Что-то было не так. Все вели себя так странно. — Вы сказали, что прошло пять дней. Что происходит?_

_— Гарри, — спокойно ответила Энн. — Тебе восемнадцать, и ты только что переехал в Манчестер?_

_Гарри кивнул._

_— Только что вернулся из Франции, где провёл год. Курсы изысканной кухни? Обучение на шеф-повара?_

_— Вот дерьмо, — вслух произнёс Пейн._

_— Что происходит? — Гарри попытался сесть, но тело его не слушалось. Он крепче сжал руку матери. Его тело так устало, но страх не давал ему сдаться. — Что происходит?_

_— Хаз, — тихо ответила Энн. Она быстро переглянулась с доктором и, когда тот кивнул, продолжила: — Тебе двадцать один._

_Желудок Гарри предательски сжался, а голова начала болеть от того, что он не мог заснуть._

_— Вы же сказали, что прошло пять дней!_

_— Успокойся, — доктор Беннетт коснулся его плеча. — Мы выясним, в чём проблема._

_— Он что, потерял память? — испуганно спросила Джемма._

_— Это может быть временно, — доктор снова взял бумаги и вынул ручку. — Проведём несколько тестов._

_Лиам отошёл, и Гарри увидел, как он вернулся к двери, рядом с которой всё ещё стояла белокурая девушка. Они тихо разговаривали, и Гарри попытался сосредоточиться на её лице, но его зрение затуманилось. Он моргнул — всего секунда, но когда снова открыл глаза, она исчезла, а Лиам снова был рядом._

_— Простите, — сказал Гарри, и его веки закрылись. — Я так устал._

_— Поспи, малыш, — мягко ответила Энн, поглаживая его руку. — Всё в порядке._

_— Может быть, он всё вспомнит, когда проснётся, — последнее, что услышал Гарри от доктора Беннетта, а потом он погрузился в глубокий сон._

+++

Лиам выиграл билеты на футбольный матч какой-то местной команды. Он сфотографировал Гарри в толпе с пивом в руке и с длинными волосами, собранными сзади шарфом. На фотографии Стайлс выглядит немного раздражённым, но на его губах играет нежная улыбка.

Гарри не помнит того дня.

Он лежит в постели, рассматривая стену, увешанную снимками. На каждой из фотографий запечатлены воспоминания, исчезнувшие из памяти Гарри. Они были из тех дней жизни Гарри, которые сформировали его; помогли ему стать тем, кем он был сегодня. Дни, которые прошли и которые больше не вернутся.

Гарри продолжает смотреть на них, пытаясь найти детали, намёки, что-нибудь, что могло бы пробудить воспоминания. Они никогда не вернутся. Вместо этого, рассматривая фотографии, он видел жизнь незнакомца, как чужие мечты другого человека.

Вздохнув, Гарри встал с кровати. Он схватил с прикроватного столика свой мобильный телефон и открыл диалог с Пейном.

« _Давненько от тебя ничего не было слышно. Ты в порядке, приятель?_ »

На секунду он задумался о том, что бы такое написать Луи, пока ставил чайник, чтобы сделать себе чай. Найл прислал Гарри его номер вчера вечером без каких-либо дополнительных комментариев. К удивлению Гарри, Хоран сохранил номер Луи как «Tommo The Tease», и Гарри действительно было интересно, что это означает.

« _Дразнилка Томмо? Звучит как имя стриптизёрши_.»

Он решил, что на данный момент всё должно быть просто. Что-то в Луи было странное, такое непонятное для Гарри. Он всегда смотрел на Гарри, когда думал, что тот этого не замечает; несколько раз он откровенно флиртовал в ответ. У него определённо был интерес. Но также была твёрдая стена, которую Луи построил вокруг себя. Иногда Томлинсон забывал о ней, но когда вспоминал, она становилась нерушимой.

Гарри удивлялся тому, зачем он вообще её построил. Он вспомнил, каким уязвимым выглядел Луи, когда рассказывал о своей маме. Конечно, Гарри не мог знать об этом, но то, что он оказался в подобной ситуации, было так типично для него. Ему как всегда «повезло». Он хотел сблизиться с Луи, узнать его получше, а вместо этого заставил его грустить.

Гарри не мог сказать, что всё шло гладко. Нисколько. И всё же он чувствовал, что должен попытаться. В Луи было что-то такое, что притягивало и говорило ему не сдаваться.

« _Неужели ты думаешь, что я зарабатываю такие огромные деньги, будучи ничтожным адвокатом_?», — приходит ответ Луи, когда Гарри снова проверяет свой телефон.

Гарри улыбается, быстро набирая ответ:

« _Надо было догадаться, что ты зарабатываешь деньги своим прекрасным телом_.»

Луи был онлайн секунду. Потом он вышел. Через секунду он снова зашёл и начал печатать. Перестал. Гарри слегка нахмурился, задаваясь вопросом о том, что заставляет Луи колебаться.

« _Это тяжёлая работа_ », — в конце концов, отвечает он, добавив в конце эмодзи знака доллара.

Гарри пишет первое, что приходит ему в голову:

« _Представляю насколько это тяжело_ ».

На этот раз Луи выходит из сети.

Маленькими шажками, напоминает себе Гарри. Томлинсон попросил его не торопиться, и Гарри мог это сделать. Определённо.

+++

_— Он очнулся!_

_Луи резко повернул голову, когда Лотти вбежала в его палату. Её щёки покраснели от волнения, и она слегка запыхалась._

_— Он открыл глаза._

_Сев, Луи попытался прочесть выражение её лица._

_— С ним всё в порядке?_

_Лотти кивнула и опустилась на край кровати._

_— Он разговаривал с врачом._

_— Ты передала ему, что я скоро приду навестить его? — Луи слегка выругался, когда попытался пошевелиться. В ближайшее время он не сможет далеко уйти, поскольку обе его ноги в гипсе._

_— Послушай… — она сделала глубокий вдох. — Он очнулся, Лу. Он мог двигать всем, что не было сломано. Это хороший знак._

_Значит, было что-то ещё._

_— Но что?_

_Прежде чем она успела ответить на его вопрос, в его палату вошла группа людей. Первым шёл Лиам, за ним — Джемма, а затем — Энн с доктором Беннеттом, который был лечащим врачом Гарри. Томлинсон уже говорил с ним раньше._

_Луи решил для себя, что в первую очередь стоит выслушать его._

_— Это хорошая новость, — сказал доктор, обращаясь к Энн. — Никто не мог предвидеть повреждения мозга._

_— Что происходит? — спросил Луи, не сводя глаз с лица мужчины. — Что-то случилось?_

_— Мы ещё не знаем, — ответил Доктор Беннет._

_— Что-то не так, — прервал его Лиам. — Я понял, что что-то не так, как только он понял, где он, и не спросил о Луи._

_Сердце Луи в груди забилось чуть быстрее._

_— Он не спросил обо мне?_

_Доктор Беннетт поднял руку, чтобы Пейн замолчал._

_— Пока что нет._

_**Это было невозможно**._

_— Но я же был рядом с ним. Он ни за что не забыл бы этого._

_— Несомненно, — добавил Лиам, — поскольку рискнул жизнью, чтобы защитить Луи._

_На мгновение воцарилась тишина, и Луи почувствовал, как сильно забилось его сердце._

_— Что ты имеешь в виду?_

_— Лиам, — прошипела Джемма. — Заткнись._

_— Прости, — смущённо пробормотал в ответ Пейн. — Я просто… я думал…_

_— Что за пиздец происходит? — не удержавшись, перебил его Луи. — Что он имеет в виду? — спросил он громче, глядя на доктора._

_Мужчина тяжело вздохнул и подошёл к Луи поближе._

_— Видишь ли, это основной человеческий инстинкт — уворачиваться от опасности. Обычно в таких автомобильных авариях, как ваша, водители поворачивают машину вправо, чтобы защитить себя. Гарри сделал прямо противоположное, повернув налево. Единственное объяснение, которое у нас есть, — это то, что он инстинктивно хотел защитить тебя._

_Луи шокировано уставился на него. Губы онемели, а желудок свело судорогой. Ему казалось, что кто-то душит его. И с каждой секундой узел становился всё туже и туже._

_— Луи, — Лотти схватила его за руку, — не паникуй раньше времени._

_— Он такой, потому что… — голос Луи сорвался на последнем слове. — Это моя вина?_

_— Конечно нет, — заверил его доктор. — Это был его выбор, Луи._

_— Тогда почему он не спрашивает про меня? — Луи ничего не мог понять. Если Гарри рискнул своей жизнью ради него, то почему сейчас ему всё равно?_

_— Он не помнит, — Энн подошла и нежно обняла Луи, прижав его голову к своей груди. — Это может быть чем-то временным. Что-то вроде последствия его травмы, понимаешь?_

_— Автомобильную аварию? — Луи прижался к ней носом. — Он не помнит, что произошло?_

_— Он не помнит вообще ничего, — тихо ответила Энн, проводя рукой по волосам Луи. — Он сейчас убеждён, что ему восемнадцать и что он только переехал в Манчестер._

_Луи быстро заморгал, пытаясь остановить слёзы. Это произошло всего за несколько недель до того, как они впервые встретились._

_— Значит… — он попытался сформулировать связную мысль. — Он меня не помнит?_

_— Это временно, — снова ответила Энн. Луи увидел, как доктор Беннетт прикусил губу и опустил глаза. — Он вспомнит, когда полностью поправится._

_Что-то в выражении лица доктора подсказывало Луи, что всё не так._

_— Что, если он так меня и не вспомнит? — спросил он голосом чуть громче шёпота._

_— Он вспомнит, — заверила его Энн._

_Лотти сжала его руку._

_— Даже не сомневайся в этом._

_Луи закрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в плечо Энн. Но что, если он этого не сделает? Что, если воспоминания Гарри никогда не вернутся?_

_— Он не может просто забыть тебя, Луи, — произнёс Лиам. — Ты это прекрасно знаешь._

_Луи изо всех сил старался в это поверить_.

+++

— Луи?

Оторвав взгляд от их с Гарри фотографии, Луи посмотрел на дверь своего кабинета. Мартин стоял в дверном проёме, выглядя немного обеспокоенным.

— Мартин, — поприветствовал коллегу Луи. — Какие-нибудь проблемы?

— Просто хотел узнать, не хочешь ли ты вместе пообедать? — Мартин указал на пластиковый бокс в своей руке.

Взглянув на часы, Луи понял, что уже перевалило за полдень.

— Я ничего с собой не взял. Придётся пойти что-нибудь купить.

— Окей, — Мартин слегка помахал рукой. — Я буду в столовой. Если захочешь, присоединяйся ко мне позже.

— Спасибо, — Луи проводил его взглядом и встал, чтобы взять пальто. Он сообщил Сесилии, что идёт обедать, и спустился вниз на лифте.

На улице шёл дождь, поэтому Томлинсон решил пойти в один из ближайших ресторанов. Он пересёк улицу и зашёл в один из ресторанов, которые часто посещал во время обеденных перерывов.

Луи любил обедать через день. Это помогало ему очистить голову и отвлечься от особенно тяжёлых дел. Сегодня дело было не такое уж сложное, но его ум всё ещё нуждался в некоторой лёгкости.

Мысли о Гарри прочно засели в его голове.

Его провели к столику и усадили, принимая заказ на напиток. Официант вручил ему меню, и Луи открыл его, вознамерившись найти знакомый выбор блюд.

Когда ему принесли напиток, и он сделал заказ, его взгляд упал на стол в другом конце комнаты. Нахмурившись, Луи покачал головой и наклонился вперёд. Он различил тёмные короткие кудряшки, маленький прямой нос и роскошные розовые губы.

« _Судьба_ », — на секунду задумался он, но потом усомнился, что всё так просто. Взяв с собой бокал, Луи подошёл к столику, за которым сидел Гарри и читал что-то в своём мобильном телефоне.

— Я так понимаю, это не совпадение.

Гарри оторвал взгляд от телефона, когда Луи сел напротив него, и его глаза тут же расширились от удивления. Он выглядел искренне потрясённым.

— Луи!

Томлинсон прищурился.

— Не делай вид, что не ожидал встретить меня здесь.

— Конечно же нет! — Гарри отложил телефон в сторону и огляделся по сторонам. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я хожу сюда обедать. Мой офис находится прямо через дорогу, — Луи приподнял бровь. — Но ты ведь уже знаешь это, не так ли?

— Ты работаешь где-то рядом? — прищурившись, Гарри посмотрел на костюм Луи. — Похоже на то.

Томлинсон громко фыркнул в ответ.

— Да ладно тебе, Гарри. Найл рассказывал тебе об этом месте?

Гарри в ответ покачал головой.

— Нет, — он посмотрел на свои руки и слегка покраснел. — Клянусь, я не следил за тобой или что-то в этом роде. Я просто хотел попробовать еду в этом месте.

— Что? — брови Луи удивлённо взлетели вверх.

— Когда я работаю в вечернюю смену, я хожу в рестораны с отличной репутацией, чтобы протестировать их блюда.

Луи невольно рассмеялся.

— Ты, типа, в одиночку обедаешь в шикарных ресторанах?

Гарри пожимает плечами в ответ, смущённо взглянув на Луи.

— Я ещё мало кого здесь знаю. А те, кого я знаю, похоже, не любят тратить много денег на еду.

Какое-то мгновение Луи просто наблюдает за Гарри. Он знал, что Гарри не лжёт. Человек, в которого влюбился Луи, не мог солгать, чтобы спасти свою жизнь. Он умел хорошо притворяться, но лгать не умел.

— Тогда ты не будешь возражать, если я присоединюсь к тебе сегодня за ланчем? — спросил Луи, прежде чем успел передумать.

Лицо Гарри загорелось, и, хотя Луи знал, что каждый контакт с Гарри был ошибкой, он не мог заставить себя пожалеть о своём предложении. Он сделал бы всё, чтобы быть тем, кто заставляет Гарри вот так светиться.

— С удовольствием, — ответил Гарри. — Я уже давно хотел пригласить тебя на свидание.

Покачав головой, Луи сложил руки на столе.

— Это мой обеденный перерыв, а не свидание.

— Мы сидим в шикарном ресторане напротив друг друга, между нами горит свеча, и я собираюсь украсть кусочек еды из твоей тарелки, чтобы попробовать её, — Гарри усмехнулся. — По-моему, это очень похоже на свидание.

— Это считалось бы свиданием, если бы ты заехал за мной домой и принёс мне красивые цветы, — Луи указал на бокал Гарри. — И если бы к еде прилагалось хорошее вино.

— Ну, наше первое свидание получилось немного неловким. Не идеально, — добавил Гарри, наклоняясь вперёд. — Это означает, что нам понадобится второе свидание, чтобы исправить ситуацию.

Луи рассмеялся в ответ.

— Ты опять торопишь события, гонщик.

— Ну, не так-то просто заполучить тебя.

— Я понятия не имею, откуда у тебя эта одержимость мной, — задумчиво произнёс Луи. Следующую фразу было трудно произнести, но он должен был сказать это, чтобы удержаться на земле и в реальности. Было слишком легко поддаться этому ложному чувству близости с Гарри. — Ты даже не знаешь меня.

— Я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда, — Гарри сделал глоток воды. — Я знаю, когда стоит проявить настойчивость.

Луи проигнорировал то, как сильно сжалось его сердце. Похоже, за последние годы у Гарри было немало парней. Вместо этого он изобразил на лице ухмылку, чтобы сохранить хладнокровие.

— Похоже, у тебя в этом деле немалый опыт.

— Вообще-то, нет, — смущённо улыбнулся Гарри. — Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.

Луи с трудом сглатывает от того, насколько бесконечно очарователен Гарри в своей честности.

— Не возражаю, — отвечает он немного сдавленным голосом.

Официант возвращается с едой, и Луи, не отрывая взгляд от лица Гарри, когда тот улыбается, благодарит его. Очевидно, для Гарри всё ещё важен прямой контакт. На его губах по-прежнему была улыбка.

До сих пор Луи не нашёл никаких изменений в Гарри. За исключением лука, который Гарри теперь ел в сыром виде, всё было точно так же, как и при первой их встрече.

Как Томлинсон мог позволить ему снова исчезнуть из его жизни? Он прекрасно понимал, что ему не следует находиться здесь прямо сейчас, что он не должен поддерживать связь с Гарри. Но с тех пор, как он потерял его, в жизни Луи образовалась пустота, и никто не мог заполнить её, кроме Гарри.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Гарри.

Луи с улыбкой оторвался от еды.

— Просто мысленно прорабатываю детали одного сложного дела, — солгал он.

Гарри разрезал мясо.

— В каком плане?

— Прости, но я не могу ответить на этот вопрос, — Луи пожал плечами. — В это дело вовлечены многие безжалостные люди и большие деньги.

— И много у тебя таких случаев?

— Да, порой даже слишком, — Луи аккуратно отрезает кусочек рыбы и кладёт его в рот. — Лосось очень вкусный.

— Позволь мне самому судить об этом, — Гарри взял кусок хлеба и глотнул воды, а потом отрезал лосося и переложил его в свою тарелку.

Луи иронично приподнимает бровь.

— Эй, это не значит, что я не знаю, каков хороший лосось на вкус.

— Кто тебя научил? — спросил Гарри, отрезая маленький кусочек.

 _Ты_ , — подумал Луи и опустил глаза в тарелку.

— Ты просто учишься, пожив какое-то время в богатых кругах.

— Могу себе представить, — улыбаясь, ответил Гарри.

Какое-то время они едят молча. Луи то и дело поглядывает на Гарри, удивляясь, как вообще все воспоминания о том, как они вот так сидели вместе, ели и обсуждали еду, могли исчезнуть из его памяти.

Неужели нет ничего, что могло бы вызвать хотя бы малейшее воспоминание?

Когда Луи в четвёртый раз смотрит на парня, Гарри одновременно с ним поднимает голову, и их взгляды пересекаются. Гарри выглядит довольным, ухмыляясь, как подросток.

Как подросток, которым он был, когда они встретились в первый раз.

— Каков твой вердикт? — спрашивает Луи, чтобы отвлечь внимание от того, насколько он себя накрутил.

— Я понял, что это хорошее место, как только ты сказал, что часто бываешь здесь, — Гарри слегка улыбнулся. — Шеф-повар хорошо готовит.

— Не лучше, чем ты.

Гарри смущённо смеётся в ответ.

— Единственная вещь, которую я готовил для тебя, был завтрак, и это при том, что ты ненавидишь печёные бобы.

Луи мысленно выругался. Ему нужно лучше контролировать свой рот.

— Я съел твоё «мясо по-бургундски».

— Твой бойфренд пожаловался на это блюдо за тебя, — возразил Гарри.

— Во-первых, этот придурок не мой бойфренд, — закончив есть, Луи отложил столовые приборы и развернул салфетку. — А во-вторых, я не жаловался на блюдо. Вся вина на нём.

— Значит, тебе понравилось? — Гарри прикусил губу, смущённо глядя на Луи.

Всё ещё любит напрашиваться на комплименты. Луи невольно улыбнулся, когда понял, что Гарри ничуть не изменился. Он всё ещё жаждал комплиментов и подтверждения своего мастерства.

— Это лучшее блюдо, которое я пробовал в своей жизни.

Гарри сильнее прикусил губу, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке.

— Почему Найл выбрал для тебя такого ужасного парня?

— В защиту Найла могу сказать, что он не знаком с этим парнем.

— Он знаком с твоим бывшим бойфрендом? — ни с того ни с сего решает спросить Гарри.

Луи немного закашлялся, прерывая зрительный контакт.

— Нет.

На мгновение Гарри замирает.

— Он был таким же ужасным?

— Нет, — Луи сконцентрировался на том, чтобы сложить салфетку в её прежнюю форму. — Нет. Он был прекрасен.

Гарри задумчиво кивает в ответ.

— Он порвал с тобой?

Луи не может поверить, что говорит об этом с Гарри. Он вообще не должен говорить об этом. Гарри должен был наконец очнуться и вспомнить его.

Томлинсон судорожно сглатывает.

— Не совсем так.

Гарри, кажется, понимает, что Луи не хочет говорить об этом. Он натянуто кивает в ответ.

Отчаяние заставляет Луи продолжить. Может быть, правильные слова вернут память Гарри обратно.

— Мне кажется, я всё ещё люблю его.

Глаза Гарри расширяются, а рот от шока приоткрывается. Луи может только догадываться о том, что в этот момент он, вероятно, сожалел о своём любопытстве.

— Извини, — тихо бормочет Луи. Он зашёл слишком далеко. Это было не то, что стоит говорить человеку, который в лучшем случае является тебе знакомым. Для Гарри он был не более того. Для Гарри между ними не было никакой истории.

Возможно, он даже оттолкнёт Гарри этим замечанием. Если так, то Луи видит в этом позитивное развитие событий.

— Всё нормально, — заверяет его Гарри мягким тоном. — По крайней мере, я теперь знаю, с кем конкурирую.

— Гарри…

— Не говори мне сдаваться, — Гарри смотрит на Луи, не отводя своего взгляда. — Я знаю, во что ввязываюсь.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — бормочет Луи себе под нос. Это первый раз, когда Томлинсону приходит в голову, что Гарри, вероятно, будет так зол на него за то, что он ничего ему не рассказал. Луи знает его достаточно хорошо и, хотя он всё же уступил всем, кто советовал ему не рассказывать Гарри о них, он знает, что Гарри хотел бы знать. Гарри точно почувствует себя преданным. И он почувствует себя ещё более преданным, если Луи сделает это; если Томлинсон не скажет ему остановиться и позволит Гарри продолжить флиртовать с ним.

Гарри действительно понятия не имел, во что он ввязался.

— Ты просил меня не торопиться, — продолжает Гарри. — Но я думаю, ты сам не хочешь, чтобы я останавливался. Так что я посмотрю, к чему это приведёт.

Луи не знал, как с этим поспорить. Конечно, Гарри заметил, что Луи тоже чувствует к нему влечение. Томлинсон практически растаял в тот момент на кухне, когда Гарри проявил смелость. Ему пришлось физически сдерживать себя, чтобы не наброситься на Гарри в ту же секунду.

— Так что вместо того, чтобы пригласить тебя на очередное свидание, я приглашу тебя на встречу со своими друзьями, — продолжает Гарри, когда Луи не отвечает. — Как тебе такая идея?

— Это не было свиданием, — тут же протестует Луи.

Гарри довольно улыбается.

— Если бы это было так, я бы не стал говорить о твоём бывшем, — его глаза озорно блестят, и Луи тут же захотелось наклониться и поцеловать его. — Но это был хороший тест на то, каким может быть наше свидание.

— Мы не пойдём на свидание, — Луи знает, что его слова звучат не очень убедительно.

Гарри просто улыбается так, как улыбался Луи, когда был уверен, что уже победил. Возможно, так оно и было.

— А что насчёт моего приглашения?

— Что это будет за сборище?

— Просто несколько друзей. Я что-нибудь приготовлю, а потом мы, наверное, пойдём в паб выпить.

— Скоро твой день рождения, — догадывается Луи. И снова он мысленно ругает себя за то, что заговорил раньше, чем подумал.

Гарри кивает в ответ.

— Не знаю, как ты всё время это делаешь, но да, на следующей неделе у меня день рождения. Найл будет, и Зейн тоже пообещал прийти.

Официант прерывает их разговор, когда подходит забрать пустые тарелки.

— Хотите ещё что-нибудь?

Луи улыбается в ответ.

— Только счёт, пожалуйста.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я разделил счёт пополам?

— Посчитайте вместе. Спасибо.

Как только официант уходит, Гарри скрещивает руки на столе.

— Так это всё-таки свидание?

Луи пытается успокоить своё бешено колотящееся сердце.

— Просто пробный вариант.

— Ты не обязан платить за меня, Луи, — голос Гарри звучит искренне.

Бывали времена, когда они ссорились из-за того, кто будет оплачивать счёт. Так много раз.

— Я знаю. Но я благодарен тебе за компанию. Так что пусть это будет за мой счёт.

Подходит официант со счётом, и Луи тут же протягивает ему свою кредитную карточку.

Гарри коротко кивает, но Луи видит, что он хочет возразить, буквально сдерживая себя.

— Тогда я заплачу в следующий раз.

— Посмотрим, — отвечает Луи. Он никак не мог согласиться на свидание с Гарри. Это только приведёт к ещё большему хаосу.

Томлинсон и так уже вызвал достаточно хаоса, позволив Гарри вернуться в его жизнь.

Когда официант возвращается с кредитной карточкой, Луи встаёт. Он оставляет на столе пятифунтовую банкноту и поправляет костюм. Подняв глаза, он замечает, что Гарри пристально смотрит на него.

— Ты выглядишь совсем по-другому в костюме, — произносит Гарри, следуя за Луи.

Гарри часто смеялся над ним, когда Луи начал носить костюмы во время своей первой работы. Он находил это нелепым, говоря, что они совсем не подходят Луи. И всё же он всегда ценил то, как выглядит задница Луи в этих узких брюках. Он либо смеялся, либо хотел сорвать их с Луи. Для Гарри не было промежуточного звена.

— Знаю, знаю, — отвечает Луи. — Я выгляжу нелепо.

Гарри стоял слишком близко, когда Луи развернулся к нему на улице. Томлинсон слегка споткнулся от неожиданной близости.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил он, тут же хватая Луи за локоть, чтобы удержать его. — Ты выглядишь великолепно.

Почувствовав, что краснеет, Луи высвобождает локоть и отступает на шаг. Что ж, сегодня Гарри определённо возбуждён из-за костюма, а не весел.

— Заткнись.

Усмехнувшись, Гарри сунул руки в карманы пальто.

— Итак. Ты придёшь на мой день рождения? В следующую пятницу. Ужин в восемь.

Если там будут другие люди, всё будет в порядке, не так ли? Луи знал, что это не так, он знал, что должен отказаться и сказать Гарри, что не может быть там.

— Да, я приду, — ответил он вместо этого, снова уступая своему жгучему желанию удержать Гарри.

Гарри снова улыбнулся.

— Отлично. Тогда увидимся там.

Гарри без предупреждения наклоняется и целует Луи в щёку. Его губы тёплые и знакомые. Они нежно коснулись кожи Луи, и его сердце сжалось при воспоминании о том, как эти губы целовали каждый дюйм его тела. Это было слишком коротко, слишком поспешно и слишком платонически.

— Желаю хорошо провести время на работе, — добавил Гарри, отступая назад и оборачиваясь.

Луи застыл на месте, глядя вслед Гарри. Он снова выругался, но на этот раз — громко, когда Гарри оглянулся через плечо и поймал его пристальный взгляд.

Стайлс лишь довольно улыбнулся в ответ.

+++

— Подожди, подожди, подожди, — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос, когда зазвонил его мобильный. Он только что поставил цыплёнка в духовку и поспешил туда, где на прикроватной тумбочке лежал его мобильный телефон.

— Привет, — ответил он, увидев на дисплее имя Лиама.

— Гарри, приятель, — радостно поприветствовал его Пейн, — с днём рождения!

— Спасибо, Ли, — Гарри сел на кровать, вытирая руки о брюки. Ему всё ещё нужно было переодеться. — Я рад, что ты позвонил.

— Прости, что не позвонил тебе раньше. В последние несколько недель я был безумно занят на работе, — Лиам казался немного расстроенным. — Как поживаешь?

— Хорошо, — откинувшись на спинку кресла, Гарри скрестил ноги. — Действительно хорошо. Я счастлив, что всё-таки прошёл через это.

— Я рад за тебя.Твоя мама не звонит каждый день?

— Больше нет, — Гарри хихикнул в ответ. — Она делала это в начале, но теперь пишет сообщения через день.

— И ты не чувствуешь себя одиноким?

Гарри секунду колеблется.

— Нет, не знаю. Иногда бывает страшно, но, в целом, нормально. Я познакомился с несколькими людьми.

— Ты куда-то идёшь с ними сегодня? — теперь Лиам казался немного занятым. Вероятно, он всё ещё был в своём кабинете.

— Может быть, позже, — Гарри посмотрел на маленькую кухоньку. — Они скоро придут ко мне на ужин.

— Мне бы тоже хотелось отпраздновать этот день вместе с тобой.

— Мне тоже, — Гарри закусил губу, обдумывая следующую фразу. — Вообще-то… — он откашлялся. — Ты не поверишь, каким маленьким может быть этот город. Я познакомился с Луи.

На другом конце провода послышался какой-то шум, который Гарри никак не мог определить.

— Ты его узнал? — спросил Лиам.

— Конечно, он пришёл поесть в ресторан, в котором я работаю, — вставая, Гарри ударился пальцем на ноге и негромко выругался. — Я даже не понял, что это он, но потом встретил его снова. Он дружит с моим соседом.

— Серьёзно? — в голосе Лиама послышались нотки, которые Гарри не смог истолковать, но они заставили его нахмуриться; Лиам определённо не был в восторге от этой новости. — Это просто совпадение.

— Он очень милый, — добавил Гарри.

— Да, он хороший парень.

— Я видел его на некоторых фотографиях на твоём холодильнике, но… — Гарри ухмыльнулся про себя, зная, что Лиам его поймёт. — Я знал, что он в хорошей форме, но он и в жизни на самом деле в хорошей форме.

Пейн громко простонал в ответ.

— Гарри, нет.

— Слишком поздно, — ответил Гарри, улыбаясь ещё шире. — Я думаю, я тоже ему нравлюсь. Так что я просто хотел предупредить тебя, понимаешь. Поскольку вы, ребята, друзья.

— Луи тебе не подходит, Хаз, — серьёзно произнёс Лиам. — Не делай этого.

Нахмурившись, Гарри проверил картошку, кипящую на плите.

— Да, у него, кажется, есть некоторые проблемы с доверием. Он просто ещё не встретил подходящего парня, Лиам.

Пейн на мгновение замолчал.

— Я серьёзно, Гарри. Не начинай отношений с Луи. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

— Почему ты… — его прервал звонок в дверь. — Извини, пришли мои гости. Мне пора.

— Гарри, послушай-

— Я ещё позвоню, Ли, — обещает Гарри, сбрасывая вызов. Он попытался засунуть слова Лиама подальше и поспешил открыть дверь.

— С днём рождения! — громко кричат Барбара и Зейн в унисон.

Гарри крепко обнимает каждого по очереди, после чего впускает их внутрь квартиры.

— Спасибо, что пришли.

Ранее Найл принёс два своих стула, чтобы все его гости могли сидеть за столом сегодня вечером. Безусловно, было немного тесновато, но Гарри приложил все усилия для того, чтобы всё оформить.

— Располагайтесь. На столе выпивка, угощайтесь. Я пойду переоденусь, — он спешит в ванную, захватывая по пути приготовленную им ранее сменную одежду.

В ванной Гарри приводит себя в порядок. Он снова умывается и расчёсывает волосы, пытаясь заправить выбившийся локон за ухо. Он не был достаточно длинным, поэтому всё время падал ему на лоб. Наверное, лучше вообще не обращать на это внимания.

К тому моменту, как он возвращается, Найл и Луи уже прибыли. Найл смешивает напитки для всех, а Луи стоит рядом с кроватью Гарри, с интересом рассматривая стену с фотографиями. Он ещё не заметил Гарри.

— Именинник! — закричал Найл, выпуская бутылку из рук, чтобы схватить Гарри.

Гарри раскрывает руки для того, чтобы обнять его, и громко смеётся, когда Найл пытается поднять его на руки.

— Я в процессе смешивания кое-каких особых напитков в честь твоего дня рождения, — объясняет он, указывая на кухню. — Это мой подарок. Плюс два моих стула.

— Тебе не нужно больше ничего готовить, — Гарри следует за Найлом к столу. — Достаточно того, что ты одолжил мне два стула.

— Это правда. Думаю, это делает тебя особенным, — Найл подмигивает ему и возвращается к напиткам. — Итак, что же тебе подарили остальные?

Барбара встаёт и протягивает Гарри два горшка. В одном посажен чабрец, в другом — базилик.

— Это от нас. Свежие травы для новой квартиры.

— Превосходно, — Гарри с наслаждением вдыхает запах базилика. — Я поставлю их поближе к окну.

Зейн кивает; на его губах появляется мягкая улыбка, когда Гарри также благодарит его.

Гарри оборачивается и видит, что Луи всё ещё стоит в другом конце комнаты. Он держит руки за спиной и смотрит на Гарри со странным выражением лица.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, Луи, — тихо произнёс Гарри, не зная, как подойти ближе.

— Спасибо за приглашение, — Томлинсон ещё раз мельком взглянул на стену с фотографиями, потом подошёл ближе и протянул Гарри руку. — С днём рождения.

Когда Гарри посмотрел вниз на руку Луи, то заметил два билета. Сгорая от любопытства, он взял их. У него тут же перехватило дыхание.

— Как ты их достал?

Луи в ответ просто пожал плечами.

— Один мой друг был у меня в долгу.

— Я пытался достать билеты, — Гарри уставился на плотную бумагу в своей руке и вспомнил, как он был опустошён, когда у него не получилось купить билеты на предпродаже. Не то чтобы он мог это себе позволить. Впрочем, если бы ему повезло, он бы потом месяцами как-нибудь сводил концы с концами.

— На что хоть билеты? — спросил Зейн, не вставая со стула, в то время как Найл и Барбара, толкаясь, пытались рассмотреть, что написано на билетах.

— «Fleetwood Mac», — с придыханием произносит Барбара.

— Это слишком дорогой подарок, — тут же протестует Гарри, глядя на Луи. — Я не могу его принять.

— Конечно, можешь. Сегодня твой день рождения, — Луи застенчиво улыбается.

— Серьёзно, — Хоран подходит ближе и протягивает парням бокалы с напитками. — Не беспокойся об этом, Эйч. Луи богат, он может потратить столько денег.

Гарри тут же хмурится от этих слов.

— Это не значит, что он должен тратить их на меня.

— Я сам решаю, на что мне тратить деньги, — Луи пожимает плечами и берёт стакан.

— Откуда ты узнал? — Гарри всё ещё не мог понять, почему он держит билеты в руках. — Ты, типа, умеешь читать мысли или что-то в этом роде?

Луи обхватывает стакан с напитком обеими руками, явно испытывая неловкость от такого вопроса.

— Хм. Нет. Я просто подумал… я имею в виду. Кто не хотел бы пойти на их концерт?

— Конечно, — отвечает Найл. — Так что я, типа, твой плюс один.

Гарри улыбнулся, осторожно ставя стакан на стол.

— Извини, но я выбираю Луи.

— Что? — хором спросили Найл и Луи.

— Могу я тоже подать заявку от своего имени? — спрашивает Зейн за спиной Гарри. — Я бы тоже с удовольствием сходил на концерт.

— Вот видишь, — говорит Луи, указывая на Малика. — Ты должен взять с собой одного из своих друзей.

— Но ты же купил мне билеты, — Гарри качает головой, — поэтому идёшь со мной.

— Если Луи не хочет идти, — говорит Найл, — можешь взять меня с собой.

Гарри решает оставить пока всё как есть. Он найдёт способ убедить Луи. Как-нибудь.

— У меня ещё есть немного времени, чтобы принять решение.

— Кажется, мне обещали еду, — бурчит Малик, улыбаясь Гарри. — Или что это так фантастически пахнет?

— Ладно, садитесь, — Гарри поворачивается к Барбаре и Луи, указывая на стол. — Сейчас всё принесу.

+++

— Это преступление, — Гарри кладёт руку на грудь. — Мы не можем быть друзьями, если ты не смотрел «Ноттинг-Хилл».

Хоран делает ещё один глоток пива.

— Звучит довольно скучно.

Барбара уже давно ушла, извинившись, потому что у неё выдалась долгая неделя, и она взяла раннюю смену на следующее утро. Возможно, сейчас она была бы на стороне Гарри и Луи.

— Это одна из самых эпических историй любви нашего времени, — тут же возражает Луи. Он качает головой, глядя на Найла, не веря, что они были друзьями в течение многих лет, и Луи не знал об этом.

— Я тоже не видел этот фильм, — Зейн уже давно перебрался на кровать Гарри, удобно устроившись на пледе, который тот накинул поверх одеяла. — Не знаю, что такого прикольного в романтических фильмах.

— Они надёжные! — одновременно отвечают Гарри и Луи.

Гарри моргнул, глядя на него, и Луи физически прикусил язык. Они вместе открыли для себя любовь к романтическим комедиям, провели столько ночей за просмотром глупых фильмов, хихикая и отвлекая друг друга поцелуями, которые позже превратились в жаркие.

Луи поймал себя на том, что смотрит на губы Гарри, поэтому быстро отводит взгляд, пожимая плечами.

— Великие умы думают одинаково.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы посмотреть его сейчас? — спрашивает Гарри. — Учитывая, что на улице льёт как из ведра, мы, вероятно, всё равно никуда не пойдём.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я посмотрел «Ноттинг-Хилл»? — Найл хмурит нос.

— Я не хочу никуда идти, — Зейн подвигается к изножью кровати, освобождая для парней место. — Просмотр фильма звучит гораздо лучше.

— Тогда, наверное, у меня нет выбора, — Хоран тяжело вздыхает. — Тем не менее честно предупреждаю. Я, наверное, засну.

— Это будет не первый раз, когда ты не вернёшься в свою квартиру, — Гарри подмигивает, вставая со стула и унося пустые тарелки в раковину.

Найл хихикает в ответ.

— Не знаю почему, но твоя кровать гораздо удобнее моей.

— Избавь нас от подробностей, — отвечает Луи, стараясь вести себя непринуждённо. Одна только мысль о том, что Гарри делит свою постель с кем-то другим, приводила его в бешенство. Он должен научиться контролировать это. Он _знает_ , что Найл настолько же натурал*, насколько пряма гитарная струна, поэтому даже не было повода ревновать.

— Ревнуешь? — игриво спрашивает Хоран, шевеля бровями.

Томлинсон сердито смотрит на него в ответ, но потом вспоминает, что у него нет никаких прав на Гарри, и кашляет в кулак.

— Просто счастлив, что ты больше не используешь мою.

— Как будто ты когда-нибудь пускал меня в свою постель, — Найл преувеличенно фыркает в ответ и садится рядом с Зейном, поджимая под себя ноги.

Гарри ставит ноутбук на прикроватный столик и открывает «Netflix».

— В противном случае _я_ бы ревновал.

Луи качает головой, когда Гарри подмигивает ему. Он подавляет усмешку и снова кашляет в кулак, чтобы не выдать то, насколько приятны ему эти слова. Быть в центре внимания Гарри всегда было самым приятным чувством для него. Гарри был светской бабочкой, уделяя людям всё своё внимание, когда разговаривал с ними. Быть человеком, который не только получает это внимание, но и его привязанность, было самым лестным и удовлетворяющим чувством, которое Луи когда-либо знал.

— Я не удивлён, услышав это, — Найл немного поворачивается, глядя вверх. — Фотографий становится всё больше с каждым разом, когда я прихожу сюда.

Луи прослеживает его взгляд и растерянно смотрит на стену с фотографиями над кроватью Гарри, которую он пытался игнорировать большую часть вечера.

— Это окончательный вариант, — отвечает Гарри, присоединяясь к парням на кровати.

— Это твоя профилактика от тоски по дому? — спрашивает Зейн, начиная рассматривать фотографии.

Найл указывает пальцем на одну из фотографий.

— Тебе идут длинные волосы. Когда это было?

Гарри на мгновение замолкает, и Луи знает, что сейчас произойдёт. Он чувствует себя приклеенным к креслу, глядя в лицо Гарри и пытаясь заставить его замолчать. Он не хочет этого слышать.

— На этой фотографии мне двадцать, — медленно отвечает Гарри. — И, очевидно, это фото сделано во время поездки в Корнуолл.

Тогда Луи сдал свои самые трудные экзамены, и в награду Гарри организовал поездку на выходные в Корнуолл, чтобы осмотреть достопримечательности. На самом деле они мало что видели, так как большую часть уик-энда провели в постели. Луи вспомнил, как сфотографировал Гарри после того, как тот трахнул его чуть ли не до беспамятства.

Это была такая интимная фотография для Луи, но больше никто не знал об этом. Никто не знал, что Гарри только что вытер их полотенцем и надел футболку только потому, что широко распахнул окно, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом. Его мама дала ему эту фотографию, вероятно, думая, что это был невинный утренний снимок Гарри. Никто не знал, что в тот момент, когда Луи сделал это фото, Гарри переплёл свои ноги с ногами Луи, а его губы были такими распухшими и розовыми от сосания члена Луи.

При одной мысли об этом Томлинсону захотелось застонать. Ему так не хватало этой физической связи с Гарри.

— Ох, — Зейн резко повернулся и посмотрел на Гарри. — Неужели все они...?

Гарри кивнул, глядя на Луи. Его взгляд на мгновение задержался на нём, и Стайлс слегка нахмурился. Томлинсон почувствовал, как правда ударила ему прямо в живот, вызывая рвотные позывы. Он не хотел, чтобы Гарри это произносил.

— А что это за фотографии? — с любопытством спросил Найл.

Гарри отвернулся от Луи и посмотрел на Найла.

— Они из того времени моей жизни, которое я не помню.

— В каком плане?

— У меня амнезия, — Гарри пожал плечами, как будто понятия не имеет, о чём говорит. Может быть, он и правда не понимает. — Я попал в аварию, и у меня в голове всё перепуталось. Я забыл всё, что было между восемнадцатью и двадцатью одним годом.

Луи больше не мог смотреть на Гарри. Он опустил глаза, уставившись на свои руки, лежащие на коленях.

— Вау, — голос Найла стал ниже, чем обычно.

— Я никогда не вспомню те годы, — Гарри тихо вздыхает. — Ничего из того, что произошло или что я сделал, или кого я встретил. Поэтому я попросил у своей семьи и друзей фотографии, которые у них были с того времени.

— Получается, ты как бы хранишь утраченные воспоминания? — спрашивает Зейн.

— Да, — Гарри прочищает горло. — Это звучит гораздо более драматично, чем есть на самом деле. Я научился жить с тем, что те годы безвозвратно потеряны.

Луи не может сдержать сухой смешок, вырвавшийся у него изо рта. Вот почему он ушёл. Чтобы Гарри было легче примириться с тем, что с ним случилось. Но, Боже, как больно было слышать, как Гарри говорит это вслух. Луи не готов был с этим мириться.

— Луи? — тихо спрашивает Гарри; в его голосе звучит замешательство.

— Прости, — выдыхает Луи, заставляя себя посмотреть на Гарри. Он был прекрасен, и всё, что Луи хотел сделать, — это залезть к нему на колени и целовать его до тех пор, пока Гарри не откроет глаза и не вспомнит то, чего он не мог видеть.

— Ты попал в аварию, когда тебе был двадцать один год? — спрашивает Найл. Когда Гарри кивает, он продолжает: — И ты всё забыл? А что насчёт людей, с которыми ты дружил? Как ты с этим справился?

Гарри пожимает плечами в ответ, и Луи буквально разрывает на части, когда он видит, как тот небрежно к этому относится.

— Это не похоже на то, что обычно показывают в фильмах. Я не спрашивал их, _кто они_ , когда увидел их после аварии. Я просто заново с ними познакомился.

Зейн наклонился вперёд, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри поверх колен Найла.

— Неужели всё было так просто? Я имею в виду… это ведь не так, верно?

На мгновение Гарри замирает.

— Нет, всё было не так просто. С большинством людей мне было неловко. На самом деле после аварии мне удалось наладить контакт только с одним человеком. Со всеми остальными я больше никогда не встречался или встречался, но только один раз после аварии.

— Тебе жаль, что ты не узнал их? — спросил Луи, прежде чем успел подумать. — Тех людей, с которыми ты больше не встречался?

— Дело не только во мне, — Гарри пожал плечами, снова взглянув на одну из своих фотографий. — Если они со мной не связались, это тоже о многом говорит, нет?

Сердце Луи бешено заколотилось в груди.

— Что, если они не могли с этим совладать? Не знали, как к тебе подобраться?

Гарри снова замолчал, потом пронзительно посмотрел на Луи.

— Ну, я могу только надеяться, что они знали меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что я сделаю всё, чтобы наверстать упущенное. Если бы они боролись за меня, я сделал бы то же самое.

На мгновение Томлинсону кажется, что Гарри всё понял. Его сердце готово было выскочить из груди, когда он посмотрел на Гарри, пытаясь прочесть выражение его лица.

— Как я уже сказал, — добавил Гарри через секунду, — это не было драматично или что-то в этом роде. Я заново познакомился с этими людьми, и они рассказали мне, кто они и откуда мы знаем друг друга. Это было нелегко, но, по-видимому, мы не были настолько близки с самого начала.

— Они должны снять фильм о твоей жизни, — Найл повертел бутылку в руках. — Конечно, с романтическим уклоном, чтобы это было достойно Голливуда.

Зейн в ответ закатил глаза.

— Уже есть такой фильм.

Найл не смог сдержать эмоций:

— Серьёзно?

Рассмеявшись, Гарри похлопал по месту рядом с собой и посмотрел на Луи.

— Ладно, давайте закроем эту тему. Мы хотели посмотреть «Ноттинг-Хилл».

Томлинсон уставился на пустое место рядом с Гарри и в угол его комнаты, увешанный фотографиями из их прошлого. Вот снимки, сделанные, когда они пошли на концерт «Oasis» и когда они ходили по магазинам за первым костюмом Луи, а вот фото, где Гарри готовит еду в их старой квартире.

Все эти фотографии буквально душат Луи.

— Давай, Томмо, — подгоняет его Найл. — Уже начинается.

Луи заставил себя встать и, тяжело сглотнув, сел рядом с Гарри. Он мог почувствовать запах мыла и лосьона после бритья Гарри. Это было совсем не то, как он обычно пах. Они пользовались одним лосьоном после бритья — в стиле Луи, а также пользовались общими мылом и шампунем.

— Эй, — прошептал Гарри и наклонился ближе. — Тебя это напрягает?

Луи моргнул, не понимая, о чём говорит Гарри. У него сейчас было слишком много проблем.

— Что? — прошептал он в ответ.

Гарри чуть приблизил губы к уху Луи.

— Я. Моя амнезия. Ты выглядишь расстроенным из-за этого.

О Боже, нет. Луи не хотел, чтобы Гарри думал, что что-то подобное когда-либо сможет разрушить их отношения. Гарри не должен думать и бояться, что какой-нибудь парень отвергнет его из-за этого. Луи не хотел быть тем человеком, который мог бы вызвать такое беспокойство.

— Нет, — ответил Луи, поднимая глаза и встречаясь взглядом с Гарри. — Просто расстроился, что тебе пришлось пройти через это.

Гарри слегка улыбнулся, его глаза немного прищурились. Он не ответил, просто наклонился чуть ближе, так что их плечи соприкоснулись.

Через мгновение они оба повернулись к ноутбуку, и Луи попытался успокоить свой пульс. Если бы Гарри посмотрел на него так ещё секунду, он бы наклонился и поцеловал его. Каждая клеточка его тела кричала об этом, умоляла о прикосновении к Гарри. Он должен был взять себя в руки.

Не помогало и то, что во время просмотра Гарри положил руку на бедро Луи и время от времени проводил по нему большим пальцем. Луи буквально сходил с ума, когда Гарри лениво постукивал пальцами по грубой ткани его джинсов. Они были прижаты друг к другу от плеча до колена, и Гарри бесстыдно флиртовал.

Найл заснул, как и обещал; позже к нему присоединился Зейн. Он прижимал к груди подушку, и его ресницы тёмным веером рассыпались по щекам. Найл не выглядел таким грациозным, что заставило Луи улыбнуться.

— Они не умеют ценить хорошие романтические комедии, — прошептал Гарри, снова приблизив своё лицо к лицу Луи.

Томлинсон не сводил глаз с Хорана, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что Гарри был так близко.

— Они не видят за этим истинного гения.

Гарри усмехнулся, и время на мгновение замерло, потому что Луи знал, что сейчас произойдёт, и всё же он вздрогнул, когда Гарри наклонился ещё ближе и коснулся губами его челюсти. Луи сидел как вкопанный, не в силах пошевелиться или даже вздохнуть.

Рука Гарри легла на его бедро; кончики пальцев задели внутреннюю сторону шва джинс; Гарри наклонил голову и начал медленно покрывать поцелуями шею Луи. Он покусывал и облизывал, задерживаясь под ухом Луи, прежде чем высунуть язык.

Луи замер и поспешно выдохнул, подавляя стон. Он должен был остановить это. Он должен был сказать Гарри, чтобы тот убрал руку с его бедра, перестал ласкать его, перестал целовать его шею вот так.

Вместо этого Луи склонил голову набок, подставляя Гарри свою шею.

Гарри слегка поёрзал, при помощи свободной руки усаживаясь и наклоняясь над Луи. Он смелеет, царапает зубами кожу Луи, слегка засасывая. Его рука скользит вверх по бедру Луи, опасно приближаясь к его ширинке.

Он был потерян. Луи понимал, что потерялся и не сможет ничего изменить. Не тогда, когда его тело изголодалось, а прикосновение Гарри было единственным, что заставляло его чувствовать себя сытым. Не тогда, когда прикосновения Гарри были так хороши.

Луи повернул голову и, моргнув, открыл глаза. Гарри сидел рядом, слегка приоткрыв рот и не сводя глаз с лица Луи. У него снова был этот взгляд, отчего Луи чуть не улыбнулся. Он выглядел так, словно собирался убить: напряжённый взгляд с нахмуренными бровями и пронзительными глазами. Луи знал, что это было выражение сосредоточенности Гарри только на одной вещи. Когда в его видении была только одна вещь.

Когда он хотел Луи.

Он наклонился, и Гарри закрыл глаза, слегка наклонив голову, чтобы встретиться с губами Луи.

Громкий шум заставил их отпрыгнуть друг от друга, отчего Луи больно ударился плечом о стену. На другом конце комнаты громко зазвонил мобильник Гарри, наигрывая старую песню Джастина Тимберлейка.

— Я… — начал Гарри.

— Ты должен ответить, — Луи убрал руку с бедра Гарри.

Гарри на мгновение растерялся. Когда он убрал руку с бедра Луи, на этом месте почувствовался холод. Он облизал губы и поднялся с кровати.

Зейн и Найл тоже вздрогнули, проснувшись; они оба не обратили внимания на то, что только что произошло. Найл смотрел фильм, вероятно, пытаясь наверстать упущенное, а Зейн смотрел на Гарри.

— Привет, Лиам.

Конечно, это был Лиам. Луи подавил сухой смешок. Если кто-то и мог прервать такой интимный момент с Гарри, так это Лиам. Этот человек выбрал самое удачное время. Как будто у него было какое-то шестое чувство на такие вещи.

Это было, вероятно, своего рода спасение. Луи как раз собирался поцеловаться с Гарри, как сумасшедший подросток, несмотря на то, что в комнате было ещё два человека. Это было не очень по-взрослому, а также немного слишком отчаянно.

Это также заставило его осознать, насколько серьёзна ситуация на самом деле. Его разум был слаб, а прикосновения Гарри — слишком убедительны. У Луи не было ни единого шанса, и в будущем у него также его не будет.

Если он снова встретится с Гарри, то совершит большую ошибку, а Луи знал, что не может позволить себе такую ошибку. Не после того, как все говорили ему держаться подальше от Гарри. Не после того, как ему удалось избегать Гарри так долго.

На экране Джулия Робертс признаётся в любви Хью Гранту, и Луи ненавидит себя за то, что всё, о чём он может думать, — это Гарри, который знал эти слова наизусть, цитируя их Луи в самые неожиданные моменты.

— Зачем тебе говорить с ним? — спросил Гарри, поворачиваясь к Луи. — Я чувствую, что ты скажешь ему что-то, что мне не понравится, — на мгновение он замолкает. — Окей. Да. Хорошо.

Гарри делает шаг ближе, и Найл с Зейном выглядят сбитыми с толку, когда он передаёт свой мобильный Луи.

— Это Лиам. Он хочет с тобой о чём-то поговорить.

Луи несколько секунд смотрит на телефон, пытаясь придумать разумный предлог, чтобы не брать его. Но он знал, что у него нет выбора. Взяв телефон, он тяжело вздыхает.

— Привет, Лиам.

— Какого хрена? — шипит в трубку Пейн. — Убирайся к чёртовой матери оттуда.

— Я тоже рад тебя слышать, — сухо отвечает Луи.

— Лу, что за пиздец происходит, — повысив голос, продолжил Лиам. — Ты принял решение, не забывай.

Луи посмотрел на Зейна и Найла, которые с любопытством наблюдали за ним. Убираясь на кухне, Гарри делал вид, что не слушает, но Луи знает, что он сосредоточен на каждом слове.

— Да, я подумаю об этом.

— Он всё ещё в комнате?

— Квартира хорошая, — ответил Луи, чтобы сохранить невинность и ничего не выдать. — Однокомнатная квартира с небольшой кухней.

На другом конце комнаты Гарри закатил глаза.

— Послушай. Если Энн пронюхает об этом, она поднимет шум, — Лиам на мгновение замолчал. — Ты же знаешь, какой она бывает. Она боится, что у него может случиться какой-нибудь психический срыв.

— Я имею в виду… — Луи поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Гарри. — Он хорошо справляется с этим, не так ли?

Выражение лица Гарри изменилось. Он бросил столовые приборы в раковину и подошёл с кухонным полотенцем в руках. Без предупреждения он забрал телефон у Луи.

— Перестань вмешиваться, Лиам. Я знаю, что делаю, и мне не нужно твоё одобрение.

Он повесил трубку и бросил телефон рядом с Луи на кровать, свирепо глядя на него. Томлинсону не часто удавалось видеть Гарри сердитым. Расстроенным — да, но не по-настоящему злым. Очевидно, Гарри стал немного более вспыльчивым, чем был до аварии.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он, прочищая горло.

— Кто такой Лиам? — спросил Зейн.

— Мой лучший друг детства, — Гарри вернулся к посуде.

— Мы вместе учились в университете, — добавил Луи, когда Зейн нахмурился. — Он просто беспокоится, что Гарри здесь совсем один.

Гарри в ответ качает головой.

— Они все стали немного чересчур заботливыми после несчастного случая. Они были против моего переезда сюда. Моя мама постоянно переживает.

Зейн понимающе кивает.

— Ты уже упоминал об этом.

— Их можно понять, — задумчиво произнёс Найл, слегка пожимая плечами. — Я имею в виду, что для них это тоже странно, не так ли?

Гарри на мгновение замолчал.

— Наверное.

— Они, наверное, боятся, что ты вдруг вспомнишь то, о чём они тебе не рассказывали.

Луи знал, что Найл шутит, но это действительно сводило его с ума. Это было то, что их всех раздражало, потому что Гарри никогда не простит им того, что они не рассказали ему о Луи. Энн, скорее всего, взбесится, когда узнает, что Луи вернулся в жизнь Гарри.

То, что было самой большой надеждой Луи, было самым большим страхом Энн.

— Моей маме нечего от меня скрывать, — Гарри закатил глаза.

Зейн поднял палец.

— Разве она не скрыла бы от тебя то, что ты осуждённый преступник, чтобы помешать тебе сделать это снова?

Смеясь, Гарри вытер руки и вернулся, садясь между Найлом и Луи. Кожа Луи тут же покрылась мурашками, когда их руки соприкоснулись.

— Если бы я был осуждён, то, наверное, услышал бы об этом.

— А если бы ты был женат? — Найл приподнял бровь, слегка наклонив голову. — И твоя мама всегда ненавидела её, так что теперь она держит тебя подальше от этой девчонки.

Гарри громко рассмеялся в ответ, у Луи же замерло сердце. Это было слишком близко к истине.

— Во-первых, если я когда-нибудь и выйду замуж, то только за того, кого любит моя мама. Во-вторых, если я когда-нибудь и женюсь на ком-то, то не на женщине. И ещё, — добавил Гарри, придвигаясь чуть ближе к Луи. Возможно, это произошло бессознательно, — если бы у меня и была вторая половинка, он бы меня не бросил. Это совершенно нереально.

Луи уставился на профиль Гарри, позволяя этим словам проникнуть в его сознание. Его голос был хриплым, когда он заговорил:

— Почему ты так думаешь?

Гарри повернулся к Луи, выглядя невозмутимым, даже немного удивлённым.

— Ну, ты же не можешь просто так бросить человека, которого любишь?

— Как будто это было так просто, — нахмурившись, ответил Луи.

— У тебя есть некоторый опыт в этом? — спросил Зейн.

Растерянно моргая, Луи сосредоточился на нём. Он понял, где находится и что только что сказал.

— Гм, нет. Я имею в виду. В общем, — прочистив горло, он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Гарри. — Жизнь — это не голливудский фильм. Дело не только в любви.

— Но ты не по-настоящему любишь кого-то, если сдаёшься, когда становится сложно, правда? — тихо спросил Гарри. Похоже, сегодня он впервые об этом не подумал.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, прежде чем Найл нарушил её:

— Чёрт, фильм закончился, а я и половины не видел.

— Мы посмотрим его снова, — пообещал Гарри.

— Мне пора, — Зейн встал с кровати и слегка потянулся. — Увидимся завтра, Гарри?

— Моя смена начинается в пять. А твоя?

— Шесть, — ответил Зейн, надевая пальто.

Луи до сих пор не отошёл от разговора. Слова, сказанные Гарри, снова и снова отскакивали от стенок его черепа, проносясь в голове с удвоенной скоростью. Раньше ему и в голову не приходило, что Гарри когда-то думал о тех людях, с которыми провёл эти три года. Конечно, у него была чёткая позиция, и сегодня он ясно дал это понять.

Если бы он когда-то узнал о Луи, то не простил бы его. Гарри бы не понял, почему Луи ушёл, или что он действительно любил Гарри.

— Я, наверное, просто переночую здесь, — Найл растянулся на кровати Гарри, когда Луи тоже встал.

— Твой путь домой самый короткий, — пробормотал Луи. Его колени слегка подкашивались.

Найл только усмехнулся и ещё больше зарылся в подушку Гарри. Он немного преувеличил, когда удовлетворённо вздохнул. Бросив на него свирепый взгляд, Луи надел ботинки.

— Я отправлю его домой через минуту, — пообещал Гарри, дотрагиваясь до плеча Луи.

— На самом деле мне всё равно, — Луи отстранился и надел пальто. Сейчас он даже не мог смотреть на Гарри.

Зейн фыркнул.

— Конечно.

Луи посмотрел на него, потому что это была единственная реакция, на которую он был способен.

— Послушай, Луи, — сказал Гарри, когда они вышли из квартиры. — Подожди секунду.

Зейн пошёл вперёд, и Луи хотелось сказать ему, чтобы он остался, просто чтобы ему не пришлось оставаться наедине с Гарри. Он развернулся и посмотрел на свои ботинки, ожидая, что скажет Гарри.

Гарри осторожно коснулся локтя Луи, прежде чем его пальцы скользнули вниз к руке.

— Я бы хотел продолжить с того места, на котором мы остановились.

— Это даже не должно было заходить так далеко, — ответил Луи; его рука безвольно лежала в руке Гарри.

Гарри на мгновение замер.

— Это не было моё воображение, не так ли?

— Нет, — Луи взглянул на лицо Гарри. — Это не меняет того, что я не должен был этого допустить.

— Но почему? — Гарри провёл большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Луи.

— Думаю, сегодня мы услышали достаточно историй из прошлого, — убрав руку, Луи сделал шаг назад. — Это просто плохая идея, понимаешь?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Что за бред...

— Луи? — крикнул Зейн снизу. — Ты идёшь? Или ты останешься сегодня у Гарри?

— Иду, — крикнул Луи в ответ.

— Если ты хочешь остаться, я буду не против, ты же знаешь, — предложил Гарри.

— Это ещё хуже, — Луи сухо рассмеялся.

— Но почему? — Гарри снова подошёл ближе; от него исходит знакомое тепло. — Потому что ты бы поцеловал меня?

Луи поднял глаза и посмотрел Гарри в лицо.

— Потому что ты бы не смог держать руки при себе? — продолжил Гарри. — Потому что ты бы рассказал мне, что заставляет тебя отстраняться каждый раз, когда ты на самом деле хочешь подойти ближе?

Он знал уже тогда, когда Гарри предпринял тот шаг на кухне Луи. Это действительно донесло до него мысль. Гарри стал намного смелее, намного более напористым. Луи понятия не имел, как с этим справиться. Единственное, что это делало с ним, — это возбуждало его.

Гарри был таким горячим.

— Я… — Луи судорожно сглотнул, не сводя глаз с Гарри, и ему пришлось заставить себя отступить назад, чтобы сохранить хладнокровие. — Не переоценивай себя, гонщик.

Гарри в ответ улыбнулся, выглядя вполне уверенным в себе.

— Тебе лучше начать навёрстывать упущенное, Луи.

Прежде чем он снова позволил Гарри заманить себя в ловушку, Луи развернулся и побежал вниз по лестнице. Он заставил себя не оборачиваться и не смотреть через плечо на Гарри, который смотрел ему вслед. Он знал, что примет все предложения Гарри, если повернётся.

Внизу его ждал Зейн с зажжённой сигаретой. Он поднял бровь, глядя на Луи, после чего они молча пошли в сторону метро. Луи достал свои сигареты и закурил.

— Он тебе нравится, правда? — спросил Зейн через некоторое время.

— Что ж, — Луи обдумал свой ответ. — Как и тебе, иначе вы не были бы друзьями.

Малик улыбнулся.

— Вполне справедливо.

Они снова замолчали. Дождь давно прекратился, но воздух был влажным и холодным. Луи поплотнее запахнул пальто.

— Билеты на «Fleetwood Mac», — неожиданно сказал Зейн. — Для аншлагового концерта. Это настоящий подарок для кого-то, кого ты знаешь совсем немного.

Луи пожал плечами в ответ.

— Просто говорю, приятель, — Зейн бросил сигарету на землю. — Это не тот способ убедить его, что он тебе не интересен.

Конечно, Зейн был прав. Луи знал это, но он так хотел заставить Гарри улыбнуться. Он знал, что Гарри захочет пойти на концерт. Тем более, что раньше им никогда не удавалось пойти на него. Билетов всегда было либо слишком мало, либо они были слишком дорогими. Как и сейчас, билеты были дорогими, но теперь Луи мог себе позволить купить дорогие билеты на аншлаговый концерт. Он знал нужных людей, чтобы заполучить их.

Когда он, наконец, нашёл нужные слова, чтобы оправдать свой поступок, Зейн остановился.

— Мне туда, — он указал на улицу позади них. — Увидимся позже.

Луи открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл его. Ему не нужно было никак оправдываться. Зейн уже видел его насквозь.

— Да, увидимся.

Они разошлись, и Луи поймал такси на ближайшей автобусной остановке. Сегодня вечером ему не хотелось ехать на метро.

+++

_— Лу, — сказала Джей, вздыхая в пятый раз за последние две минуты. — Не будь таким упрямым._

_— Я вовсе не упрямый, — Луи смотрел на свои руки. — Я рассуждаю рационально._

_Лиам тоже вздохнул._

_— Если бы ты был рациональным, то перестал бы так упрямиться._

_Устав от этой дискуссии, Луи провёл рукой по лицу._

_— Ты слышал, что сказал доктор._

_— Они не уверены, — Джей коснулась гипса на ноге Луи. — Это всего лишь предположение._

_Такую возможность Луи ни на минуту не хотел рассматривать. Сегодня утром доктор долго беседовал с ними. На самом деле он хотел поговорить об этом с Энн и Джеммой, но из-за того, что Луи не мог двигаться, они решили провести разговор в его палате._

_Врачи провели несколько тестов на Гарри, чтобы выяснить, что же они упустили за последних пять недель. Оказалось, что они понятия не имеют, что с ним на самом деле не так. Они объяснили это тем, что каждый случай амнезии индивидуален и что человеческий мозг недостаточно изучен и исследован, чтобы понять. Внешне функции мозга Гарри были совершенно нормальными._

_Вот почему у них было мало надежды на выздоровление. Не было никакой гарантии, что к Гарри вернутся его воспоминания. Всё, что они могли сказать, — это то, что вся эта ситуация оставила невероятное стрессовое напряжение на психике и разуме Гарри. Вполне вероятно, что, находясь под давлением, пытаясь вспомнить определённые события или людей, Гарри сломается и понесёт серьёзные психические повреждения._

_— Я не собираюсь рисковать, — ответил Луи. — Если ему будет легче справиться со всей этой ситуацией, то я буду держаться подальше._

_— Ты неотъемлемая часть его жизни, Луи, — напомнил ему Лиам. — Нечестно скрывать это от него._

_— Он ведь этого не знает, не так ли? — Луи ненавидел то, как горько прозвучали его слова. Гарри был ни в чём не виноват. — Он не может скучать за тем, чего не помнит._

_— А что, если он вспомнит всё завтра? — Лиам, похоже, решил убедить Луи. — Поставь себя на его место. Разве ты не будешь злиться на него за то, что он не был рядом с тобой?_

_— Не то чтобы у меня был выбор, — Луи осмелился поднять глаза на Пейна. Он выглядел гораздо спокойнее, чем звучал его голос. — Я не могу просто встать и спуститься вниз, чтобы увидеть его._

_— Доктор сказал, что они могут сделать это возможным, — Джей похлопала по гипсу на голени Луи. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь его увидеть._

_Всё верно. Но чего он боялся, так это выражения лица Гарри; что он посмотрит на Луи, как на незнакомца, а Луи был уверен, что не сможет этого вынести. Он не был уверен, что после этого у него не случится психический срыв._

_Сцена аварии всё ещё была свежа в его памяти. Луи ещё даже не оправился от неё, поэтому не был уверен, что сможет выдержать ещё одно эмоциональное напряжение. Это разорвёт его на части, и без Гарри, который соберёт его, он не был уверен, что сможет снова собрать себя воедино._

_— Это слишком большой риск, — решил он, качая головой. — Я не хочу давить на него сильнее, чем ему уже приходится терпеть._

_Лиам подошёл ближе к кровати._

_— Лу…_

_— Нет. — Луи снова покачал головой. — Я не хочу быть причиной того, что он сломается. Сейчас он меня не вспомнит, и поэтому будет чувствовать себя несчастным. Я не хочу так поступать с ним._

_— Ты не знаешь… — начала было Джей, но Луи тут же прервал её:_

_— Я знаю. Я знаю его лучше, чем кто-либо другой, мам, — Луи посмотрел на неё, чтобы убедиться, что она видит, насколько он серьёзен. — Ему будет плохо, и он начнёт заставлять себя вспоминать. Это не пойдёт ему на пользу._

_На секунду Джей замолчала._

_— Это твоё решение._

_Луи кивнул._

_— Так и есть. Я буду держаться от него подальше._

_— Что ты будешь делать, когда вас обоих выпишут из больницы? — спросил Лиам._

_— Посмотрим, — Луи с трудом сглотнул; комок застрял у него в горле. — Я что-нибудь придумаю_.

+++

Гарри глубоко вздыхает, после чего нажимает на звонок. Миновать охрану здания оказалось легче, чем он думал. Самая сложная часть была сейчас.

Дверь открывается, показывая Луи, стоящего на пороге в выцветшей серой футболке и спортивных штанах. Его ноги босые. Он выглядит уставшим, даже когда его глаза расширяются от шока.

— Гарри! — взвизгивает он, растерянно смотря на парня. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Привет, Луи, — Гарри протягивает ему букет цветов. — Я пришёл за тобой.

Луи нахмурился.

— Мы… — когда до него, наконец, доходит, он приподнимает бровь. — Концерт.

— Пожалуйста, не говори «нет», — Гарри закусил губу. Он понятия не имеет, почему Луи заставляет его так нервничать, но мысль о том, что ему откажут, засела глубоко в его душе.

— Гарри… — Луи проводит рукой по лицу и слегка опускает голову. Другой рукой он всё ещё держится за дверную ручку. — Тебе лучше пойти с кем-нибудь другим.

Гарри подумал, что он, должно быть, выглядит немного нелепо с цветами, всё ещё протянутыми Луи. Он снова прижимает их к груди.

— Это мой подарок на день рождения, и я решаю, кого я хочу взять с собой.

Луи смотрит на него снизу вверх, и это выглядело так, словно он сжалился над Гарри. Он отступает в сторону и жестом приглашает Гарри войти в квартиру.

— Проходи.

Гарри делает так, как ему было сказано, чувствуя себя немного потерянным, когда Луи закрывает за ним дверь и проходит на кухню. Он не был уверен, следует ли ему идти за ним.

— На самом деле тебе повезло, что я сегодня дома, — Луи оглядывается через плечо. — Я всё ещё мог быть на работе.

— Но, как видишь, ты всё же дома, — Гарри последовал за ним, с интересом смотря на то, как Луи открывает один из шкафчиков. — Это знак. Судьба хочет, чтобы ты пошёл со мной на концерт.

— Судьба… — Луи сухо рассмеялся и наполнил вазу водой. — Похоже, у меня нет выбора, не так ли?

Гарри пытается сдержать улыбку, которая грозилась расползтись по его лицу.

— Наверное.

Поставив вазу на стойку перед Гарри, Луи встречается с ним взглядом.

— Цветы означают, что это свидание?

— Это определённо свидание, — Гарри опускает стебли в вазу.

Какое-то мгновение они просто смотрели друг на друга поверх стола; букет весенних цветов стоит между ними. Гарри даже не осмелился моргнуть, когда Луи посмотрел на него. Он выглядел таким серьёзным — как всегда, когда смотрит на Гарри.

— Я сам решу, так ли это, — не моргая, ответил Луи, — в конце ночи.

Гарри кивнул.

— Это будет лучшее свидание в твоей жизни.

Луи рассмеялся, и внезапно напряжение между ними развеялось. Гарри кивнул с глупой улыбкой на губах.

— Пойду переоденусь.

— У тебя есть десять минут, — Гарри смотрит, как он выходит из кухни, не сводя глаз с задницы Луи.

— Перестань пялиться на мою задницу, — ответил Луи, не оборачиваясь. — На первом свидании так не делают.

Гарри нахмурился, гадая, как именно Луи узнал об этом.

— Я даже не думал об этом.

Луи исчезает в своей спальне, а Гарри проходит в гостиную, чтобы подождать его там. Его взгляд снова цепляется за портрет мамы Луи, и он не смог сдержать дрожь, пробежавшую по спине. Он чувствовал то же самое, когда увидел его впервые. Было что-то знакомое в её лице и улыбке. Как будто она улыбалась ему прямо в лицо, смеясь над чем-то, что он сказал.

Сев, Гарри оторвал взгляд от картины и сосредоточился на нескольких папках, лежащих на столе. У них были разные номера, и на каждом стояла печать юридической фирмы, в которой работал Луи. Гарри подозревал, что они были конфиденциальными, поэтому он оставил их закрытыми, даже при том, что его любопытство подстёгивало его открыть их и узнать, что там внутри.

На комоде рядом с диваном стоят фотографии, и Гарри встаёт, чтобы взглянуть на них. На них изображены маленькие девочки, играющие вместе, а также Луи в детстве с белокурой девочкой на коленях. Есть и более свежая фотография Луи с двумя малышами, сидящими рядом на диване. Они выглядят прелестно, расползаясь по нему с леденцами в руках и широкими улыбками, направленными в камеру.

Когда он снова поднимает глаза, Луи стоит в дверном проёме, засунув руки в карманы джинсов. Он одет в широкую футболку, которая придаёт ему изящный вид, а его ноги всё ещё босые.

— Чьи это дети? — спросил Гарри.

Взгляд Луи блуждает по его лицу.

— Мои братья и сёстры.

Гарри моргнул, снова посмотрел на фотографии, а потом на Луи.

— Серьёзно?

— Да, — Луи слегка улыбнулся. — Нас семеро. Я самый старший.

— Они все живут в Донкастере?

Луи кивает в ответ.

— Я навещаю их, когда могу.

Гарри выпрямляется. Он ещё раз взглянул на фотографии и подошёл к Луи.

— Ты готов?

— Да, только обуюсь, — Луи повернулся и пошёл вперёд ко входной двери.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — Гарри улыбнулся, когда Луи натянул Vans'ы, не потрудившись надеть носки. Он никак это не комментирует.

Луи не смог скрыть румянца, появившегося на его щеках.

— Спасибо.

— Забрать тебя из дома, принести цветы, сделать комплимент твоей внешности, — Гарри помогает Луи надеть джинсовую куртку, подбитую мехом. — Это уже похоже на свидание?

Рассмеявшись, Луи качает головой, открывая дверь и ожидая, пока Гарри выйдет.

— Это не так просто, гонщик.

— Я могу усилить свои навыки, — Гарри ждёт, пока Луи закроет дверь. — Ты будешь потрясён.

— Об этом я буду судить сам, — напоминает ему Луи, слегка ухмыляясь, проходя мимо Гарри.

Они спускаются в метро через несколько улиц от дома Луи, и Гарри старается сесть рядом с ним, когда они оказываются в вагоне.

— Знаешь, я не собираюсь сбегать, — замечает Луи.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы у других сложилось неверное представление, — Гарри кладёт руку на бедро Луи.

Наблюдая за его действиями, Луи приподнимает бровь.

— Что у нас свидание?

— Что мы просто друзья, — поправляет его Гарри.

Луи смеётся и поворачивается к Гарри всем телом.

— И что в этом плохого?

Гарри нахмурился, услышав этот вопрос, но ему понравилось, что Луи до сих пор не оттолкнул его руку.

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то ещё приставал к тебе.

— «Love, вопреки твоим убеждениям, я не хожу по этому миру, сталкиваясь с каждым встречным», — Луи нежно усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Это преступление, — отвечает Гарри, наклоняясь чуть ближе.

Улыбка Луи превращается в мягкую ухмылку.

— Твой неуклюжий флирт — вот преступление.

— Тебе это нравится, — Гарри хотел бы, чтобы его голос не звучал так удивлённо. — Тебе нравится, когда за тобой ухаживают.

— Кто ты? Джейн Остин? — Луи закатывает глаза и отстраняется. Но то, как он краснеет, говорит Гарри о том, что он прав.

Они добираются до места проведения концерта как раз вовремя. Гарри показывает билеты у входа, а затем Луи проводит их к лестнице, ведущей на балкон. Он держит руку на пояснице Гарри; его пальцы мягко касаются бугорков его позвоночника под тонкой рубашкой.

Гарри потратил целую вечность, решая, что надеть. Он и сам не знал, что может быть таким. Обычно он носил то, что ему нравилось, не придавая особого значения чужому мнению. Но с Луи он отчаянно хотел произвести впечатление. В конце концов, он выбрал узкие джинсы и прозрачную серую рубашку. Рубашка расстёгнута до пупка.

До сих пор Луи даже не взглянул на него.

— Кстати, я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты купил мне VIP-билеты, — сказал Гарри, когда они добрались до ложи. — Как ты их раздобыл?

— Я знаю несколько человек, — Луи снимает джинсовку и на мгновение задерживает взгляд на груди Гарри, когда тот делает то же самое. — И, честно говоря, это были единственные, которые остались в наличии.

Гарри улыбнулся, оглядывая арену.

— Обычный подарок для кого-то, кто тебе просто друг.

— У меня возникло такое чувство, что тебе нравится хипстерская музыка.

Усевшись на одно из пяти мест в ложе, Гарри скрещивает ноги.

— Типа, ты не фанат?

Какое-то мгновение Луи колеблется, но потом садится рядом с Гарри.

— Они имеют для меня ностальгическую ценность.

— Каким образом? — Гарри наклоняет голову, сгорая от любопытства, мечтая поскорее узнать, что имел в виду Луи.

— Их музыка мне кое-кого напоминает, — Луи пожал плечами, как будто то, что он сказал, не имело значения.

Вот он снова — таинственный бывший бойфренд, с которым Гарри приходилось соперничать. Что бы ни случилось между ним и Луи, Томлинсон остался уязвимым и сломленным. Он сказал, что всё ещё любит этого парня, и Гарри вынужден признать, что эта мысль пугает его. Он понятия не имеет, каково это, любить кого-то так сильно и с такой страстью, что не можешь забыть его даже спустя столько лет.

Хотя он обещал Луи не говорить о его бывшем бойфренде на их свиданиях, но всё же. Речь сейчас шла о них, и Гарри должен хорошенько постараться, чтобы у Луи появилось новое воспоминание, связанное с «Fleetwood Mac». Что-то, что не заставит его грустить.

Свет гаснет, и они продолжают сидеть до начала выступления. Парни на разогреве представились как молодая группа из Калифорнии и сыграли несколько оригинальных песен, а также пару каверов. Гарри заказывает пиво, когда в их ложу заходит официант, а Луи — воду.

— Завтра длинный день, — отвечает Луи, когда Гарри приподнимает бровь.

Когда группа покидает сцену, Гарри поворачивается к Луи, сидящему рядом.

— Ответь честно.

Луи выглядит немного ошарашенно, как будто ожидает худшего.

Гарри улыбается, чтобы успокоить его.

— Ты купил все пять билетов, чтобы мы могли побыть одни?

Тихо рассмеявшись, Луи с облегчением качает головой.

— Если бы я купил все пять билетов, то взял бы с собой Найла.

— В таком случае судьба снова вмешивается, — решил Гарри и подбодрил Луи. Он воспринял это как победу, когда Луи покачал головой и нежно улыбнулся в ответ.

Свет снова тускнеет, и на этот раз они встают со своих стульев, чтобы подойти к перилам ложи. Группа начинает с « _he Chain_ », и Гарри кладёт руку на сердце, нежно глядя на Луи.

— Спасибо, — одними губами произнёс он, и ответная улыбка Луи говорит о многом. Он выглядит довольным.

Через несколько минут температура в концертном зале поднялась, и Гарри уже пожалел о своём выборе одежды. Он не мог в этом танцевать. Думая только о том, как произвести впечатление на Луи, он забыл, что будет выглядеть как придурок, двигаясь в этих джинсах.

— Мне очень нравится эта песня, — выдохнул Гарри, когда они начали играть « _Rhiannon_ ».

— Есть хоть одна песня, которую ты не любишь? — спросил Луи, наклоняясь ближе. — У меня такое чувство, что ты любишь их все.

Гарри усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

— Это моя любимая группа.

Ему нужно было лишь немного поубеждать, чтобы заставить Луи тоже танцевать. Когда зазвучали первые аккорды « _To Go Your Own Way_ », он заставляет Луи подпрыгивать в такт, и Гарри не может отвести от него взгляд. Луи становится ещё красивее, когда вот так расслабляется, и Гарри захотелось взять его в руки и почувствовать этот смех на своих губах.

После ещё нескольких песен группа переходит к лирике. Гарри забывает обо всём вокруг, когда они исполняют « _Landslide_ », пока Луи не начинает тихо подпевать рядом с ним.

— Ты знаешь эту песню? — спросил Гарри.

Луи кивнул.

— А кто её не знает? Это, наверное, одна из их самых популярных песен.

— А какая из них твоя любимая? — Гарри хотел знать.

— Они не часто исполняют эту песню вживую, — Луи пожал плечами.

Нахмурившись, Гарри подошёл ближе.

— Скажи мне.

— « _Crystal_ », — ответил Луи, мельком взглянув на Гарри. — Моя любимая — « _Crystal_ ».

Эта информация была немного разочаровывающей. Конечно, Гарри знал эту песню. Просто это была не та песня, на которую он раньше обращал внимание.

« _Songbird_ » была следующей, и Гарри наклонился к Луи так близко, что их плечи соприкоснулись.

— Это самая романтичная песня.

Луи не сразу нашёл, что ответить.

— « _Crystal_ » более романтичная.

— Ты ведь очень серьёзно к этому относишься, не так ли? — Гарри улыбнулся и снова повернулся к сцене. На этот раз они оба начали подпевать, и Гарри понравилось то, как смешались их голоса.

Он собирается прокомментировать это, когда начинается следующая песня. На мгновение у него перехватывает дыхание, и он замечает, что Луи тоже ахнул. Он стоит как вкопанный рядом с Гарри; его глаза неподвижны, а руки вцепились в перила.

Гарри колеблется лишь секунду. Он обнимает Луи сзади и начинает мягко покачивать его в такт музыке.

— Ты не можешь отрицать, что это судьба, — мягко сказал он, приблизив губы к уху Луи.

На мгновение Луи застывает в его объятиях. Затем он закрывает глаза и прислоняется спиной к Гарри. Это был первый раз, когда Гарри разрушил его стену настолько, что Луи поддался своему желанию. Гарри почувствовал, как тело Луи прижимается к нему, идеально прилегая. Руки Луи робко легли на ладони Гарри, и они закачались вместе, позволяя мелодии диктовать движения их тел.

Через несколько мгновений Луи переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Гарри, и Гарри не уверен, что Луи вообще заметил, что он делает. Он смотрел на профиль Луи и улыбался, когда тот рассеянно поднёс их переплетённые пальцы к своим губам, чтобы нежно поцеловать.

Он подозревал, что Луи был романтиком, но то, что он так реагировал на любимую песню, делало это более чем очевидным. Луи был гораздо романтичнее, чем показывал. Это делало его ещё красивее в глазах Гарри.

Песня закончилась, и Гарри наклонился вперёд, нежно поцеловав Луи прямо под ухом. Он почувствовал, как Луи глубоко вздохнул, прижавшись спиной к груди Гарри.

— Так это свидание? — прошептал Гарри, когда заиграла следующая песня.

Луи ничего не ответил, только ещё теснее прижался к Гарри. Они оставались в таком положении до конца концерта.

+++

Гарри настаивает на том, чтобы проводить Луи домой.

После сегодняшних событий Томлинсон был уверен, что это не очень хорошая идея, но он также не мог отрицать, что пока не хотел расставаться. Гарри был милым, сексуальным и невероятно красивым сегодня вечером.

Когда заиграла « _Crystal_ », Луи потерял всю защиту, и ему пришлось признать, что ему было всё равно. Всё, чего он хотел в тот момент, — чтобы Гарри обнимал его, пока играла их песня. Если бы только Гарри вспомнил, что это и их песня тоже.

Было приятно притвориться на несколько минут.

— Это был лучший концерт, на котором я когда-либо был, — сказал Гарри, когда они шли по тротуару к следующей станции метро.

Луи улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

— Спасибо ещё раз, — Гарри нежно касается руки Луи. — За то, что разделил эту мечту со мной.

От того, как Гарри посмотрел на него, у Луи перехватило дыхание.

— В любое время, — выдавил он хриплым голосом.

— Я думаю, это было настолько особенно, потому что ты был там со мной, — Гарри останавливается и смущённо смотрит на Луи, потянувшись к его запястью.

С трудом сглотнув, Луи облизывает губы.

— Я знаю, что ты задумал, гонщик.

Гарри слабо улыбается в ответ.

— Я надеялся, что ты наконец позволишь мне.

Отказаться было невозможно. Каждая клеточка тела Луи вопит о том, чтобы он наклонился и дал Гарри то, что он так хочет. Взять то, что он хочет. На этот раз он не сможет сбежать, особенно после того, как Гарри держал его так; не после того, как всё, что он когда-либо хотел, было прямо перед ним.

Гарри наклоняется, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем пульс Луи.

В этот момент на них падает свет фар, и Луи оборачивается и поднимает руку, когда такси проезжает мимо них. Водитель останавливается, и Луи открывает пассажирскую дверь, попросив его подождать минутку. Когда он разворачивается, Гарри обиженно надувает губы, явно разочарованный таким поворотом событий.

— Я не могу позволить тебе отвезти меня домой, — сказал Луи, немного запыхавшись. Его сердце бешено бьётся в груди.

— Но… — начал Гарри.

— Пожалуйста, я буду переживать, если тебе придётся проделать весь путь до дома в одиночестве, — Луи покачал головой. — Вызови такси.

Гарри вздыхает, очевидно, отказываясь от борьбы с Луи.

— Я могу добраться и на метро.

— Я не могу позволить тебе отвезти меня домой, Гарри, — повторяет Луи. Он подходит чуть ближе и, когда Гарри нахмурился снова, выдавливает слабую улыбку. — Я не смогу отпустить тебя снова.

С этими словами Луи наклоняется и прикасается к губам Гарри. Стайлс ахнул от удивления, но затем его руки ложатся на талию Луи, притягивая его ближе. Он склоняет голову набок и приоткрывает губы, давая доступ пытливому языку Луи.

 _Он всё так же целуется_. Луи почувствовал, как дрожь пробежала по его телу, когда он понял, что Гарри всё ещё целуется так же, как в восемнадцать лет, когда они поцеловались в первый раз. Его поцелуи изменились, стали намного смелее и утончённее за годы практики с Луи.

Встав на цыпочки, Луи обвивает руками шею Гарри, запустив одну руку ему в волосы. Они слишком короткие, чтобы Луи мог намотать их на пальцы, как обычно, но Гарри всё равно отреагировал так же. Он тихо застонал; его рука опустилась ниже и легла на задницу Луи.

Поцелуй переходит в лёгкое облизывание и покусывание, а затем Гарри прижимается лбом ко лбу Луи. Когда Луи открывает глаза, Гарри уже смотрит на него. Его губы припухли и стали восхитительно розовыми. Луи облизнул свои, содрогаясь от осознания того, что он поцеловал Гарри впервые за пять лет и что, несмотря ни на что, между ними ничего не изменилось.

— Давай я провожу тебя домой, — прошептал Гарри.

Луи судорожно вздохнул.

— Не сегодня, малыш, — нежное прозвище слетело с его губ прежде, чем Луи успел подумать об этом.

Гарри тихо стонет и закрывает глаза, после чего снова касается губ Луи. Томлинсон поддаётся легче, на полпути встретившись с его ртом. Ни один из них не закрывает глаза, и Луи почувствовал, как у него внутри всё сжалось от того, как Гарри уставился на него.

— Садись в такси, — Луи поворачивается и снова открывает дверь, подталкивая к ней парня. Его рука твёрдо лежит на затылке Гарри. — Напиши мне, когда будешь дома.

Гарри использует свою руку на пояснице Луи, чтобы снова прижать его к своему телу.

— Каков вердикт?

Луи посмотрел на него, слегка нахмурившись.

— Вердикт?

— Это было свидание? — спросил Гарри, прижимая большой палец к спине Луи.

Луи облизнул губы и смущённо кивнул в ответ. Он не мог отвести взгляд от Гарри.

Гарри ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Позволь мне пригласить тебя снова.

Луи смеётся и, наконец, делает шаг назад. Он достаёт бумажник и протягивает водителю деньги.

— Теперь моя очередь приглашать тебя на свидание, — сказал он, повернувшись к Гарри.

— Мне бы этого хотелось, — Гарри уже стоял одной ногой в машине, когда снова потянулся к Луи.

Луи легко поддаётся соблазну, даря Гарри ещё один целомудренный поцелуй. Губы Гарри тёплые, его рука нежно касается щеки Луи.

— Спокойной ночи, Лу, — прошептал он в губы Луи.

— Спокойной ночи, — ответил Луи, наконец-то, отстраняясь.

Он смотрит, как Гарри садится в машину и закрывает дверцу. Он наклоняется к водителю, и затем машина срывается с места. Луи смотрел ей вслед, пока она не скрылась за поворотом.

Конечно, он понимал, что совершает ошибку. Но ещё он знал, что этим всё и кончится, когда Гарри появился в квартире Найла месяц назад. Этого нельзя было избежать, даже если бы Луи попытался убедить себя, что можно.

Вздохнув, Луи поворачивается и направляется к метро. Ему нужно немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Его губы всё ещё покалывают, кожа всё ещё дрожит при воспоминании о пальцах Гарри, а сердце всё ещё угрожает разорваться от возбуждения. Сегодня он решил не обращать внимания на сирены тревоги в голове и сосредоточиться на своём сердце. Это была поистине волшебная ночь.

Возможно, Гарри был прав, и, возможно, судьба приложила к этому руку.


	3. Chapter 3

_— Ты делаешь большие успехи, — заметил доктор Беннетт, когда Луи запрыгал по коридору на одной ноге._

_Он пролежал в больнице больше двух месяцев, и завтра его наконец-то должны выписать. Доктор решил сделать несколько последних анализов, прежде чем дать своё окончательное согласие. У Томлинсона была сломана левая нога, но он уже мог преодолевать небольшие расстояния на костылях. За последние недели мускулы его рук сильно выросли._

_— Где ты будешь жить после того, как тебя выпишут? — спросил доктор, когда Луи сел на скамейку._

_— Пока у мамы, — Луи с тоской подумал о квартире, которую они снимали вместе с Гарри. Ему, скорее всего, придётся попросить Лиама помочь ему с вещами, прежде чем Гарри выпишут._

_Доктор Беннетт опустился рядом с ним._

_— А что насчёт твоей квартиры?_

_Томлинсон знал, на что он намекает._

_— Я туда не вернусь. Я уже нашёл несколько юридических программ в паре лондонских университетов. Постараюсь перевестись в один из них, чтобы закончить свою степень._

_— Значит, это твоё решение? — тяжело вздыхая, спросил доктор Беннет. — Что, даже не попытаешься?_

_Луи внимательно посмотрел на мужчину._

_— Как вы думаете, есть хоть малейшая возможность, что он вспомнит, когда увидит меня?_

_Доктор Беннетт пожал плечами в ответ, но выражение его лица говорило само за себя._

_— Мы ничего не можем предсказать-_

_— Будьте честны со мной, — потребовал Томлинсон. — Я справлюсь._

_Доктор внимательно посмотрел на Луи._

_— Я думаю, — медленно начал он, не сводя глаз с лица парня, — он не вспомнит тебя. Пока я не заметил никаких признаков хоть малейшего выздоровления. Также…_

_— Также, — продолжил Луи._

_— Прошло два месяца Луи, — доктор пожал плечами. — Если бы ты хотел рассказать ему, то сделал бы это в первый же день. Теперь от этого будет только больше вреда._

_От этих слов у Луи сжалось сердце. Он не был уверен, что после аварии оно билось должным образом, но теперь он был уверен, что это не так._

_— Ему становится лучше? — спросил Луи; его голос был чуть громче шёпота._

_Доктор Беннетт положил руку на плечо Луи._

_— Он делает большие успехи. Он немного нетерпелив на физиотерапии, но его очень хвалит психолог. Психологическое лечение показывает хорошие результаты._

_Томлинсон кивнул, с трудом сглотнув комок в горле._

_— Значит, с ним всё будет в порядке?_

_— Он полностью восстановится, — доктор, казалось, понял, что формулировка предложения была не самой лучшей, и слегка наклонил голову. — Кроме тех воспоминаний. Очень маловероятно, что они вернутся._

_Это был не первый раз, когда ему говорили об этом. И это был не первый раз, когда Луи понимал, что это значит. Однако это был первый раз, когда он до конца осознал это, и всё начало казаться реальным. **Гарри его не вспомнит**. Он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы изменить это, и это вытеснило из сердца Луи всё, что осталось от его жизни. Оно больше не билось от любви, как раньше._

_По крайней мере, не таким образом._

_— Я поступаю правильно, — прошептал Луи. Он не произнёс это как вопрос, но ему действительно хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь сейчас сказал ему, что делать. Ему нужен был кто-то, кто подтвердил бы, что путь, который он выбрал, был единственным возможным._

_— Думаю, что да, — ответил доктор, прислонившись к стене. — И ты очень хорошо справляешься с этим._

_Если бы он только знал. Луи уставился на шрам на локте, по-прежнему свежий после того, как гипс был снят всего несколько недель назад. Всё было ещё свежо, всё ещё показывало, как сильно он пострадал от несчастного случая._

_Это будет видно до конца его дней_.

+++

_В ту ночь Луи не мог уснуть._

_Он лежал в своей постели, уставившись в потолок, размышляя, что же делать дальше. Завтра мама и Лотти заберут его и отвезут домой. Ему понадобится ещё по меньшей мере два месяца, чтобы полностью восстановиться, прежде чем он сможет продолжить учёбу и наконец получить диплом._

_В Лондоне он будет ещё дальше от Гарри._

_Он знал, что это и есть причина переезда туда, но от одной этой мысли ему хотелось умереть. Он не хотел расставаться с Гарри. Даже если это был ответственный поступок, и даже если он знал, что так будет лучше для Гарри. Луи не хотел жить там без него._

_Томлинсон глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что понятия не имеет, в порядке ли Гарри. Неважно, сколько людей говорили ему, что Стайлс идёт на поправку, — Луи не видел этого лично. Последнее воспоминание о Гарри в его голове было в машине. Последним воспоминанием о Гарри в его памяти было то, где он был без сознания и весь в крови._

_Желудок Луи скрутило, и он сел, широко распахнув глаза._

_А что, если с Гарри не всё в порядке? Что, если все ему лгали?_

_Его сердце бешено забилось в груди, и Луи с трудом выбрался из постели. Он опёрся на костыли, чтобы не упасть, и медленно направился к двери. В коридоре было темно, единственным источником света был пост медсестёр. Он тихо добрался до двери с другой стороны коридора, выходя к лифтам._

_**Одного взгляда будет достаточно**. Он не мог жить дальше, задаваясь вопросом, действительно ли Гарри выжил. Луи нужно было увидеть его собственными глазами; хотя бы раз. Он хотел, чтобы Гарри был в порядке в момент, когда они увидятся в последний раз._

_Если он не мог вернуть Гарри, смотрящего на него тем самым взглядом или бормочущего « **Я люблю тебя** » в губы Луи, то пускай, по крайней мере, он просто будет в порядке._

_Добравшись до палаты Стайлса, Луи почувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Его левая нога адски горела, мышцы рук были напряжены, а грудь сжалась от страха. Он не должен быть здесь. Он дал себе слово не делать этого._

_Разрываясь между желанием увидеть Гарри и страхом перед тем, что он на самом деле увидит, он тихо толкнул дверь. В комнате горел свет, отбрасывая тени на лицо младшего парня. Он выглядел более худым, чем Луи помнил; его щёки немного впали. Волосы были сбриты, но уже потихоньку отрастали снова. Он не был похож на **Гарри** Луи._

_Оторвавшись от книги, Гарри заметил в дверях Луи. Его глаза замерли на теле Томлинсона, и он слегка наклонил голову, после чего на его губах появилась широкая улыбка._

_Тяжёлый груз буквально спал с плеч Луи, когда он увидел знакомую улыбку. Он неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ. В конце концов, это был **его** Гарри. Он улыбался Луи, мягко и ласково — так, как всегда улыбался только ему._

_— Я могу тебе помочь? — спросил Гарри слегка хриплым голосом. — Ты кого-то ищешь?_

_Сердце Луи замерло, улыбка тут же исчезла с его лица._

_Гарри нахмурил брови. Луи безумно хотелось тут же разгладить образовавшуюся складку большим пальцем. Целовать её между бровями Гарри до тех пор, пока он не перестанет хмуриться и снова не улыбнётся._

_— Ты ищешь медсестру?_

_— Я… я, прости, — еле выдавил из себя Луи. — Ошибся палатой._

_Он ещё раз взглянул на растерянное лицо Гарри, после чего развернулся и закрыл за собой дверь. Его нога дрожала, он был буквально готов упасть на пол прямо здесь._

_Он знал, чего ожидать. Он знал, что это случится именно так. Гарри не знал, кто он, и никогда больше не узнает. Он потерял все свои воспоминания о Луи и о том, что между ними было._

_Собрав последние силы, Луи добрался до своей палаты и устало рухнул на кровать. Он зарылся лицом в подушку, крепко вцепившись руками в ткань. Впервые с тех пор, как он решил держаться подальше от Гарри, он позволил себе расплакаться. Его слёзы хлынули из глаз прежде, чем он успел подумать об этом._

_Вот оно. Реальность наконец-то настигла его._

_Ему придётся прожить остаток своей жизни без Гарри._

+++

Томлинсон провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе, задумчиво глядя в окно. Впервые за несколько недель не было дождя, солнечные лучи ласково согревали его кожу. Весна была уже не за горами, и в душе Луи чувствовал то же самое.

Впервые за пять лет Луи чувствовал что-то близкое к счастью. Гарри вернулся в его жизнь и, несмотря ни на что, влюблялся в Луи во второй раз. Каковы были шансы? Насколько было вероятно, что Гарри встретит Луи _и_ влюбится в него снова?

Томлинсону повезло, он был самым счастливым человеком на земле.

Он слегка вздрогнул, когда зазвонил его мобильный телефон. Повернувшись на стуле, он взял его со стола. Увидев номер Лиама, он почувствовал укол вины. Он поколебался секунду, затем отклонил вызов.

Сегодня Пейн звонил уже в четвёртый раз. Сегодня Луи разбудил не будильник, а звонок Лиама.

Конечно, Луи знал, зачем ему звонил Лиам. И, безусловно, Луи не хотел об этом говорить.

Он посмотрел на часы, понимая, что до следующей встречи осталось всего несколько минут. В кабинете зазвонил рабочий телефон, и Луи тут же снял трубку.

— Спасибо, Сесилия. Я готов, — Томлинсон встал, машинально застёгивая пуговицу пиджака.

— Мистер Томлинсон, — неуверенно произнесла девушка, — на второй линии мистер Пейн, он настаивает на разговоре с вами. Он звонит без остановки.

Луи ущипнул себя за кончик носа.

— Передай ему, что я перезвоню.

— Я так и сказала, — девушка тяжело вздохнула. — Он ответил, что это срочно.

— Ну, у меня встреча через десять минут, так что ему придётся подождать, — Луи снова задумчиво посмотрел в окно. — Я перезвоню ему, как только освобожусь.

— Хорошо, — Сесилия повесила трубку.

Луи со стоном прислонился к стене. Лиам мог быть очень настойчивым, если хотел, и Луи знал, что у Сесилии не будет ни единого шанса устоять перед ним. Он должен был быть готов к тому, что Пейн использует грязные уловки, чтобы наконец добраться до Луи.

Покачав головой, Томлинсон собрал нужные ему файлы и открыл самый главный, чтобы ещё раз ознакомиться с делом. Он едва успел прочесть первую страницу, как дверь его кабинета резко распахнулась.

— Сэр, вы не можете… — Сесилия вздрогнула, когда Лиам решительно ворвался в кабинет.

— Как видишь, я могу, — зло выплюнул в ответ Пейн. Он повернулся к Луи, скрестив руки на груди. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— Лиам, — спокойно поприветствовал его Луи, кладя бумаги обратно на стол. Он посмотрел сначала на Лиама, а потом на Сесилию. — Милая, не могла бы ты сообщить мисс Барри, что я опоздаю на пять минут?

— Простите, мистер Томлинсон. Я пыталась. Он просто… и я…

Луи прервал её взмахом руки.

— Не волнуйся, love. Мой друг иногда может быть довольно грубым.

Ещё раз извинившись, девушка вышла из кабинета и тихо закрыла за собой дверь.

— Ты мог бы из вежливости написать мне, — предложил Луи. — Тогда не нужно бы было ехать в Лондон.

— Серьёзно? — иронично спросил Лиам. Он был одет в тёмные джинсы и клетчатую рубашку; завершало образ довольно элегантное пальто. — Потому что я счёл это совершенно необходимым после вчерашнего звонка Гарри.

Луи не смог сдержать горькой улыбки на лице, когда потёр подбородок.

— Это тебя не касается Пейн.

— Я думаю, это _как раз_ моё чёртово дело, — Лиам шагнул ближе к Луи. — Я думал, мы с этим разобрались. Я думал, ты знаешь, как сильно рискуешь.

Конечно, _он знал_. Луи прекрасно понимал, чем он рискует. Упрямо выпятив челюсть, он пожал плечами в ответ.

— Почему, чёрт возьми, Гарри говорит мне о свидании с тобой, Луи? — Лиам эмоционально всплеснул руками. — Я понял, что что-то не так, когда он не отреагировал раздражённо, как обычно, когда я ему позвонил, — Пейн принялся ходить по кабинету, дико жестикулируя руками. — Он был слишком занят, болтая о тебе, о том, какой ты замечательный, и как он благодарен, что косвенно познакомился с тобой через меня.

Луи удивлённо посмотрел на друга.

— Серьёзно?

— Не надо, — раздражённо ответил Лиам, указывая пальцем на Луи, — притворяться таким счастливым.

Луи закусил губу и снова опустил глаза.

— Он наконец-то начал жить дальше, Луи, — Лиам остановился, по-прежнему указывая на Томлинсона пальцем. — Он наконец-то смирился с этим. И теперь, когда он начал всё сначала, ты снова появился в его жизни?

— Я и не собирался этого делать-

— То есть ты не планировал этого, когда купил ему на день рождения билеты на концерт его любимой группы? — Лиам иронично приподнял бровь. — Не похоже, что ты хотел остаться в стороне.

Томлинсон прислонился к столу, скрестив руки на груди.

— Теперь ты говоришь как Зейн.

— Кто такой Зейн?

— Один из друзей Гарри, — Луи понял, что это был не очень умный шаг, как только слова сорвались с его уст.

— Конечно, теперь ты знаком и с его друзьями, — застонал Пейн, проводя рукой по лицу. — Это нужно срочно прекратить.

— А? — Луи мысленно вернулся к той ночи, к их поцелую.

Лиам растерянно посмотрел на друга.

— Что на тебя нашло? Ты сам решил сжечь после себя все мосты.

— Я передумал, — Луи чувствовал себя подобно упрямому ребенку, когда решил настоять на своём.

— Ты не можешь так просто передумать, Лу, — тон Лиама стал тише, мягче. — Ты сделал это, потому что так было лучше для него, не так ли?

Луи пожал плечами.

— Он ничего не помнит. Он никогда не узнает об этом.

Вздохнув, Лиам подошёл ближе и положил руку на плечо Луи.

— Приятель, он в тебя влюбляется.

Сердце Луи при этих словах тут же подпрыгнуло в груди.

— Правда? — он ненавидел то, как обнадёживающе прозвучал его голос.

— Не поступай так с ним, Лу, — Пейн покачал головой. — Ты же знаешь, что если он узнает, то пострадают все. А он непременно узнает. Поэтому не начинай с ним отношений, и он никогда не узнает о твоём прошлом.

— Он, чёрт возьми, преследует меня, — ответил Луи, просто чтобы прояснить ситуацию.

— Я знаю, — Лиам растерянно шаркал ногами, прислонившись к столу рядом с Луи. — Он мне всё рассказал.

Глядя на свои руки, Луи плотно сжал губы.

— И из-за этого ты проделал весь этот путь из Манчестера?

— Он по уши влюблён в тебя, Лу, — Лиам повернулся к другу. — Он увлечён тобой.

— Конечно, он влюблён, — Луи, наконец, заставил себя посмотреть на Лиама. — Ты когда-нибудь сомневался в этом? Мы созданы друг для друга.

Пейн разочарованно покачал головой.

— Именно поэтому я здесь. Я знаю, что ты не сможешь справиться с этим в одиночку.

— Не заставляй меня, — тихо пробормотал Луи. — Мы встретились снова. Должно быть, это знак.

— Лу… — Лиам на мгновение замолчал. — Хотел бы я, чтобы всё было так просто. Ты же знаешь, что сказали врачи.

Луи кивнул, снова сжав губы.

— Гарри считает, что я должен был _бороться за него_.

Рот стремительно бледнеющего Лиама широко распахнулся.

— Ты ему всё рассказал?

— Нет, — Луи пожал плечами. — Он рассказал мне и некоторым своим друзьям об амнезии в свой день рождения. Найл пошутил насчёт «забытой жены», — Томлинсон пожал плечами, вспомнив лицо Гарри, когда тот говорил об этом. Каким серьёзным, каким уверенным он выглядел. — Он сказал, что если бы он действительно с кем-то встречался, то он или она ни за что бы не отказались от него, если бы искренне любили его.

Лиам сжал руку Луи.

— Он не знает, каково это. Ты поступил правильно.

— Правда? — спросил Луи, хмурясь. — Я уже не так уверен.

— Слишком поздно менять своё мнение, — Лиаму было так же грустно, как и Луи. — Ты принял решение. И ты знаешь, что должен довести дело до конца. Ты сделал это, поскольку считал, что так будет лучше для него.

— Разве я не предназначен ему судьбой? — это вылетело раньше, чем Луи успел осмыслить саму фразу.

Вероятно, этот вопрос не давал ему покоя с тех пор, как Гарри снова появился в его жизни. Он оставил Гарри, потому что хотел облегчить ему жизнь, хотел для него самого лучшего. Тем не менее Гарри практически влюбился в него во второй раз, и это просто должно было иметь смысл. _Это было так правильно._

Может, Луи и был тем, кто предназначен Гарри. И инстинктивно Гарри знал это.

— Так и есть, — согласился Лиам. — Я видел вас двоих вместе. Нет никого в этом мире, кто был бы лучше для него, чем ты, Луи, — Пейн глубоко вздохнул. — Но сейчас ты только вредишь ему.

На мгновение Луи попытался найти контраргумент. Он сам виноват, что попал в такую ситуацию. Он принял решение ещё тогда, и теперь ему придётся иметь дело с последствиями.

— Я знаю.

— Он смирился с тем, что потерял эти годы, — продолжил Лиам, как будто Луи ещё не понял этого. — Если он узнает о тебе, то снова начнёт копать. Он будет пытаться вспомнить до тех пор, пока снова не сляжет.

— Я знаю, — еле слышно ответил Луи.

— Я останусь на некоторое время, — Лиам сжал руку Луи. — Я останусь и помогу тебе, хорошо?

Луи кивнул в ответ, неуверенный, что действительно хочет этого. Но он точно знал, что Лиам прав. Конечно, _Пейн был прав_. Было слишком легко не обращать внимания на голоса в его голове и стремиться к тому, что выглядело так многообещающе. Легко было вернуться к старым привычкам, снова оказаться в объятиях Гарри. Погрузиться с головой в любовь, которая всегда была в сердце Луи.

Томлинсон знал, что он не сможет справиться с этим самостоятельно.

— Мне нужно встретиться с клиентом, — сказал он вместо ответа на слова Лиама. Это то, что у него получается лучше всего. Это было его спасением последние пять лет. Если он сосредоточится на работе, то не сможет думать о своих проблемах. — Она ждёт меня.

— Ты должен сделать это, — Лиам выпрямился, когда Луи подошёл к столу.

— У тебя всё ещё есть ключ от моей квартиры? — спросил Луи, снова хватая бумаги со стола. — Ты можешь остановиться в комнате для гостей.

— Спасибо, — Лиам кивнул, на мгновение выглядя немного нерешительно. Затем он схватил Луи за запястье и притянул его к своей груди, заключив в крепкие объятия. — Я не оставлю тебя одного, ладно?

Луи прикусил губу и устало уткнулся лицом в плечо Пейна.

— Я не могу сделать это снова.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал в ответ Лиам. — Именно поэтому я здесь.

Кивнув, Томлинсон задержался ещё на мгновение. Он понятия не имел, как выпутаться из этого, но в прошлый раз Лиаму каким-то образом это удалось. Он сделает всё возможное и на этот раз.

Всё, что нужно было сделать Луи, — это пережить это.

+++

— Она действительно так сказала?

Гарри в ответ закатил глаза и, прежде чем сесть, поставил на стол тарелку с яблочными дольками.

— Да.

— Моя первая фанатка, — Найл прошептал эти слова так, словно произнёс нечто священное.

— Не называй её так, — тут же скривился Зейн.

— Хорошо, позволь мне повторить то, что ты только что мне сказал, — Хоран взял один ломтик яблока. — Она думает, что я милый. Она думает, что я сексуальный, когда играю. Ей нравится моя музыка. Она хочет посмотреть моё life-шоу.

— Когда ты строишь предложение таким образом… — начал Гарри, но Найл тут же перебил его:

— Она собирается стать моей первой поклонницей.

— Я думаю, — отвечает Малик, качая головой. — Она просто хочет узнать тебя получше.

Это было ещё мягко сказано. После дня рождения Гарри Барбара каждый день спрашивала о Найле. По крайней мере, один раз в день. Она интересовалась, когда он будет играть в следующий раз в пабе; спрашивала, когда Гарри пригласит её снова, и будет ли Найл там тоже.

Но Найлу, безусловно, не стоило этого знать. Это только увеличило бы и без того его слишком большое эго.

— Она моя фанатка, — произнёс Найл. — _Что есть, то есть_.

Гарри вспомнил, что у Луи эти слова вытатуированы жирным шрифтом на груди. Дрожь тут же пробежала по его спине, когда он подумал о Томлинсоне и о том, как он поцеловал его несколько ночей назад.

— Ты слишком много о себе думаешь, — фыркнул в ответ Зейн.

— Как и большинство рок-звёзд, — пожав плечами, произнёс Найл. — Кстати, о рок-звёздах: как прошёл концерт «Fleetwood Mac», Гарри?

— О нет, только не это, — простонал Зейн и предостерегающе посмотрел на Гарри.

Усмехнувшись, Стайлс положил локти на стол.

— Это было волшебно.

— Лучшая группа в мире, не так ли? — Найл повторил его позу. — Какие песни они играли?

— В основном классику, — Гарри вспомнил, как тело Луи буквально таяло рядом с ним; как они покачивались вместе. — «Crystal».

Найл тут же нахмурился.

— Это ведь не совсем их классика, разве нет?

— Это любимая песня Луи, — вставил свои пять копеек Зейн. — Они буквально прочувствовали друг друга под эту песню.

Гарри тут же возмущённо посмотрел на друга.

— Зейн!

Громко смеясь, Найл хлопнул ладонями по столу.

— Ты целовался с Луи?

— После концерта! — Гарри прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку. — И, технически, это он поцеловал меня.

— _Мой_ Луи? — в голосе Найла отчётливо слышалось недоверие.

— Я думаю, что он теперь принадлежит Гарри, — Зейн засунул в рот один из ломтиков яблока.

Гарри понравилось, как это прозвучало. Он действительно не мог объяснить, что это было, но с тех пор, как он поцеловал Луи, он чувствовал себя намного более целым, чем когда-либо за долгое время. Он словно очнулся от долгого сна, как бы слащаво это ни звучало.

С поцелуем Луи что-то встало на свои места, и Гарри заново открыл то, что, как он думал, было потеряно вместе с его воспоминаниями после несчастного случая. Последние пять лет он не проявлял особой сексуальной активности. Он пробовал несколько раз, но так и не вернулся к теме секса.

После свидания с Луи он вернулся домой с желанием, которого никогда раньше не испытывал. В течение трёх дней подряд Гарри дрочил в душе, думая о губах и руках Луи, и о том, как более деликатно перейти на следующий уровень.

Гарри не мог дождаться новой встречи с Луи.

— А вы двое типа… — Найл указал на Гарри. — Теперь парочка?

Гарри пожал плечами в ответ, не совсем понимая, что на это ответить.

— Я не видел его с тех пор.

— Он тебе после этого писал? — спросил Зейн.

Покачав головой, Гарри прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к губам.

— Пока нет.

Найл нахмурился в ответ.

— И с тех пор ты ему тоже не писал?

— Я отправил ему сообщение сегодня утром, но он почему-то не ответил.

— Хм, — фыркнул Найл, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Очень похоже на Луи.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — в груди Гарри тут же возникло тревожное чувство.

— Он просто не из тех, кто способен на такое, — вздохнув, Найл скрестил руки на груди. — Я бы не стал придавать слишком большое значение этому поцелую.

— И часто он так поступает? — голос Зейна был тихим.

— Нет, конечно же нет, — Найл покачал головой. — Он просто не из тех, кто легко берёт на себя обязательства. Как я уже сказал. Он ни с кем не встречался с тех пор, как я познакомился с ним.

Гарри потянул нитку на рукаве своего джемпера.

— Значит, ты думаешь, что он не отвечает мне, потому что это ничего для него не значит?

— Есть только один способ выяснить это, не так ли? — Найл поднялся, схватив куртку, в которой пришёл к Гарри. — Давайте пойдём к нему в гости.

Гарри растерянно моргнул в ответ.

— Ты хочешь пойти к нему сейчас?

— Что? — Найл бросил Зейну его пальто. — Я всё время так делаю. Он уже должен быть дома.

Малик следом поднялся, надев пальто.

— Я бы не отказался немного поиграть в GTA.

— Мы не можем просто-

Найл протянул Гарри его верхнюю одежду.

— Конечно, можем. Он всё время один.

Это прозвучало намного печальнее, чем Найл, вероятно, намеревался. Гарри ненавидел саму мысль о том, что Луи в квартире, совсем один, чувствует себя одиноким. Он хотел быть там. Конечно, Гарри хотел увидеть Луи после того, что произошло между ними прошлой ночью. И конечно, он хотел убедиться, что то, что он почувствовал между ними, не было просто односторонним желанием.

Сокрушённо вздохнув, Гарри встал, после чего надел своё пальто.

+++

Когда они подошли к дому Луи, Найл радостно поприветствовал охранника у входа в здание. Они поболтали несколько минут, а после поднялись на лифте на этаж Луи. Хоран открыл дверь с той же лёгкостью, что и в прошлый раз, когда Гарри пришёл сюда вместе с ним.

В этой квартире Найл чувствовал себя как дома.

— Томмо! — крикнул Хоран, входя в квартиру. — Сколько раз тебе повторять, что нельзя оставлять дверь незапертой?

— Если бы я этого не делал, ты бы не врывался сюда, когда захочешь, не так ли? — ответил Луи, его голос доносился из другого конца комнаты.

Гарри вошёл последним, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. Он снял ботинки и пальто, внезапно занервничав. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди от перспективы снова увидеть Луи. До сих пор он не осознавал, как сильно жаждал этого.

— Ты не… — Луи замолчал, когда вошёл в гостиную и увидел парней.

— Мы были у Гарри, — объяснил Найл, садясь на диван. — И я подумал, что тебе, наверное, не помешает компания.

Луи даже не взглянул на Хорана. Его глаза были прикованы к Гарри. Он открыл было рот, но тут же снова закрыл его.

— Ты не сказал мне, что ожидаешь гостей, — произнёс Лиам, входя в комнату.

Гарри дважды моргнул, гадая, не привидение ли перед ним. Каждый раз, когда он снова открывал глаза, Лиам всё ещё был в комнате.

— Ли?

Улыбка на лице Пейна появилась немного запоздало, но он тут же направился к Гарри с распростёртыми объятиями.

— Хаз! — парень заключил Гарри в тёплые объятия. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Мы пришли навестить Луи, — ответил Гарри, кладя руки на спину Лиама. — Что _ты_ здесь делаешь?

— Я решил остаться у Луи на несколько дней, пока буду решать дела в городе, — Лиам отступил назад, сжимая плечи Гарри. — Бизнес и всё такое.

Гарри нахмурился и посмотрел на Томлинсона, который растерянно изучал узор ковра.

— Ты ничего не говорил мне о своём приезде в Лондон.

Пожав плечами, Пейн отстранился.

— Это произошло спонтанно. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает с моими клиентами.

— Да, — ответил Гарри, всё ещё не чувствуя себя убеждённым. Что-то в том, как Луи избегал встречаться с ним взглядом, подсказывало ему, что в этом визите было скрыто что-то ещё.

— Ты, должно быть, Найл, — произнёс Лиам, протягивая руку. — Луи много рассказывал мне о тебе. Я Лиам.

— Приятно, наконец-то, познакомиться, — Хоран крепко пожал руку. — Я тоже много о тебе слышал.

— Это Зейн, — произнёс Гарри, когда Лиам посмотрел на Малика. — Мы работаем вместе.

Зейн просто кивнул, и Лиам кивнул в ответ, выглядя немного встревоженным.

— Может, пойдём в паб? — предложил Луи. На нём всё ещё был рабочий костюм. — У меня просто дома практически нет продуктов.

— Отлично, — согласился Найл. — Я бы что-нибудь съел.

— Тогда я быстро переоденусь, — Луи указал на свою спальню. — Подождите пять минут.

Гарри смотрел ему вслед, обдумывая, как на секунду застать Луи одного. Зейн, Найл и Лиам были заняты тем, что надевали свою верхнюю одежду у входной двери.

— Эм… — пробормотал Гарри. — Я быстро сбегаю в туалет.

Пейн посмотрел на него, слегка нахмурившись, в то время как Найл встал на одно колено, чтобы надеть ботинки, бормоча: «Только не начинай про свои волосы».

Гарри проигнорировал настороженный взгляд Лиама и направился в другой конец коридора, где громко открыл и закрыл дверь ванной, затем оглянулся через плечо и проскользнул в комнату напротив.

Луи стоял около открытого шкафа, одетый только в обтягивающие боксеры и расстёгнутую рубашку. Гарри почувствовал, как от этого вида его член тут же затвердел, поэтому он даже не подумал, когда двинулся вперёд. Луи тихо вскрикнул и обернулся, когда Гарри прижался к нему и накрыл его губы своими.

На секунду Томлинсон запротестовал, упираясь руками в плечи Гарри, но затем его пальцы впились в плоть, а рот открылся со вздохом. Гарри обнял Луи за талию, сжав его подбородок одной рукой. В комнате было совершенно тихо, если не считать влажные звуки их поцелуя и случайные стоны, вырывающиеся из одного из них.

— Извини, — пробормотал Гарри, когда наконец отстранился.

Томлинсон облизнул губы, тяжело дыша.

— Какого хрена?

Ухмыляясь, Гарри использовал ногу, зажатую между бёдер Луи, чтобы немного надавить на его промежность.

— Я, наверное, сошёл с ума, когда увидел тебя полуголым.

— Тебе вообще не следует здесь находиться, — прошипел Луи в ответ.

— Я бы сказал, что ты очень рад меня видеть, — Гарри наклонил голову вперёд и прижался губами к шее Луи.

Голова Томлинсона склонилась набок, и на мгновение он позволил губам Гарри исследовать свою кожу. Гарри поднял руку и нежно провёл большим пальцем по соску Луи. Когда Луи хрипло застонал, Гарри снова пошевелил ногой, крепко прижимаясь к нему.

— Гарри, — тихо простонал Луи, поддаваясь навстречу. Он запустил руку в волосы Гарри и провёл ногтями по его голове. — Малыш.

Гарри оторвал свои губы от ключиц Луи, и как раз в тот момент, когда он хотел поднести их обратно ко рту Луи, Томлинсон убрал руку с волос Гарри, как будто обжёгся. Он прижал другую руку к груди Гарри и немного отодвинулся от него.

— Ладно, гонщик, — выдохнул Луи, выглядя бледным, хотя всего секунду назад он был так разгорячён. — Ты двигаешься слишком быстро снова.

Гарри снова ухмыльнулся, водя пальцем вверх и вниз по груди Луи.

— Я думаю, что на этом этапе мы движемся в одном темпе.

— Тебе вообще не следует здесь находиться, — Луи полностью отодвинулся, освобождая некоторое пространство между ними. — Как мы объясним это Лиаму?

Гарри нахмурился, пряча руки в карманы, чтобы снова не прикоснуться к Луи.

— А что тут объяснять? Я думаю, он знает, как это бывает.

— Я имею в виду… — Луи устало провёл рукой по лицу. — Забудь.

Стук в дверь заставил их обоих обернуться.

— Томмо? — спросил Найл снаружи. — Можешь мне одолжить футболку?

Прежде чем Луи успел ответить, дверь открылась, и Хоран вошёл внутрь. Он замер в дверном проёме, а затем ухмыльнулся, когда понял ситуацию.

— Упс, — произнёс Найл с самодовольным видом. — Я вам помешал?

Луи поспешно натянул первую попавшуюся футболку на грудь.

Гарри в ответ закатил глаза.

— Заткнись.

— Через секунду я уйду, — пообещал Найл. — Просто одолжи футболку.

— Твоя собственная одежда уже недостаточно хороша для паба? — иронично спросил Луи.

— В джемпере слишком жарко, — Найл потянул за рукава кофты, которая была на нём, и стянул его с себя. — С каких это пор мне запрещено носить твою одежду? Это какие-то официальные правила бойфрендов теперь?

Сердце Гарри слегка подпрыгнуло от этого намёка. Он понял, что был бы не прочь стать бойфрендом Луи. Это было что-то, о чём он действительно не думал раньше, и осознание этого заставило его немного затаить дыхание.

Луи повернулся и достал из ящика футболку, тут же швыряя её Найлу.

— Отвали.

— Я забираю Гарри с собой, — ответил непринуждённо Найл, хватая Гарри за запястье. — Иначе мы никогда не выйдем из этой квартиры.

Найл, вероятно, не ошибся насчёт этого. Гарри последний раз с тоской посмотрел на Луи через плечо и тут же прикусил губу, когда увидел, что Луи так же пристально смотрит на него в ответ.

Независимо от того, что заставляло Луи сдерживаться, Гарри сумел, наконец, пробиться. Появилась своего рода трещина, и Гарри был уверен, что сможет полностью разрушить эту преграду. Луи хотел этого; он хотел Гарри так же, как Гарри хотел его.

Лиам выглядел расстроенным, когда Найл вернулся с Гарри на буксире. Зейн самодовольно улыбнулся, слегка покачав головой. Вероятно, было очевидно, что сделал Гарри, и судя по ощущению на его губах, они всё ещё выглядели воспалёнными и распухшими от поцелуев Луи.

— Ладно, пошли, — сказал Луи, через минуту присоединившись к парням. Поверх футболки на нём была джинсовая куртка с меховой подкладкой и свободные спортивные штаны. Он всё ещё выглядел бледным, но его губы были красными и полными от поцелуев Гарри.

Гарри подождал, пока его друзья выйдут вперёд, чтобы присоединиться к Луи, но этот план не сработал, когда Лиам прижался к нему. Всю дорогу до паба он был рядом с Гарри, пока Луи болтал с Зейном и Найлом. Гарри знал, что не должен расстраиваться из-за этого. В конце концов, это был Лиам, и они не виделись с ним несколько месяцев. Конечно, Пейн хотел знать всё о том, что произошло в жизни Гарри с тех пор.

Когда они добрались до паба, Лиам и Луи тут же направились в бар за напитками. Гарри присоединился к Зейну и Найлу, садясь напротив них.

Малик тут же наклонился, мельком взглянув на бар, прежде чем заговорить:

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты так возбудишься?

Гарри тут же пнул его ногой под столом.

— Ты заблуждаешься.

— Вы, ребята, выглядели так, будто трахались, когда я прервал вас, — прокомментировал Найл.

— Мы оба были одеты, — Гарри закатил глаза.

Найл довольно усмехнулся.

— Луи более или менее да.

— В чём проблема Лиама? — поинтересовался Малик.

Гарри посмотрел на своего друга и Луи, стоявших у стойки бара. Они явно спорили; оба старались держать себя в руках, но выражение лица Лиама говорило само за себя.

— Понятия не имею.

— Похоже, он чересчур заботлив, — Найл так же повернулся в сторону бара.

— Это потому, что со мной произошёл несчастный случай, — Гарри тяжело вздохнул. — Он думает, что я не знаю, что у меня на уме.

Лиам и Луи вскоре вернулись с напитками; Лиам, конечно же, сел рядом с Гарри.

— Мы заказали тако и чипсы, — произнёс он, ставя пинты перед Гарри и Найлом.

— Я люблю, когда меня угощают, — прокомментировал Найл.

Луи тут же ткнул его в бок.

— Серьёзно?

Найл усмехнулся в ответ.

— Это только показывает, что я на пути к тому, чтобы стать настоящей рок-звездой.

Зейн закатил глаза в ответ, но выражение его лица выдало его с потрохами. Он любил Найла.

«Интересно, — подумал Гарри, — есть ли в этом мире кто-то, кто его не любит?»

— Итак, Лиам, — произнёс Зейн вместо того, чтобы ответить Найлу. — Что ты делаешь в Лондоне?

Лиам откинулся на спинку стула, обменявшись быстрым взглядом с Луи.

— Я дизайнер интерьеров, — ответил он. — Завтра у меня встреча с клиентом.

— Мило, — прокомментировал Найл. — Что ты проектируешь?

— Скажем так, в основном я создаю дизайны для гостиниц, — Лиам покрутил пинту в руках. — Это забавно.

— Это круто, — Малик наклонился немного вперёд.

— Ты тоже шеф-повар? — спросил его Лиам.

Зейн покачал головой.

— Нет, я официант.

— И модель, — одновременно добавили Гарри, Найл и Луи.

Усмехнувшись, Малик посмотрел на столешницу.

— Иногда.

— Неудивительно, — Лиам улыбнулся. — С таким лицом, как у тебя.

— Ну, это не я похож на чёртова Дэвида Бекхэма.

Гарри слегка нахмурился и обменялся быстрым взглядом с Луи. Неужели Зейн и Лиам флиртуют? Луи в ответ пожал плечами, и в этот момент Гарри осенило. Лиам действительно был похож на Бекхэма, и Зейн уже много раз говорил, что тот в его вкусе.

Принесли еду, и Гарри снова включился в разговор.

— Я подумываю переехать сюда, — Лиам взял несколько чипсов, нахмурив брови. — Но мне придётся многое принять во внимание.

— Я думаю, ты готов сделать этот шаг, — произнёс Луи, улыбаясь Лиаму. — Лондон — лучшее место для твоего бизнеса.

— В сложившейся ситуации, — согласился Лиам, — я могу себе это позволить.

Гарри растерянно моргнул, глядя на профиль Лиама. Он впервые слышал об этих планах.

— И давно ты об этом думаешь?

Пейн неопределённо приподнял одно плечо.

— Несколько месяцев. По-настоящему я говорил об этом только с родителями.

— Это похоже на мою музыку, — вставил Найл. — В Лондоне больше зрителей, не так ли?

— Да, — согласился Пейн. — Мне придётся начать с чистого листа.

— Я поспрашиваю, может, кто-то сдаёт помещение, — допив, Луи поставил свою пинту на стол. — Мы найдём тебе отличное место для твоего офиса.

— Есть что-нибудь, что ты не умеешь? — Найл рассмеялся. — Ты нашёл мне квартиру, собираешься найти Лиаму подходящий офис для его бизнеса, купил Гарри билеты на распроданный концерт. Я думаю, деньги творят чудеса.

Луи не выглядел слишком счастливым по этому поводу.

— Я просто знаю людей, которые мне должны.

— Надеюсь, мне никогда не придётся быть у тебя в долгу, — прокомментировал Зейн.

Луи достал пачку сигарет.

— Не хочешь пойти покурить? — непринуждённо предложил он Зейну.

Малик кивнул в ответ, вскоре Найл тоже решил присоединиться к ним. Гарри и Лиам остались одни, и Гарри заметил взгляд, который Луи бросил на Лиама — он был многозначительным, как будто говорил ему: «Вот твой шанс!»

— Если ты хочешь сказать мне, чтобы я держался подальше от Луи, оставь это, — произнёс Стайлс, прежде чем Лиам успел даже вымолвить хоть слово.

Тяжело вздохнув, Пейн слегка повернулся на стуле, положив локоть на спинку.

— Послушай, Гарри…

— Ты думаешь, я не заметил, как ты изо всех сил стараешься держать нас подальше друг от друга последний час? — Гарри нахмурился, допив одним глотком огромную часть своей пинты. — Я не знаю, в чём твоя проблема.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Хаз, — спокойно ответил Лиам, и Гарри чуть не взорвался от злости.

— Тогда перестань вмешиваться, — его голос стал немного громче. — Я всё улажу, ладно? Мне не нужно, чтобы кто-то заботился обо мне или пытался защитить. Я в состоянии сделать свой собственный выбор.

— Я знаю, — Лиам махнул рукой, чтобы Гарри успокоился. — Я просто говорю, что Луи, вероятно, не тот человек, который тебе нужен, понимаешь?

Нет, он не понимает.

— Значит, кто угодно, кроме Луи, верно?

Лиам закусил губу.

— Да.

Подняв бровь, Гарри упрямо скрестил руки на груди.

— И в чём же причина?

— Ты просто должен поверить мне, — Лиам слегка коснулся руки Гарри. — Ты мне доверяешь, не так ли?

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к делу, — Гарри отдёрнул руку. — Либо ты мне всё объясняешь, либо уходишь с пути.

— Это трудно объяснить… — Лиам нервно закусил губу.

В этот момент Гарри, наконец, осенило. Как он мог быть таким слепым? Как он мог не понять его сразу? Всё это время ответ был прямо перед ним.

— Это потому, что я не помню, да?

Лиам растерянно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Что?

— Я не помню, вот почему ты не хочешь мне говорить, — Гарри всплеснул руками, прежде чем схватить соседний стакан и опустошить его. — Это одна из тех вещей, которые я должен знать, но не знаю, потому что оно потерялось вместе с моими воспоминаниями.

— Гарри… — Лиам вздрогнул.

— Ты всегда говорил мне, что он твой друг, — Гарри не сводил глаз с Лиама. — Почему ты не сказал мне, кто он на самом деле?

— Я… — Лиам изумлённо смотрел на Гарри, широко распахнув глаза.

— Я имею в виду, я понимаю, — Гарри слегка улыбнулся, чувствуя жалость к Лиаму. — Он правда очень забавный и милый, и у него безусловно красивое тело.

Лиам сглотнул и медленно кивнул.

— Тогда почему ты флиртуешь с Зейном? — спросил Гарри, хмуро глядя на Лиама.

— А при чём тут Зейн? — Пейн нахмурился в ответ.

— Ну, если ты влюблён в Луи, то не должен флиртовать с другими парнями в его присутствии.

У Лиама от этих слов буквально отвисла челюсть.

— Что?

— Да ладно тебе, Ли, — вздохнул Гарри, закатывая глаза. — Я не дурак. Ты ведёшь себя странно, и даже если я не могу вспомнить, как вы познакомились, очевидно, что ты влюблён в него.

— Я? — Лиам прочистил горло. — В _Луи_?

— А почему бы ещё тебе так хотелось, чтобы я держался от него подальше? — наконец-то он понял, в чём дело. — Понятно, что ты хочешь его для себя.

— Ты думаешь, я влюблён в Луи? — Лиам растерянно провёл рукой по лицу.

— Он знает о твоих чувствах? — спросил Гарри. — Ты ему уже сказал? Так вот почему он так неуверенно чувствует себя рядом со мной?

— Нет, это не так-

Следующее осознание поразило Гарри ещё больше.

— Вы двое вместе?

— Что? Прекрати, — Лиам громко хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Прекрати нести чушь, Гарри.

Растерянно моргнув, Гарри замолчал.

— Я не состою в отношениях с Луи. И никогда не состоял, — Лиам глубоко вздохнул. — Между нами никогда ничего не было, ясно? Он один из моих лучших друзей. Конец истории.

— Тогда тебе следует перестать вести себя как ревнивый бойфренд, — Гарри покачал головой. — Это единственный способ объяснить твоё поведение.

— Ты не понимаешь, — начал Лиам, но замолчал, когда Луи, Зейн и Найл подошли к столу.

— Ребята, нам надо наверстать упущенное, — Найл указал на пустую пинту Гарри, когда снова опустился рядом. — Гарри опережает нас.

Гарри коснулся своей пустой пинты.

— Следующий раунд покупаю я.

— Я, пожалуй, пропущу, — ответил Луи. — Завтра в шесть я должен быть у себя в кабинете.

— Вечно тебе надо на работу, — Найл закатил глаза.

Гарри увидел, что Луи рассмеялся в ответ. Ему нужно было ещё немного побыть с Луи один на один — и на этот раз, чтобы их никто не отвлекал. Лиам ни за что не позволит этому случиться, но Гарри был уверен, что в пабе полно укромных мест. Он ни на йоту не верил Лиаму, и единственный способ узнать, что происходит на самом деле, — это узнать у Луи напрямую.

Потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы воплотить план в действие. Когда Луи извинился и направился в туалет, Гарри наклонился к Зейну. Лиам горячо спорил с Найлом о «The Eagle» и не обращал на них внимания.

— Отвлеки Лиама ненадолго, ладно? — прошептал Гарри.

Зейн удивлённо поднял бровь.

— Думаю, я смогу это сделать.

Гарри подмигнул в ответ, затем встал и последовал за Томлинсоном в туалет.

Громкая музыка, которая играла в зале, стала лишь приглушённым шумом, когда дверь за Гарри закрылась. Он увидел Луи, стоящего у раковины, и прислонился к дверному косяку. Дальше Луи прошёлся пальцами по волосам, аккуратно уложив чёлку набок.

Глаза Томлинсона расширились, когда он повернулся и увидел Гарри.

— На этот раз я буду держаться на расстоянии, — произнёс Гарри, скрестив руки за спиной. — Иначе мы никогда не поговорим.

— Где Лиам? — неуверенно спросил Луи.

Вздохнув, Гарри вспомнил, как Луи ранее спрашивал, как объяснить Лиаму, что происходит между ними. Он действительно должен был понять это раньше.

— Конечно, я ожидал, что ты об этом спросишь.

Луи растерянно моргнул.

— Что?

— Я всё понял, Луи, — Гарри не сводил глаз с лица парня, чтобы не пропустить ни единой эмоции.

— Что именно ты понял? — спросил Томлинсон, выглядя напряжённым.

— Это было не так уж трудно, — пожав плечами, ответил Гарри. — Лиам может отрицать это сколько угодно. Совершенно очевидно, что между вами происходит.

Луи оторвал взгляд от лица Гарри, опустив глаза в пол.

— Так что же именно между вами происходит? — поинтересовался Гарри. — Вы всё ещё вместе? Или вы были вместе однажды?

На мгновение Луи замер. Когда он поднял голову, на его губах была широкая улыбка. Поднеся руку к лицу, Луи по-настоящему расхохотался.

Гарри поднял бровь.

— Так тебе это кажется смешным?

— Прости, love, — Луи покачал головой, всё ещё продолжая хихикать. — Я прекрасно понимаю, почему ты так решил.

— Я имею в виду. Вы, ребята, ведёте себя странно, — Гарри сделал шаг ближе. — Действительно странно.

Луи посмотрел на Гарри, явно обдумывая ответ.

— Мы с Лиамом просто друзья. Хорошие друзья.

— Тогда почему-

— Несмотря на заблуждения, он прав, Гарри, — Луи облизнул губы и отступил на шаг от Гарри. — Мы не можем быть вместе.

 _Это больно_.

— Я сделал что-то не так?

— Нет, конечно нет, — Луи покачал головой, нежно глядя на Гарри. — Дело не в тебе. Дело во мне.

— Серьёзно? — Гарри поднял брови и покачал головой. — Ты сейчас проведёшь со мной беседу в духе « _Дело не в тебе, дело во мне_ »?

Грустная улыбка появилась на губах Луи.

— Это всё, что я могу предложить.

— После концерта ты, кажется, не колебался.

— Это был спонтанный поступок, — Томлинсон беспомощно повёл плечом. — Мне не следовало тебя целовать. Я не должен был позволять тебе надеяться.

Когда Луи произнёс эти слова, они словно кинжалом пронзили сердце Гарри.

— Это был не просто поцелуй. Ты купил мне билеты. Ты чуть не поцеловал меня в мой день рождения, — он покачал головой. — Это было не единожды.

Луи прикусил губу, наблюдая за Гарри.

— Ты отчасти делаешь меня слабым.

— А почему нельзя быть слабым и уступить?

— Я бы никому из нас не сделал такого одолжения, — Луи пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть беспечным, но Гарри видел его насквозь. — Послушай, Гарри. Прости меня, ладно? Мне очень жаль, но так больше продолжаться не может.

Гарри упрямо сжал губы.

— Значит, ты бросаешь меня и даже не можешь объяснить, почему.

То, как Луи избегал смотреть на Гарри, говорило ему, что всё было не так просто, но он устал бороться. Вместо того, чтобы дождаться ответа Луи, Гарри повернулся к двери.

— Я всё понял.

— Гарри… — начал Луи, но не продолжил, когда Гарри на секунду остановился.

— Я так и думал, — пробормотал Гарри, стремительно выходя из туалета.

Подойдя к столу, он схватил своё пальто.

— Спасибо за выпивку, Ли.

Найл, Зейн и Лиам замолчали и растерянно уставились на него.

— Что происходит? — спросил Найл.

— Я иду домой, — Гарри надел пальто, не глядя ни на кого из парней. — С меня хватит.

— Давай я…

Гарри прервал Лиама, подняв руку.

— Нет, спасибо. На самом деле тебя нет в моём списке людей, которых я хотел бы видеть прямо сейчас.

— Я с тобой, — пробормотал Найл, вставая.

Гарри не стал его дожидаться. Вместо этого он выскочил на улицу и быстро зашагал по дороге. Через несколько минут Найл догнал его.

— Что случилось? — спросил Хоран, задыхаясь.

— Луи Томлинсон, который ведёт себя как полная задница, — вот, что случилось, — Гарри засунул руки глубоко в карманы пальто. — И Лиам поддерживает его в этом.

— Ладно, ладно, — ответил Найл. — Несколько часов назад ты всё ещё был по уши влюблён в Луи. Ты целовался с ним в спальне, помнишь?

Боже, теперь это казалось таким далёким. Гарри попытался выкинуть это воспоминание из головы.

— Оказывается, ему это неинтересно.

Найл изумлённо посмотрел на друга.

— Что?

— Он попробовал и решил, что это не для него, — Гарри вздрогнул, как только слова были произнесены. Он понял, что это в значительной степени резюмировало то, что Луи только что сказал ему, и что это по-прежнему причиняло боль.

— Ладно, ты должен ввести меня в курс дела, — Найл положил руку на спину Гарри. — Что именно произошло?

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и начал с самого начала. Он рассказал Найлу всё, пересказав то, что произошло между ним и Луи сегодня вечером.

— Хм, — ответил Найл, когда Гарри закончил, очевидно, обдумывая его слова. — Я знаю его много лет, но никогда не видел, чтобы он вёл себя так странно.

\- Я не знаю, в чём его проблема, — Гарри пнул камешек ботинком. — Он постоянно играет в «горячо-холодно» со мной. Я устал от этого.

— Я понял, — ответил Найл, засунув руки в карманы. — Ему это с рук не сойдёт.

— Мне всё равно, — произнёс Гарри. — Между нами всё кончено.

Найл решил промолчать.

— Знаешь, — сказал он немного неуверенно. — Я могу с уверенностью сказать тебе одну вещь. Он определённо влюблён в тебя. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он смотрел на кого-то так, как на тебя.

Гарри закрыл глаза и ущипнул себя за кончик носа.

— От этих слов мне не легче, Найл.

— Просто мысли вслух, — пробормотал Хоран, обнимая Гарри за плечи. Это было немного неловко из-за того, что он был немного ниже Гарри. — Возможно, это не потому, что он не заинтересован или не заботится о тебе. Что бы это ни было, он влюблён в тебя так же, как и ты в него.

Это действительно не помогало. Если Луи действительно был влюблён в Гарри, почему он просто не мог признаться в этом? Почему он не мог сосредоточиться на этом, а не убегать от того, что происходит между ними? Почему он не мог просто действовать в соответствии со своими чувствами?

Как бы Гарри ни устал от всего этого, он знал, что не сможет так легко отпустить его. До тех пор, пока Луи, наконец, не признает то, что они оба чувствовали друг к другу.

+++

— С тобой точно всё в порядке? — в пятый раз спросил Лиам.

— Я же сказал, что со мной всё в порядке, — огрызнулся в ответ Луи, открывая дверь паба.

Лиам сжал губы, выглядя настороженным. Он не верил Луи, и Томлинсон не мог его в этом винить. Он и сам себе не верил.

Прошло три недели. Было начало апреля, и Лиам в последнее время стал больше времени проводить в Лондоне. Он искал себе квартиру, а также подходящее место для бизнеса. Луи почти не видел его все эти недели. Он работал двадцать четыре часа в сутки, пытаясь похоронить все свои чувства — или не чувства — в этих делах.

Он был несчастен.

Найл позвонил ему накануне, жалуясь, что не видел Луи целую вечность и что он ожидает его появления на концерте сегодня вечером. Луи, безусловно, пытался найти оправдания, но Найл не посчитал их значимыми. Он буквально приказал Томлинсону явиться, иначе он превратит его жизнь в ад.

Поэтому вот, где сейчас был Луи. В пабе на севере Лондона, поддерживая одного из своих лучших друзей, поскольку сегодняшняя ночь была решающей для того, чтобы его, наконец, заметили некоторые люди из A&R. Луи знал, как это важно, особенно учитывая, что Найл никогда не принимал помощь Луи в продвижении своей карьеры. Хоран всегда хотел добиться всего сам. Наконец-то ему это удалось.

Луи очень хотел поддержать его. Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что ему придётся, наконец, столкнуться с Гарри сегодня вечером, и Луи делал всё возможное, чтобы предотвратить это в течение последних трёх недель.

Гарри больше не писал Луи. Это было немного похоже на пощёчину, когда Гарри даже не пытался бороться с ним за решение, принятое Луи. С другой стороны, у Гарри тоже была своя гордость, и, конечно же, он не должен был этого терпеть. Он мог заполучить кого угодно, ему не нужно было гоняться за идиотом, у которого не хватило смелости пойти на риск ради него.

Это действительно было худшей частью всего этого. На краткий миг Гарри вернулся в его жизнь. Когда Стайлс посмотрел на него с таким желанием в глазах, поцеловал его грубо и настойчиво, Луи чуть не сошёл с ума. Он забыл всё, что говорил ему Лиам, и хотел только этого. Пока прикосновение к шраму под волосами Гарри не вернуло его в реальность. Суровое напоминание о том, почему Луи не мог получить то, что хотел. И всё же прикосновение рук Гарри к его обнажённой коже пробудило воспоминания о том, что у них когда-то было, и о том, что снилось Луи в течение трёх дней сразу после их свидания. Он чуть не задрочил себя до беспамятства при мысли о том, что Гарри снова окажется в его постели.

Теперь он должен был напоминать себе, что поступил правильно. Гарри подошёл слишком близко к пониманию того, что происходит на самом деле. Он неправильно соединил все точки, но когда он заговорил о том, чтобы всё выяснить, сердце Луи почти остановилось. Это послужило для него тревожным сигналом о том, что будет, если он позволит игре продолжаться.

Гарри будет обижен, и он будет презирать Луи за то, что он позволил чему-то случиться между ними, несмотря на их прошлое. Прошлое, о котором Гарри не знал. Прошлое, о котором ему никто никогда не рассказывал. Прошлое, о котором Луи должен был рассказать ему в тот момент, когда Гарри очнулся.

Что ж, не стоит зацикливаться на прошлых ошибках, не так ли? Луи должен был научиться справляться с беспорядком, который он сам себе создал. И снова он должен был справиться с этим так, чтобы Гарри не пострадал. Это было самым главным приоритетом.

Концерт Найла уже закончился, но Луи пообещал, что как минимум успеет на афтепати. Он весь день был в Ливерпуле — присутствовал на открытии строительной площадки одной из компаний, которую представлял в фирме. Найл позволил этому засчитаться как достаточно хорошее оправдание, чтобы не успеть к самому выступлению.

— Найл вон там, — указал Лиам, когда они пробирались сквозь толпу.

Хоран заметил их и ослепительно улыбнулся, что уже говорило само за себя. Сердце Луи подпрыгнуло в груди, искренняя радость за Найла буквально затопила его целиком.

Луи раскрыл руки и крепко обнял друга.

— Я так горжусь тобой, парень.

— Томмо, сегодня вечером я дал своё демо трём агентам! — закричал Найл ему в ухо. Он был достаточно пьян, и Луи не смел отказать ему ни в чём.

— Это твой звёздный час, — Томлинсон сжал его ещё раз, а затем позволил Найлу, шатаясь, подойти к Лиаму.

— Сколько лет, сколько зим.

Луи обернулся и увидел, что к ним приближается Зейн. Он поднял свою пинту, молча салютируя Луи. Барбара стояла рядом с ним и ласково улыбалась. Они оба улыбались, но по выражению их лиц Луи понял, что они не слишком рады видеть его здесь.

— Много работы, — неуверенно ответил Луи, пожимая плечами.

— Я так и думал, — ответил Зейн. Он пристально смотрел на Луи, не мигая, что заставило того слегка поёжиться.

— Зейн, — произнёс Лиам, дотрагиваясь до его руки. — Привет.

На этот раз улыбка на губах Малика была искренней. Ладно, значит, они просто не были рады видеть Луи.

— Ты снова в Лондоне.

— Всего на несколько дней, — Лиаму каким-то образом удалось подойти к Зейну ещё ближе.

— Я принесу нам выпить, — сказал Луи, зная, что в этом нет необходимости.

Он пробрался сквозь толпу к бару и заказал по пинте себе и Лиаму. Подождав, пока бармен приготовит их, он заметил Гарри по другую сторону стойки. Сердце Луи пропустило удар, прежде чем начало биться быстрее.

Кудряшки Гарри свободно спадали на уши, он был одет в узкие джинсы и тёмно-бордовую рубашку, расстёгнутую до пупка. Его ботинки были на каблуках — всего несколько сантиметров, но из-за этого его ноги казались немного длиннее, чем на самом деле. Он смеялся, запрокинув голову, и на его щеках тут же появились ямочки от силы улыбки.

Это пронзило сердце Луи, когда он заметил мужчину напротив Гарри. Он был ниже его ростом и выглядел довольным тем, что рассмешил Гарри. Он напомнил Луи дешёвую версию Криса Пайна. И самого себя.

Отбросив эту мысль, Луи заплатил за пиво и повернулся, чтобы найти Лиама. Вскоре он нашёл его за столиком в углу, где тот был занят разговором с Зейном. Конечно, он был прав. Эти двое флиртовали каждый раз, когда Лиам приезжал в Лондон. Луи был совершенно уверен, что сегодня вечером у Лиама, наконец, всё получится.

Он поставил пинту перед Лиамом и опустился на стул напротив них. Он чокнулся бокалом с Зейном, потом с Лиамом и сделал большой глоток. Когда он опустил голову, то заметил, что с его места открывается великолепный вид на бар.

Дешёвая пародия на Криса Пайна добилась некоторого прогресса, положив одну руку на талию Гарри. Стайлс, казалось, был доволен этим, не сводя глаз с лица парня. То, что он говорил Гарри, казалось настолько захватывающим, что внимание Гарри на нём не дрогнуло ни на секунду.

— Для того, кто решил, что Гарри ему не нужен, ты выглядишь очень ревнивым, — прокомментировал Зейн, заставив тем самым Луи оторвать от парочки свой свирепый взгляд.

Он даже не заметил, как завёлся. Покраснев, Луи повернулся к ним и пожал плечами.

— Просто оцениваю парня, с которым он сейчас. Не особо привлекательный.

Зейн понимающе ухмыльнулся, а Лиам бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд. Конечно же, Лиам переживал. Он был тем, кто собрал Луи по кусочкам после того, как ему пришлось оттолкнуть Гарри. Он не очень хорошо это воспринял, но Лиам постоянно напоминал ему, что он поступил правильно и что он не может снова стать слабым.

Если бы Луи сейчас выказал хоть малейший признак ревности в присутствии Гарри, все его усилия были бы напрасны. Он не мог так рисковать. Тем более, что Луи больше никогда не сможет так поступить с Гарри. Причинение боли Гарри было, вероятно, единственной вещью в его жизни, которую Луи никогда не мог себе простить.

— Ну, я так полагаю, Гарри решил двигаться дальше, — Зейн отхлебнул немного пива.

Луи решил не спрашивать, что это значит, и никак не комментировать. Наверное, было бы разумно вообще закрыть эту тему. Он как раз собирался пойти за новой партией пива, когда Гарри подошёл к их столику. Конечно, с дешёвой пародией на Криса Пайна на буксире.

— Ли, — он сжал Лиама в объятиях. — Ты вернулся. Тебе удалось найти квартиру?

— Да. Переезжаю в следующем месяце, — Лиам протянул руку дешёвой пародии на Криса Пайна и дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Приятно познакомиться. Я Лиам.

— Я Оливер, — ответил парень и крепко пожал руку Пейна. Очевидно, он уже встречался с Зейном раньше, так как повернулся к Луи и поздоровался с ним следующим.

Во рту у Луи остался горький привкус от того, что этот парень был не просто случайным флиртом, которого Гарри подцепил сегодня вечером, а что они встречались раньше. Что Гарри, вероятно, пригласил его сюда сегодня вечером.

— Привет, — произнёс Томлинсон, выдавив улыбку. — Меня зовут Луи.

Его взгляд на мгновение встретился с Гарри, когда он пожимал руку Оливера, но Гарри не выказал ни единой реакции или эмоции.

— Я принесу нам ещё выпить, — сказал Гарри и жестом пригласил Оливера присесть. Конечно же, он сел рядом с Луи. — Вернусь через минуту.

Луи смотрел ему вслед, стараясь сохранять равнодушный вид. Судьба, мир, Бог — кто бы ни стоял за всем этим, решили проверить его нервы сегодня вечером. Тем более, что Лиам был так чертовски мил с этим парнем. Луи знал, что это ребячество и что это не вина Лиама, но ему было больно думать о том, как он сказал Луи, что тот не может быть с Гарри, в отличие от того, как он мило общался с Оливером сейчас.

Лиам поддерживал Гарри, решившего двигаться дальше, и это было нечестно. Не тогда, когда Луи чувствовал, что Гарри не должен быть ни с кем, кроме него. Не тогда, когда для Луи не было никого другого.

Гарри вернулся и протянул Оливеру пинту пива, после чего опустился рядом с Лиамом. Что касается его самого, то для себя он выбрал джин с тоником. Луи уставился на напиток, моргнув раз, потом другой. Он поймал выражение лица Лиама, и они, вероятно, думали об одном и том же.

Гарри начал заказывать джин с тоником после знакомства с Луи, заявив, что ему нравится мысль о том, чтобы напиться коктейлем цвета глаз Луи. Он никогда не пьянел в итоге, но Луи нравилась идея, стоящая за этим.

— Только не жди, что я начну пить мятный шнапс, — шутливо предупредил его тогда Луи. Казалось, это было целую вечность назад.

«Загробная жизнь, — подумал Луи, подавляя сокрушённый вздох, — снова настигла его».

— Что это такое? — спросил Лиам с нервной улыбкой на губах.

Гарри взглянул на Луи так быстро, что тот даже не был уверен, что это произошло.

— Просто захотелось.

— На самом деле это просто сладкая вода, не так ли? — удивлённо спросил Оливер.

Пожав плечами, Гарри отхлебнул из бутылки. Луи наблюдал за тем, как его губы сомкнулись вокруг горлышка, и мысленно тут же проклял себя за то, что вообще решил на это посмотреть.

— Где ты решил снять квартиру? — спросил Гарри Лиама, опуская бутылку на стол.

— В Западном Кенсингтоне, — ответил Лиам.

— Это ведь совсем рядом с тем местом, где ты живёшь, не так ли, — Луи хитро посмотрел на Зейна.

— Это хороший район, — это прозвучало как уклонение от ответа, но никто из них не стал копать глубже.

На мгновение все притихли, и Луи украдкой снова взглянул на Гарри, увидев, что тот улыбается в свой напиток. Нахмурившись, Луи посмотрел на Оливера и увидел, что улыбка Гарри отражается на его лице. Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что они флиртовали под столом. Гарри поднял глаза, и его взгляд тут же наткнулся на Луи, а улыбка застыла на его лице. Луи даже не пытался скрыть отвращение, которое испытывал.

Найл первым нарушил молчание за их столиком, когда подошёл с Барбарой на буксире.

— Мы собираемся в клуб, — объявил он. — Вы с нами?

— Определённо, — поспешно ответил Луи, вставая со стула и выходя из-за стола. Он выпил большую часть своей пинты, поэтому решил оставить бокал на стойке бара.

— Приятель, — раздался у него за спиной голос Лиама. — Не делай это так очевидно.

— Извини, что расстроился, увидев, как мой парень общается с другим парнем, — Луи прошипел эти слова, стараясь, чтобы их никто не услышал.

— Лу, — поморщившись, ответил Лиам, а после покачал головой. — Это не так-

— Заткнись, Лиам, — Луи прошёл мимо него, следуя за Найлом.

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Вот каково это было для Луи. Несмотря на всё, что он пытался сделать, и всё время, которое прошло. Он мог повторять себе снова и снова, и даже если его голова была в здравом уме, сердцу было всё равно; в его сердце Гарри всегда будет его.

Клуб находился всего в нескольких улицах от паба. Найл выглядел обеспокоенным, когда Луи догнал его, немного замедляя шаг. Таким образом, они шли позади других друзей Найла, которые также решили присоединиться к ним.

— Какая муха тебя укусила? — поинтересовался Хоран.

— Всё нормально, — ответил Луи, стараясь вести себя непринуждённо. — Просто у меня был длинный день.

Найл вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Так это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что Гарри привёл с собой этого парня?

Упрямо выпятив челюсть, Луи попытался выбросить эти образы из головы.

— Нет.

Найл улыбнулся в ответ, и Луи даже не пытался убедить его в обратном. Вместо этого он купил Найлу выпить, как только они вошли внутрь. Он выпил своё собственное пиво на одном дыхании и немедленно заказал следующее.

— Налейте ещё два, — сказал он бармену, когда заметил, что Лиам и Зейн входят в клуб с Гарри и Оливером.

— Ты такой идиот, — прокомментировал Найл, прежде чем отвернуться и последовать за Барбарой на танцпол.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь новенькое, — пробормотал Луи и следом осушил второй бокал.

Пристальный взгляд Лиама отыскал его в толпе. Однако он знал, что лучше не пытаться привести Луи в чувство. Как только Луи начинал напиваться, с ним уже было бесполезно разговаривать. Они оба знали, что эта ночь может закончиться для Луи только одним способом. Он напьётся, потом по пути домой начнёт жалеть себя и позвонит Лиаму на следующий день, чтобы извиниться и заставить его выслушать нытьё о том, как несправедлива жизнь.

Он слегка подпрыгнул, когда Оливер внезапно оказался рядом с ним. Луи огляделся, но Гарри нигде не было видно.

— Две водки с колой, — сделал заказ Оливер.

Луи поднял руку, заставляя бармена подождать минутку.

— Гарри не любит колу.

Оливер нахмурился.

— Что?

— Ему не нравится это сочетание, — Луи закатил глаза. — Ты хоть спросил его, чего он хочет?

— О, а ты типа знаешь? — Оливер поднял бровь. — Не припомню, чтобы он тебя спрашивал.

Не обращая на это внимания, Луи повернулся к бармену.

— Он любит «Маргариту».

Бармен посмотрел на Оливера, ожидая подтверждения, и Луи презрительно фыркнул, когда тот кивнул.

В этот момент вернулся Гарри, протискиваясь между Оливером и Луи.

— Вы уже сделали заказ?

— Да, — ответил Оливер. — Но мы можем его изменить, если хочешь.

— Я хочу «Маргариту», — произнёс Гарри, поворачиваясь к бармену.

Луи взял свою пинту и усмехнулся, глядя в бокал. Залпом выпив, он наконец почувствовав, как алкоголь начал действовать.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — он отсалютовал пустой пинтой Оливеру и поставил её на стойку.

Гарри наконец посмотрел на Луи, и выражение его лица было смущённым. Бармен поставил перед ними напитки, и Гарри, не сводя глаз с Луи, взял свой.

— Есть ли причина, по которой ты вмешиваешься?

Луи раздражённо махнул бармену, чтобы тот налил ему ещё выпить.

— Надо было просто позволить тебе потягивать мерзкую водку с колой всю ночь.

— О чём ты говоришь? — Гарри не выглядел удивлённым.

— Забудь, — Луи сунул бармену деньги, взял пинту с пивом и, спотыкаясь, отошёл от стойки.

Он нашёл относительно тихий уголок, где можно было потягивать своё пиво и скрыться от всех вопросов, которыми его засыпали сегодня вечером. Во-первых, он понятия не имел, почему всё ещё здесь. Может быть, он был мазохистом и ему нравилась боль, которую он чувствовал, наблюдая за Гарри с другим мужчиной.

На самом деле ему это не нравилось, но должна же быть какая-то причина, по которой Луи всё ещё не ушёл домой. Вместо этого он поискал глазами Гарри в толпе. То, что он обнаружил, ему определённо не понравилось. Гарри держал свой бокал в одной руке, а другую свободно положил на талию Оливера, танцуя рядом.

Стайлс даже близко не любил танцевать. Ему нравилось размахивать руками и ногами под бодрую рок-музыку. Всякий раз, когда они с Луи пытались танцевать медленный танец, они спотыкались и чуть не падали друг другу под ноги.

Почему сейчас он выглядел таким грациозным и уверенным в том, что делает, когда танцевал с другим мужчиной?

Гарри повернулся в объятиях Оливера и прижался спиной к его груди. От этого зрелища у Луи скрутило живот, и на мгновение ему показалось, что бокал вот-вот выскользнет у него из рук. Он сжал его обеими руками, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри откинул голову назад и покачивал бёдрами в такт ритму.

Когда Гарри открыл глаза, он сразу же наткнулся на Луи. Какое-то мгновение он пристально смотрел на Томлинсона, словно бросая ему вызов, и Луи знал, что он свирепо смотрел на руку Оливера, которая высоко покоилась на бедре Гарри.

Отбросив всякую осторожность, Луи осушил третий стакан, зная, что через несколько минут пожалеет об этом, и оставил уже пустой стакан на одном из столиков. Он пробирался сквозь толпу, стараясь больше не смотреть на Гарри, пытаясь найти Лиама.

Когда он в итоге его нашёл, Зейн сидел у него на коленях и засовывал свой язык ему в глотку. Это был долгий путь, и Луи не мог сказать, что был удивлён таким развитием событий. В конце концов, они флиртовали друг с другом каждый раз, когда Лиам приезжал в город.

Это сделало по крайней мере одного из них счастливым сегодня вечером, и Луи решил принять это как должное. Он поедет домой один и, вероятно, не позвонит Лиаму завтра утром, чтобы пожаловаться на свою жалкую жизнь. Лиам заслуживал того, чтобы окунуться в счастье, которое он нашёл, на какое-то время, без того, чтобы Луи выгружал на него все свои дерьмовые эмоции.

Выйдя из клуба, Луи поймал такси. Он назвал водителю свой адрес, а затем достал мобильный, чтобы написать Найлу и Лиаму о том, что он уехал домой. Он добавил к тексту Найла о том, что он счастлив за него, эмодзи микрофона и музыкальной ноты. К тексту Пейна — эмодзи баклажана и огня.

Алкоголь начал действовать, делая тем самым Луи сонным. Он не мог закрыть глаза, потому что каждый раз, когда он это делал, он либо видел Гарри, согнувшегося на водительском сидении, с кровью, капающей с его кудрей и подбородка, либо Гарри, который прижимался к Оливеру, позволяя его грязным рукам блуждать по своему телу.

Томлинсон, вероятно, никогда больше не заснёт, не с этими образами, преследующими его.

В квартире он быстро скинул свои Vans'ы, оставив их на полу гостиной. Он даже не позаботился о том, чтобы включить свет, а просто растянулся на диване и тяжело вздохнул.

Его жизнь была сплошным беспорядком.

В течение последних пяти лет это был беспорядок, и он знал это с каждой проходящей секундой. Однако теперь всё превратилось в настоящий кавардак. Он потерял контроль над ситуацией. Пять лет назад он решил, что его жизнь должна превратиться в беспорядок, чтобы Гарри не пришлось с этим разбираться. А сейчас его беспорядок стал беспорядком Гарри, и с этим его беспорядок стал ещё хуже.

Луи был на пределе своего остроумия. Он сделал всё, что мог, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу, но она всё равно разразилась. Он довёл Гарри до точки невозврата, и, поскольку Гарри понятия не имел, что на самом деле происходит, он искал выход, подбирая бессмысленные однодневные отношения.

Было больно видеть, как Гарри делал это, но Луи также знал, что он не имеет никакого права вмешиваться. Как бы ни было больно осознавать, что Гарри идёт домой с кем-то другим, он больше не должен удерживать его от этого. Возможно, Гарри стал таким после несчастного случая. Может быть, он больше не нуждается в долгих отношениях и теперь предпочитает свободные, ни к чему не обязывающие договорённости.

Луи вздрогнул, когда входная дверь распахнулась. Он тут же выпрямился.

— Да что с тобой такое, чёрт возьми? — Гарри влетел в квартиру, хлопнув дверью так же громко, как и открыл её ранее.

Луи лишь растерянно посмотрел на него, прижавшись к спинке дивана. Наверное, Найл был прав. Он не должен всегда оставлять дверь незапертой.

— Если ты ревнуешь, тогда сделай что-нибудь, — Гарри указал на Луи пальцем, подходя ближе, — а не убегай сразу же.

— Что… — Томлинсон покачал головой раз, потом другой, не уверенный, что видит сон.

— Не могу поверить, что ты отпустил меня домой с ним, — Гарри эмоционально вскинул руки вверх. — Ты просто смотрел, как я позволяю другому парню вот так прикасаться ко мне у тебя на глазах.

Сердце Луи чуть не выскочило из груди, когда Гарри пересёк оставшееся расстояние и упёрся одним коленом рядом с бедром Луи на диване, а другую руку положил на спинку, таким образом заключив Луи в капкан. Он пристально смотрел на Томлинсона, его щёки порозовели от гнева, а глаза сверлили его взглядом.

— Я видел, каким был твой взгляд, Луи, — он выдавил из себя эти слова, явно пытаясь сдержаться. — Я видел, как сильно ты ненавидишь его. Я видел, как сильно ты хотел оттащить его от меня.

Луи пришлось заставить себя не шевелиться и сохранять ясность ума, чтобы быть в состоянии ответить.

— Ты пытался заставить меня ревновать?

Гарри издал сухой смешок.

— Я и не пытался. Я _заставил_ тебя ревновать, Луи.

Вероятно, не было никакого смысла отрицать это.

— Ты позволил этому уроду прикоснуться к себе только для того, чтобы я разозлился?

— Я позволил этому уроду прикоснуться ко мне, — поправил его Гарри, наклоняясь ближе, — только для того, чтобы _ты_ наконец-то выбрался из своего панциря и прикоснулся ко мне.

Луи выдержал взгляд Гарри, тяжело сглотнув.

— Ну, тогда, я думаю, этот план не сработал.

Какое-то мгновение Гарри просто смотрел на него, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Он наклонил голову и поднёс руку к подбородку Луи.

— Итак, — начал он медленно, приблизив губы к уху Луи, — ты правда не хочешь, чтобы я опустился на колени прямо сейчас? Ты правда не хочешь, чтобы мои губы коснулись твоего члена? Ты правда не хочешь трахать мой рот до тех пор, пока мой голос не станет грубым от этого?

Луи почувствовал, как кровь тут же прилила к его члену. Он прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать стон, зная, что как только он проявит хоть какую-то реакцию, он сдастся. Он не мог позволить себе проиграть.

Рука Гарри опустилась от подбородка к груди и медленно сжала сосок Луи.

— И ты правда не хочешь отнести меня в свою постель и растягивать пальцами мою дырочку до тех пор, пока я не начну умолять о большем? Ты не хочешь трахать меня глубоко, жёстко и медленно, пока я не забуду всё, кроме твоего имени, выкрикивая его с каждым твоим толчком?

 _Блять, блять, блять_. Луи должен сохранять спокойствие. Как он мог оставаться спокойным? Гарри, вероятно, чувствовал, как сердце Луи колотится под его ладонью. Но Томлинсон всё же оставался абсолютно неподвижным. Если он пошевелит хотя бы одним пальцем, всё будет кончено.

Увидев, что Луи никак не реагирует, Гарри отстранился. Румянец сполз от его щёк к груди, а губы были искусаны до крови. Луи не мог больше смотреть на это.

— Ну, — произнёс Гарри, скрестив руки на груди. — Думаю, мне придётся сделать это всё с Оливером.

Это было уже слишком. Луи зарычал, и следующая вещь, которую он помнит, была его рука, протянутая и нагибающая Гарри вниз. Его губы впились в губы Гарри в кровоточащем поцелуе, в котором было больше зубов и языка, чем изящества. Он почувствовал, как Гарри, задыхаясь, тихо простонал «Да!» напротив его рта. Проглотив слово, он скользнул языком сквозь губы Гарри, заставив того замолчать.

Луи перевернул их, тем самым заманив уже Гарри в ловушку. Они оба были полностью одеты, и Томлинсон хотел снять всё прямо сейчас. Между ними было слишком много слоёв. Ему нужна была кожа Гарри, и он нуждался в ней прежде, чем передумает.

— Он и пальцем тебя не тронет, — прорычал Луи, которого буквально тошнило от мысли, что Гарри делает это с кем-то, кроме него.

Гарри довольно промычал в ответ, начиная стягивать с Луи пальто. Томлинсон больно схватил Гарри за запястья и прижал их к диванным подушкам, чтобы снова завладеть его ртом. Он скользнул бедром между ног Гарри и начал медленно покачиваться, чувствуя, как член Гарри становится твёрже под ним с каждым толчком.

Луи хотелось бы обвинить во всём алкоголь, но он знал, что единственное, от чего он сейчас пьян, — это от губ Гарри. Глаза Гарри остекленели, и он лениво лизнул губу Луи. Тихие стоны вырвались из его рта, и Томлинсону захотелось умереть от того, как знакомо это было ему. Луи отпустил запястья Гарри и сбросил пальто с его плеч, прижавшись губами к ключицам. Гарри тут же выгнулся дугой, прижавшись ближе, хватая Луи за руки, чтобы до конца стащить с него так мешавшее им пальто.

Луи не спеша расстегнул рубашку Гарри. Пуговиц, которые нужно было расстегнуть, осталось не так уж много, и он старался, чтобы его пальцы касались кожи Гарри, чувствуя, как дрожь пробегала по телу парня каждый раз, когда он это делал. Их движения стали смелее, быстрее, и Луи почувствовал, что Гарри стал нетерпеливее под ним.

Он просунул руку между ними и расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Гарри, который буквально задохнулся, когда пальцы Луи скользнули в его нижнее бельё, обвиваясь вокруг твёрдого члена. Он пульсировал в руке Луи, такой же тяжёлый, каким Луи его помнил. Облизнув губы, Луи оторвал взгляд от груди Гарри и провёл большим пальцем по чувствительной головке члена. Он собрал немного выступившей смазки, чтобы облегчить скольжение пальцев.

Луи не был подготовлен, когда бёдра Гарри задрожали. На мгновение он посмотрел Луи в глаза и закрыл их, после чего его лицо сморщилось. Губы Гарри приоткрылись, и гортанный стон вырвался из его горла, когда Луи почувствовал, как он пульсирует горячими полосами на его руке.

Разинув рот, Луи пытался понять, что только что произошло, растерянно моргая при виде расслабленной фигуры Гарри. Они ещё даже не начали, а Гарри уже кончил.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Гарри, пытаясь отдышаться. — Луи, чёрт возьми, я… — он отпустил Луи и закрыл лицо руками. — О боже мой.

Луи не смог сдержать смех, который вырвался из его груди. Он прижался лбом к груди Гарри и приглушил хихиканье, прижавшись к его коже. Одним движением он убрал руку с члена Гарри, вытирая её о собственные джинсы.

— Прости, Лу, — пробормотал Гарри всё ещё приглушённым голосом, закрыв лицо руками. — Я не… я не-, — он даже не мог подобрать нужных слов.

Луи вскарабкался на Гарри и убрал его руки от лица.

— Ты всегда делаешь всё слишком быстро, гонщик.

Лицо Гарри было красным, как свекла, он даже не смел посмотрел Луи в глаза.

— Это не смешно.

Хихикая, Луи начал покрывать поцелуями подбородок Гарри. Боже, как же он скучал по нему! Он скучал по этому. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы Гарри чувствовал себя неловко из-за секса или своего тела, или из-за чего-то, что произошло между ними. Луи знал, что если он сейчас не отреагирует на это должным образом, то Гарри никогда не переживёт такой момент.

Гарри был из тех людей, которые смущаются во время секса. Теперь Луи нужно было быть очень осторожным.

— Малыш, — пробормотал он, начиная нежно покусывать мочку уха Гарри. — Успокойся.

Гарри тихо простонал в ответ.

— Мне пора.

Луи опёрся локтями по обе стороны от головы Гарри, чтобы посмотреть на него. Гарри по-прежнему избегал его взгляда.

— Я думал, мы договорились, что я не смогу отпустить тебя сегодня вечером.

— Ты не должен… — начал Гарри, но Луи заткнул его ещё одним поцелуем.

— Это только заставляет меня хотеть тебя ещё больше, — прошептал Луи в рот Гарри. — Знать, что ты так нуждаешься в моих прикосновениях. Настолько нуждаешься, что только что кончил мне в руку.

Наконец Гарри решается посмотреть на Луи.

— Я всё время думал о том, как ты прикасаешься ко мне, Лу, — пробормотал он. — Это сводило меня с ума.

Луи нежно погладил локон со лба Гарри.

— Хорошо, мы немного сняли напряжение, — он почувствовал, как Гарри дрожит под ним. — Хочешь больше?

— Хочу всего, — голос Гарри был тихим, и Луи почувствовал облегчение, когда Гарри снова положил руки ему на спину. Стайлс должен знать, что в сексе с кем-то, кому он может доверять, не бывает ошибок или чего-то плохого.

Улыбаясь, Луи захватил его губы в ещё одном поцелуе, расслабляя Гарри, заставляя его обмякнуть под прикосновениями Луи.

— Что ты хочешь в первую очередь, детка?

Гарри потянулся к его губам, погрузившись в новый поцелуй, как будто он не мог насытиться Луи.

— Хочу заставить тебя кончить.

— Это не должно быть слишком сложно, — Луи сорвал рубашку Гарри с его плеч и помог ему снять её с тела.

Гарри проявил инициативу, потеснив Луи к краю дивана, параллельно снимая с него футболку. Гарри слез с дивана и опустился перед Луи. Тот откинул голову назад при виде этого зрелища; от того, как Гарри в предвкушении облизал губы, его член дёрнулся в джинсах.

Быстро стянув их до лодыжек Луи, Гарри блаженно уткнулся носом в голую плоть бедра, тут же касаясь его языком. Томлинсон тихо простонал и запустил руку в дикую путаницу кудрей, а его живот слегка сжался, когда он коснулся шрама. На этот раз это не оттолкнуло его — не тогда, когда он знал, что отстранение оставит Гарри неуверенным и смущённым за себя.

— Твоя спина, малыш, — пробормотал Луи, когда Гарри опустил голову. — Ты в порядке?

Гарри моргнул, выглядя немного сбитым с толку, но он и так уже был слишком не в себе. Луи сжал губы, решая промолчать, чтобы больше не произносить вещи, которые автоматически приходили ему в голову, когда он был с Гарри так.

Член Луи выскочил из боксеров, твёрдый и красный, контрастно выделяясь на бледной коже живота парня. Луи мгновенно забыл обо всех своих мыслях. Гарри осторожно коснулся головки пальцами, и Луи тут же запрокинул голову назад, застонав от того, что его наконец коснулись.

Положив руку на затылок Гарри, Луи закрыл глаза, когда тот начал работать над его членом. Он так хорошо справлялся, так же старался угодить, как и всегда. Его язык прижался к нижней части члена Луи, и он сомкнул губы вокруг Луи, когда головка коснулась задней части горла Гарри. Он захныкал, когда Луи зашипел, побуждая его трахнуть Гарри в рот.

Гарри явно не забыл, как сосать член.

Луи наклоняет голову вперёд, смотря внимательно на Гарри. Его губы растянулись и покраснели вокруг члена Луи, румянец на щеках стал розовым, а брови сосредоточенно сдвинулись. Он слегка застонал, когда Луи потянул его за волосы, и слегка отодвинулся, расслабив челюсть, чтобы позволить Луи трахнуть его рот.

— Боже, Гарри, — выдохнул Луи, наблюдая за тем, как его член входит и выходит изо рта Гарри. — Малыш.

Гарри открыл глаза и уставился на Луи, очевидно, изо всех сил пытаясь удержаться на месте, и он справлялся так хорошо, позволял своему языку касаться головки члена Луи каждый раз, только когда Луи отклонялся назад.

Толчки Луи становились всё более беспорядочными с каждой секундой, и он поднял руку, хватаясь за спинку дивана, чтобы удержаться.

— Хаз, я… я собираюсь…

Гарри моргнул один раз, погружая свой рот глубже на член Луи, и это было то разрешение, в котором нуждался Луи, чтобы кончить. Он сильнее дернул Гарри за волосы и замер с членом глубоко во рту, выпуская то, что казалось первым настоящим оргазмом за пять лет.

Гарри сглотнул, тяжело дыша через нос, и Луи застонал от облегчения, которое это принесло ему. Он ослабил хватку на волосах Гарри, и тот немедленно начал снова качать головой, выдаивая из Луи всё до последней капли.

— Чёрт, — прошипел Луи, когда Гарри, наконец, выпустил член изо рта. Он опустился и положил голову на бедро Луи, тяжело дыша. — Боже, Гарри.

Гарри нежно поцеловал Луи в бедро, улыбаясь ему губами, греховно красными от долгого трения и использования. Луи сводило с ума то, насколько сильнее он хотел Гарри, чем всего несколько минут назад.

— Ты наконец догнал меня? — Голос Гарри звучал разрушено. Абсолютно разрушено.

Луи даже не попытался притянуть Гарри к себе на диван. Вместо этого он соскользнул на пол рядом с Гарри и притянул его к себе для ещё одного поцелуя. Он был на вкус как сперма, грязный и солёный, и так, так похожий на Гарри. Луи чуть не заплакал от того, как всё это было знакомо, от того, как приятно было ощущать кожу Гарри на своей, горячую, пылающую и потную.

Гарри не протестовал, когда Луи прижал его к полу, демонстрируя через поцелуй всё, что он не мог сказать, целуя Гарри, затаив дыхание. Стайлс ответил так, будто всё понял, но Луи знал, что это не так. Он не мог. Он никак не мог понять, что значит для Луи присутствие Гарри здесь, рядом с ним. Даже если у него будет только одна ночь; если больше ничего не выйдет.

Луи уже очень давно не чувствовал себя таким цельным.

+++

Часы рядом с кроватью Луи показывали 03:37 утра. Гарри запомнил это подсознательно, покачиваясь взад и вперёд на пальцах Луи. Они наконец добрались до спальни, после того как Луи отсосал Гарри на полу в его гостиной. Потом они целовались целую вечность, томно исследуя друг друга руками и ртами.

Гарри со стоном откинул голову назад, когда Луи слегка раздвинул пальцы, проталкивая их ещё глубже и ударяя по сладкому месту. Он прижался губами к шее Гарри, посасывая и без того покрытую засосами кожу. Член Гарри дёрнулся от удовольствия, посылая искры по всему телу.

— Луи, — пробормотал он, задыхаясь, хватая свободную руку Луи и переплетая их пальцы. — Господи, пожалуйста, просто… — он снова застонал, когда Луи снова удалось найти нужное место. — Мне нужно… пожалуйста.

— Я мог бы заставить тебя кончить вот так, — голос Луи был низким и хриплым. — Только от моих пальцев.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — Гарри выгнулся и прижался к Луи. — Хочу твой член.

Томлинсон не торопился, дразня Гарри ещё немного; его пальцы были твёрдыми и уверенными в том, что они делают, но этого уже было недостаточно. Гарри заёрзал, зашипел от внезапной пустоты, когда Луи убрал их.

Он слишком устал, чтобы поднять голову, когда услышал, как Луи разрывает упаковку презерватива. Его грудь вздымалась от того, как тяжело он вдыхал и выдыхал, его ноги были уже раздвинуты.

— Ты всё ещё со мной? — спросил Луи, его рука скользнула по собственному члену, равномерно распространяя смазку по презервативу.

Гарри промурлыкал что-то в ответ, сжимая бёдра Луи.

— Трахни меня.

Луи снова поцеловал его, поднеся руку Гарри к своему члену, и Гарри почувствовал, каким твёрдым Луи был для него. Как сильно Луи хотел его. Гарри прикусил губу Луи, мягко потянул её между зубами, прежде чем лизнуть. Луи вложил свой член в руку Гарри, на мгновение потерявшись в нём.

Через пару секунд он оторвал свои губы от губ Гарри и схватил его за запястье, целомудренно оставляя поцелуй на тонкой коже Гарри. Он перевернул парня на живот и замер между его бёдер. Гарри заскулил, когда Луи раздвинул ягодицы одной рукой, и кончик его члена скользнул в дырочку. Он закрыл глаза, привыкая к давлению, когда Луи начал раскачиваться, погружаясь всё глубже и глубже.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Луи напряжённым голосом.

Гарри откинулся назад, его пальцы отчаянно мяли простыни под ним от того, как сильно он сжимал их.

— Ещё, Лу.

Луи подчинился и погрузился до конца, его член полностью заполнил Гарри. Это не было неудобно ни на секунду, и Гарри удивился, как его тело могло так быстро приспособиться к этому ощущению. У него давно не было секса, но с Луи это казалось так легко, так правильно.

— Чёрт, малыш, — Луи наклонился вперёд, хватая Стайлса за плечо. Он погрузился ещё глубже, отчего его бёдра слегка дёрнулись, на что Гарри немного оттолкнулся назад, чтобы получить ещё чуть-чуть этого трения.

— Лу, — заскулил он. — Трахни меня. Жёстко.

Луи не пришлось повторять дважды. Он начал медленно, вытаскивая член, пока только головка не оставалась внутри Гарри, прежде чем с силой войти обратно. Он заставлял Гарри вскрикивать от каждого толчка, его нервы были напряжёнными и чувствительными. Луи целовал каждый дюйм Гарри, до которого мог дотянуться, небрежными мазками губ и языка.

Когда его толчки стали более неистовыми, он оторвался от спины Гарри и схватил его за бёдра, толкаясь в Гарри в неглубоком и быстром темпе. Член Гарри теперь потирался о простыни, но Луи обхватил его, сжимая пальцами и поглаживая в такт своим толчкам.

Гарри не думал, что это вообще возможно, но пару минут спустя он громко кончил на тёмные простыни под ними, выкрикивая имя Луи. Томлинсон последовал за ним секундой позже, глубоко погружаясь в Гарри и замерев, стараясь запомнить этот момент.

Потом они рухнули на матрас, и член Луи выскользнул из Гарри. Стайлс довольно вздохнул, повернулся и уткнулся носом в грудь Луи. Рука Томлинсона тут же обвилась вокруг его талии, притягивая того ближе, в то время как его губы блуждали по лицу Гарри, нежно шепча похвалу.

— Это было великолепно, — пробормотал Луи, нежно целуя губы Гарри. — Не могу поверить, что мне это удалось.

Гарри лениво улыбнулся, запустив руку в волосы Луи.

— Ты определённо сделал всё, что мог, чтобы упустить это.

Луи зарылся лицом в волосы Гарри, всё ещё тяжело дыша.

— Ты в порядке? Я не перестарался?

Хихикая, Гарри покачал головой.

— Я ожидал, что ты будешь более грубым, — ответил он, кусая Луи за плечо, чтобы донести до него свою мысль.

Луи ущипнул парня за задницу, затем скользнул рукой ниже, погружая палец во всё ещё растянутую дырочку. Шипя, Гарри позволил Луи двигать пальцем вперёд и назад, успокаивая тем самым воспалённую кожу, помогая мышцам расслабиться.

— Думаю, я обязательно покажу тебе в следующий раз, насколько я могу быть грубым, — пробормотал Луи в волосы Гарри.

Так они и лежали некоторое время, скользя руками по грязной, потной коже в полумраке спальни Луи. Они обменивались медленными поцелуями и шептали друг другу грязные словечки до тех пор, пока Гарри не почувствовал, как его охватывает усталость.

Время от времени пальцы Луи замирали на некоторых шрамах, он обвёл пальцем тот, что был чуть выше рёбер Гарри, где врачам пришлось разрезать кожу, чтобы ввести трубку и откачать кровь из его лёгких. Это был, вероятно, самый некрасивый шрам, так как он был разрезан не из предосторожности, а только с намерением спасти ему жизнь.

Луи не спрашивал ни об одном из них. Он нежно касался их, пальцы возвращались к мозолистой коже над рёбрами Гарри, над коленом Гарри, под волосами Гарри. Особенно часто он целовал ту, что была над ключицей Гарри. Но он не спрашивал.

Гарри провёл рукой по колену Луи, где был один из его собственных шрамов. Длинная вертикальная линия над коленной чашечкой. Рана зажила не очень хорошо, вероятно, из-за того, что Луи не заботился о ней должным образом.

— Как это произошло? — спросил Гарри, проводя большим пальцем по шраму.

Луи на мгновение замер, нежно поглаживая Гарри по спине.

— Я когда-то играл в футбол, — наконец ответил он. — Время от времени получал травмы.

Гарри промурлыкал в ответ, поглаживая шрам на бедре Луи.

— Похоже на тебя.

Томлинсон перевернул парня и свернулся сзади, положив руку на живот Гарри.

— Нам надо немного поспать, малыш.

Гарри нахмурил брови. Он предполагал, что, поскольку он был немного выше и шире в плечах, чем Луи, он будет, соответственно, «большой ложечкой». Тем не менее то, как Луи обнимал и прижимался телом к Гарри, было просто идеально; казалось, что, наконец-то, соединились две части головоломки.

Закрыв глаза, Гарри теснее прижался к Луи и улыбнулся, когда тот поцеловал его в волосы на затылке. Что-то в присутствии Томлинсона заставляло его чувствовать себя комфортно, безопасно, как будто он принадлежал этому месту. Возможно, это было безумием, но то, как Луи обнимал его, казалось ему смутно знакомым.

— С тобой так легко, — сонно пробормотал Гарри.

— Что, — прошептал Луи в ответ, немного удивлённый.

— Как будто я знаю тебя целую вечность, — пояснил Гарри, переплетая их пальцы. — Я никогда ни с кем так себя не чувствовал.

Луи не ответил, его пальцы безвольно лежали между пальцами Гарри, и его тёплое дыхание касалось шеи Гарри. Удовлетворённо вздохнув, Гарри позволил сну, наконец, овладеть собой.

+++

Он знал, что должен встать. Было пять утра, и Луи не спал ни минуты. Вместо этого он наблюдал за спящим Гарри, за тем, как медленно и ровно поднимается его грудь, за слегка приоткрытыми губами. Его рука то и дело тянулась к Луи, и он сладко вздыхал, когда Томлинсон легонько сжимал её в ответ.

Гарри догадывался.

Поначалу, когда Стайлс произнёс эти слова, он был немного шокирован. Конечно, он не помнил, но его тело, очевидно, знало. Его тело помнило те вещи, которых его разум не помнил. Он помнил, как прижиматься к Луи, помнил, как прикасаться к Луи. Он даже помнил, что нравится Луи.

В свою очередь, Томлинсон не забыл ни одной вещи о теле Гарри. Он всё ещё помнил все его чувствительные места и те, которые Гарри любил больше всего. Он был осторожен со шрамами, так как каждый из них напоминал ему, что тело Гарри было теперь намного более хрупким, чем ранее знал его Луи.

Томлинсон осторожно провёл губами по шраму на ключице Гарри, привыкая к ощущению его под губами. Это была ещё одна причина, по которой он опасался шрамов. Когда Луи в последний раз прикасался к Гарри, их там не было.

 _Он не прикасался к Гарри слишком долго_.

Закрыв глаза, Луи осторожно убрал локоны с лица Гарри, стараясь не разбудить его. Он смотрел на спящего Гарри, и сердце его сжималось от осознания того, что он _в порядке_. Это не было чем-то сознательным в его голове, но его сердце никогда по-настоящему не верило, что Гарри в порядке, пока Луи не увидел его таким.

Он не прикасался к Гарри после несчастного случая и никогда не понимал, насколько это было важно, ощутить это снова. После прошлой ночи он узнал, что Гарри здоров, и что он больше не страдал от травм, полученных в результате несчастного случая.

Словно огромный камень, наконец, скатился с его плеч, о существовании которого он даже не подозревал.

Ещё раз нежно поцеловав Гарри в плечо, Луи наконец поднялся с постели. Гарри сонно вздохнул и придвинулся ближе к тёплому месту, оставленному телом Луи, зарывшись глубже в простыни. На тёмном постельном белье виднелись белые разводы, и Луи тут же смущённо прикусил губу, вспомнив, как они появились.

Он неторопливо направился в ванную, чтобы принять душ, смыть, наконец, остатки прошлой ночи. Стараясь вести себя как можно тише, он оделся, то и дело поглядывая на Гарри, который всё ещё крепко спал. Снаружи всё ещё было темно, но тусклый свет рассвета просачивался через окна, бросая блики на обнажённую спину Гарри. Его кожа буквально светилась, выглядя мягкой и тёплой.

— Что мне с тобой делать? — тихо спросил Луи, тяжело вздыхая. Он знал, что Гарри не нравится просыпаться в одиночестве. Он был из тех людей, которые любят, когда их будят поцелуями, смехом и нежными прикосновениями.

Луи мог бы послать ему сообщение. Он мог бы написать Гарри благодарность за чудесный вечер и сообщить, что ему пора на работу. Он мог бы написать ему, что Гарри может оставаться столько, сколько захочет, и может брать всё, что ему нравится.

Одного сообщения будет достаточно.

— Чёрт с ним, — пробормотал Луи себе под нос. Гарри заслуживал большего, чем бессмысленное сообщение.

Матрас прогнулся, когда он опустился рядом с Гарри, осторожно проводя рукой по его голой спине. Он наклонился и поцеловал парня в щёку, осторожно касаясь губами его скулы.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал он. — _Love_.

Гарри сонно моргнул, открывая глаза, и Луи было приятно наблюдать, как он медленно просыпается. Его взгляд наконец сфокусировался, и он мягко улыбнулся в ответ, рука скользнула на бедро Луи.

— Мне пора на работу, — прошептал Луи.

— Уже? — сонно пробормотал Гарри в ответ.

— Ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько захочешь, — Луи снова поцеловал парня в висок. — Поспи ещё немного.

Гарри сонно промычал в ответ, скользя кончиками пальцев по бедру Луи.

— Позвонишь мне?

— Обязательно, — пообещал Луи и попытался встать.

Гарри в последний момент словил его за руку. Он сел, и одеяло тут же обвилось вокруг его талии.

— Нет, Луи, — хрипло произнёс он, потянув Томлинсона обратно вниз. Он всё ещё выглядел сонным, но его губы упрямо сжались. — Я серьёзно.

Луи наклонился и быстро поцеловал Гарри в губы. Он посмотрел ему в глаза, проводя большим пальцем по его подбородку.

— Я позвоню тебе, малыш.

— Хорошо, — зевая, прошептал Гарри, в ответ чмокнув Луи в губы.

Томлинсон встал и, прежде чем выйти из спальни, оглянулся через плечо и увидел, что голова Гарри снова лежит на подушке, но его глаза были всё ещё открыты. Он сонно улыбнулся Луи, и тот послал ему воздушный поцелуй в ответ.

Выходя из квартиры, он гадал, чем же всё это кончится.

+++

Гарри проснулся от того, что услышал, как открылась входная дверь. Он сонно взглянул на часы, стоявшие на прикроватном столике, и понял, что уже почти полдень. Его желудок тут же сжался, когда до него дошло, что у него осталось меньше часа до начала смены.

Он услышал, как кто-то ходит на кухне, как открывается и закрывается холодильник, как шуршат столовые приборы. Усмехнувшись, Гарри встал и тут же поморщился, ощущая приятную боль в костях и мышцах. Он поднял с пола свою одежду, которую Луи, очевидно, собрал для него сегодня утром, и положил на стул рядом со шкафом.

Его джинсы были покрыты коркой спермы в области промежности, как бы намекая Гарри о его неловком моменте, отчего парень тут же покраснел от воспоминаний. Ему повезло, что это не оттолкнуло Луи. Впрочем, то, что Томлинсон отреагировал именно так, говорило лишь о хорошем вкусе Гарри в выборе мужчин. Он был очень мил и не позволил конфузу забраться в голову Гарри.

Положив джинсы обратно, Гарри решает, что попросит Луи одолжить ему что-нибудь из одежды. Томлинсон, вероятно, не ожидает, что Гарри всё ещё будет здесь, но парень был уверен, что тот не будет возражать против того, чтобы хорошо использовать этот обеденный перерыв.

— Ты ничего не говорил о… — Гарри тут же подскочил, когда вошёл в кухню и увидел Лиама вместо Луи.

Лиам тут же выплюнул лапшу, растерянно уставившись на Гарри. 

— Какого хрена?

— Блять, — смущённо ответил Гарри, выбегая из кухни, возвращаясь обратно в спальню Луи. — Что за хуйня?

— Гарри, — крикнул Лиам, пытаясь догнать друга.

Гарри моментально натянул одни из спортивных штанов, висевших на стуле у кровати Луи.

— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?

— Какого хрена _ты_ здесь делаешь? — спросил Пейн в ответ.

Чувствуя себя менее уязвимым в штанах, Гарри упёрся руками в бока.

— Ну, я же не врываюсь голышом в чужие квартиры. Так что я думаю, что это довольно очевидно, что я здесь делаю.

Лиам изумлённо уставился на парня.

— Он этого не сделал.

— Нет, — Гарри постарался не покраснеть от этих слов. — Вообще-то мы это сделали. И не раз.

— О Боже, — простонал Пейн и провёл рукой по лицу.

Приподняв бровь, Гарри наконец-то оценил внешний вид Лиама. На нём была вчерашняя одежда, и он выглядел усталым. Он ел, когда Гарри нашёл его на кухне, набивая себе рот готовой едой, что было совсем на него не похоже. Вчера вечером он не вернулся домой.

— Думаю, и ты тоже, — Гарри ухмыльнулся, когда Лиам поднял голову. — С Зейном.

Щёки Лиама тут же стали румяными, из-за чего он тут же повернулся, возвращаясь обратно на кухню.

— Это не твоё дело, Гарри.

— Тебя тоже не касается, что я делал прошлой ночью, — напомнил ему Гарри.

Лиам что-то пробормотал себе под нос, но Гарри решил не обращать на это внимания. Вместо этого он направился к гардеробу и выбрал кое-что из одежды для своей смены на работе. Лиам всё ещё был на кухне, набивая рот салатом с лапшой, когда Гарри вышел из ванной; его волосы всё ещё были влажными, а джинсы Луи немного обтягивали его бёдра.

— А как насчёт того парня, Оливера? — поинтересовался Лиам, когда Гарри открыл холодильник, чтобы достать бутылку воды.

Гарри открутил крышку и сделал большой глоток.

— Он был не совсем тем, кого я искал.

Лиам опять что-то пробурчал себе под нос, сосредоточившись на собирании кусочка салата с лапшой из почти пустой коробки.

— Луи написал мне, когда решил вернуться домой. Насколько я помню, он ехал один.

— Всё верно, — Гарри взял яблоко из вазы на столе.

— То есть ты последовал за ним.

Это был не вопрос, тем не менее Гарри кивнул в ответ.

На мгновение Пейн замолчал, доедая салат. Поставив пустую коробку на стол, он серьёзно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Думаю, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Улыбаясь, Гарри подошёл к другу и взъерошил ему волосы.

— Я знаю. И не смей больше говорить Луи, чтобы он держался от меня подальше.

Лиам нахмурился в ответ.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он делал это, — нахально усмехнулся Гарри. — Мне нравится ощущать его руки на моём голом теле.

Закатив глаза в ответ, Лиам соскочил со стула.

— Я уже понял.

— Мне пора на работу, — Гарри откусил яблоко и тут же сморщил нос от того, каким кислым оно было на вкус. Интересно, как долго оно пролежало в этой чаше? — Как долго ты пробудешь в Лондоне?

— Ещё два дня, — ответил Лиам, расстёгивая пуговицы на рубашке.

— Увидимся перед отъездом? — спросил Гарри, хватая своё пальто и ботинки, тут же вытаскивая из кармана мобильник, убедившись, что никаких новых уведомлений у него нет.

— Конечно, — зевая, ответил Лиам, направляясь в ванную.

Ухмыляясь, Гарри вышел из квартиры, решив всё-таки доесть яблоко.

+++

Когда он проверил свой телефон во время перерыва, единственное сообщение было от его мамы. Гарри даже не открыл его, чувствуя себя не в том настроении, чтобы писать ей прямо сейчас.

Он проверил ещё раз телефон после смены. Его желудок скрутило в узел, когда на дисплее так и не появилось никакого уведомления о пропущенном звонке.

+++

У Луи безумно болела голова.

Он потратил по меньшей мере час, слушая теории заговора Лиама. Именно так Луи и называл их про себя, потому что Пейн придумал по крайне мере пять сценариев того, как то, что случилось прошлой ночью, можно было избежать.

Томлинсон не мог сказать, что он не хотел этого, что он не думал о том, как это в итоге испортило всё, чем он пожертвовал за последние пять лет. А он многим пожертвовал.

Одна ночь с Гарри превратила всё в хаос, но Луи знал, на что соглашается, думая в тот момент не своим мозгом, а своим членом. И, возможно, ещё сердцем, но это было то, что он даже не мог начать объяснять Лиаму.

Он так и не позвонил Гарри.

Он обещал, что сделает это, но в конечном итоге оказался трусом. Он знал, что если бы позвонил ему, то они точно опять провели бы прошлую ночь вместе. И сегодняшнюю тоже. А может быть, и каждую последующую ночь.

— Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше волнуюсь, — произносит Лиам, наконец опускаясь на диван. Он мерил шагами гостиную Луи в течение последних тридцати минут.

Они оба были очень заняты. Прошлой ночью Луи вернулся домой слишком опустошённым и измученным после ночи с Гарри и дня в суде, чтобы держать глаза открытыми дольше двух минут, слушая, как Лиам орёт на него.

Утром Лиаму пришлось уйти пораньше на деловую встречу и теперь, когда Луи вернулся с работы, он воспользовался случаем, чтобы прижать Луи к стенке и расспросить о его мотивах.

У Томлинсона не было ничего лучше в запасе, чем « _я не мог отвергнуть его, Лиам. Можешь представить себе парня, которого ты любишь, говорящего тебе, что он позволит другому парню трахнуть его, если ты этого не сделаешь?_ »

На мгновение Лиам выглядел оскорблённым, но потом вздохнул и ответил: «Нет. И я даже не хочу представлять, каково это было для тебя».

Это не меняло того факта, что совместный сон с Гарри сделал вещи ещё хуже. Не только принимая во внимание обстоятельства, в которые Луи сам себя втянул, но и также для его сердца. Теперь ему ещё больше хотелось, чтобы Гарри был рядом, и каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, он чувствовал призрачное прикосновение рук Гарри к своей коже.

Одной ночи оказалось недостаточно, чтобы наверстать упущенное. Луи хотел большего.

— Томмо! — он вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда Найл появился в дверном проёме его гостиной.

Он был похож на рассерженного рождественского эльфа, и Луи почти улыбнулся, если бы не то, как Найл смотрел на него. Он был по-настоящему расстроен.

Хоран злобно указал на него пальцем.

— Ты, грёбаный идиот, опять это сделал!

— Ну, это… — начал Лиам, но Найл тут же бросил на него мрачный взгляд.

— Не вмешивайся, — предупредил его Найл. — Ты тоже виноват в этом.

Луи поднялся с дивана, жестом призывая Хорана успокоиться.

— Найл.

— Почему ты не позвонил ему, мать твою? — Найл повысил голос, отталкивая руки Луи. — Почему ты не можешь хоть раз стать нормальным парнем? Всё, что ты хотел от него, это трахнуть его, не так ли?

Лиам громко ахнул, и Луи мысленно согласился. Он бы тоже ахнул от этого обвинения, если бы не было так больно слышать это от кого-то вроде Найла. Одного из его лучших друзей.

— Всё совсем не так, Найл.

— Забавно, потому что пока ты смеёшься над этим со своей сторожевой собакой, Гарри выплакал все глаза, — Найл упрямо скрестил руки на груди.

— Он плакал? — Луи почти услышал это, когда его сердце дрогнуло в груди.

— Ну, — поспешил исправить себя Найл. — Он расстроен. И, соответственно, страдает.

— Я не имел в виду…

Найл тут же перебивает его:

— Совершенно верно. Ты точно знал, что делаешь. Ты играл с ним в кошки-мышки с первой минуты вашего знакомства, и тебе нужно прекратить это дерьмо, Луи.

 _Он был прав_. Луи знал, что Найл прав, но как он должен был объясниться? Найлу пришлось бы всё рассказать, чтобы тот не думал, что Луи добровольно причиняет Гарри такую боль. Но Найл не мог этого знать, потому что, несмотря на то, что он был одним из лучших друзей Луи, Томлинсон никогда не посвящал его в своё прошлое.

— Это вовсе не то, на что это похоже, — Луи знал, что это был неубедительный ответ.

Очевидно, Найл тоже это понимал.

— Я не слепой, приятель.

Луи в отчаянии посмотрел на Лиама, затем сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он никогда не говорил об этом вслух кому-то, кто не был вовлечён в это.

— Он забыл меня, Найл.

— Эм, нет? — Хоран казался смущённым и выглядел ещё более смущённым, когда Луи растерянно поднял на него взгляд. — Конечно нет, потому что он сейчас у себя дома и ужасно расстроен из-за того, что ты ведёшь себя как придурок.

— Луи, — прошипел Пейн. — Не делай этого.

— Он должен знать, Лиам, — Луи оглянулся назад на Найла, собираясь с духом. — Он один из моих лучших друзей.

Замешательство на лице Хорана медленно сменилось испугом.

— Какого хрена тут происходит?

— Помнишь ты пошутил, когда Гарри рассказал тебе о своей амнезии. — Луи сложил руки вместе. — Что он забыл свою жену после несчастного случая.

— Ох чёрт, — выдохнул Найл, уже понимая, о чём идёт речь.

— Оказывается, это была не жена, — Луи тяжело сглотнул, его голос был хриплым от отчаяния, которое он чувствовал, — а бойфренд, который был рядом с ним в той машине и чуть не потерял его в тот день.

— Чёрт, Луи, — Найл шокировано прикрыл рот рукой. — _Он тебя забыл?_

Томлинсон пожал плечами, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Последнее, что он помнил, это то, что произошло за две недели до нашей встречи.

Найл повернулся к Лиаму, уставившись на него большими глазами, как будто ожидая, что тот скажет ему, что всё это глупая шутка. Пейн сжал губы и слегка кивнул в ответ.

— Вот почему.… — Хоран жестом указал на Луи и Лиама. — Почему вы пытались остановить его.

— Тогда я решил, что для его психического здоровья лучше держаться подальше. На него и так достаточно свалилось, — Луи вспомнил выражение лица Гарри, когда он пришёл к нему в последнюю ночь в больнице. — Он не должен иметь дело с необходимостью помнить о своём парне помимо всего этого. Попытка вспомнить меня сломила бы его. Он бы чувствовал себя виноватым. Я не хотел этого для него.

— И до сих пор не хочешь, — тут же поправил его Лиам. — Вот почему он старался держаться подальше от Гарри.

— Это полный отстой, — Найл сел на подлокотник кресла.

Луи засунул руки в карманы брюк, пытаясь выдавить из себя улыбку.

— Я предполагал, что ты так ответишь.

— Тебе, возможно, просто стоит избегать его, — произнёс Найл, очевидно, просто болтая то, что было у него в голове. — Я имею в виду. Действительно избегать, а не ходить на его день рождения и водить его на концерты. Ну, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Я пытался, — тихо ответил Луи. — Я действительно так и делал. Оказывается, Гарри может быть очень настойчивым, когда что-то хочет.

Найл не мог сдержать улыбки.

— И он хочет тебя.

Луи кивнул в ответ.

— И он понятия не имеет, как сильно влияет на меня. Я принадлежу ему во всех смыслах. Так было в течение последних пяти лет.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, и Луи только тогда понял, насколько «сильными» были эти слова. Но они были правдивы, и отрицать это было бесполезно. Было приятно наконец произнести это вслух.

— Ты должен сказать ему, приятель. — Найл снова встал и подошёл к Луи. — Он должен знать.

— Я не могу, Ни, — Луи в ответ покачал головой. — Врачи категорически не советовали этого делать.

— Прошло пять лет, — тут же возразил Найл. — Тогда он действительно не знал о тебе. Теперь всё по-другому, Луи. Теперь ты смысл его жизни, вы переспали. Ты на пути к тому, чтобы стать его бойфрендом.

Луи с трудом сглотнул, его сердце сжалось от этих слов.

— Что?

— Лу, — голос Найла был твёрд. — Ты же не думаешь, что это игра для него, правда? Он делает всё это, потому что он заинтересован в тебе. Он по уши влюблён и хочет настоящих отношений. Ему не нужны отношения без обязательств. Он хочет быть твоим парнем.

Разинув рот, Луи повернулся к Лиаму.

— Это он так сказал?

— Ему это нужно, — тихо ответил Лиам. — Это видно по его поведению, Лу.

Томлинсон шокировано опустился на диван.

— Блять.

— Ты не знал? — в голосе Найла прозвучало недоверие.

Конечно, он знал. Луи знал, что Гарри не из тех, кто предпочитает свободные отношения. В девятнадцать лет он хотел прожить с Луи до конца своих дней, и даже авария, видимо, не изменила этого. Почему Гарри теперь должен хотеть чего-то другого? Почему бы ему не побороться за истинную любовь сейчас, если он всегда в неё так верил? Он потерял все воспоминания, но сердце-то помнит.

— Я не знаю, что тебе ответить, — простонал Луи, проводя рукой по лицу.

— Есть только один способ решить эту проблему, Томмо, — Найл положил руку ему на плечо. — Ты должен ему всё рассказать.

— Он возненавидит меня, — прошептал Луи. — Он возненавидит меня за то, что я пошёл с ним на свидание, и за то, что целовал его, и за то, что переспал с ним. Он возненавидит меня за то, что я всё знал, а он нет.

— Он психанёт, — согласился Лиам, опускаясь рядом с Луи. — Но он поймёт.

Луи повернулся к другу, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Ты думаешь, я должен ему всё рассказать?

Пейн пожал плечами в ответ.

— Найл прав. Это единственный способ выбраться из этой передряги.

Позволив себе это осознать, Луи провёл рукой по волосам, резко выдохнув.

— Как мне это сделать?

— Начни с самого начала, — предложил Найл.

Томлинсон застонал, качая головой в ответ.

— Я не могу этого сделать. Чёрт.

— Можешь, — Лиам потрепал его по ноге. — Пойдём. Порепетируем вместе, прежде чем ты к нему пойдёшь.

Мысль о том, чтобы рассказать об этом Гарри, всегда пугала его. Теперь это было ещё страшнее, потому что это не было просто гипотетической вещью в голове Луи. Он собирался рассказать Гарри после долгих пяти лет молчания, когда он делал всё, чтобы Гарри никогда не узнал об этом.

— Мне страшно, — ответил он Лиаму.

Найл сел на пол у ног Луи.

— Томмо, представь, что я Гарри.

— Нет, — расстроенно ответил Луи, качая головой. — А что, если ему станет плохо?

Лиам задумался об этом на минуту, плотно сдвинув брови.

— Знаешь, — сказал он после этого. — Это отличается от того, что было раньше. Не ты втянул в это вас двоих.

Луи растерянно моргнул, склонив голову набок.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Это был он, Луи, — Лиам вздохнул, потирая рукой бедро Луи. — Он выбрал этот путь. Он выбрал тебя. Он мог бы не обращать внимания на тебя всю свою оставшуюся жизнь. И, конечно, он не подозревает, что не обращает внимания, но он гонится за тобой, Луи. Он хочет, чтобы ты был в его жизни. То, что он узнает об этом сейчас, на самом деле не твоё решение. Это твоя реакция на то, что он выбрал для себя.

— Ого, — Найл шокировано уставился на Лиама и достал свой мобильный. — Отличный аргумент. Надо записать.

Луи издал хриплый смешок. Однако его сердцу стало немного легче.

Лиам был прав. Он сделал всё, что мог, чтобы защитить Гарри, и будет продолжать это делать всю свою жизнь. Однако с учётом того, как всё развивалось, и то, какой путь выбрал Гарри, держать их прошлое в секрете от него больше не было никакого смысла.

Гарри должен знать всю правду, и он должен узнать её непременно от Луи.

+++

— Я ненавижу его, — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос, ударяя колотушкой для мяса по куриным грудкам перед собой. — Я ненавижу его. Я ненавижу его. Я ненавижу его.

— Ладно, приятель. — Зейн схватил его за руку. — Этот цыплёнок уже давно мёртв.

Гарри усмехнулся, убирая инструмент.

— Прости.

Малик прислонился к кухонному столу, скрестив руки на груди.

— А что сделал Луи?

— А кто сказал, что речь идёт о Луи? — Гарри посыпал мясо перцем и солью.

— Ну, — задумчиво произнёс Зейн, наблюдая за работой. — В последний раз, когда я тебя видел, ты пытался вывести его из себя, спутавшись с каким-то тупым мальчишкой.

Гарри равнодушно посмотрел в ответ.

— И это либо вообще не сработало, — продолжил Зейн, — либо не сработало так, как ты хотел.

— Получилось не так, как я хотел, — расстроенно пробормотал Гарри в ответ, убирая приготовленное мясо обратно в холодильник.

— Что он сделал? — повторил свой вопрос Зейн.

Гарри вздохнул и снял резиновые перчатки.

— Он мне не позвонил.

— Преступление, — в голосе Зейна звучало веселье, и Гарри уставился на него. Это было не смешно.

— Он переспал со мной, а потом не позвонил, — снова попытался Гарри, чтобы Зейн увидел всю картину целиком и то, насколько не смешной она была на самом деле.

Малик всё ещё улыбался.

— А ты не пробовал позвонить ему первым?

— Он сказал, что _он_ позвонит _мне_ , — Гарри снял фартук и сетку, прикрывавшую его волосы.

— Малыш, — Зейн положил руку другу на плечо, заставляя тем самым Гарри посмотреть на него. — Это ребячество. Какая разница, кто кому звонит первым?

Конечно же нет. Нет, если бы это был другой человек. Однако с Луи было важно, чтобы он первым позвонил Гарри.

— Когда я говорю, что он должен позвонить мне, я не имею в виду, что жду его звонка? — Гарри ожидал увидеть растерянное выражение на лице Зейна. — Когда он ушёл утром, я попросил его позвонить мне. Он сказал, что непременно это сделает, но я остановил его снова и повторил, что жду звонка. И он знал, что я не позволю ему снова стать моим призраком.

Брови Зейна взлетели вверх, он понимающе кивнул.

— Значит, он должен позвонить тебе, потому что важно, чтобы он сделал этот первый шаг.

Гарри кивнул в ответ.

— Именно. Я ясно дал понять, чего хочу. Я буквально не давал ему прохода. Теперь его очередь.

— Ну, не знаю, — пожав плечами, ответил Малик. — Ты ведь не сказал ему, когда он должен тебе позвонить?

— Прошло два дня, Зейн, — Гарри устало провёл рукой по волосам. — Он идёт на попятную снова.

Зейн хмыкнул в ответ.

— Или, — ответил он, — он просто не уверен, что делать или что сказать.

— После той ночи он должен быть уверен.

— Ладно, ладно, — пожав плечами, Зейн сложил одно из чайных полотенец. — Я просто не думаю, что это правильно — ждать его следующего шага и в то же время предполагать худшее. Может быть, он просто занят на работе, и ему нужно достаточно времени, чтобы позвонить тебе. Или он готовится к какому-то грандиозному признанию в любви. Это не всегда должно быть что-то плохое.

Гарри прищурился, глядя на друга.

— Ты говоришь это только потому, что Лиам, вероятно, позвонил тебе через десять минут после того, как покинул твою квартиру во вторник утром.

— Три, — поправил его Зейн. — Он позвонил мне через три минуты.

— Отвратительно, — пробормотал Гарри, направляясь в раздевалку для персонала, чтобы снять форму.

Зейн не последовал за ним, поэтому Гарри закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней на мгновение; его мысли лихорадочно метались в голове. Возможно, Зейн был прав, и не имело значения, если Луи ещё не позвонил. Может быть, это ничего не значило.

Луи был искренним и милым, когда они были вместе несколько ночей назад. У Гарри не было большого опыта в сексе, но что-то в том, что они вытворяли с Луи, отличалось от других разов. Каким-то образом Луи прикасался к нему именно так, как было нужно, и каким-то образом Гарри просто знал, как любит Луи. Это было так, словно его тело двигалось по своей собственной воле.

Это было похоже на подключение к источнику энергии, и вся эта энергия теперь текла через Гарри, желая высвободиться. И единственным освобождением, о котором он мог думать, был Луи. На самом деле не имело значения, позвонит Томлинсон или нет, Гарри действительно хотел его видеть. Ему нужно было снова увидеть Луи, прикоснуться к нему, услышать его голос и позволить тому поцеловать его так, чтобы зрение Гарри затуманилось, а сердце бешено заколотилось в груди.

Что бы ни происходило, что удерживало Луи от того, чтобы они были вместе, не могло быть настолько сильным, как то, что Гарри чувствовал к Луи. И он был уверен, что Луи чувствует то же самое. Он бы не отреагировал так сильно на Оливера, и он бы не держал Гарри так, как держал после того, как они потрахались. Он обращался с Гарри, как будто тот был сделан из фарфора, нежно касаясь губами его шрамов и осторожно касаясь руками, когда будил утром.

Луи определённо не был к нему равнодушен.

Переодевшись, Гарри проверил свой мобильный и обнаружил, что Луи всё-таки пытался ему позвонить. Его сердце подпрыгнуло в груди, когда он посмотрел на время. Это было два часа назад, и Луи больше не звонил и не писал ему, но он пытался.

Усмехнувшись, Гарри убрал телефон и вышел из комнаты.

— Он звонил? — спросил Зейн, заметив Гарри.

Гарри кивнул.

— Да, во время моей смены.

— Я же говорил, что он позвонит, — Зейн достал блокнот. — Возможно, ему просто было трудно убедить Лиама не вмешиваться в это дело.

Подняв бровь, Гарри наполнил стакан водой.

— Лиам что-нибудь _говорил_ на этот счёт?

Зейн поднял руки в невинном жесте.

— Мне нет. Но ведь он был заинтересован в том, чтобы держать тебя подальше от Луи, не так ли?

— Да, это так, — Гарри нахмурился. — Может быть, именно это и мешало ему позвонить мне.

— И что ты теперь собираешься делать? — поинтересовался Малик.

— Я не собираюсь ему перезванивать, — Гарри допил воду и поставил стакан в одну из посудомоечных машин.

— Ты пойдёшь к нему на работу, — подмигнув, произнёс Зейн.

Широко улыбнувшись, Гарри кивнул в ответ.

— Я заскочу к нему в офис и попробую отвлечь его поцелуями.

— Я уверен, что он будет «за», — Зейн жестом приказал ему уйти с весёлой улыбкой на губах.

Гарри подмигнул Малику и вышел из ресторана через заднюю дверь. Ему повезло, он сел в относительно пустой поезд на станции метро. Всю дорогу до центра у него кружилась голова от волнения. Только сегодня утром он всё ещё злился на Луи за то, что тот не позвонил ему, но теперь он позвонил, и очевидно, хотел его видеть. То, о чём Гарри так беспокоился, вероятно, было лишь в его голове.

Когда он добрался до фирмы, в которой работал Луи, ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы сориентироваться в табличках и этажах. Он вошёл в один из лифтов, надеясь, что правильно понял этаж.

В приёмной сидела молодая девушка. Как только он вышел из кабинки, она тут же одарила его ослепительной улыбкой.

— Добро пожаловать в компанию «Cowell Law LLP». Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Добрый день, — Гарри огляделся вокруг, чувствуя себя немного напуганным гладким интерьером. — Я могу увидеть мистера Томлинсона?

Девушка указала налево.

— Его кабинет в конце коридора. Пожалуйста, проконсультируйтесь с его секретарём.

Гарри поблагодарил её и пошёл в указанном направлении. Он миновал несколько офисов, некоторые из которых были пусты, другие заполнены людьми, выглядящими занятыми. Дойдя до конца, он увидел ещё одну молодую девушку, которая что-то печатала на компьютере.

— Прошу прощения, — произнёс смущённо Гарри, останавливаясь перед её столиком.

Сначала она показалась ему немного раздражённой, но потом на её лице появилась улыбка.

— О, привет! — она встала и протянула ему руку. — Я Сесилия. Так приятно с тобой наконец познакомиться.

Гарри пожал ей руку, слегка смущённый реакцией.

— Я Гарри.

— Боюсь, мистер Томлинсон ещё не вернулся из суда, — сообщила она ему. — Но он должен прийти с минуты на минуту.

— Хорошо, — Гарри указал на диван рядом с дверью кабинета. — Тогда я могу просто подождать его здесь, ладно?

Девушка рассмеялась и подмигнула Гарри.

— Я уверена, он не будет возражать, если ты подождёшь в его кабинете, милый, — обойдя стол, она открыла ему дверь. — В конце концов, ты же не один из его клиентов.

Гарри вошёл в кабинет, поспешно поблагодарив её. Он не понимал, откуда она знает, что он не клиент. Либо она обладала телепатическими способностями, либо перепутала Гарри с кем-то другим. Ему было всё равно, поэтому он подождал, пока она снова закроет дверь, а затем оглядел комнату.

Рабочий стол Луи стоял перед большим окном, которое выходило на город. Его фирма находилась на одном из верхних этажей здания, откуда открывался вид на несколько террас на крыше. На стенах висели произведения искусства, современные картины в тёмных тонах. Позади стола стояло чёрное кожаное кресло, на вид казалось, что им часто пользуются, тем не менее оно выглядело довольно удобным.

Гарри обошёл стол и сел, представляя, как Луи сидит здесь каждый день. Как бы он отреагировал, если бы увидел, что Гарри сидит и ждёт Луи за его рабочим местом?

Гарри довольно ухмыльнулся, представив себе это, и его желудок затрепетал в предвкушении.

Может быть, он запрёт дверь и скажет Сесилии, что в ближайшие полчаса не будет принимать ни звонков, ни клиентов. Может быть, он оседлает колени Гарри, и они быстро сделают кое-что грязное-

Улыбка на его лице тут же исчезла, когда его взгляд упал на фотографии, выстроившиеся в ряд на столе.

+++

— Сесилия, сегодня я уйду пораньше, — произнёс Луи, заходя в офис. — Сообщи, пожалуйста, Бруксу и Смиту, что наша телефонная конференция отменяется. Запиши их на завтра.

— Конечно, мистер Томлинсон, — она начала печатать на своём компьютере, но не спускала с него глаз. На её лице была странная улыбка. — Я так и подумала.

Луи нахмурился.

— Что?

Она загадочно пожала плечами и снова принялась что-то набирать на компьютере.

Не совсем понимая, что это значит, Луи быстро просмотрел письма, которые Сесилия оставила ему на краю стола. Впрочем, он не обращал на них особого внимания, только проверял, нет ли в них какого-нибудь действительно важного имени.

Его мысли были уже где-то далеко. Гарри так и не перезвонил ему. Должно быть, он уже видел, что Луи пытался ему позвонить. Однако никакой реакции от Гарри не последовало. Луи всю ночь обдумывал, что ему делать, и решил, что лучше всего будет позвонить Гарри и попросить его о встрече.

Теперь он знал, что лучший вариант — уйти с работы как можно раньше и пойти к Гарри, чтобы наконец увидеться с ним. Он откладывал этот разговор достаточно долго, и Гарри, вероятно, уже был в ярости, что Луи не позвонил ему ранее.

Он положил письма обратно и направился в свой кабинет, чтобы избавиться от папок перед уходом. Он остановился как вкопанный, увидев Гарри, сидящего в кожаном кресле за его рабочим столом. Его сердце подпрыгнуло от радости, и каждая кость в нём хотела пошевелиться, чтобы притянуть Гарри к себе.

Это ломало его, чуть не душило; осознание того, как сильно он скучал по Гарри в эти последние несколько дней.

— Малыш… — начал он, но тут заметил холодный взгляд Гарри.

Гарри провёл пальцем по одной из фотографий на рабочем столе, не отрывая глаз от Луи ни на секунду. Желудок Томлинсона предательски сжался, и он почувствовал, как вся кровь прилила к его ногам, вызывая головокружение.

— Гарри, — начал он снова, но Гарри опередил его.

— Как получилось, — произнёс он дрожащим голосом, предавшим его холодный взгляд, — что существует фотография, на которой мы вместе, когда мне было девятнадцать, Луи?


	4. Chapter 4

Документы выскользнули из рук Луи, ударяясь о пол с глухим стуком.

Гарри всё так же смотрел на него, слова, произнесённые Стайлсом, застыли в воздухе. Или, возможно, они лишь эхом пульсировали в голове Луи, ведь разум Томлинсона был абсолютно пуст, за исключением образа расстроенного лица Гарри и этих слов.

На мгновение Луи подумал, что тоже сейчас упадёт на пол. Но это было бы слишком просто. Жизнь всегда заставляла Томлинсона принимать вызовы, брошенные ему в лицо. Поэтому сейчас ему пришлось столкнуться лицом к лицу с Гарри.

— Тебе двадцать, — будто со стороны услышал свой голос Луи. — Тебе двадцать на этой фотографии.

Взгляд Гарри снова упал на фото и он тут же отдёрнул от него свою руку.

— Оно сделано в саду моей мамы.

Луи кивнул. Он понятия не имел, что сказать. Или каких слов от него ждал Гарри. Каждая произнесённая им фраза могла ухудшить ситуацию. Ведь он планировал медленно подготовить Гарри к этому. А теперь их будто отбросило в самый конец, и Луи понятия не имел, как им оттуда выбраться.

Вероятно, выхода больше не было.

— Луи, — Гарри снова посмотрел на него, всё ещё пристальным взглядом. — Почему мы сделали фотографию в саду моей мамы?

— Потому что, — задохнулся Луи, надеясь, что Гарри не убежит от него после этого. — Потому что я был там, Гарри. И я всё помню.

Гарри слегка нахмурился.

— «Всё» что?

Глубоко сглотнув, Луи провёл рукой по волосам.

— Три года, — ответил он. — Эти три года, которые ты не помнишь. Авария. Больница. Я всё помню.

Покачав головой, Гарри наконец встал.

— Это не правда. Я был одинок тогда.

— Нет, не был, — Луи шагнул к нему ближе. — Ты был со мной.

Настроение Гарри поменялось буквально за секунду. Луи прекрасно видел изменения на его лице. Он мог точно определить момент, когда началось отрицание. Стайлс выглядел сердито, упрямо сжав челюсти.

— Я был один в той машине.

— Разве ты можешь быть уверенным в этом? Ведь ты ничего не помнишь.

Луи понял, что облажался, как только слова вылетели из его рта. Они оказались совершенно неправильными, и ему хотелось забрать их назад, сказать что-то другое. Слова, которые не заставили бы Гарри ненавидеть его ещё больше, чем он, вероятно, ненавидел прямо сейчас.

Гарри выглядел потрясённо в течении нескольких секунд, затем его брови гневно нахмурились, а губы образовали тонкую линию. Он промчался мимо Луи без единого слова.

— Гарри, подожди. — Луи последовал за ним, поймав Стайлса за запястье, когда тот подошёл к двери. — Малыш…

— Не смей больше так меня называть, — зашипел Гарри, отстранившись от него. — Я не верю ни единому твоему слову.

Сердце Луи ухнуло вниз от осознания того, что он теряет Гарри. Он должен был что-то сделать, заставить Стайлса остаться и выслушать его.

— Ну же, love, тебе нужно успокоиться.

— Я не хочу успокаиваться, — Гарри резко развернулся на каблуках, быстрым шагом покидая офис. — И я больше не хочу видеть тебя в своей жизни.

Луи не смог сдержать всхлип, вырвавшийся из его груди. Он лишь беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как Гарри поспешно покидает его, исчезая за углом. Сердце Томлинсона сейчас напоминало кусок камня, что грузом висел в груди, и Луи не был уверен, что оно вообще билось. Возможно и билось, но точно не так, как раньше. Он больше ни в чём не был уверен.

Он ударил кулаком по дверному проёму, из-за чего Сесилия тихо взвизгнула. Она быстро опустила взгляд, когда он посмотрел на неё, делая вид, что занята какими-то делами. Луи провёл рукой по лицу, чувствуя, что его тело онемело. Его дыхание стало прерывистым, и он почувствовал головокружение.

— Мистер Томлинсон? — обеспокоенно позвала его Сесилия, её стул жалобно заскрипел, когда она резко поднялась на ноги.

— Я в порядке, — Луи не был, но какой в этом смысл? Он никогда не будет в порядке снова. Он причинил боль Гарри. Единственное, чего он пообещал себе не делать в этой жизни. Единственное, что он пытался предотвратить за пять чёртовых лет. — Возвращайся к работе.

Она не сдвинулась с места, и Луи развернулся, таща себя обратно в кабинет. Он закрыл дверь и слегка покачнулся, не моргая, уставившись в пол.

Что ему теперь делать?

Его тело на минуту охватила паника. Луи задавался вопросом, была ли это паническая атака. Может быть, сейчас он без чувств рухнет на пол, а может, просто больше никогда не проснётся. Возможно, он проснётся и ему повезёт забыть обо всём, что случилось. Может, он просто забудет о встрече с Гарри и потеряет его. Потеряет его снова.

Выпуская отчаянный стон, Луи закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Забыть обо всём было слишком заманчивой идеей, но он знал, что никогда не сможет отвернуться от Гарри. Он должен был обо всём позаботиться. Он должен был позаботиться о Гарри. Хуже всего было осознание того, что это _он_ причинил Стайлсу боль.

Он тяжело вздохнул и вытащил свой мобильный. Мужчина пытался дозвониться один, два, три раза, слушая монотонные гудки, пока Лиам не взял трубку.

— Лиам, — выдохнул Луи, прежде чем успел что-то сказать. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Лу? — голос Лиама звучал встревоженно. — Что случилось? С тобой всё в порядке?

— Я не в порядке. Я… — Луи пытался контролировать своё дыхание, глотая ком, что встал у него поперёк горла. — Я облажался.

— Гарри в порядке? — тут же спросил Лиам.

— Нет, он… — Луи судорожно начал ходить по кабинету, хватая себя за волосы. — Он узнал, Лиам. И он не стал слушать меня. Я не смог объяснить.

— Где он теперь? — Лиам чем-то зашуршал.

— Я не знаю. Он просто убежал, и он… — Луи не думал, что сможет повторить слова, сказанные ему Гарри. — Он был так зол на меня. Он не должен быть один, Лиам. Не позволяй ему сейчас быть одному.

— Я найду его, — голос Лиама звучал немного напряжённо. — И позабочусь о нём.

— Прости, — прошептал Луи, останавливаясь. — Лиам, мне очень жаль.

— Луи, успокойся, — выдохнул Лиам, вероятно, делая несколько вещей одновременно. — Мы всё исправим.

— Он ненавидит меня, — задержал дыхание Луи, поражённый осознанием.

— Он не смог бы, — шум на заднем плане прекратился. — Луи. Всё будет хорошо.

Луи не ответил. Он не видел путей, с помощью которых можно было бы всё исправить; не с тем, как Гарри смотрел на него. Не с тем, как Гарри оттолкнул его.

Лиам сказал ему что-то ещё, но Луи на самом деле пропустил это мимо ушей. Через некоторое время они попрощались, и Луи моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Он упал на стул — тот, в котором Гарри сидел совсем недавно.

Будто насмехаясь, их совместная фотография уставилась на него, демонстрируя их счастливые лица. Луи смотрел на собственное лицо, точнее его профиль, губы, растянутые в улыбке, прижатые к челюсти Гарри. Улыбка кудрявого была настолько широкой, что грозила разорвать его лицо на части.

Сердце Луи сжималось так, как никогда прежде, пока он смотрел на фото.

Он перевернул рамку лицевой стороной вниз.

+++

Гарри проигнорировал свой телефон, когда он зазвонил в пятый раз. Он знал, что это был Лиам, даже не проверяя. Это не мог быть Луи, потому что тому не хватило бы смелости позвонить сейчас. Однако он был почти уверен, что это, скорее всего, Луи позвонил Лиаму, чтобы отправить его к Гарри.

Последние тридцать минут Гарри бесцельно бродил между Ливерпуль-стрит и Спитафилдским рынком. Шёл небольшой дождь, из-за которого Стайлс промёрз до костей, поэтому он собирался пойти домой. Однако в квартире его точно будут преследовать миллионы напоминаний о том, как его жизнь только что развалилась на части. Там так же был и Найл, который задавал бы кучу вопросов, на которые Гарри не знал, что ответить.

Его мобильный снова зазвонил, и с раздражённым стоном Гарри вытащил его из кармана.

— Как ты мог? — тут же задал вопрос Стайлс, голосом, похожим на раскаты грома.

— Гарри, — выдохнул Лиам, чувствуя облегчение. — Где ты?

— Не твоё дело, — фыркнул Гарри, натянув рукава куртки на пальцы, чтобы согреть их. — Ты врал мне.

Лиам молчал, не находя подходящих слов.

— Мне жаль.

— Этого недостаточно, Лиам.

— Я знаю, — выдохнул Пейн. — Позволь мне всё тебе объяснить.

Гарри задумался на секунду.

— Я же взял трубку, не так ли?

— Точно, — согласился Лиам. — Но не так.

— Ну, Лиам, только сейчас у тебя есть шанс рассказать мне всё, что ты знаешь, — Гарри вздрогнул, когда в его сторону дунул ветер.

Мгновение Лиам, казалось, колебался, но затем, по всей видимости, смирился с условиями Гарри.

— Луи сделал это не для того, чтобы причинить тебе боль, Гарри. Никто не хотел тебя расстраивать. В данной ситуации мы сделали то, что посчитали лучшим для тебя.

— Когда это ложь стала лучшим выходом из ситуации? — гневно выплюнул Гарри.

— Мы не лгали, — Лиам, казалось, на секунду задумался над своими словами. — Хорошо, возможно, мы лгали. Внесли кое-какие поправки. Но так было лучше для тебя.

Гарри вспомнил тот день, когда проснулся со стёртыми воспоминаниями.

— С тех пор прошло пять лет, Лиам.

— И мы придерживались решения, которое приняли пять лет назад, — ответил Лиам. — Врачи сказали, что было слишком рискованно рассказывать тебе обо всём через достаточно большой промежуток времени. Знаешь, Луи было нелегко. Он не должен был когда-либо принимать такое решение.

Гарри подумал о фотографии на столе Луи. Томлинсон выглядел моложе, на его лице не было щетины, но вокруг глаз были всё те же морщинки. Он обвивал руками грудь Гарри, и его улыбка выглядела такой довольной и счастливой. Ещё больнее было думать о том, как Гарри выглядел на фото. Его волосы были длиннее, чем сейчас, на лицо упало несколько прядок, выбившихся из пучка. Его рука покоилась на плечах Луи, пальцы сжимали пряди волос Томлинсона, а другая рука крепко сжимала руку парня. Он ярко улыбался в камеру. От этого фото исходило чистое счастье, из-за чего дыхание Гарри застревало где-то в груди, когда он думал об этом.

— Кем он был? — тихо спросил Гарри.

Лиам недоумённо вздохнул.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Луи, — объяснил Гарри. — Кем он был для меня?

— Хаз, — начал Лиам, явно опасаясь отвечать на этот вопрос. — Нельзя сказать, что он был просто твоим парнем.

— Почему? — Гарри замер, переставая наворачивать круги перед станцией метро, хмуро смотря на свои ботинки.

— Потому что все вокруг понимали, что вы, ребята, будете вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Гарри резко вдохнул.

— Или, — добавил Лиам. — По крайней мере, так должно было быть.

Лишь на мгновение Гарри позволил представить себе эту картину. Он моргнул, чтобы отогнать непрошенные мысли.

— Он действительно был со мной, когда произошла авария?

— Ты был за рулём, — подтвердил Лиам. — А он на пассажирском сиденье.

— Он получил травмы?

Лиаму потребовалось время, чтобы ответить. Вероятно, он подумывал о том, чтобы солгать Гарри, и это было ещё одним ударом для Стайлса.

— Да, — наконец ответил он, звуча правдиво. — Тебе досталось сильнее, Гарри, но и он тоже сильно пострадал.

Гарри сглотнул.

— Я был за рулём.

— В этом нет твоей вины, Эйч, — голос Лиама звучал твёрдо. — Водитель грузовика был тем, кто отвлёкся. Это он был виновником аварии.

Может быть, это тоже ложь. Возможно, они придумали это, чтобы Гарри не чувствовал себя виноватым. У него не было возможности узнать, что на самом деле произошло. Пока он не сможет снова поговорить со своей матерью.

Боже, его мама. Она тоже погрязла в этой лжи. Чёрная дыра, образовавшаяся в груди Гарри, становилась всё шире и шире, поглощая всё, что Гарри чувствовал в праведном гневе.

— Почему он хотя бы не попытался? — удивился он вслух. — Почему он не захотел посмотреть на то, вспомню ли я его? Как он мог так просто сдаться?

Лиам снова замолчал.

— Гарри, — спокойно произнёс Пейн. — Ты точно хочешь получить ответы на эти вопросы от меня?

Он знал, что ему нужно услышать ответы лично от Луи. Однако Гарри понятия не имел, захочет ли он когда-нибудь снова увидеться с Томлинсоном. Прямо сейчас мысль о Луи делала его сердитым и расстроенным, и ранила глубоко в сердце. Было больно вспоминать то, что произошло между ними, задумываться о том, что Луи скрывал от него всё это время, пока Гарри был в полнейшем неведении.

— Нет, — в конце концов произнёс он. — Я не знаю, нужны ли мне вообще эти ответы.

— Тебе нужно поговорить с ним, — запротестовал Лиам. — Просто дай ему шанс объяснить тебе всё.

Лишь мысль о том, чтобы снова увидеть лицо Луи, заставила живот Гарри скрутиться. Он покачал головой, но тут же понял, что Лиам этого не видел.

— Мне нужно время.

— Я понял, Гарри. Мы могли бы…

— И я не хочу сейчас никого видеть, — оборвал его Гарри.

— Гарри, — попытался возразить Лиам, но Гарри снова его прервал.

— Я позвоню, когда буду готов поговорить, — он нажал на сброс вызова, тем самым закончив разговор.

Двадцать минут спустя он стоял перед квартирой, в которой был лишь раз. Дверь была тёмно-зелёной, краска облупилась в некоторых местах, из-за чего виднелся тускло-серый цвет. Гарри рассматривал её несколько минут, обдумывая, стучать ему или нет.

Когда он наконец сделал это, Зейн открыл дверь несколько секунд спустя, выглядя удивлённым.

— Гарри? — произнёс он, наклоняя голову. — Разве ты не хотел увидеться с Луи?

Гарри стиснул зубы.

— Лиам звонил тебе?

— Нет, — Зейн нахмурился. Он отступил в сторону и жестом пригласил Гарри войти. — Что-то случилось?

С горьким смехом Гарри вошёл внутрь. Он вздрогнул, когда тепло квартиры коснулось его кожи.

— С чего же мне начать?

— Вероятно с того, почему ты такой мокрый, — Зейн недовольно покачал головой. — Я дам тебе сухую одежду.

Гарри наблюдал за тем, как Зейн исчез в спальне и вернулся оттуда с полотенцем и чистой одеждой. Он положил руку на спину Гарри и повёл его в ванную.

— Переоденься, — сказал ему Малик. — Я сделаю тебе чай. А после мы поговорим.

Вздохнув, Гарри последовал указаниям и снял с себя одежду, как только Зейн закрыл дверь. Парень мельком увидел себя в зеркале. Он выглядел ужасно: его кудри торчали во все стороны, кожа была бледной, а брови сдвинулись на переносице, из-за чего образовалась морщинка.

Гарри не был уверен, что вообще узнавал себя сейчас.

Когда он вернулся, Зейн уже сидел на диване, перед ним на столе стояли чайник и две чашки. Гарри сел рядом с ним, смотря на то, как брюнет наполнял чашки, из-за чего на поверхности появлялся пар, медленно растворяясь в воздухе.

— Мне нужно было поговорить с тем, кто не втянут в эту историю, — не задумываясь, сказал Гарри.

Зейн приподнял бровь, добавив немного молока в их чашки.

— Это я заставил тебя пойти к нему, не так ли? Думаю, что я очень даже втянут.

— Не так. Не в том, что я… — выдохнул Гарри. — Ты не имеешь отношения к моему прошлому.

Малик лишь молча кивнул. И это лишь доказывало, что Гарри был прав, когда выбрал Зейна для этого разговора, ведь тот не заставлял Стайлса объясняться.

— Да, так и есть.

— Я ходил к Луи в офис, — теперь слова потоком выходили из Гарри, и он не мог их остановить. — Я должен был заподозрить неладное, когда его секретарь начала вести себя так, будто она меня знала. Она сказала мне, что я могу подождать Луи прямо в его кабинете, ведь я не его клиент.

Зейн молчал, позволяя Гарри выплеснуть всё, что накопилось у него внутри.

— Я должен был понять, что что-то не так, — Гарри провёл рукой по волосам, не сводя глаз с чая. — И я был настолько слеп, потому что хотел, чтобы всё, что было между нами с Луи, было чем-то большим. Тогда на работе я думал, что злюсь на него, но после того, как я поговорил с тобой, я больше не мог злиться. Знаешь, мне действительно не хотелось злиться? Почему-то мне казалось, что так нужно, поэтому я и вёл себя как дурак. Но ведь я не такой. Мне лишь хотелось увидеть его снова, и я хотел снова испытать те чувства, которые не испытывал ни с кем другим.

Кивнув, Зейн протянул Гарри свою ладонь, переплетая их пальцы.

— Я представлял, как он отреагирует, когда увидит меня в своём кабинете, и я был очень взволнован увидеть его снова, а затем… — Гарри покачал головой, глотая комок в горле. — На его столе стояла фотография. На ней были я и он, Зейн.

— Это довольно мило, — прокомментировал Зейн. — Может быть, слишком рано для этого, но…

— Нет, — перебил его Гарри. — Фото семилетней давности.

Глаза Зейна расширились. Ему, видимо, понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы проанализировать всё у себя в голове, и он наконец понял.

— С тех времён, когда ты…

Гарри кивнул, когда Зейн не продолжил.

— С тех времён, когда мне было двадцать, — подтвердил Гарри. — С того дня, который я не могу вспомнить.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал Зейн. Это был первый раз, когда Гарри увидел его на самом деле шокированным. Обычно Зейна сложно было чем-то удивить. — Чёрт возьми.

— Ага, — согласился Гарри.

— Что это за фото? — спросил Зейн, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Оно довольно красноречивое, — Гарри тут же вспомнил, что было на нём изображено, даже не закрывая глаз. Фотография будто поселилась в его голове. — Он обнимал меня, целуя в щёку, и я… — Гарри пожал плечами. — Фото сделано в саду моей мамы. Мы выглядели счастливыми.

— Как пара, — отметил Зейн. — Вы были парой?

— Очевидно, — сказал Гарри.

— Как долго? — спросил Малик.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я не знаю.

— Как вы познакомились?

Гарри тоже хотелось бы знать.

— Я… я не знаю.

— Боже, Гарри, — Зейн недовольно посмотрел на него. — Не говори мне, что ты сбежал, совсем ничего не узнав.

— Луи вернулся через минуту после этого, — защитился Гарри. — У меня даже не было времени осознать что-то, когда он вдруг возник передо мной.

— Итак, что ты сделал в тот момент?

Гарри встретил взгляд Зейна и тут же отвернулся.

— Я спросил его, почему на столе стоит наша совместная фотография.

— И? — надавил Зейн, когда Гарри не продолжил.

— Он сказал, что фото сделано в то время, когда мне было двадцать, — закрыв глаза, Гарри будто мысленно окунулся в тот момент. — А потом он сказал, что был рядом. Когда произошла авария.

Зейн ахнул.

— Вы попали в эту аварию вместе?

— Сначала мне не хотелось в это верить. Луи сказал, что он говорит правду и что я… — Гарри сжал руку в кулак, стараясь расслабиться. — Он сказал, что я не могу знать наверняка, ведь я ничего не помню.

— Думаю, он не хотел тебя обидеть, — тихо произносит Зейн.

— Ну, это было довольно обидно. Будто удар ниже пояса, — Гарри покачал головой. — Так что я вроде как просто сбежал и сказал ему отвалить и оставить меня в покое.

— Довольно логично, — сказал Зейн. — Но это не выход из ситуации.

— Наверное, нет, — поджав губы, Гарри попытался вышвырнуть из головы образ Луи. Он хорошо запомнил то, каким мужчина был напуганным и неуверенным. Сломленным.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, и Гарри не мог сказать, что был против. Зейну, вероятно, понадобилось время, чтобы переварить всю ту информацию, что ему предоставили, а Гарри — время, чтобы разобраться в своих мыслях. Он взял в руки чашку, подув на неё, чтобы не обжечься, тем самым выпуская пар, прежде чем сделать глоток.

— Вот почему Лиам пытался удержать тебя подальше от Луи, — понял Зейн через некоторое время. — Вот почему он всё время просил тебя встречаться с кем угодно, только не с Луи.

Гарри кивнул.

— Они все всё знали. Лиам, моя мама, моя сестра. Возможно, даже мои врачи.

— А сейчас? — Зейн откинулся на диван. — Что ты собираешься делать сейчас?

— Я понятия не имею, — Гарри медленно провёл руками по лицу. — Не знаю. Мне нужно поговорить с мамой, но одна лишь мысль об этом вызывает у меня тошноту.

Зейн положил руку ему на спину.

— Я говорил с Лиамом по телефону перед тем, как приехать сюда, и я был с ним так груб, — отчаянно стонет Гарри. — И я также был груб и с Луи. Но в тот момент я был слишком зол, чтобы задумываться об этом.

— В замешательстве, — поправил Зейн, поглаживая его спину. — Я бы сказал, что ты больше был смущён и напуган.

— Как думаешь, кто-то может винить меня в этом? — спросил Гарри.

— Я не думаю, что кто-то винит тебя в чём-то, детка, — Зейн замер. — Луи, вероятно, винит во всём этом только себя.

Гарри убрал руки с лица, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Зейна.

— Ты так думаешь?

Пожав плечами, Зейн возобновил поглаживания.

— Теперь всё это имеет смысл, не так ли? То, почему он не хотел идти на свидание с тобой, хотя он был явно заинтересован. И почему он поцеловал тебя, а потом не позвонил. Почему он так сильно ревновал, когда увидел тебя с тем Оливером. Очевидно, что он хотел держаться подальше, но ты действительно не облегчил ему задачу.

Гарри застонал, снова закрыв лицо руками.

— Я понятия не имею, как относиться ко всему этому.

— Тебе не нужно выяснять всё прямо сейчас, — заверил его Зейн. — Но в конце концов тебе всё же придётся подумать над этим. Вариантов ведь не так много?

Гарри сел прямо и моргнул.

— Какие у меня вообще есть варианты?

Зейн улыбнулся ему.

— Ну, во-первых, ты можешь решить, что то, что они сделали с тобой в прошлом, непростительно, поэтому ты сожжёшь все мосты, перестав контактировать с ними.

Эта мысль заставила сердце Гарри сжаться. Он даже не мог представить, что поступает так со своей мамой или сестрой, с Лиамом, в конце концов. Как бы он ни был зол сейчас, мысль о том, чтобы остаться без них на всю оставшуюся жизнь, была невыносимой.

Казалось, что Зейн прочитал все эмоции на его лице, поэтому продолжил.

— Тогда ты мог бы позволить им всё объяснить. Ведь сейчас ты не знаешь и половины истории. Ты не знаешь мотивов их поступка. Пусть они объяснятся, а затем ты решишь, как будет лучше для тебя, — Зейн снова наполнил чашку Гарри чаем. — Узнав всю историю, ты сможешь либо двигаться дальше с того места, где остановился, до того как узнал обо всём, при этом держась подальше от Луи, либо оставить всё как есть и продолжить идти к тому, к чему вы шли всё это время.

Гарри нахмурился, чувствуя неприязнь к обеим версиям этого варианта.

— Или, — добавил Зейн, прежде чем Гарри успел что-либо сказать. — Ты можешь позволить им всё объяснить и выслушать их версии этой истории, а затем начать с нуля.

— Начать с нуля? — хмурясь, повторил Гарри.

— Начни всё сначала, — Зейн передал ему чашку, наполненную чаем. — С чистого листа. Повторно узнай обо всём том, что ты забыл. Включая Луи.

Хмыкая, Гарри рассмотрел все эти варианты в своей голове, пытаясь понять, есть ли другой способ справиться с этой ситуацией. Однако его разум совершенно опустел, и в затылке начала пульсировать тупая боль.

— Тебе не нужно ничего решать прямо сейчас, Гарри, — напомнил ему Зейн и встал. Он взял в руки чайник и свою чашку. — Хочешь остаться на ночь?

Гарри подумал о своей квартире и фотографиях со всеми теми воспоминаниями, которые он собрал. Он не думал, что сможет смотреть на них, зная, что это ни что иное, как ложь. Гнев снова нахлынул на него, и он стиснул зубы.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Зейн больше ничего не сказал, просто вернулся с дополнительным пуховым одеялом и подушкой через несколько минут.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы мы заказали пиццу, а потом выбрали какой-нибудь фильм на «Netflix»?

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гарри, когда Зейн положил одеяло и подушку на диван, снова садясь рядом с Гарри. Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться руки Зейна. — В самом деле. Спасибо.

Зейн обнял его за шею и притянул к себе.

— Для этого и нужны друзья.

Гарри прижался ближе к брюнету, на мгновение закрыв глаза.

— Хэй, детка, — с неким страхом произнёс Зейн.

— Хм? — пробормотал Гарри.

— Ты не против, если я позвоню Лиаму, чтобы сообщить ему, что ты здесь? — спросил Зейн, сжимая плечо Гарри. — Я думаю, что он будет напуган, если ты не придёшь домой сегодня вечером.

Гарри засмеялся, положив голову Зейну на плечо.

— Всё нормально. Я не хочу, чтобы он волновался.

Они оба знали, что Лиам в любом случае будет волноваться, но никто из них не прокомментировал это. Вместо этого Зейн включил телевизор и позволил Гарри прижаться к нему, пока они искали фильм для просмотра.

Гарри задавался вопросом, переживал ли за него Луи.

+++

Луи так сильно волновался, что не спал всю ночь.

Он пролежал на диване несколько часов, как и ночи до этого. Ведь Гарри лежал там, в его постели, и Луи не мог больше смотреть на неё, не говоря уже про то, чтобы спать в ней. Каждый раз, когда взгляд невольно падал на собственную спальню, он видел там Гарри, растянувшегося на тёмных простынях; одеяло, лишь прикрывавшее его бёдра, мягкую и тёплую кожу.

Гарри. Гарри, сказавший Луи держаться от него подальше. Гарри, сказавший, что он больше не хочет видеть Луи в своей жизни.

Потерев уставшее лицо рукой, Луи уставился на стену пустым взглядом, пытаясь разобраться в своих мыслях. Однако в этом не было смысла, по крайней мере Томлинсон его не видел. Потерять Гарри во второй раз, точнее потерять его вот так — это то, с чем Луи не сможет справиться.

А ведь он преодолел многое за последние пять лет. Иногда Луи не понимал, как он смог существовать всё это время. Он потерял Гарри, потерял жизнь, которую знал, изо всех сил всё это время стараясь забраться на вершину, путь к которой был для Луи лишь размытым пятном. А потом он потерял мать.

У Луи действительно не было рациональных объяснений тому, как он смог выжить в то время. Те чувства, что он испытал пять лет назад, были сравнимы с теми, что он испытывает сейчас. Огромная пустота заполняла его грудь, а на сердце была зияющая дыра. Он понимал, что больше никогда не сможет её заполнить. Она просто поселилась там навечно. Рядом с дырой, оставшейся после смерти мамы.

Всё это время Энн изо всех сил пыталась заполнить её. Она звонила и писала Луи, чтобы проверить, в порядке ли он. Она не оставила его в прошлом, как сделал это Гарри, цепляясь за него сильнее, чем раньше.

Вот почему Луи решил позвонить ей сегодняшним утром. Он не хотел, чтобы она узнала всё от Лиама, тем более от Гарри. Он знал, что должен сам рассказать ей о вчерашней катастрофе.

Вопреки его опасениям, Энн отнеслась к этому довольно спокойно. Конечно, она волновалась и хотела, чтобы Гарри позволил помочь ему выбраться вместе с ней из той неразберихи, в которой они оказались. Она хотела, чтобы он был в безопасности.

— Как ты держишься? — спросила она после.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Луи. — Ведь это не я узнал, что мне лгали все эти годы.

— Луи, — в голосе Энн слышалось недовольство. — Не ври мне. Как ты держишься?

Закусив губу и закрыв глаза, Луи попытался взять себя в руки. Нервный срыв сейчас точно не поможет.

— Не особо хорошо…

— Ты что-нибудь ел? — встревоженно спросила она.

— Нет.

— Хотя бы спал?

Луи издал нервный смешок.

— Я не смог.

— Тебе следует взять выходной, дорогой, — вздохнула Энн. — Притворись больным.

— Я не могу, — Луи уже был одет для сегодняшней встречи. — У меня важная встреча.

Женщина тут же захотела приехать в Лондон, чтобы присмотреть за ними обоими. Сердце Луи сжалось от благодарности, и он тут же сказал ей об этом.

— Но Гарри ты нужна больше, — наконец сказал он. — Ему нужно некоторое время побыть вдали отсюда.

— Ему вообще не следовало уезжать в Лондон, — вздохнула Энн. — Я не должна была позволять ему уехать.

Луи не стал спорить. Энн с самого начала была против решения Гарри. Если бы Луи узнал об этом, он, вероятно, поддержал бы её в этом. Но лишь мысль о том, что всё могло быть совсем по-другому, казалась сумасшедшей.

После разговора с Энн в комнату вошёл Лиам, тут же без слов обнимая Луи. Вероятно, он был единственным человеком, кто действительно понимал, как плохо сейчас себя чувствовал Томлинсон. Он так старался держаться подальше от Гарри, тем самым облегчив ему жизнь, но в конце концов все те решения, которые он когда-либо принимал, сыграли с ним злую шутку.

Несмотря на то, что Лиам пытался защитить и Луи, и Гарри, всё, что мог сделать Пейн, когда Гарри, совсем того не подозревая, разрушал стены, с таким трудом возведённые между ними за эти годы, это наблюдать со стороны. По-своему, Лиаму тоже было сейчас нелегко.

— Сегодня вечером мне нужно вернуться в Манчестер, — сказал ему Лиам. — Может, Найл мог бы остаться с тобой?

Будто Луи нужна была сиделка. Лиам вёл себя так, словно Томлинсон прямо сейчас может выпрыгнуть из окна. Словно Луи не справится, если останется один.

Луи лишь выдавил из себя горький смешок, что эхом отразился от стен гостиной.

+++

Он почти погрузился в сон, когда громкий стук в дверь заставил его подпрыгнуть. Мужчина потёр глаза, на мгновение задумавшись, не показалось ли ему. Затем стук раздался снова. Застонав, Луи встал с дивана и снял галстук, который развязал ранее, вернувшись домой со встречи.

Лиам, очевидно, всё-таки позвонил Найлу. Ну, Хоран хотя бы не ворвался в его гостиную без предупреждения, как делал это обычно, и не обнаружил, что Луи медленно разлагался на своём диване. Поэтому у него было немного времени собраться и подготовить себя к худшему.

Он не был готов к тому, что увидел, когда открыл дверь.

На голове Гарри была шапочка, которая скрывала его кудри. На нём были тёмные джинсы и свободный синий джемпер, из-за которого он казался маленьким. Его кожа была бледнее, чем обычно, и у него были тёмные круги под глазами.

Луи хотелось плакать. Больше, чем когда-либо прежде, он хотел свернуться калачиком на полу и плакать. Ему было жаль, что Лиам уже уехал. Если бы Пейн всё ещё был здесь, он, вероятно, положил бы всему этому конец и спас бы Луи от медленного разрушения на части.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — отчеканил Гарри ледяным тоном.

Эта фраза не предвещала ничего хорошего, но Луи всё же отступил в сторону, чтобы впустить Стайлса. Сердце Томлинсона слегка подпрыгнуло в груди, когда Гарри прошёл мимо него. Его пальцы покалывали от необходимости протянуть к нему руку.

Сжав руку в кулак, Луи последовал за Гарри. Тот первым вошёл в гостиную, и Луи смог увидеть, как глаза Стайлса блуждали по дивану; боль от воспоминания о той самой совместно проведённой ночи была написана на его лице. Слегка запинаясь, Гарри быстрым шагом направился на кухню и сел на один из стульев.

Луи замер у двери, прислонившись к косяку. Он не был уверен, что в какой-то момент не сбежит. Он также не был уверен, что сможет держать свои руки при себе, если Гарри приблизится к нему.

— Сегодня вечером я собираюсь поехать в Манчестер вместе с Лиамом, — сказал Гарри, не глядя на Луи.

Луи прочистил горло.

— Его здесь нет.

— Я знаю, — сухо кивнул Гарри. — Я встречусь с ним у Зейна после… Когда буду готов.

— Ммм, — Луи кивнул. Мужчина не был уверен, должен ли он вообще что-то отвечать.

— Ты разговаривал с моей мамой, — утвердительно сказал Гарри.

Луи снова кивнул.

Наконец Гарри перевёл свой взгляд в его сторону, но он не встречался со взглядом Томлинсона. Луи тоже избегал этого.

— Ты поддерживал с ней связь всё это время?

Честность была единственным способом справиться с этим менее болезненно. Луи подробно обсудил это с Лиамом до того, как всё разрушилось. Однако было легче подумать, чем рассказать Гарри обо всём том, что скрывалось от него годами.

— Ага, — наконец выдавил из себя Луи. — Я общался с ней довольно регулярно. И с твоей сестрой тоже.

Гарри медленно моргнул.

— Ты им нравишься.

Луи не знал, что на это ответить.

— Мы очень сблизились за то время, когда я… когда мы… — он не мог произнести вслух слова, что вертелись на языке.

Некоторое время Гарри молчал. Казалось, он задумался над словами Луи или над тем, что же спросить дальше.

— Как долго мы были вместе?

— Чуть больше двух лет, — два лучших года жизни Луи.

— Где мы познакомились?

Луи скрестил руки на груди, его рубашка зашуршала от движения.

— В пабе. Через несколько недель после того, как ты переехал в Манчестер.

— Последнее, что я помню, это несколько дней после того, как я туда переехал, — отметил Гарри.

— Я знаю, — Луи произнёс это практически неслышно. — Что и стало для меня проблемой.

Гарри нахмурился, глядя на свои руки.

— Почему ты был рядом со мной во время аварии?

Живот Луи скрутился от напряжения. Гарри довольно быстро подошёл к самому серьёзному вопросу.

— Потому что мы всегда были рядом друг с другом, — Луи закусил губу. — Мы жили вместе.

— Я был за рулём.

— Так и есть, — ответил Луи, не понимая, к чему клонит Гарри.

Стайлс снова взглянул на него с невыразимой болью в глазах.

— Ты пострадал.

Любовь заполнила грудь Луи, когда он понял, из-за чего именно переживает Гарри.

— Малы… — Луи запнулся, проглотив слово. Было невероятно трудно утешить Гарри, не прикасаясь к нему и не показывая той привязанности, которой полнился Луи. — В этом нет твоей вины, Гарри.

— Всё было по-другому, когда я считал, что был в машине один, — Гарри покачал головой. — Если бы я уделил больше внимания дороге или если бы просто… Я чуть не убил тебя.

Как часто Луи мечтал о том, чтобы это случилось? Чтобы Гарри повернул в другую сторону, и в Луи бы врезался грузовик? Однако он не был уверен, что, сказав Гарри о том, что тот рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы защитить Луи, это улучшило бы ситуацию.

— Ты этого не сделал, — заверил его Луи, заставляя ноги оставаться на месте. — Моих травм было вдвое меньше, в отличие от твоих.

Гарри, казалось, необходимо было время, чтобы немного прийти в себя, затем он неуверенно выдохнул.

— Те шрамы… Они появились из-за аварии?

Воспоминание о пальцах Гарри, скользящих по коже Луи, было словно пощёчина. Томлинсон прочистил горло.

— Да.

— Тебе потребовалось много времени на восстановление?

— Меня выписали раньше тебя, — Луи облизнул губы, в горле пересохло. — Я полностью выздоровел к своему дню рождения.

Гарри кивнул, но затем нахмурился.

— Когда твой день рождения?

Не обращая внимания на боль в сердце, Луи спокойно ответил:

— В сочельник.

И снова Гарри, казалось, задумался. Его собственное выздоровление заняло гораздо больше времени. Он встал на ноги и вернулся к нормальной жизни лишь к марту следующего года. Энн и Лиам держали Луи в курсе.

— В тот раз, когда мы обедали, — в конце концов вырвал его из мыслей Гарри. — И я спросил тебя о твоём бывшем парне.

Луи ответил, что всё ещё любит своего бывшего. Его сердце на секунду замерло, а затем забилось ещё быстрее.

— Тогда я думал, что мне придётся бороться с кем-то, кого ты не мог забыть, с каким-то безликим незнакомцем, — прикоснувшись к губе, Гарри нахмурился. — Это был я? Ты говорил обо мне?

Как будто это не было очевидно. Однако для Гарри сейчас всё было под вопросом.

— Да, — ответил Луи. — Я… Я надеялся, что ты, наверное, вспомнишь, если я тебе скажу. Это было глупо.

Гарри пристально посмотрел на него, блуждая глазами по телу Луи.

— Я не вспомнил.

Это был ещё один болезненный укол в сердце — слышать, как Гарри произносит это вслух.

— Я знаю.

— Но это не точно, — возразил Гарри расстроенным тоном. Будто его не удовлетворил ответ Луи. — Думаю, я не помню, что случилось, но я точно вспомнил _тебя_.

Сердце Луи собиралось вырваться из груди, так быстро оно билось. Он неуверенно подошёл к Гарри.

— Ты…

— Меня так тянуло к тебе, — объяснил Гарри, качая головой и отклоняясь в сторону. — Я даже не мог этого понять, но всё во мне хотело быть с тобой с той самой первой встречи.

Луи спрятал руки в карманы брюк. Язык тела Гарри говорил ясно. Он не хотел, чтобы Томлинсон приближался к нему прямо сейчас.

— Было что-то в том, что я чувствовал, когда ты меня касался, — Гарри нахмурился, погружаясь в свои мысли. — Не тогда, когда мы… — он закусил губу, глядя на Луи. — Я имею в виду в начале. Каждый раз, когда ты касался моей руки, я чувствовал то, чего не мог объяснить самому себе.

Их взгляды встретились впервые за это время. На этот раз Гарри не отвёл глаза, а Луи не осмелился сделать это.

— Я пробовал заниматься сексом после аварии, но мне совершенно это не нравилось, — Гарри сглотнул, и Луи подумал, что может упасть замертво, если парень продолжит говорить о сексе с другими мужчинами. — Мне было неловко, потому что моё тело знало вещи, о которых я сам не мог вспомнить, — он нахмурился. — Но с тобой я не почувствовал той неловкости. Это было мгновенное притяжение. Я чувствовал необъяснимую связь.

— Потому что ты научился всему вместе со мной, — выдохнул Луи, прежде чем его голос перестал функционировать. — За те два года ты спал только со мной.

Гарри выдохнул, наконец прерывая зрительный контакт.

— Полагаю, так и есть.

— Гарри, — Луи проигнорировал выражение лица Гарри и подошёл к нему, остановившись прямо перед ним. — Я знаю, что мне не следовало заниматься с тобой сексом.

Сухой смех сорвался с губ Гарри.

— Тебе не следовало делать многие вещи.

Эти слова ранили, и Луи тут же набросился в ответ.

— Я пытался держать дистанцию, не так ли? Ты практически навязал себя мне.

Гарри ахнул, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Всё, что произошло между нами, было по обоюдному согласию. Ты не можешь притворяться, что…

— Ты, блять, угрожал переспать с другим мужчиной, если я не займусь с тобой сексом, — напомнил ему Луи. — Как я мог позволить тебе сделать это?

— Я могу спать с кем угодно, — парировал Гарри. — Потому что ты решил отказаться от меня.

Потрясённый, Луи мог лишь обессилено смотреть на Гарри.

— Разве не так? — гневно продолжил Гарри. — Ты решил, что я не заслуживаю борьбы, поэтому просто сбежал. Мысль о необходимости пройти через множество трудностей была для тебя слишком невыносимой, поэтому ты выбрал самый лёгкий путь.

Луи попытался сдержать слёзы, но это не сработало. Он чувствовал, как они горят в его глазах.

— Ты действительно так считаешь?

— Я не знаю, Луи, — Гарри, наконец, встал, возбуждённо жестикулируя. — Во что я должен верить? Мне никто ничего не рассказал. Вместо этого все просто решили солгать мне.

« _Правда_ », — вспомнил Луи. Он пообещал быть честным с Гарри. Глубоко вздохнув, Томлинсон подождал, пока Гарри снова взглянет на него.

— Я ушёл не для того, чтобы облегчить себе жизнь, Гарри. Я думал, что так будет легче тебе.

— Ты даже не попытался, — возразил Гарри. — Ты просто сдался.

— Это не так, — Луи покачал головой. — Поначалу я даже не мог прийти к тебе. Мы лежали в одной больнице, но наши палаты находились на разных этажах. Они не могли посадить меня в инвалидную коляску из-за моего бедра.

— Но они могли рассказать мне о тебе!

— Твоё состояние здоровья не улучшалось, — Луи видел, как самообладание Гарри рушится с каждым его словом. — Ты не очень хорошо справлялся с амнезией. И поэтому они решили ничего тебе не говорить, пока ты не проявишь признаков того, что сможешь с этим справиться.

Гарри нахмурился, его губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Когда я был достаточно стабилен, чтобы добраться до твоей палаты, прошло больше месяца, Гарри, — Луи тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь выдавить следующие слова. — И да, мне было страшно. Мне было так страшно спуститься к тебе в палату и увидеть тебя. Я не хотел, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, как на незнакомца. И я не хотел, чтобы из-за меня весь твой прогресс в восстановлении стал напрасным.

— Ты не мог знать этого наверняка, — сказал Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди.

Луи кивнул.

— Не мог. Но я знаю себя, детка, — ласковое прозвище выскользнуло прежде, чем Луи смог об этом подумать. — Если бы я пришёл навестить тебя и всё рассказал, то после рыдал бы у твоей постели. Я бы умолял тебя вспомнить меня. И ты чувствовал бы себя виноватым, если бы не вспомнил.

— Может быть, я бы вспомнил, — продолжал настаивать Гарри.

— Ты переспал со мной и не вспомнил, — пробормотал Луи. — Ты не представляешь, как часто за последние несколько месяцев с тех пор, как я снова тебя встретил, я надеялся, что ты внезапно обернёшься и всё вспомнишь. Ты этого не сделал. Ни когда я поцеловал тебя, ни когда трахнул. И ни когда мы смотрели на то, как _нашу_ песню исполняют вживую.

Гарри моргнул, но не спросил, о какой песне идёт речь.

— Может быть, в то время я смог бы вспомнить. А сейчас прошло целых пять лет. Но тогда…

Луи прервал его, покачав головой.

— Я приходил к тебе однажды.

— В самом деле? — Гарри выдохнул, не веря.

— В ночь перед выпиской. Я просто… — Луи пожал плечами, проводя рукой по волосам. — Мне нужно было тебя увидеть. Так сильно. Поэтому я пошёл к тебе в палату, а ты… Ты просто…

— Не узнал тебя, — тихо ответил Гарри.

— Ты спросил меня, ищу ли я кого-то, — Луи подавленно вздохнул. — Ты улыбался мне, как всегда вежливый со всеми вокруг, спрашивая, чем можешь мне помочь.

Гарри молчал, внимательно наблюдая за Луи.

— И я не знал, что сказать, поэтому просто ушёл, — закрыв рот рукой, Луи пытался поймать взгляд Гарри. — Это сломало меня, ладно? Я плохо справлялся с ситуацией. Когда ты так на меня смотрел; после того, как последний твой образ в моей голове был… — он остановился, быстро закрывая рот.

Сузив глаза, Гарри подошёл немного ближе.

— Я хочу знать. О чём ты?

Луи лишь покачал головой. Он не мог рассказать Гарри о своей самой большой психологической травме.

— Луи, — Гарри потянулся, чтобы коснуться его руки.

Когда он это сделал, Луи вздрогнул всем телом, и прежде чем Томлинсон смог взять себя в руки, он толкнулся вперёд и прижался к Гарри, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь. Стайлс, вероятно, был шокирован, его тело словно окаменело.

— Я был в сознании, — прошептал Луи. — Во время аварии, Гарри. Последнее, что я сказал тебе, было какое-то дерьмо насчёт того, что нужно подвезти кого-то ещё той ночью, и с тех пор я сожалею об этом каждый божий день. Я должен был сказать тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю или как мне повезло быть с тобой.

Гарри всё ещё стоял замёрзшим, подняв руки вверх, а Луи не мог заставить себя отстраниться. Джемпер Гарри был мягким, и его запах был настолько знакомым, что немного успокаивал нервозность Луи.

— А потом внезапно всё перевернулось, и было больно, и ты закричал, и… — Луи закрыл глаза, пытаясь выбросить всё это из головы. Слова бесконтрольно вырывались из него. — Кто-то пытался заговорить со мной, но я не мог понять ни слова. Когда я повернулся к тебе… Ты был… Была кровь. Моя и твоя. И мне было так страшно. Я думал, что ты умер. Ты ни на что не реагировал, а _крови было слишком много_.

Гарри резко вдохнул, а затем его руки обвились вокруг Луи, притягивая его к себе. Томлинсон заскулил, прижимаясь к нему ещё ближе.

— Прости, — пробормотал Луи в плечо Гарри. — Мне жаль. Я не должен был тебе это рассказывать.

— Я сам попросил об этом, — сказал Гарри. Его голос был скрипучим и грубым от переполняющих эмоций.

— Ты не должен был когда-либо узнать об этом, — Луи убирает руки с талии Гарри и отстраняется. Он знал, что перешёл черту, прикоснувшись к Гарри вот так. — Врачи советовали не делать этого.

Гарри вскоре отдёрнул руки, но Луи заметил, как он позволил им задержаться на секунду. Стайлс всегда относился к людям с добротой и мог им посочувствовать. Ему, наверное, было нелегко просто проигнорировать то, как Луи ломался прямо на его глазах. Гарри был не из тех, кто просто игнорирует чужие страдания. Он был тем, кто утешает.

— Ну, — наконец сказал он, когда между ними образовалось некоторое пространство. — Это всё же случилось, не так ли?

Луи покачал головой.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал обо всём этом, Гарри. Но ты продолжал преследовать меня и не хотел сдаваться. Я никогда не умел отказывать тебе в чём-то, — Луи беспомощно пожал плечами. — И ещё меньше всего на свете я хотел разочаровать или причинить тебе боль.

Гарри снова замолчал, и Луи случайно взглянул на него. Однако тот не смотрел на Луи в ответ, уткнувшись взглядом в пол.

— Получается, ты поддался мне.

— Я действительно старался не допустить этого, — пробормотал Луи. — Не так ли?

— Но ты не смог, — сказал Гарри, и в его голосе было что-то странное, что-то, чего Луи не мог понять. Пока тот не продолжил: — Потому что ты любишь меня.

Сердце Луи замерло, и он подумал, что на его лице тут же отразились все те эмоции, что он испытал от этих слов. Он медленно кивнул.

— Потому что я люблю тебя.

Гарри отвернулся, такой же сломленный, как и Луи. Парень начал расхаживать по комнате, и Томлинсон решил, что он, вероятно, взвалил на Гарри слишком многое за одну ночь. Он молчал, ожидая дальнейших слов Стайлса.

— Я много думал об этом, — наконец сказал Гарри. — Точнее, всю ночь и весь день. Мысли не давали мне уснуть, и я пытался найти объяснение тому, что ты сделал.

Луи кивнул, но всё ещё молчал.

— И… — Гарри перестал ходить, глядя прямо на Луи. — Я думаю, что всё, что происходило между нами до этих пор, не было чем-то реальным, понимаешь? — прежде чем Луи успел среагировать, он продолжил: — Потому что все чувства, что я испытывал, были лишь благодаря той части меня, что заперта где-то глубоко внутри моего тела. Я не могу вспомнить многое, но знаю, что нужно делать, когда готовлю, знаю, как обращаться с некоторыми инструментами, а иногда, когда играет какая-то песня, я просто знаю её слова. И происходит то же самое, когда дело касается тебя.

Гарри положил руку на грудь.

— Не я захотел тебя. Это была та часть, которая до сих пор к тебе привязана.

Луи попытался не обращать внимания на то, как его сердце разбилось на миллион осколков, когда Гарри произнёс эти слова.

— Думаю, в этом есть смысл, — признал он.

В каком-то смысле так и есть. Даже если это не те слова, которые Луи хотелось услышать.

— Может быть, то же самое произошло и с тобой, — предположил Гарри и постучал пальцем по груди Луи. — Может быть, ты любишь не меня, а лишь воспоминания, связанные со мной.

— Гарри… — начал Луи, но Стайлс прервал его.

— Я хотел бы получить то, чего не смог получить пять лет назад, — он выглядел решительным. — Я хочу получить возможность узнать заново всё то, что я не могу вспомнить. В том числе и тебя.

— Ты уже знаешь меня, — возразил Луи, не совсем уверенный, что ему нравится то, к чему клонит Гарри. — Ты должен был узнать меня за последние несколько месяцев, не так ли?

Гарри задумался на мгновение.

— Я пытался заставить тебя переспать со мной.

Живот Луи немного скрутило. Гарри был прав. Кудрявый сделал всё возможное, чтобы Луи переспал с ним. Гарри даже манипулировал им, чтобы получить желаемое.

— Так и есть.

— Понятия не имею, было ли что-то из того, что, как я думал, я чувствовал к тебе, реальным, — Гарри засунул руки в карманы джинсов. — Мне нужно это выяснить.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — устало спросил Томлинсон.

Он не думал, что сможет быть рядом с Гарри и просто ждать вердикта, нравится тому Луи или же всё-таки нет.

— Что, если ты решишь, что я тебе не нравлюсь?

Гарри снова нахмурил брови.

— Тогда я буду надеяться, что это взаимно, — медленно сказал он. — Потому что тебе нужно сделать то же самое, Луи. Тебе нужно снова узнать меня, чтобы понять не были ли твои чувства лишь воспоминаниями, за которыми ты гнался.

— Боже, — Луи закрыл лицо руками, покачивая головой. Гарри не мог всерьёз думать, что Луи не разбирается в своих чувствах. — Не поступай со мной так.

— У меня не было права голоса в том, что будет с нами дальше, пять лет назад, Луи, — напомнил ему Гарри. На этот раз он не протянул руку, и его голос звучал твёрдо. — Теперь моя очередь принимать решения. Сначала было всё по-твоему, теперь по-моему.

Луи вдохнул через нос, всё ещё прикрывая рот рукой. Он закрыл глаза и попытался понять, что делать дальше. Мысли потоком крутились в голове, и Луи не мог найти той, что помогла бы понять всё сказанное и подобрать правильные слова.

— Луи? — спросил Гарри. — Если ты не…

— Нет, — ответил Луи, глядя на Гарри. — Если ты так хочешь, я сделаю это.

Гарри медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Луи, вероятно, сделает всё, что только Гарри попросит, лишь бы это значило, что он больше не исчезнет из жизни Луи. Однако в этом сценарии каждое неправильное слово и каждый неверный шаг могут оттолкнуть Стайлса. Одна лишь мысль об этом заставляла Луи нервничать.

— У тебя будет время подумать и свыкнуться с этой мыслью, — заверил его Гарри. — Я останусь у мамы на несколько дней. Ещё много… Ну, у меня ещё много вопросов.

Луи кивнул.

— Могу лишь представить.

На мгновение они оба замолчали, просто глядя друг на друга. Гарри нахмурился, будто всё ещё не понимая, что делать с этой ситуацией и с самим Луи.

— Думаю, я… — Гарри указал на дверь.

— Да, кхм… — Луи отступил в сторону, пропуская Гарри. — Лиам, наверное, ждёт.

Гарри направился к входной двери, и Луи последовал за ним. Томлинсон наблюдал за тем, как Гарри колеблется, открывая дверь, и снова поворачивается к нему.

— Спасибо, что рассказал мне, — серьёзно произнёс Гарри. — Это поможет дать всему этому немного перспективы.

Луи лишь кивнул, переплетая собственные пальцы, чтобы не потянуться к Гарри. Наблюдать за тем, как он уходит, было так невыносимо трудно, с учётом того, что между ними сейчас всё настолько нестабильно.

— Увидимся? — тихо спросил Гарри.

— Я буду здесь, — ответил Луи, вставая в проходе, когда Гарри вышел из квартиры. — Если тебе что-то понадобится.

Гарри коротко улыбнулся ему, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз. Луи знал, что его ответная улыбка была слишком мягкой. Не говоря ни слова, Гарри повернулся и исчез в одном из лифтов. Прежде чем двери закрылись, их взгляды снова встретились, и Луи попытался не обращать внимания на неуверенность, которую он видел во взгляде Стайлса.

Он также пытался игнорировать собственное ощущение обречённости происходящего.

+++

Дома Гарри чувствовал не только спокойствие, но и тревожность.

Он думал, что возвращение домой изолирует его от жизни в Лондоне, каким-то образом избавит его от того, что произошло за последние два дня. Он хотел окутать себя уютным коконом дома, где время будто замерло, и всё выглядело точно так же с его восемнадцатилетия.

Однако на этот раз поездка домой казалась совсем другой. Гарри понимал, что время движется непрерывно даже здесь. Все просто продолжали притворяться, что всё нормально, когда Гарри приехал. Теперь, когда правда всплыла наружу, Стайлс больше не мог смотреть на свой дом как прежде.

Его мама стала ещё более опекающей, чем после аварии. Она поднимала шум каждый раз, когда Гарри просто двигался, спрашивая, не нужно ли ему что-нибудь. Стайлсу нужны были ответы на вопросы, но Энн не могла внятно на них ответить. Женщина рассказала ему об аварии и о его жизни до неё, но не о Луи. Каждый раз, когда Гарри пытался спросить о том, как он проводил время с Томлинсоном, ей каким-то образом удавалось менять тему. И парень почти сдался.

— Итак, — сказала Джемма, когда они сидели в гостиной перед телевизором поздно ночью. Она тоже вернулась домой, когда ей сообщили, что Гарри узнал об их лжи. — Ты вообще разговаривал с Луи?

Гарри не отрывал глаз от экрана.

— Да.

— И что он сказал? — поинтересовалась Энн.

Подняв бровь, Гарри повернулся к ней.

— Не было времени сделать так, чтобы ваши легенды сходились?

— Гарри, — пробормотала Джемма, взяв пульт, чтобы выключить телевизор. — Не делай этого.

— Не делать чего? — Гарри скрестил руки на груди. — Вы тоже делали это раньше, не так ли? Вы вместе с ним выдумали всю эту ложь.

Энн закусила губу.

— Мы лишь пытались облегчить тебе жизнь, love.

— На самом деле, — добавила Джемма, — Луи не придумывал никакой лжи. Это сделали мы.

Гарри нахмурился. Очевидно, Луи был в этом замешан, он сам рассказал об этом Гарри вчера вечером.

— Он не был рядом в тот момент, чтобы лгать тебе, не так ли? — Джемма нерешительно пожала плечами, выражение её лица было немного неуверенным.

Это ранило, и Гарри тяжело сглотнул. В каком-то смысле она была права. Единственная ложь, которую сказал Луи, связана с его не вовлечённостью в жизнь Гарри в прошлом. Всё остальное придумала его семья вместе с друзьями.

— Я могу перефразировать вопрос, — предложила Джемма после паузы. — Он не рассказал тебе что-то, о чём тебе хотелось бы знать?

Гарри поджал губы. Он хотел бы знать о некоторых вещах, но у него было такое ощущение, что на них может ответить только Луи. Поэтому он начал с того вопроса, ответ на который всё ещё не внушал в него веру, что бы ни говорили Лиам и Луи.

— Это была моя вина?

— Нет, — тут же ответила Энн. — Это вина водителя грузовика. Гарри, мы не лгали.

Выдохнув, он посмотрел на Джемму, и только когда она кивнула ему, он почувствовал, как тяжесть этого вопроса тут же спала с его плеч. Он слепо поверил им, когда очнулся в больнице, и никогда не подвергал их слова сомнению. Однако понимание того, что в машине был кто-то ещё, меняло абсолютно всё. Гарри боялся даже представить, что ему когда-нибудь придётся нести ответственность за кого-то, кто получил такую же травму, как и он.

Энн встала и села рядом с ним, взяв его за руку. Гарри наблюдал за тем, как она переплетает их пальцы.

— Что ты теперь собираешься делать? Если хочешь уехать из Лондона, это…

— Я не собираюсь уезжать из Лондона, — Гарри яростно покачал головой.

— Но ведь там Луи! — возразила его мать.

— Да, он там. А также моя работа, моя квартира и мои друзья.

— Может быть, тебе лучше остаться здесь ненадолго, — предложила Энн. — Пока ты не сможешь справляться с ситуацией.

— Я говорил об этом с Луи, — Гарри сделал вид, что заинтересован дыркой на своих джинсах над коленом, накручивая на палец вылезшие нитки. — Мы договорились, что я останусь в Лондоне и попробую как следует разобраться со всем. И с ним в том числе. Я хочу знать о своём прошлом и о роли, которую он сыграл в нём.

Джемма медленно кивнула.

— Я понимаю, Гарри, но… — она, казалось, пыталась собрать свои мысли в кучу. — Ты действительно хочешь узнать обо всём прямо сейчас? Это может причинить тебе боль, ведь ты больше ничего не сможешь изменить.

Гарри знал, что она права. Копание в прошлом, которое он не мог вспомнить, было рецептом к эмоциональному расстройству и нервному срыву. Доктора говорили ему об этом ни раз.

— Я бы предпочла, чтобы ты больше не виделся с Луи, — тихо произнесла Энн, её тон голоса был тревожным.

От этого желудок Гарри сжался. Он не знал почему, но идея никогда больше не видеться с Луи ему не нравилась. Он всё ещё был зол, конечно, был, и Луи всё ещё был должен ему немало извинений и объяснений, но после того, как первый гнев утих, Гарри понял, что не сможет притвориться, что он не знает Луи.

Он нахмурился и посмотрел на мать.

— Он сказал, что вы были на связи всё это время.

Энн кивнула.

— Так и есть.

— Я думал, он тебе нравится, — прямо сейчас Гарри так не казалось.

— Я люблю его, — без промедлений ответила Энн. — Я очень его люблю, Гарри. Просто не думаю, что тебе пойдёт на пользу, если он снова появится в твоей жизни.

— Это было его решение, — сказал Гарри, повторив то, что он сказал Луи ранее. — Он решил, как будет лучше, за меня, и вы все с ним согласились. Я понимаю. Ты хотела для меня только самого лучшего, и я стараюсь не злиться на это.

— Но? — спросила Джемма.

Гарри повернулся к ней.

— Но у меня не было права голоса. А теперь случилось так, что я встретил Луи и узнал о своём прошлом. Сейчас мне хотелось бы побыть главным в этой истории. Я хочу принимать собственные решения. И я решил, что хочу знать всё. Это касается и Луи. Я должен узнать его и то, что между нами было.

— Но что, если… — начала Энн, но Гарри оборвал её.

— Будем действовать по ситуации, — он глубоко вдохнул. — Я уже принял решение, и вы можете либо поддержать меня, либо держаться подальше от этого.

Он знал, что прямо сейчас мама считала его глупым подростком, бросающим им вызов, и что она лучше знала, как будет хорошо для него. Однако на этот раз Гарри не позволит ей манипулировать им. Наконец, он оказался в том положении, когда мог принимать решения самостоятельно и полностью контролировать свою жизнь. Он знал, что у мамы были лишь благие намерения, но Гарри устал от постоянной опеки.

Той ночью Гарри написал Лиаму, что хочет вернуться с ним в Лондон на следующее утро. Он должен был остаться дома на все выходные, поэтому взял отгул в ресторане. Однако сейчас Гарри не мог представить, что останется здесь ещё на два дня. Парень чувствовал, что сейчас ему нужно быть в Лондоне, если он хочет двигаться дальше.

« _Уже_?»— ответил Лиам.

« _Мама меня душит своей опекой. Я сойду с ума, если останусь здесь_ ».

Лиам долго печатал, словно над чем-то задумавшись.

« _Завтра я буду перевозить большую часть своих вещей. Возьму фургон у отца. Все парни придут, чтобы помочь мне…_ »

Так вот в чём дело.

Гарри подумал, что под « _всеми парнями_ », вероятно, имелось в виду, что Луи тоже там будет. Он закусил губу, обдумывая свой ответ.

« _Я тоже могу помочь xx_ ».

Какое-то время Лиам ничего не отвечал. Затем, когда пришёл ответ, Гарри сухо рассмеялся.

« _Когда я говорю «все парни», я имею в виду и Луи_ ».

« _Я понял_ , — ответил Гарри. — _Я помогу_ ».

« _Хорошо. Заберу тебя завтра в 8 хх_ ».

Гарри отложил телефон и перекатился на спину. Комната его детства была такой же, какой он помнил её, когда ему было восемнадцать. Его мама не стала ничего менять. Раньше, когда Гарри был дома, нахождение в этой комнате всегда приносило облегчение. Будто он чувствовал себя в ней целостным, чего не мог почувствовать где-либо ещё.

Теперь это ощущение было заменено нахождением в объятиях Луи. Гарри не совсем осознавал, пока не ступил в свою подростковую комнату, что единственный раз, когда он когда-либо чувствовал себя более целостным, чем здесь, был, когда Луи обернул вокруг него свои руки, прижимая Гарри к груди.

Вероятно, это была реакция на те чувства, которые Гарри когда-то испытывал, те чувства, которые не забыло его сердце. Он не осмелится сказать об этом Луи, но крохотная часть, которая всё ещё помнила его, по-прежнему жила в теле Гарри.

Видимо, когда-то он очень сильно любил Луи.

Он вспомнил слова Лиама о том, что они всегда знали, что Гарри и Луи будут вместе до конца своих дней. Стайлс задумался, понимал ли он это раньше? Говорили ли они когда-нибудь на эту тему?

Парень свернулся калачиком под одеялом и закрыл глаза. В его голове всё ещё находилось так много вопросов, было так много всего, о чём он должен был ещё узнать, прежде чем у него получится понять хотя бы часть произошедшего. И единственный, кто мог бы дать ответы на эти вопросы, был Луи.

Ни его мама, ни его сестра, ни Лиам.

Если Гарри захочется обо всём узнать, ему придётся спросить Луи. Он понял это сегодня.

+++

Когда они приехали в Лондон на следующий день, Гарри нервничал. Он принял решение, но столкнуться с Луи лицом к лицу ему всё так же было сложно. Стайлс сразу же заметил его, сидящего на крыльце квартиры Лиама, болтающего с Найлом. Ни Томлинсон, ни Хоран ещё не заметили, что Лиам уже припарковал фургон в нескольких сотнях метров дальше по улице, так что у Гарри было достаточно времени, чтобы разглядеть каждую промелькнувшую эмоцию на лице Луи.

По дороге в Лондон Лиам извинился.

— Я знаю, что этим поступком не облегчил тебе жизнь, и я поступил как придурок, — сказал он, не сводя глаз с дороги. — Я не знал, как поступить правильно в этой ситуации.

Гарри кивнул.

— Теперь я понял.

— Мне очень жаль, Хаз, — выдохнул Лиам. — Возможно, всё не зашло бы так далеко, если бы я не пытался удержать тебя подальше от Луи.

Зашло бы. Гарри всё равно бы пытался добиться расположения Луи. Он сообщил об этом Лиаму, и у них всё более или менее уладилось. На самом деле, было облегчением почувствовать, как часть гнева, накопившаяся внутри Гарри, растворяется в воздухе.

Они вышли из машины, и Гарри взял с собой одну коробку поменьше, прежде чем Лиам закрыл фургон. Пейн нёс большую коробку, она была больше, чем та, что в руках Гарри, но Стайлсу всего лишь хотелось иметь возможность сосредоточить всё своё внимание на Луи, когда они приблизятся.

Он мог точно определить момент, когда Луи заметил его. Мужчина улыбнулся, когда увидел Лиама, и поднялся со ступенек. Его улыбка дрогнула, когда взгляд упал на Гарри, и он был похож на птицу в клетке, отчаянно ищущую способ сбежать.

— Спасибо, что пришли на помощь, — сказал Лиам, когда они подошли к Луи и Найлу.

— Без проблем, приятель, — Найл помог Лиаму поставить коробку, прежде чем коротко его обнять. Затем он повернулся к Гарри. — Разве ты не должен был остаться с семьёй на выходные?

Гарри пожал плечами и принял объятие Найла.

— Я передумал.

На мгновение воцарилась неловкая тишина, когда Лиам решил поприветствовать Луи. Они стояли друг напротив друга, и пока Найл и Лиам переводили взгляд с Луи на Гарри и обратно, Гарри смотрел на Томлинсона.

— Привет, — неуверенно произнёс Стайлс, пытаясь улыбнуться.

Луи робко улыбнулся в ответ, избегая взгляда Гарри.

— Здравствуй.

Тишина стала неловкой, и Гарри задумался, кто из них решит сбежать первым, когда вдруг заговорил Найл.

— Зейн опоздает. Давайте начнём без него.

Лиам купил себе квартиру, в которой не было мебели. Ему, как дизайнеру интерьеров, было важно самому оформить квартиру. Он приобрёл кучу новой мебели, но также многое перевёз из своей старой квартиры.

Сначала они стали переносить все коробки внутрь, и Гарри понял, что им понадобятся целые выходные, чтобы частично обустроить квартиру. У них не хватит сил сделать это за сегодня. Он был уверен в этом, когда вернулся в фургон и обнаружил, что они выгрузили лишь половину коробок.

На обратном пути в квартиру он не обратил внимания на ступеньки, ведущие ко входу, и тут же споткнулся о последнюю. С визгом он попытался найти равновесие и не уронить коробку, когда твёрдые руки схватили его за талию сзади, чтобы удержать. Гарри инстинктивно подался навстречу прикосновению, поправляя коробку в руках.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Луи. — Может, мне самому донести эту коробку?

Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет, и покачал головой, не поворачиваясь к Луи.

— У меня всё под контролем. Спасибо.

Луи убрал руки, и Гарри быстро зашёл в квартиру. Он со стоном поставил коробку и сел на пол.

— Какого хрена? У тебя никогда не получится разместить столько вещей в такой крошечной квартирке.

Лиам рассмеялся.

— На самом деле их не так уж и много. Вот увидишь, здесь всё поместится.

Когда они почти закончили разгрузку фургона, наконец появился Зейн.

— О, явился, — прорычал Луи.

— Остальные коробки придётся тащить тебе, — сказал ему Найл.

— И не смей пользоваться тем, что Лиам твой парень, — предупредил Гарри.

Зейн лишь ухмыльнулся и притянул Лиама к себе за воротник клетчатой рубашки, чтобы поцеловать его.

— Ты весь вспотел, — заметил он, когда отстранился.

Лиам пожал плечами, имея достаточно приличия, чтобы извиниться за это.

— Поднимал тяжести.

— Это довольно горячо, — ответил Зейн, кладя руку на грудь Лиама.

Луи, Найл и Гарри раздражённо застонали.

Когда они наконец занесли все коробки и мебель, Лиам закрыл дверь. Гарри отвечал за все коробки с надписью «кухня», поэтому он открыл их и начал раскладывать всё по шкафам. Кухня и ванная были единственными двумя комнатами в квартире Лиама, которые были обставлены мебелью, поэтому Гарри считал, что ему повезло.

Найл и Луи были заняты установкой шкафа в спальне, а Зейн и Лиам собирали мебель в гостиной. Гарри то и дело проверял этих двоих, чтобы убедиться, что они действительно работают, а не целуются. На самом деле, как Гарри мог заметить, у них действительно неплохо получалось работать вместе, в то время как всё, что он слышал из спальни, — это громкую, недовольную ругань, кульминацией которой стал крик Луи.

— Ради Бога, Найл!

— Я хочу есть, — объявил Найл, когда на улице стемнело и они собрали всю мебель, которую привёз Лиам.

— Давайте закажем пиццу, — предложил Лиам, доставая телефон. — Какую ты хочешь?

В конце концов они заказали пиццу, китайскую, а также индийскую еду, а Зейн и Луи решили сбегать в «Tesco» за пивом. Гарри наблюдал за тем, как парни выходят за дверь, болтая о каком-то фильме, который они недавно смотрели в кинотеатре.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Лиам, когда Зейн и Луи вышли из квартиры.

— Да, — Гарри быстро отвернулся и вернулся на кухню. — Конечно.

Лиам и Найл последовали за ним.

— Итак, я положил тарелки в этот шкаф, — объяснил Гарри Лиаму, открывая дверцу. — А чашки и стаканы в этот. Я подумал, что так будет наиболее практично…

— Гарри, — мягко перебил его Лиам.

Вынув пять тарелок, Гарри отказался к нему поворачиваться.

Однако Лиам был настойчив.

— Ты справишься с этим?

Вздохнув, Гарри достал столовые приборы.

— Конечно. А как иначе?

— Ты весь день смотрел на него, как на побитого щенка, приятель, — заметил Найл, садясь на один из стульев.

— Это не так, — Гарри обиженно надул губы. Он знал, что Найл, вероятнее всего, был прав.

Лиам промычал.

— Он смотрел на тебя так же, если тебе станет от этого легче.

Когда больше нечего было доставать, Гарри наконец повернулся к ним, крепко сжимая пальцами кухонную тумбу.

— Нам просто нужно привыкнуть к этому.

Найл приподнял бровь. Он опёрся локтями о стол, положив на них подбородок.

— Привыкнуть к чему?

К чему конкретно? Гарри и сам не знал. Он сделал неопределённый жест руками.

— Ты знаешь… К наличию совместного прошлого.

— К совместному прошлому, — тупо повторил Лиам. — Это мягко сказано.

Гарри лишь пожал плечами.

— Луи не стал ничего рассказывать, — сказал тогда Найл. — Он сказал, что не знает, будешь ли ты не против, если мы обо всём узнаем от него.

— Это очень мило с его стороны, — сказал Гарри. Почему-то его не удивило, что Луи не стал ничего рассказывать.

— Гарри, — простонал Лиам, закатывая глаза. — О чём вы, ребята, договорились? Нам нужно знать, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы ничего не испортили.

Гарри скрестил руки на груди.

— Я сказал ему, что хочу знать всю правду. Я хочу знать всё и хочу попытаться заново узнать всё, что забыл. И это также касается и его.

— Ты про отношения? — ошеломлённо спросил Найл.

— Нет, — немедленно ответил Гарри. — То есть, я хочу узнать его. Не думаю, что я действовал с ясным умом, когда встретил его. Я хочу понять, те чувства, что я испытываю к нему, — лишь мышечная память моего тела или же что-то большее.

Лиам и Найл некоторое время смотрели на него, не говоря ни слова.

— Ох, Боже, — выдохнул Лиам.

— Это убьёт его, — добавил Найл.

— Что? — у Гарри отвисла челюсть. — Это единственное правильное решение для нас обоих.

— Для тебя, Гарри, ведь это ты можешь начать с нуля, — Лиам плюхнулся на стул рядом с Найлом. — Луи же не может просто взять и сделать так же.

— Ну, он делал это достаточно хорошо до четверга, не так ли? — хмыкнул Гарри. — Когда притворялся, что не был знаком со мной раньше.

— Тогда всё было по-другому, Хаз, — Найл покачал головой. — То была совершенно другая ситуация.

— Хорошо, — Гарри знал, что он упрям, но ему нужно было быть именно таким прямо сейчас, иначе он никогда не сможет разобраться со своей жизнью. — Может быть, я больше не тот человек, в которого, как Луи думает, он влюблён.

Найл, казалось, отнёсся к этому серьёзно, но Лиам фыркнул.

— Что? — спросил Гарри, не уверенный, что действительно хотел знать ответ.

— Наверное, тебе действительно нужно по-настоящему узнать Луи, — сказал Лиам с нежной улыбкой на губах. — Иначе ты бы никогда не сказал ничего подобного.

— Что это должно… — начал было спрашивать Гарри, но резко закрыл рот, когда входная дверь открылась, впуская Зейна и Луи.

Гарри наблюдал за тем, как Луи поставил несколько банок пива в холодильник, а затем вытащил из сумки бутылку джин-тоника. Он повернулся к Гарри и протянул её ему.

— Я видел, как ты пил его в баре прошлой ночью.

Гарри взял бутылку, она была холодной и влажной.

— Так и есть.

— Но пива более чем достаточно, если хочешь, — сразу же сказал Луи, робко пожав плечами.

— Для начала сойдёт, — сказал Гарри, покачивая головой. — Спасибо.

Луи коротко кивнул и снова отвернулся.

— Конечно.

Гарри так и замер на месте, глядя на бутылку в руках, когда Луи, Найл и Зейн исчезли в гостиной. Он услышал, как включается телевизор, и, нахмурившись, открыл бутылку.

— Еду из индийского ресторанчика ещё не привезли, — сказал Лиам, когда зашёл на кухню. Он поставил пакеты на тумбу и приподнял бровь, когда заметил бутылку в руке Гарри. — Ты уверен, что ничего не помнишь?

Гарри взглянул на него, моргая.

— Что?

Лиам указал на бутылку с джин-тоником.

— У тебя была такая же тогда в баре. Давно не видел, как ты пьёшь его.

— Он мне даже не нравится, — сказал Гарри.

— Тогда почему ты взял его? — Лиам склонил голову.

Гарри ещё сильнее нахмурился, пытаясь разобраться.

— В баре я просто… это просто пришло мне в голову?

— А сейчас Луи купил тебе его? — Лиам улыбнулся.

— Ага, — ответил Гарри. — Имеет ли это какое-то значение?

— Ну, вообще-то да, — когда Гарри посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, Лиам откашлялся и взял себе пива. — Раньше ты покупал джин-тоник, потому что считал, что он напоминает тебе цвет глаз Луи.

Гарри посмотрел на бутылку в руке, моргая.

— Я этого не помню.

Лиам хмыкнул, открывая коробки с едой.

— Ты немного напугал нас обоих во вторник, когда заказал его.

— Как ты думаешь… — Гарри взглянул на Лиама, но не осмелился произнести эти слова вслух.

— Помнишь ли ты? — Лиам пожал плечами. — В некотором смысле, Гарри. Ты захотел Луи и не сдался, пока не заполучил его. Так что да.

Позволив себе принять это, Гарри последовал за Лиамом в гостиную.

Зейн и Луи сидели рядом друг с другом на полу, борясь за пульт. Найл сидел в своём телефоне и что-то печатал. Гарри сел рядом с Лиамом и помог ему наполнить тарелки едой.

В конце концов они остановились на« _Принце из Беверли-Хиллз_ », когда их пицца уже почти остыла. Привезли индийскую еду, и Гарри пошёл к двери за ней.

— Я буду только пиццу, — объявил Луи, когда Гарри открыл коробки с едой.

— Разве тебе не нравится индийская еда? — спросил Гарри, наполняя тарелку Зейна.

Луи заговорил с набитым ртом.

— Не очень, нет.

— На самом деле, недалеко от Грин-парка есть действительно настоящий индийский ресторанчик, — Гарри не стал выкладывать остальную еду в тарелку, начиная есть прямо из коробки. — Ох, ещё есть один возле Пикадилли. Возможно, он находится слишком далеко, чтобы поесть там в обеденное время, но мы могли бы…

Остановившись, он поднял глаза и обнаружил, что все четверо смотрят на него.

— Я имею в виду все мы, — он указал на них, не встречая взгляда Луи. — Мы могли бы сходить туда как-нибудь.

Найл хмыкнул, и Гарри сосредоточился на еде, пытаясь не обращать внимания на горящие щёки.

Он забылся. На мгновение он действительно забыл, что произошло, и что Луи больше не был тем парнем, которого он хотел затащить в постель. Он _уже_ затащил туда Луи. Подавив стон, Гарри выбросил эти мысли из головы.

Они увлеклись лёгкими разговорами и подшучиваниями. Найл дразнил Луи за то, что он не может есть острую пищу, а Зейн дразнил Найла за то, что тот называл индийскую еду, которую они ели, острой. Лиам смеялся над всем этим, в то время как одна его рука лежала на бедре Зейна, и он выглядел очень довольным.

И Луи. Гарри не сводил глаз с Томлинсона. Тот всегда оборонялся, когда над ним подшучивали, и всегда поддразнивал в ответ. Когда Луи заметил, что Гарри смотрит на него, он покраснел и быстро отвернулся.

— Во сколько нам нужно быть здесь завтра, чтобы всё закончить? — спросил Найл, зевая.

— Желательно как можно раньше, чтобы мы успели закончить до полуночи, — пробормотал Луи, тоже выглядя усталым.

Гарри заметил тёмные круги под его глазами и подумал, не было ли у Луи проблем со сном. Он не мог остановить нарастающее в нём чувство вины.

— Мне что, и вправду тоже нужно уходить? — спросил Зейн, придвигаясь к Лиаму. — Я не хочу идти домой в такую даль.

Лиам покачал головой и поцеловал Зейна в челюсть.

— Твой путь до дома самый короткий, — пожаловался Гарри.

— Разве мы не можем просто остаться здесь? — Найл растянулся на полу, скуля.

— На самом деле, — сказал Лиам, по-видимому, всерьёз рассматривая идею Найла, — кровати ещё не собраны, поэтому мы могли бы взять матрасы из моей комнаты и из гостевой и спать на них здесь, в гостиной.

— В самом деле? — Найл выглядел взволнованным. — Мы можем сделать это, пожалуйста?

Он последовал за Лиамом в спальню, и они начали обустраивать их будущее спальное место. Зейн вытаскивал одеяла из ящиков, а Гарри сидел рядом, теребя губу между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Хэй, — Луи внезапно оказался рядом с ним, выглядя серьёзно. — Я могу отвезти тебя домой, если хочешь.

Гарри моргнул, пытаясь не обращать внимания на покалывание кожи.

— Ты остаёшься?

Печально улыбаясь, Луи пожал плечами.

— Я могу уйти, а ты останешься.

— Нет, — быстро произнёс Гарри. Судя по замешательству на его лице, Луи точно не понял, что Стайлс имел в виду. — Если вы все останетесь, я хочу остаться тоже.

Кивнув, Луи поднялся с пола.

— Думаю, тогда мы останемся все.

Гарри последовал его примеру и помог передвинуть коробки к стене, чтобы освободить место. Найл и Лиам принесли оба матраса, и Зейн накрыл их одеялами, прежде чем плюхнуться на один из них.

— Я собираюсь спать здесь, — объявил он, похлопывая место рядом с собой. — Подальше от двери.

— Ты боишься? — поддразнил его Луи.

Зейн высунул язык.

— Когда сегодня ночью придёт убийца, он убьёт тебя первым.

Покачав головой, Гарри взял в руки посуду и отнёс её на кухню. Когда он вернулся, Найл уже был лишь в одних боксерах, а Лиама и Зейна и вовсе не было в комнате. Луи снял футболку, и Гарри попытался смотреть куда угодно, только не на него.

Его пальцы покалывали так, будто он снова касался кожи Луи. Чернила его татуировок казались шершавыми под руками Гарри, его кожа была гладкой и тёплой, а тело было твёрдым и одновременно мягким, по сравнению с телом Гарри, когда Луи прижимал его к себе.

— Надеюсь, вы не занимались там ничем неприличным, — сказал Найл, когда Лиам и Зейн вернулись из ванной.

Лиам закатил глаза, но не ответил.

В конце концов, Гарри пошёл в ванную последним, и когда он вернулся, парни уже лежали, накрывшись одеялами. На мгновение Гарри заколебался, пока принимал решение. Зейн был ближе всех к стене, а Лиам — рядом с ним. Между Найлом и Лиамом было некоторое пространство, а также рядом с Луи, который лежал ближе всех к двери.

Сердце Гарри слегка подпрыгнуло, когда его взгляд встретился со взглядом Луи. На секунду время остановилось, и остались только они и воспоминания о совместно проведённой жаркой ночи. Луи выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать, но Гарри опередил его.

— Подвинься, Найл, — сказал он, жестом показывая Найлу подвинуться ближе к Луи. — Я хочу спать посередине.

Найл переместился и освободил достаточно места для Гарри, чтобы тот смог поместиться между ним и Лиамом. Его сердце всё ещё неистово билось, будто надеясь, что Луи возразит и будет настаивать на том, чтобы Гарри спал у него в руках.

— Никаких сексуальных утех, — предупредил Луи, не комментируя решение Гарри.

— Не думаю, что смогу заниматься этим, находясь с тобой в одной комнате, — парировал Лиам.

Они выключили свет, и Гарри стал вслушиваться в тихое дыхание Найла. С другой стороны от него Лиам обернул руки вокруг тела Зейна, лёжа спиной к Гарри. Луи немного вертелся, очевидно, ему было трудно устроиться поудобнее.

Закусив губу, Гарри уставился пустым взглядом в темноту. Случайный свет из окна то и дело освещал комнату, но, похоже, это никого не беспокоило.

Когда Найл начал храпеть, Гарри закрыл глаза и заставил себя уснуть.

+++

Тусклый утренний свет падал из окна, ударяя Луи в лицо. Он медленно моргнул и, решив, что его глаза ещё не смогут приспособиться к свету, уткнулся лицом в кудри Гарри. Вдыхая, он прижался ближе, прижимая Стайлса к груди, обхватив его рукой за талию. Кудрявый переместил руку, растянувшуюся на животе Луи, к его груди.

Глаза Луи распахнулись, и ему пришлось подавить писк. Он в шоке опустил взгляд вниз. В то время, как он лежал на спине, Гарри лежал наполовину на нём, его нога разместилась между ног Луи, голова лежала на плече мужчины, а одна из рук — на его сердце. Он всё ещё мирно спал.

— Ох, блять, — выдохнул Луи, застыв на месте. Он не осмелился сдвинуться с места, иначе это разбудило бы Гарри.

— Это была его инициатива, если тебя это утешит.

Подняв глаза, Луи увидел, что Зейн тоже не спит. Он сидел и смотрел что-то в своём мобильном. Лиам спал рядом с ним, закинув одну руку на колени Зейна, его лицо прижималось к бедру Малика. Найл был посередине, лежал на животе и всё ещё крепко спал.

— Он явно воспользовался твоим телом в своих интересах, — прокомментировал Зейн и указал на Гарри. — Чтобы это ни значило.

Луи промычал, не зная, что делать со своими руками. Зейн усмехнулся, не сводя глаз с телефона. Это совсем не помогало Луи, потому что он понятия не имел, следует ли ему осторожно оттолкнуть Гарри, или он должен выскользнуть из-под него, или же лучше всего остаться на месте.

Гарри вздохнул во сне и прижался носом к шее Луи. Томлинсон закрыл глаза, желая, чтобы его сердцебиение замедлилось. Его кожа горела от прикосновений Стайлса, а живот трепетал каждый раз, когда Гарри мягко выдыхал ему в кожу.

Следующим проснулся Лиам. Он сел и потянулся, поцеловав Зейна в плечо. Когда он повернул голову, то не выглядел впечатлённым, увидев Гарри, прижавшегося к Луи.

— Вы, ребята, невероятные, — прокомментировал он низким голосом, чтобы не разбудить Гарри и Найла.

— Я ничего не делал, — возразил Луи.

— Ну, очевидно, это тебя не особо-то и расстраивает, — Лиам подмигнул ему, что сделало обвинение шутливым.

Не то чтобы Луи мог это отрицать.

Лиам встал с их импровизированной кровати, при этом разбудив Найла. Тот застонал и перекатился на спину, немного потянувшись. Через мгновение он посмотрел на Луи и Гарри и сухо засмеялся.

— Ох уж этот маленький говнюк, — прохрипел блондин. — Ты просто отходишь на минутку по делам мировой важности, между прочим, а он уже занимает твоё место.

Зейн фыркнул.

— Что? Ты хотел прижаться к Луи?

— Может быть, — сказал Найл, высунув язык. — Клянусь, меня не было всего две минуты, как он тут же приклеился к Томмо.

Луи почувствовал, как краснеет.

— Я должен встать до того, как он проснётся.

— Или ты мог бы насладиться этим немного подольше, — Зейн пожал плечами. — У него была тяжёлая неделя, и ему нужно немного поспать.

— Я не виноват в том, что ему сейчас тяжело, — пробормотал Луи.

Найл фыркнул.

— Извини, но это прозвучало немного двусмысленно.

Закатив глаза, Луи провёл рукой по волосам Гарри, нежно играясь с его кудрями.

— Ты идиот.

— Ты уверен? — Найл пошевелил бровями.

Луи собирался ответить, когда Гарри пошевелился. Он глубоко вдохнул и прижался ещё ближе, его рука медленно скользнула по туловищу Луи. Ресницы парня щекотали кожу Томлинсона, и Гарри моргнул, открывая глаза.

Был секундный момент блаженной утренней неги, когда Гарри положил руку на живот Луи и потёрся носом о его шею, но в следующую секунду тепло его тела исчезло. Гарри ахнул и отстранился, отшатываясь, будто бы получив ожог.

Луи отпустил его, в защите подняв руки вверх, и они на мгновение уставились друг на друга.

— Что ты, чёрт возьми…

— И тебе доброе утро, Хазза, — сказал Найл, таким образом прерывая Гарри.

Стайлс повернулся к нему с испуганными глазами и покрасневшими щеками.

— Я…

— Ты занял моё место ночью, когда я решил ненадолго прогуляться до туалета, — Найл хлопнул его по руке. — Не мог дождаться, а?

Гарри нахмурился, затем взглянул на Луи.

— Я этого не помню.

— Эта отмазка уже немного устарела, — прокомментировал Зейн, и Найл усмехнулся.

Гарри ахнул, и Луи уже собирался отругать их за эти ужасные слова. Рана была ещё слишком свежей, чтобы смеяться над этим. Однако через мгновение из Гарри вырвался смешок, и Луи расслабился.

— Это не смешно, — пожаловался Гарри.

— Ну, на самом деле немного, — сказал Лиам, стоя в дверях. Под мышкой у него была коробка с хлопьями, а в руках — миски с молоком. — Кто-нибудь голоден?

Найл и Зейн встали, чтобы помочь Лиаму поставить стол перед телевизором, в то время как Гарри снова повернулся к Луи. Он удерживал Томлинсона на месте, положив руку ему на плечо, смотря на него искренним взглядом.

— Мне очень жаль, — пробормотал он. — Я не… Я не мог… Это просто случилось.

Луи сглотнул комок в горле.

— Всё в порядке, Гарри. Не о чем беспокоиться.

Ничего не было _в порядке_. Тело Луи ныло от того, как сильно он хотел прижать к себе Гарри. Он знал, что не может. Он знал, что ему нельзя.

Гарри пристально наблюдал за ним, слегка нахмурившись, но затем мягко кивнул. В конце концов он встал, присоединившись к остальным. Луи же нужно было немного времени, чтобы успокоиться.

Когда Томлинсон присоединился к парням, он сел рядом с Зейном — как можно подальше от Гарри.

+++

— Гарри! — закричал кто-то, и Стайлс даже не смог понять, откуда исходит звук. Он лишь что-то буркнул, тем самым подавая сигнал, что слышит, не сводя глаз со сковороды, на которой готовил пасту.

Выходные выдались странными. Гарри всё ещё не понимал, что он должен чувствовать по этому поводу. Конечно, ночь в квартире Лиама была единственной ночью, когда он выспался, и парень прекрасно понимал почему. Найл не позволил ему забыть об этом. Он дразнил Гарри весь остаток дня, пока они не вернулись домой.

Гарри чувствовал тревожность.

Со всеми событиями, произошедшими за последнюю неделю, он чувствовал себя эмоционально и физически истощённым. Стайлс не мог нормально спать, его голова постоянно была забита вопросами, на которые у него не было ответов, и образами, которые он принимал за воспоминания.

Но Стайлс понимал, что это не они. Тем не менее, находясь в своей квартире и глядя на фотографии, которые он разместил на стене, на которых были изображены все те годы, что он потерял, парень не мог удержаться от размышлений над тем, что же на самом деле происходило в тот момент, когда были сделаны эти фото. Может быть, в те моменты рядом с ним был Луи. А может, Томлинсон даже сделал некоторые из этих снимков.

Однако от этого легче смотреть на фотографии не становилось. С тех пор, как Гарри обо всём узнал, взгляд на них снова вызывал в груди гнев. Он всегда думал, что вернул ту часть своей жизни благодаря этим снимкам. Было нелегко принять то, что всё, что он считал правдой, было ни чем иным, как ложью.

Он задавался вопросом, насколько то, что ему рассказали, было правдой.

— Гарри! — снова выкрикнули его имя, из-за чего Стайлс немного подпрыгнул.

Подняв глаза, он обнаружил, что его босс, Маргарет, стоит прямо напротив него. Рядом с ней был Эндрю, который бросал на Гарри взгляд, явно предупреждающий, что нужно быть готовым ко всему.

— Извини, — сказал Гарри, вытирая руки полотенцем. — Я… Ну, работал.

— Пойдём со мной, — просто сказала Маргарет и направилась в зал.

— Барбс? — просто спросил Гарри, следуя за начальницей, показав на свои сковороды и кастрюли.

Девушка кивнула.

— Я возьму их на себя.

— В чём дело? — прошептал Гарри Эндрю, прежде чем выйти из кухни.

— Пришёл критик, — прошептал он в ответ. — Под прикрытием.

Гарри закусил губу и быстро направился следом за своим боссом. Он увидел, как она вошла в один из кабинетов, и последовал за ней. Внутри, перед столом Маргарет, сидел мужчина и что-то писал в блокноте.

— Извините, что заставила вас ждать, — сказала Маргарет, садясь напротив него.

Гарри закрыл дверь и остался на месте.

— Это повар, который готовил сегодня ужин? — спросил мужчина, даже не глядя на Гарри.

— У нас на кухне несколько поваров, но, похоже, именно мистер Стайлс готовил ваше блюдо, да, — Маргарет мельком взглянула на Гарри холодным взглядом.

— Как долго он здесь работает?

— Гарри совсем новенький, — Маргарет указала на него. — Три или четыре месяца.

Гарри кивнул.

— Ты неплох, — сказал мужчина, поворачиваясь к Гарри. — Но сегодняшнее блюдо было неудачным, я должен сказать.

Гарри стиснул зубы и опустил голову. Он снова кивнул.

— Мне жаль.

— Ты ещё совсем молод. Может быть, обучение за границей пойдёт тебе на пользу.

— У меня был год обучения во Франции, — ответил Гарри.

— Оу, — мужчина приподнял бровь. — Неужели?

— Когда мне было семнадцать; после того, как я ушёл из школы.

Мужчина промычал.

— Ясно. Ну, это было давно. Где ты работал после?

Гарри закусил губу.

— Я практиковался в одном ресторане в Манчестере.

— Десять лет? — спросил мужчина.

— Да, это моя первая настоящая работа, — отклонил вопрос Гарри.

Обернувшись к Маргарет, мужчина прогудел.

— Так он ваш наименее опытный и обученный повар?

— Так и есть, — подтвердила Маргарет. — Но он показывает хороший потенциал.

— Хорошего потенциала недостаточно, — мужчина встал и пожал руку Маргарет. — Нам нужны способные люди. Более амбициозные.

Гарри открыл было рот, но не произнёс ни слова.

— Извини, парень, но кто так долго практикуется? — мужчина также пожал руку Гарри. — По-моему, это о многом говорит.

С этими словами он вышел из кабинета, и Гарри посмотрел ему вслед, не понимая, что только что произошло.

— Они ищут молодого шеф-повара для открытия новой франшизы, — объяснила Маргарет, когда внезапно образовалась рядом с ним. — А сегодня у тебя не лучший день.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Гарри, потому что понятия не имел, что ещё сказать.

— Не говори мне этого, — сказала ему Маргарет, похлопывая его по плечу. — Это не я упустила свой шанс. Он был твой, Гарри.

Гарри взглянул на женщину, и та сочувственно улыбнулась ему, прежде чем прогнать. Он нахмурился и вышел из кабинета, гадая, что с ним только что приключилось. Был ли кто-то на самом деле заинтересован в том, чтобы Гарри стал единственным поваром в одном из их ресторанов? И Гарри всё испортил, будучи жалким придурком всю неделю?

Он не вкладывал в блюда всю свою энергию и душу, так как не мог сосредоточиться на работе. Его голова была занята личными трагедиями, а в сердце застрял Луи.

Гарри остановился, нахмурив брови.

Он не мог заниматься любимым делом, потому что больше не знал, что ему нравится на самом деле. Он всегда думал, что знает своё сердце, но теперь оно предаёт его. Не только его тело тосковало по Луи. Но и сердце тоже, что произошло сразу после их второй встречи.

— Приятель, — озадаченно сказал Зейн, подходя к Гарри. — Ты в порядке?

Гарри моргнул, понимая, что остановился посреди зала. Он кивнул.

— Мне нужно вернуться к работе.

Зейн не выглядел убеждённым, но Гарри быстро вернулся на кухню. Он не мог позволить себе думать о том, что только что произошло. Он просто _не мог_.

У него будет время подумать об этом позже. Сейчас же Гарри нужно было работать.

+++

Направляясь домой, Гарри, задумавшись, прошёл свою остановку. Он был погружён в свои мысли, погребённый в неуверенности в себе и жалости. Ведь он упустил прекрасную возможность для своего профессионального роста, и, возможно, такой же шанс представится ему ещё не скоро. Может, он навсегда застрянет в «У Пьера».

Возможно, его мечта стать звёздным поваром в собственном ресторане никогда не сбудется.

Он пешком добрался до дома, и когда наконец оказался у заветной двери, его там встретил Найл, сидящий на ступеньках.

— Гарри, — он выглядел сбитым с толку. — Приятель, ты что, потерял телефон?

Гарри приподнял брови и покачал головой.

— Нет. С чего ты взял?

— Я пытаюсь дозвониться до тебя больше часа, — Найл схватил Гарри за запястье и потащил за собой. — У тебя проблемы, чувак.

Поднявшись по лестнице, Гарри увидел, что дверь в его квартиру открыта. У Найла она тоже была открыта, но из квартиры Стайлса вышел мужчина, разговаривая по телефону.

— Что происходит? — внезапно встревожился Гарри.

— У соседей сверху потоп, — Найл остановился в дверном проёме квартиры Гарри. — Всё выглядит плохо, приятель.

Так и было. Первое, что заметил Гарри, это упавшие со стены фотографии. Их снесло водой. Она стекала с потолка, собираясь вокруг кровати Гарри. Мебель и простыни полностью пропитались ей.

— Я позвонил хозяину, — сказал ему Найл, касаясь руки Гарри. — Теперь он тоже в курсе. Они всё исправят.

— Как? — единственное, что Гарри удалось прохрипеть. — Мои вещи.

— Надеюсь, ты не против, но я не смог связаться с тобой и… — Найл пожал плечами. Он указал на свою квартиру большим пальцем. — Я просто забрал всё, что смог, и отнёс к себе.

Гарри моргнул.

— Что?

— Твой ноутбук и большую часть твоей обуви, — Найл закусил губу. — Всё, что могло бы пострадать. Например, твоя одежда?

С каждым словом Найл казался всё более неуверенным. Гарри поддался вперёд, чтобы обнять его, прижимая парня к себе.

— Спасибо, Найл.

— Ну, ладно, — Найл похлопал его по спине. — Ты можешь остаться у меня. Тебе ведь нужно где-то спать?

Гарри фыркнул, признавая, что этот день только что стал ещё хуже, и что Найл был единственным лучиком света в этой кромешной тьме. Что бы Гарри делал без него?

— Мистер Стайлс? — кто-то позвал его, и Гарри отпустил Хорана, чтобы повернуться лицом к человеку, с которым он познакомился, когда впервые снял эту квартиру. — Приношу извинения за неудобства. Несколько минут назад здесь был сантехник, и он работал над устранением неполадок.

— Мне нужно съехать? — Гарри спросил первое, что пришло ему в голову.

Хозяин покачал головой.

— Я надеюсь, что работы не продлятся слишком долго. Квартиру сверху тоже придётся отремонтировать. Это может занять некоторое время.

— Он может остаться у меня, — тут же сказал Найл. — Если у вас нет других вариантов.

Хозяин скривился.

— Это не лучшее решение, но, честно говоря, другого выхода у меня нет. Если вы не сможете остановиться у семьи или друзей на период необходимых работ, то я даже не знаю, как решить эту проблему. Конечно, вам не нужно будет платить арендную плату до тех пор, пока квартира не будет пригодна для жизни.

Гарри кивнул, пытаясь осмыслить это. Он просто хотел лечь спать. Забыть обо всём этом.

— Ладно.

— Я позвоню вам, как только у меня будут новости от сантехника.

Найл коснулся руки Гарри, когда мужчина поднялся наверх.

— Видишь. Хозяин не так уж и плох. Он довольно справедлив в этой ситуации.

Голова Гарри уже болела от такого количества кивков.

— Да. Гм. Я просто… Блять. Как же всё это не вовремя.

— Разве затопление квартиры бывает когда-то вовремя? — спросил Найл, заставив Гарри слегка улыбнуться.

— Пошли, — Найл призвал Гарри повернуться и последовать за ним. — Я сделаю тебе чай.

Гарри, шаркая ногами, пошёл за Найлом, устало проводя рукой по лицу.

Стайлс понятия не имел, что он сделал не так, чтобы заслужить это. Теперь он ещё меньше понимал, как вернуть всё в норму. Всё слишком быстро пошло под откос, и сегодняшний день стал вишенкой на торте.

Всё было не так, и Гарри понятия не имел, как это исправить.

+++

Медленно моргая, Луи попытался сосредоточиться на папке перед ним. Он взял жёлтый маркер и подчеркнул им цифру, которую искал ранее. Ему нужно было найти такую же ещё в семи файлах, и тогда он, вероятно, сможет использовать их для возобновления дела.

Он мог бы сделать эту работу и в офисе. Однако Сесилия практически заставила Луи пойти домой. Было чистой удачей, что она отвлеклась на минуту, благодаря чему Луи смог незаметно взять эти папки перед уходом.

Луи действительно больше не мог выносить сочувствующий взгляд девушки. Ведь он чувствовал себя так, словно жизнь ускользает от него, и она, будто зная это, вздыхала каждый раз, когда видела мужчину, ошеломлённая своим собственным бессилием.

Да, ему было больно, но Луи считал, что он действительно хорошо справляется с этим. Томлинсон сохранял своё мрачное настроение только для таких одиноких ночей, как эта, когда он был совсем один, и никто не видел, как сильно ему было больно.

Гарри не показывался с выходных. Несмотря на то, что он сказал, что хочет видеть Луи в своей жизни, Томлинсон понимал, что Стайлс не сможет этого выдержать. Особенно заметно это было, когда он находился рядом с Луи. Вероятно, Гарри было страшно, и Томлинсон не мог винить его за то, что он решил избегать встреч с ним.

Не важно, что это был самый худший расклад для Луи. Ведь он смог вернуть Гарри в свою жизнь лишь на короткую секунду от доли вечности. Стайлс был наркотиком, от которого Луи так и не удалось отказаться; наркотиком, одна доза которого могла снова вызвать зависимость.

А он употребил гораздо больше, чем одну небольшую дозу. Их было слишком много, и снова обойтись без них было труднее всего.

Луи понял это однажды. Понял и сейчас.

Неожиданный звонок в дверь заставил его подпрыгнуть, и Луи секунду пялился на дверь кухни, недоумевая и задаваясь вопросом, не почудилось ли ему это. Он сидел так несколько секунд, может быть, даже минуту, пока снова не зазвонил звонок.

Встав с дивана, Луи пошёл открывать входную дверь. Придя домой, мужчина снял с себя костюм и надел шорты и футболку, предусмотрев вероятность того, что он может заснуть во время работы.

Когда он увидел Гарри по ту сторону двери, его сердце рухнуло вниз.

— Мне очень жаль, — сразу с порога сказал Гарри. Парень был бледен и выглядел уставшим, волосы были в полном беспорядке. Он переминался с ноги на ногу и нервно мял в руках свою куртку. — Мне очень жаль, что я пришёл к тебе так, без предупреждения.

Луи просто замер, глядя на него.

— Я просто… — Гарри провёл рукой по лицу, выглядя маленьким, со сгорбленными плечами. — У меня был один из худших дней в жизни, и всё, чего мне хотелось, это вернуться домой, но дело в том, что я больше не знаю, где он, и единственное место, о котором я подумал, — это твоя квартира, — он взглянул вверх, выглядя ужасно искренне. — Я просто хотел увидеть тебя.

— Хаз, — выдохнул Луи, и следующее, что он понял, это то, что Гарри вторгся в его личное пространство, обвивая свои руки вокруг тела Луи.

Гарри уткнулся лицом в шею мужчины и глубоко вдохнул, затем медленно выдыхая.

— Мне очень жаль, — тихо повторил он. — Дай мне секунду, и я уйду.

Будто Луи мог его отпустить. Томлинсон тут же обнял Гарри за плечи и притянул его к себе, прижавшись губами к виску Стайлса.

— Всё нормально.

— Я понимаю, что меня здесь не должно быть, — продолжил Гарри, будто не услышав, что только что сказал Луи.

— Гарри, — Луи потянулся вперёд, чтобы закрыть дверь. — Давай. Тебе следует сесть.

Гарри кивнул, но не отпустил Луи, когда они прошли в гостиную. Он держал руку на талии мужчины и отпустил его, только когда они подошли к дивану. Луи колебался мгновение, но всё же сел рядом с Гарри. Томлинсон повернулся к нему и потратил немного времени на то, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть его поближе.

Гарри выглядел не просто уставшим. Он выглядел так, словно вот-вот заплачет, и Луи не мог понять из-за чего. Всё сводилось к тому, что Томлинсон так сильно пытался предотвратить все эти годы. Стайлс не справлялся.

— Расскажи мне об этом.

Гарри взглянул на него и сложил руки на коленях.

— Я думаю, что у меня нервный срыв.

— Может, тебе лучше поехать домой. К твоей маме, — пояснил Луи.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет. Прошлая поездка оказалась провальной. Я чувствовал себя там не в своей тарелке. То… То место уже не то, что было раньше, понимаешь?

Луи кивнул, просто чтобы показать, что слушает. На самом деле он понятия не имел, что Гарри имел в виду.

— Это место было единственным, где ничего не менялось, — объяснил Гарри, нервно размахивая руками. — Но на самом деле это не так. Там тоже всё изменилось. Я просто не знал. Мне никто не сказал.

Закусив губу, Луи опустил взгляд.

— Мне жаль.

Гарри застонал, закрывая лицо руками.

— Боже, моя жизнь — полный беспорядок.

— И это моя вина, — добавил Луи.

На мгновение Гарри замолчал. Затем он потянулся, чтобы коснуться ноги Луи.

— Я не знаю. Прямо сейчас единственное, что мне не кажется совершенно неправильным и чуждым, — это ты.

У Луи перехватило дыхание, и он сжал кулаки, чтобы не протянуть к парню руку.

— Не говори так.

Гарри придвинулся ближе к Луи, пока их груди не соприкоснулись.

— У меня был ужасный день, и я думал, что чашка чая дома у Найла улучшит ситуацию, но прежде, чем я успел даже подумать об этом или понять, что это значит, я уже шёл сюда. Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне почувствовать себя лучше.

Как будто невидимые струны на руках Луи тянули его к Гарри, и Томлинсон делал всё возможное, чтобы сопротивляться им.

— Гарри…

— Ну же, Лу, — Гарри наклонился, касаясь губами челюсти Луи. — Сделай так, чтобы мне стало лучше.

Прикосновение заставило защиту Луи рухнуть. Он наклонил голову, и его губы нашли губы Гарри в томном, тёплом поцелуе. Он медленно раскрыл губы Стайлса, чтобы их языки соприкоснулись и почувствовали друг друга. Гарри вздохнул и позволил своей руке скользнуть выше по бедру Луи. Он ещё больше углубил поцелуй, заставляя Луи оседлать свои бёдра.

— Подожди, — прохрипел Луи, будто приходя в сознание. — Гарри, подожди.

Гарри отстранился, облизывая губы, не сводя глаз с Луи.

— Детка, мы должны притормозить, — Луи провёл рукой по волосам Гарри, нежно касаясь кончиками пальцев спрятанного за ними шрама, чтобы сосредоточить своё внимание на происходящем. — Гонщик, — добавил он с улыбкой.

Гарри фыркнул, но, похоже, тоже пришёл в себя.

— Я не хочу думать.

Луи кивнул, поворачиваясь, пока они оба удобно не устроились на софе. Гарри лежал на Луи, их ноги переплелись, голова Стайлса лежала на плече мужчины, в то время как Томлинсон играл с его волосами.

— Я знаю, детка, — пробормотал Луи. — Но это не совсем то, что тебе нужно.

— Неправда, — возразил Гарри.

— На данный момент, — уточнил Луи. Он прочистил горло и продолжил успокаивать Гарри, играя с его волосами. — Что, если я скажу, что игра с твоими волосами всегда позволяла мне сделать с тобой всё, что я захочу?

Гарри немного напрягся.

— Я думаю, ты всегда использовал свою осведомлённость обо мне, чтобы получать то, что хочешь.

— Так и есть, — Луи вздохнул, другой рукой обняв Гарри за талию. — И это всё ещё актуально, Гарри. Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты меня, и это несправедливо по отношению к тебе.

Оставаясь тихим, Гарри прижался немного ближе.

— Расскажи мне о своём плохом дне, — пробормотал Луи. — Почему всё было так плохо?

— Я не спал всю ночь, — начал Гарри. — Вертелся полночи. После… Ну, ты знаешь. Субботней ночи.

Луи промычал.

— Я тоже.

— Сегодня в ресторан пришёл разведчик или критик, — вздохнув, Гарри нежно провёл пальцами по бокам Луи. — Я так и не понял. Он сказал, что я недостаточно хорошо готовлю. Я был недостаточно хорош.

— Зачем он пришёл? — Луи хотелось знать.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю. Мой босс сказала, что этот мужчина ищет повара для новой франшизы.

— А что не так с твоей готовкой?

— Проблема в том, что я обучался слишком долго, — Гарри замер. — В том, что не успел наработать опыт. Он сказал, что это указывает на то, что я недостаточно амбициозен.

Луи не был уверен, что это значит, но через мгновение он понял, что имел в виду Гарри.

— Но это не твоя вина.

— Это вообще имеет значение? — спросил Гарри. — Люди будут читать мою биографию и думать, что мне понадобилось слишком много времени для практики. Что я не справляюсь, и мне нужно ещё время.

— Или они могут просто спросить, — предположил Луи. — Глупо принимать решение, основываясь только на этом. Он даже не нашёл времени, чтобы узнать тебя получше или позволить тебе объясниться.

Гарри замолчал, и через несколько минут Луи подумал, что он, вероятно, заснул. Его дыхание выровнялось, а его пальцы соскользнули с боков Луи. Однако через некоторое время Гарри вздохнул.

— Ты бы нанял кого-то, у кого есть подобное в резюме? Ты не думаешь, что тебя могут ждать неприятности?

Сжав губы, Луи слегка пожал плечами.

— Не могу сказать, что не воспринял бы это как отрицательный знак. Но я бы нашёл время, чтобы понять, о чём идёт речь.

Луи взял лицо Гарри в свои руки и заставил его посмотреть на себя.

— Твой случай особенный, Гарри. То, что ты сделал, было храбро. Ты мог бы просто сдаться, но у тебя хватило смелости начать всё заново и заново познать то, что было утеряно.

Гарри закусил губу, краснея.

— Спасибо.

Выдыхая, Луи наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб.

— Всё будет хорошо, детка.

Оттолкнувшись, Гарри удалось поднять подбородок, так что его губы скользнули по подбородку Луи. Они оба на мгновение замерли, их рты были всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга. Взгляд Гарри на секунду метнулся к Луи.

— Извини, — удалось выдохнуть Луи. Он не стал обращать внимания на то, как сильно его сердце билось в груди. — Я не должен был называть тебя так.

— Ты раньше всегда называл меня деткой? — Гарри говорил тихо, будто они делились секретами. Может, так и было.

— Да, — ответил Луи, убирая локон с виска Гарри.

— Лу, — Гарри не сводил глаз с Луи, используя предплечья, чтобы немного приподняться. — Расскажи мне о том времени. Расскажи мне о том, кем я был.

Сердце Луи сдавило тупой болью от этих слов. Гарри просил о невозможном. Ему понадобится целая жизнь, чтобы рассказать Гарри о каждом моменте — он не мог упустить ни одного. Между ними не произошло ничего, что казалось бы незначительным.

— Ты украл мою выпивку, когда мы встретились впервые, — начал Луи, чувствуя, как улыбка тронула его губы. — Ты заставил меня угадывать твоё имя. Я догадался, что тебя зовут Гарри, ну, после имени Эд, — Луи тихо рассмеялся. — В тот день я будто сыграл в лотерею.

Гарри тоже улыбнулся, очевидно, довольный рассказом.

— Лиам пытался нас свести?

Улыбка Луи погасла.

— Кхм… нет. На самом деле я познакомился с Лиамом через тебя.

— Я считал, что это было ложью, — Гарри промычал и покачал головой, когда Луи открыл рот, чтобы извиниться. — Кто попросил о первом свидании?

— Я, — ответил Луи. — Вроде как. Ты должен был мне выпивку. Я победил в угадывании имени, но тебе нужно было успеть на автобус, так что следующей ночью мы встретились снова.

— Неужели мы влюбились тогда так же быстро, как и в этот раз? — Гарри хотелось знать.

Сердце Луи сжалось. Он напряжённо замер.

— Просто ответь на вопрос, — мягким голосом потребовал Гарри. — Продолжай рассказывать мне о нас.

— Я влюбился в тебя в ту самую секунду, когда увидел впервые, — сказал Луи, медленно моргая, глядя Гарри в глаза. — И я понял, что хочу, чтобы ты был моим парнем, когда ты готовил для меня в первый раз.

Гарри изящно нахмурился.

— Было ли трудно меня в этом убедить?

Луи покачал головой.

— Совсем нет. Мы всё время были на одной волне.

— Мы… — Гарри закусил губу, его щёки покраснели. — Я был не очень опытным.

— Я тоже, — сказал Луи, чувствуя, как его щёки тоже немного горят. — Однако мы никогда не стеснялись друг друга. Мы чётко формулировали свои желания. Нам было комфортно друг с другом.

— Мы, — медленно повторил Гарри, как будто пробуя слово на вкус. — Мы многое попробовали, не так ли?

Луи пожал плечами. То, что Гарри был под ним во время обсуждения их совместного прошлого, действительно не помогало.

— Всё, что не вызывало у нас дискомфорта.

— Нас что-то не устраивало? — голос Гарри снизился до хриплого шёпота.

— На самом деле, нет, — Луи чувствовал себя так, будто его душат.

Гарри пристально смотрел на него, и Луи начал извиваться под его взглядом. Его кровь текла по венам, как тёплый мёд, медленно и сладко.

— Я не хотел приходить сюда, — сказал Гарри через мгновение. — Я не хотел сдаваться.

Луи кивнул, хотя не был уверен, что имел в виду Гарри.

— Но быть с тобой — единственное, что кажется правильным, — вздохнув, Гарри положил голову на грудь Луи. — Даже если ты виноват в том беспорядке, в котором я оказался.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Луи.

Гарри промычал.

— Я хотел держаться на расстоянии, но это так сложно.

Издав сухой смех, Луи немного пошевелился под Гарри.

— Расскажи мне об этом.

— Извини за то, что сделал всё ещё более странным, — сразу сказал Гарри. — Я знаю, что лишь усложнил ситуацию, придя сюда.

— Сложнее вообще не иметь тебя в своей жизни, — слова были произнесены раньше, чем Луи успел о них подумать. — Я имею в виду…

— Нет, — перебил Гарри, проводя губами по шее Луи. — Я могу только представить, как тебе сейчас трудно.

Луи закрыл глаза.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что делаешь со мной.

Гарри замер. Он медленно отстранился, затем сел, а после оседлал бёдра Луи. Облизнув губы, он провёл руками по груди Луи.

— Думаю, я понимаю.

— Блять, — выдохнул Луи, когда открыл глаза и увидел, что Гарри навис над ним, прямо как раньше. Его глаза затуманены, а губы покраснели от частых покусываний.

— Ты позволишь мне переночевать у тебя? — спросил Гарри.

Луи заскулил.

— Ты хочешь моей смерти.

Гарри улыбнулся и наклонился достаточно, чтобы коснуться губ Луи.

— Обещаю, никаких приставаний. Но пол в квартире Найла не очень удобное место для ночлега.

Луи нахмурился.

— Пол Найла?

— В квартире над моей произошёл потоп. Я не могу сегодня остаться на ночь в своей квартире, — Гарри беспомощно пожал плечами. — Моя кровать затоплена.

Садясь, Луи положил руки на бёдра Гарри, чтобы выскользнуть из-под него.

— И ты собираешься оставаться у Найла, пока они не разберутся с проблемой?

Гарри кивнул.

— Он сам предложил.

На секунду Луи задумался над тем, что собирался сказать. Вероятно, это не поможет их проблеме.

— У меня есть гостевая комната.

— Что? — Гарри, казалось, не сразу понял, что Луи имеет в виду, но затем его глаза расширились, и он поднял руки в защитном жесте. — Нет, Лу, приехав сюда, я имел в виду не это.

— Успокойся, — Луи похлопал Гарри по колену. — Я знаю, что нет. Но проблема всё же никуда не делась. Тебе нужно временное жильё, а у меня есть свободная комната. Кроме того, моя квартира находится совсем недалеко от ресторана, в котором ты работаешь.

Гарри сжал губы.

— Я не уверен, что мы сможем с этим справиться, — он указал сначала на себя, затем на Луи. — Где уверенность, что очередной наш вечер рядом друг с другом не закончится так же, как сегодня?

Луи всё ещё чувствовал возбуждение от того, что Гарри снова находился в его объятиях.

— Если ты чувствуешь себя не комфортно, то можешь остаться у Найла. Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты пожил с Лиамом. По крайней мере, у него есть диван.

— Не комфортно, — задумчиво повторил Гарри. — Ты сказал, что нам никогда не было не комфортно друг с другом.

— Так и есть, — сказал Луи, пытаясь избавиться от грусти, которую он почувствовал, подумав об этом. — Но тогда всё было по-другому.

— Мне нужно знать больше, — Гарри нахмурился, когда посмотрел прямо на Луи. — Мне нужно узнать о тебе больше. Больше подробностей.

— Ну, неловкая часть разговора о нашей сексуальной жизни уже позади, — юмор был единственным способом для Луи справиться с этим. — Сейчас будет легче.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— У меня может быть ещё несколько вопросов по этому поводу.

— Пожалуйста, нет, — простонал Луи.

— А если серьёзно, — продолжил Гарри. — Если я останусь, то смогу узнать о тебе немного больше. О нас.

Луи лишь кивнул. Он не был уверен, что сможет дать Гарри то, чего парень хочет. Ну, Луи мог хотя бы попробовать.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри, твёрдо кивая. — Я останусь.

Сглотнув, Луи встал, чтобы занять свои руки и разум. От одной мысли, что Гарри останется здесь, в его квартире, у него подогнулись колени.

— Ты должен сказать об этом Найлу.

Когда Гарри достал мобильный, Луи вышел из гостиной за простынями для гостевой комнаты. Когда Стайлс вошёл в спальню, он уже наполовину застелил постель.

— Мне нужно будет зайти к Найлу, чтобы забрать кое-какие вещи, — Стайлс прислонился к дверному косяку, наблюдая за Луи. — Хозяин квартиры, которую я снимаю, должен будет позвонить мне, когда узнает, сколько времени займёт ремонт.

— Ты можешь оставаться здесь сколько захочешь, — сказал Луи, не глядя на Гарри. — Она всё равно пустует.

Слова тяжёлым грузом повисли между ними, и Луи мысленно проклял себя. Всё происходящее было довольно хрупким и могло за секунду измениться из болезненного желания быть рядом друг с другом в злобные обвинения и гнев.

— Луи, — через несколько секунд заговорил Гарри, — я могу сегодня побыть с тобой на диване немного дольше?

Луи повернулся и положил подушку. Он взглянул на Гарри и вспомнил, почему тот вообще появился здесь.

— Конечно, — ответил Луи, подходя к нему. — Мне нужно закончить просматривать кое-какие файлы. А ты пока можешь посмотреть телевизор. Ты вообще ел?

Гарри слегка улыбнулся.

— Я не голоден. Хотя просмотр какой-нибудь программы по телевизору звучит не так уж и плохо.

Гарри потребовалось всего десять минут, чтобы заснуть, после того, как они снова устроились на диване. Он свернулся калачиком рядом с Луи, его голова упиралась в бедро Томлинсона, и он дышал ровно, словно ребёнок. Луи погладил Гарри по волосам, пытаясь сосредоточиться на работе.

Это было странно, но такое ровное дыхание Гарри оказывало на Луи успокаивающий эффект. Раньше он никогда не обращал на это внимания, даже когда они были вместе. Однако теперь, когда у Гарри было такое спокойное дыхание во сне, Луи тоже смог расслабиться. Стайлс был рядом. В целости и сохранности. Живой.

Через некоторое время Луи оставил попытки работать, выключил телевизор и вместо этого лёг рядом с Гарри. Он не удивился, когда Стайлс прижался к нему ближе и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. В конце концов, Гарри пришёл сюда, потому что ему нужен был тот, кто не отпустит его.

Никогда. Луи закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Луи. Гарри был нужен Луи.

С этой мыслью, крутящейся в его голове, Луи тоже провалился в сон.

+++

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — повторил Лиам, помогая Гарри вынести сумки на улицу.

Гарри попросил Лиама о помощи, потому что у парня была машина, а Стайлсу не хотелось возвращаться в свою квартиру несколько раз, чтобы забрать то, что ему нужно. Поэтому он сразу собрал всё необходимое, чтобы перевезти это в квартиру Луи. Всего было четыре маленьких сумки, в основном наполненных одеждой.

— Ты уже говорил, — Гарри положил сумки, которые нёс, на заднее сиденье машины Лиама.

Пейн сделал то же самое.

— Это может привести к очередной драме, Гарри.

Так и есть. Гарри понимал это.

Он проснулся утром на диване Луи. Томлинсона рядом не было. Всё, что он оставил, были записка и ключ. Во сне у Гарри было фантомное ощущение того, что его обнимают, и он был почти уверен, что Луи провёл ночь рядом с ним, прижавшись к его спине. Судя по тому, как Стайлсу хорошо спалось, это было весьма очевидно.

Гарри ушёл на работу, а затем отправился на свою съёмную квартиру, поэтому он не видел Луи с прошлой ночи. Наверное, это и к лучшему, потому что одно лишь его присутствие кружило кудрявому голову.

Он знал, что прошлой ночью испытал массу противоречивых чувств. Гарри хотел быть как можно ближе к Луи, и в то же время он хотел держаться на расстоянии. Он хотел переспать с Луи, его тело молило об этом. Тем не менее он знал, что Луи был прав, когда сказал, что они не на равных, так как он знал о Гарри то, о чём сам Стайлс не имел ни малейшего представления.

Поэтому у Гарри появилась ещё одна причина остаться у Луи. У него было предчувствие, что это поможет ему узнать о себе намного больше.

Однако важнее всего ему было узнать как можно лучше Луи. Гарри не мог выдержать такого сильного чувства к человеку, которого почти не знал. Всё было по-другому, когда он думал, что Луи просто симпатичный парень. Теперь, когда он узнал, что был знаком с Томлинсоном уже давно, каждое чувство имело гораздо большее значение. Это было не просто слепое влечение. Чувства, которые он испытывал, были из другого времени, жили внутри него годами.

Гарри нужно было понять эти чувства и их происхождение. Разобраться с тем, как Луи смог оживить их.

— Мне нужно узнать его получше, — решил Гарри, проскользнув на пассажирское сиденье.

— Ты мог бы сделать это, не оставаясь в его квартире, — Лиам завёл машину.

— Это просто… — Гарри неопределённо пожал плечами. — Прошлой ночью я знал, куда хочу пойти. Я _нуждался_ в нём, и в тот момент мне больше никто не был нужен. Я начал чувствовать себя лучше, только когда оказался рядом с ним.

Лиам бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что любишь его?

— Нет, — сразу ответил Гарри. Он нахмурился. — Или…

— Что? — недоумённо спросил Лиам.

— Возможно, — Гарри прикоснулся к губе, сжав нижнюю между указательным и большим пальцами. — Но это не я люблю его, понимаешь? А другая часть меня. Которую я не знаю. Я думаю, что люблю его, но не знаю _почему_.

Лиам не спускал глаз с дороги.

— Ты сказал об этом Луи?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет.

— И не нужно, — посоветовал Лиам. — После той части о влюблённости он не услышит ничего из того, что ты будешь говорить.

— Я не знаю, — Гарри отпустил губу. — В этой ситуации кажется, что он мыслит довольно рационально.

Лиам сухо рассмеялся.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь, Хаз. Он хорошо притворяется.

Гарри моргнул.

— Ты тоже это скоро поймёшь, — Лиам коротко ему улыбнулся.

Когда они приехали, Лиам помог поднять сумки наверх. Луи ещё не было дома, хотя было уже больше десяти вечера. Гарри сказал Лиаму не волноваться и отправил его домой, оставаясь один в квартире Томлинсона.

После того, как Лиам ушёл, Гарри начал чувствовать себя некомфортно. Чем ему заняться? Должен ли он сидеть в своей комнате? Должен ли он приготовить ужин для Луи? Может, ему просто подождать в гостиной? Была ли здесь комната, вход в которую ему был запрещён?

Гарри взглянул на дверь спальни Луи. Конечно, вход в неё был под запретом. Хоть Гарри и был там раньше.

Он закусил губу, отвернувшись, чтобы пройти в гостиную. Он решил занять себя хоть чем-то, подключив свой мобильный к вай-фаю Луи, занимая себя просмотром видео, пока Томлинсон не вернётся домой.

Когда наконец хлопнула входная дверь, Гарри выпрямился. Он задержал дыхание, ожидая появления Луи. Немного погодя, тот вошёл в гостиную; в сером костюме он выглядел очень статно и властно.

— Привет, — сказал он с тёплой улыбкой. — Надеюсь, ты чувствовал себя как дома?

Гарри кивнул, вставая с дивана.

— Я пользовался твоим вай-фаем. Ты ведь не против?

— Конечно, — ответил Луи, ослабляя галстук. Гарри старался не смотреть слишком внимательно на то, как напряглась при этом шея Томлинсона. — Я очень измотан, поэтому думаю, что пойду спать.

— Да, конечно, — Гарри не знал, что делать со своими руками, поэтому просто засунул их в карманы джинсов. — Я должен… я имею в виду. Гм. Я должен о чём-то знать? Ну, ты знаешь? Правила дома?

Луи наконец посмотрел прямо на него, и вокруг его глаз образовались морщинки, когда он рассмеялся.

— Нет никаких правил. Ты можешь делать всё, что захочешь.

Гарри кивнул.

— Отлично.

— Хэй, — сказал Луи, его улыбка стала мягкой. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, ладно? Я буду держаться на расстоянии.

Глядя, как Луи выходит из комнаты, Гарри нахмурился. Он хотел сказать Луи, что его это не беспокоит, что это не проблема. Гарри доверял ему.

Гарри вообще не был уверен, хочет ли он держать Луи на расстоянии. После вчерашней ночи Стайлс сомневался, что _сможет_ держать дистанцию. Тем не менее он знал, что Луи прав, и они должны действовать рационально.

Ничего не получилось бы, если бы они не подошли к данной проблеме ясно и здравомысляще.

Не помогало и то, что всё, чего сейчас хотел Гарри, — это пойти за Луи и упасть в его объятия.


	5. Chapter 5

— Я не подумал об этом.

— Я и не удивлён, — Найл не отрывал глаз от струн своей гитары, настраивая её, пока они разговаривали.

Луи стало неловко жаловаться Найлу, ведь эта ночь должна была принадлежать только Хорану. Сегодня у него должен был состояться первый сольный концерт в клубе. И он значительно отличался от его прежних выступлений в пабах. Речь шла не о пении в качестве фоновой музыки под шумную болтовню пятничным вечером. Это был концерт, на котором люди уделяли артисту на сцене всё своё внимание.

Лиам прислонился к одному из ящиков, стоящих за сценой, качая головой.

— Я тоже не удивлён. Изначально это была глупая идея.

— Я ведь не мог позволить ему спать на полу в квартире Найла, не так ли? — надулся Луи, тем самым напоминая обиженного ребёнка.

— Однако тебе не следовало предлагать ему переехать к тебе, — Найл отложил гитару и вытер руки о джинсы.

Конечно нет. Тем не менее, если бы он не предложил Гарри место для ночлега, кто знает, к кому бы тот пошёл. От одной мысли, что Гарри мог быть с кем-то другим, Луи тошнило. У него было непреодолимое желание держать Гарри как можно ближе к себе. Когда они находились в одной в комнате, Луи был так сосредоточен на Стайлсе, что не видел происходящего вокруг.

— Я не был таким, — вздохнул Луи. — Я не из тех людей, что не могут держать при себе руки рядом со своим парнем. Раньше я мог находиться с ним в одной комнате, не испытывая желания прикоснуться к нему и быть как можно ближе. В какой момент всё изменилось?

Лиам закатил глаза.

— Ты не был таким, потому что раньше тебе не нужно было убеждаться в реальности происходящего. Ты был уверен в чувствах Гарри и в том, что между вами было. Просто люди ведут себя так, когда они влюблены в кого-то, ещё не встречаясь с этим человеком.

— Ещё не встречаясь, — повторил Луи. Он оглядел бар, чтобы узнать, пришли ли наконец Зейн и Гарри. Они должны были прийти сюда сразу после работы. — Не уверен, к чему это всё приведёт.

— Он переехал к тебе, — напомнил ему Найл. — Он бы не стал, если бы ты ему не нравился.

Луи закусил губу. От одной лишь мысли, что это правда, его сердце взволнованно трепетало, но он старался отогнать её куда подальше. Риск снова получить травму, остаться с пустыми руками и разбитым сердцем был слишком большим. Он и раньше жил одними лишь надеждами. С него хватит.

Один из парней, работающих в баре, позвал Найла к выходу на сцену. Луи нервно наблюдал за тем, как Хоран стремительно направился в нужном направлении.

— Лу, — сказал Лиам через мгновение, коснувшись его плеча. — Пойдём сядем. Найл скоро начнёт.

— Это его ночь, — пробормотал Луи, следуя за Лиамом. — Я самый худший друг за всю историю худших друзей.

Смеясь, Лиам похлопал Луи по спине.

— Это не так. Ты ведь здесь, не так ли? Найл знает, что ты его поддерживаешь.

Лиам, вероятно, был прав, но это не помешало Луи почувствовать себя придурком. Он был настолько сосредоточен на себе, на Гарри и на всём, что происходило между ними, что не обращал должного внимания на работу и не уделял своим друзьям того внимания, которого они заслуживали.

Такого раньше не было. Даже если Гарри и был центром вселенной Луи, Томлинсон никогда не позволял своей жизни вращаться исключительно вокруг Стайлса. Это началось только после того, как Луи потерял его. И усилилось теперь, когда Гарри вернулся в его жизнь.

Ничего хорошего в этом не было. Ни для него, ни для Гарри. Вот почему ему пришлось научиться контролировать свои чувства и сохранять дистанцию между ними. Ему нужно было оставить Гарри личное пространство, иначе Луи задушит его своей чрезмерной заботой.

— А вот и вы, — внезапно сказал Лиам и обернулся.

Луи тоже повернулся и обнаружил направляющихся в их сторону Зейна и Гарри. Подойдя, Зейн кратко поцеловал Лиама и вручил ему бутылку пива. Гарри остановился позади Луи и тоже протянул ему бутылку.

— Благодарю, — Луи принял бутылку, взяв её обеими руками, чтобы не притрагиваться к Гарри.

— Рад, что мы выбрались отдохнуть, — сказал Зейн, вытянув шею, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть сцену. — Сегодня вечером было много работы.

— Найл должен выйти в любую минуту, — Лиам обнял Зейна за талию и указал в направлении сцены бутылкой в руке. — Стоит ли нам встать поближе?

— В первый ряд, — предложил Гарри. — Как фан-клуб.

— Найлу это понравится, — прокомментировал Луи.

Они стали пробираться сквозь толпу, и Луи позволил Гарри пойти впереди. Он даже не заметил, как положил руку на талию Стайлса, чтобы не потерять его в море людей, пока они не доберутся до сцены.

Гарри не отстранился, когда они встали прямо перед сценой, но и на Луи не взглянул. Вместо этого он сделал глоток пива, не отрывая глаз от Найла, готовящегося к выступлению.

Луи медленно убрал руку и скрестил обе на груди.

— Как прошёл твой день? — спросил Гарри и подошёл немного ближе.

— Спокойно, — ответил Луи. — Я взял новое дело. Сегодня было много переговоров.

Гарри кивнул. Он всё ещё не смотрел на Луи.

Луи хотел сказать что-нибудь ещё, что угодно, только бы Гарри был вовлечён в разговор, но в этот момент голос Найла разнёсся по помещению.

— Привет, — сказал парень в микрофон. — Я Найл Хоран. Спасибо, что пришли сегодня вечером.

Луи приветственно вскрикнул, когда люди, собравшиеся позади них, захлопали в ладоши. Лиам присоединился к нему, громко свистнув. Найл улыбнулся им, и Луи почувствовал прилив гордости, пробежавший по его венам. Он понял, что Найлу подходит сцена — свет был направлен на него, и каждый в этом помещении вслушивался в его слова. Найл идеально вписывался в свой сценический образ.

После того, как Найл представил первую песню, он начал играть. Луи заметил, что Гарри подпевал, и кивал в такт ритму. Это заставило Томлинсона улыбнуться, пока он сам подпевал у себя в голове.

Когда Найл закончил вторую песню, Луи указал на свою пустую пивную бутылку, Лиам и Гарри кивнули, а Зейн покачал головой. Луи направился к бару с тремя пустыми бутылками, чтобы взять им новые напитки. Там было намного спокойнее, чем обычно и бармен сразу заметил Луи, наклонившегося к нему.

— Что я могу предложить тебе, дорогой?

Луи поставил пустые бутылки на стойку.

— Снова три.

Бармен приподнял бровь.

— Три? Ты уверен, что сможешь выпить их все?

— Только одна из них для меня, — Луи рассмеялся.

— Ты здесь с друзьями?

Кивнув, Луи наблюдал за тем, как бармен открывает бутылку.

— Так и есть. Я друг того парня на сцене.

— Круто, — бармен протянул Луи бутылки. — Надеюсь, он будет чаще здесь играть. Мне бы хотелось снова увидеть твоё лицо.

Луи закусил губу, чувствуя, как его щёки вспыхивают. Это было приятное чувство. Хоть он и отдалённо не был заинтересован в этом парне, флирт давал ему приятное чувство того, что кто-то всё же находит его привлекательным.

— Может, я приду снова, — он вытащил немного купюр из заднего кармана джинсов и протянул их бармену.

— Я буду искать тебя глазами, — сказал тот, подмигнув.

Луи обернулся, всё ещё улыбаясь про себя. И тут же вздрогнул всем телом, когда чуть не врезался в Гарри.

— Что я могу тебе предложить? — спросил бармен.

— Ничего, — ответил Гарри, кладя руку на поясницу Луи и забирая у него одну из бутылок. — Я с ним.

— Гарри, — удивлённо произнёс Луи, когда они сделали несколько шагов от бара. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Подумал, тебе может понадобиться помощь с бутылками, — Гарри пожал плечами, избегая взгляда Томлинсона.

— Я не… — Луи оглянулся на бар. — Я не…

— Всё в порядке, Лу, — прервал его Гарри, упрямо поджав губы. — Ты можешь флиртовать с кем угодно. Тебе не нужно оправдываться.

Луи покачал головой, обхватив пальцами горлышки двух бутылок, чтобы протянуть другую руку и коснуться ей руки Гарри. Он должен был объясниться. Он не мог оставить Гарри с мыслями о том, что Луи себе кого-то ищет.

Однако он не успел этого сделать, так как Найл снова заговорил.

— На написание следующей песни меня, в некотором роде, вдохновили два моих друга. У этих двоих немного сложное прошлое, — Найл тихо рассмеялся, и, конечно, он засмеялся, потому что это, вероятно, было преуменьшением века. — Но я болею за них. Итак, эта песня для них. Она называется «Flicker».

Луи моргнул, глядя на сцену, не уверенный, что расслышал правильно. Песня была медленной, тихой, с первого аккорда заставляя сердце Луи сжаться. Найл написал песню о нём и Гарри? И он исполнял её перед всей этой толпой людей?

 _When you feel your love's been taken / Когда ты чувствуешь, что твою любовь отняли_  
 _When you know there's something missing / Когда ты знаешь, что чего-то не хватает_  
 _In the dark, we're barely hangin' on / В темноте, где мы едва держимся._  
 _Then you rest your head upon my chest / Тогда ты кладёшь голову мне на грудь,_  
 _And you feel like there ain't nothing left / И чувствуешь, что ничего не осталось,_  
 _I'm afraid that what we had is gone / Боюсь, того, что у нас было, больше нет_.

Песня попала прямо в цель, и Луи чуть не выронил из рук бутылки. Он не мог оторвать глаз от Найла, ощущалось, будто Хоран уловил каждую мысль и каждый страх, что Луи держал в себе, вложив их в песню.

Гарри по-прежнему был рядом с Луи, застыв на месте и тоже смотрел на сцену.

 _Still a flicker of hope that you first gave to me / Всё ещё есть проблеск надежды, которую ты впервые мне подарил_  
 _That I wanna keep / Это то, что я хочу сохранить_  
 _Please don’t leave / Пожалуйста, не уходи_.

Гарри слегка ахнул, и Луи повернул голову, обнаружив, что Стайлс уже смотрит на него. Его взгляд был нечитаем, и лишь румянец на щеках выдавал то, что песня Найла подействовала и на него.

— Он… — выдохнул Луи, тяжело сглотнув.

Гарри не ответил. Но и не отстранился, просто стоял на месте и смотрел вперёд. Он нахмурился и, казалось, прислушивался к каждому слову, которое пел Найл.

 _And I tell you things you’ve never heard before / И я говорю тебе то, чего ты никогда раньше не слышал_  
 _Asking questions to the ceiling / Задаю вопросы потолку_  
 _Never knowing what you’re thinking / Никогда не узная, о чём ты думаешь_.

Луи сжал руку Гарри, его пальцы впились в тёплую кожу. Гарри придвинулся немного ближе, и Луи почувствовал, насколько он тёплый. В то время как Луи был в джемпере, Гарри был лишь в тонкой футболке с закатанными до плеч рукавами.

Гарри всегда согревал Луи. Он даже не возражал, когда Луи просовывал свои холодные ступни под ноги Гарри в постели, заставляя Стайлса согреть их. Он не был уверен, был ли Гарри вообще когда-нибудь холодным. Раньше точно нет.

Казалось, с тех пор ничего не изменилось.

Песня закончилась, оставив после себя непрекращающуюся боль. Сердце Луи бешено колотилось. Найл на мгновение поднял глаза, изучая толпу, но ни на ком конкретном свой взгляд не останавливая. Публика хлопала в ладоши, и Луи подумал, что большинство людей притихли, потому что их тронули слова.

Он не думал, что Найл сможет взять за основу что-то такое болезненное и горькое и сотворить из этого прекрасное произведение. Найлу удалось покорить слушателей.

Когда началась следующая песня, более ритмичная, Гарри прочистил горло.

— Мы должны вернуться к парням, — сказал он.

Луи моргнул, всё ещё не готовый осмыслить произошедшее. Как Гарри мог быть таким равнодушным? Найл написал о них песню. О их собственной маленькой трагедии.

— Гарри, — начал Луи, но Гарри покачал головой.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Гарри, кладя руку на плечо Луи.

— Он попал прямо в точку, — признал Луи.

— Он сказал, что всего лишь вдохновился, — напомнил ему Гарри.

Закусив губу, Луи сумел кивнуть.

Гарри выпустил руку Луи и осторожно отошёл.

— Мы не должны придавать этому слишком большое значение.

— Да, — согласился Луи, чувствуя себя глупо. Он опустил голову и последовал за Гарри обратно к парням.

Луи был идиотом из-за слишком сильной эмоциональной реакции на песню Найла. Конечно, Гарри не стал углубляться в смысл текста. Не он был тем, у кого всё ещё был проблеск надежды в сердце. Не он боялся, что то, что между ними было, исчезло.

Лиам и Зейн не прокомментировали это, когда Луи передал Лиаму его пиво. Пейн лишь отсалютовал ему бутылкой и подмигнул, снова сфокусировавшись на сцене. Зейн снимал выступление для Найла, а Гарри снова подпевал.

Может быть, Луи всё же увидел в песне слишком много подтекста.

+++

— Ты совсем чокнутый? — Гарри старался говорить как можно тише, проскользнув на сиденье рядом с Найлом.

Найл моргнул и поставил стакан на стол.

— Что?

Гарри оглянулся через плечо, убедившись, что Луи был занят в нескольких футах от него, разговаривая с подругой, которою он встретил. Гарри был почти уверен, что Луи не нравятся девушки, поэтому его не слишком беспокоила привлекательная блондинка, занимающая внимание Томлинсона в данный момент.

— Эта песня? — подсказал Гарри. — Ты что, сошёл с ума?

— Тебе не понравилось? — выражение лица Найла стало печальным.

— Песня красивая, — поспешил объяснить Гарри. — Но, Найл. Серьёзно.

— Ну прости, — пожал плечами Найл. — Ко мне пришло вдохновение и я не смог остановиться.

— Из-за тебя у меня чуть сердечный приступ не случился, — Гарри положил руку на грудь. — И мне пришлось сделать вид, что меня это не беспокоит.

Найл нахмурился. 

— Зачем?

— Я не мог сказать Луи, что твоя песня поразила меня до глубины души, — Гарри покачал головой. — Мы пытаемся жить вместе, Найл. И это точно не поможет в данной ситуации.

— Не похоже, чтобы кто-то _заставлял_ вас жить вместе, — Найл пожал плечами. — Это было ваше решение.

Вздохнув, Гарри кивнул.

— Я знаю.

— Но мне жаль, если песня перешла черту.

— Думаю, мне просто хочется сделать вид, что мы сейчас ходим не по очень тонкому льду, — Гарри поджал губы. — Страшно подумать, насколько тонкий лёд на самом деле.

Найл улыбнулся, пальцами двигая стакан.

— Как я сказал ранее, Гарри. Я болею за вас, ребята.

Гарри не был уверен, какой смысл несут его слова, но кивнул.

— Спасибо.

Он задавался вопросом, за что может болеть Найл. За то, чтобы он и Луи смогли преодолеть то, что произошло пять лет назад? Чтобы они начали всё сначала? Чтобы они смирились со своим прошлым?

Чтобы они стали парой?

Гарри снова взглянул на Луи. Сегодня он выглядел особенно красиво. Гарри нравились те костюмы, которые Томлинсон носил на работе, но ничто не могло сравниться с Луи в обтягивающих джинсах и облегающем джемпере. Рукава были немного длинными для его рук, а воротник опускался низко, обнажая часть татуировки на ключицах. Его волосы были аккуратно уложены, с косой чёлкой, слегка взлохмаченной из-за того, что он все время её касался.

Гарри хотелось поцеловать его ключицы. Они были такими открытыми, и Стайлс представлял, как он прижимается к ним губами прямо здесь, в этом баре, где все могли увидеть и понять, что Луи принадлежит ему.

Только сам Луи не был открыт. По крайней мере, не в этом смысле.

— У тебя снова это выражение лица, — сухо прокомментировал Найл.

Гарри резко оторвался от пристального наблюдения, снова сосредоточившись на Найле.

— Что?

— Твой взгляд, — объяснил Найл. — Как будто ты в любую секунду готов наброситься на него. Почему бы тебе просто не подойти и не узнать, кто та девушка, что занимает всё его внимание.

— Он может контактировать с другими людьми, — сказал Гарри. — Я не ревную.

— Конечно, — Найл отсалютовал ему бутылкой, и тогда Гарри понял, что его собственная была пуста. — Потому что это девушка.

Гарри фыркнул и отвернулся, чтобы направиться в бар и выпить ещё. Он немного простоял в очереди, прежде чем добраться до стойки, замечая, что там уже другой бармен. Того, что был здесь раньше, в поле зрения не было. Гарри потребовалось время, чтобы наконец привлечь внимание парня. Он наклонился как можно ближе, замарав руку в липкой субстанции, что была на грязной стойке, и заказал пиво себе и Луи.

Когда он повернулся, то увидел, что Лиам и Зейн уже вернулись к их столику. Вероятно, они тоже допили своё пиво ещё до того, как Гарри отправился в бар. Луи всё ещё стоял там, где стоял раньше, но девушки уже не было. Бармен, который раньше флиртовал с Луи, по всей видимости, не пошёл домой после смены.

Гарри поджал губы, размышляя над тем, что ему делать. Разумно было бы присоединиться к Лиаму, Найлу и Зейну за столиком и дождаться, пока Луи закончит разговор. Пока Стайлс размышлял над этим, ноги сами понесли его вперёд, останавливаясь рядом с Луи.

— Я принёс тебе ещё выпить, — тихо сказал он, протягивая бутылку Луи.

Луи взял бутылку и сжал губы, при этом выглядя неуверенно. Затем он обнял Гарри за талию и прижал его к себе.

— Спасибо, детка.

Сердце Гарри забилось с двойной скоростью, и он положил руку на бедро Луи, тупо кивая.

Бармен нахмурился, переводя взгляд с Гарри на Луи.

— Вы ведь не вместе.

— Что? — Луи приподнял бровь.

— Я наблюдал за вами, — объяснил парень. — Когда он пришёл за тобой в бар. Я подумал, что он твой парень, но это оказалось не так. По твоему поведению и не скажешь, когда я наблюдал за вами.

— Мы и не встречаемся, — Гарри притянул Луи немного ближе к себе. — Ничего такого.

— Тогда думаю, это моя ошибка, — парень пожал плечами и отступил на шаг. Он посмотрел прямо на Гарри. — Лучше следи за своим мальчиком повнимательнее, иначе скоро его заберёт кто-нибудь другой.

Луи открыл было рот, но парень развернулся и ушёл, не сказав больше ни слова.

— Будто я сам не могу принимать решения, — пробормотал Луи.

Гарри закусил губу, стараясь не поцеловать Луи в висок. Они были в идеальном положении для этого, ведь Луи опирался на Гарри, а рука Стайлса лежала на талии мужчины.

Желание обжигало кожу Гарри своим пламенем, и ему пришлось закусить губу, чтобы остановить себя. Это было иррационально, по-детски и, возможно, даже немного смешно, но Гарри чувствовал, что он должен пометить свою территорию, чтобы показать тому парню, что никто не уведёт у него Луи.

— Луи, — начал Гарри, немного повернувшись к нему лицом.

— Мне жаль, — Луи освободился от Гарри, отступая. — Спасибо, что вмешался. Он не хотел отставать, что бы я ни говорил.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Всё нормально. Я… — он сжал губы, обдумывая следующие слова. — Я сделал это не только для того, чтобы помочь тебе.

Луи опустил взгляд, засунув свободную руку в карман джинсов.

— Я знаю.

— Потому что ты знаешь, как я себя веду, когда ревную, — понял Гарри, нахмурившись, осознав это.

— Есть такое, — Луи немного рассмеялся, покачивая головой. — Но ты всё же оставил его в покое. Обычно ты более дерзкий, когда ревнуешь. Я имею в виду тогда. Раньше.

Гарри наблюдал за тем, как Луи закусил губу, всё ещё не глядя на Гарри.

— Когда у меня вообще было право ревновать?

Посмотрев на него, Луи медленно моргнул.

— Разве не очевидно, что…

Его оборвал громкий шум. Справа группа мужчин завязала спор, и стакан одного из них упал на пол, разбившись. Двое мужчин кричали друг на друга, затем один из них набросился на другого. Внезапно образовалась целая группа людей, толкающихся и бьющих друг друга.

Гарри не мог понять, что происходит, но тут Луи быстро схватил его, крепко сжимая его руку. Он прижал Стайлса к своему телу, удерживая их подальше от драки. Гарри слегка споткнулся, упав на Луи, но тот поймал его, помогая найти равновесие.

— Мы должны убираться отсюда, — сказал Гарри, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Луи, чтобы не потерять его. Он повернулся, чтобы проверить, где остальные парни, чтобы подать им знак уходить.

В тот момент, когда он их заметил, другое тело врезалось прямо в него, и Гарри снова потерял равновесие, падая вместе с мужчиной. Его голова ударилась обо что-то твёрдое, когда он свалился на пол, и его поразила острая, внезапная боль, отчего зрение немного затуманилось.

Его рука выскользнула из руки Луи, и Гарри зашипел, подняв её, чтобы коснуться головы.

— Оу.

— Малыш, — Луи мгновенно оказался рядом с ним, защищая его своим телом от драки позади них. — Малыш. Малыш. Посмотри на меня.

Гарри попытался избавиться от боли, оборачиваясь, что найти взглядом предмет, что послужил причиной его ушиба. Он понял, что ударился об столик, что был не занят.

— Гарри, — пальцы Луи пробежались по телу Гарри, очевидно, проверяя, нет ли травм. Он касался спины Стайлса снова и снова, прижимая пальцы к выступам на его позвоночнике. — Малыш? Ты можешь посмотреть на меня?

Гарри нахмурился и коснулся своей головы, которая всё ещё ныла от ужасной боли. Он моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на Луи, но в ушах у него звенело, а в глазах была тяжесть. Его пальцы не нашли ничего влажного на голове, но Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто его череп раскалывался на части.

— Малыш, — голос Луи был нервным и дрожащим. Он придвинулся ближе и обвил лицо Гарри руками, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. Их носы почти соприкоснулись, когда Луи прижался чуть ближе. — Смотри на меня.

— Блять, как больно, — прохрипел Гарри. — Больно, Лу.

На мгновение выражение лица Луи изменилось на что-то мягкое, прежде чем он сдвинул брови вместе. Луи провёл рукой по волосам Гарри, проверяя, нет ли там повреждений. Он был осторожен, но его пальцы не пропустили ни дюйма. — У тебя кружится голова?

Гарри зашипел, когда пальцы Луи коснулись того места, которым он ударился об стол.

— Нет. Уже нет.

— Гарри! — Лиам пробился сквозь бунт, происходящий вокруг них. Он опустился на колени напротив Стайлса. — Блять. Твоя голова.

— Я отвезу его в больницу, — сказал Луи Лиаму, держа Гарри за шею.

— Я в порядке, — возразил Гарри.

— Нет, — тем же тоном ответил Лиам, качая головой. Позади него появились Зейн и Найл. — Тебе нужно обратиться к врачу, Гарри. Это слишком рискованно.

— Но… — Гарри замолчал, когда Луи взял его за руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

— Малыш, — голос Луи был серьёзным. — Пожалуйста, не усложняй.

Гарри хотел возразить. Но то, что весь румянец исчез с лица Луи, подсказывало ему, что тот не успокоится, пока Гарри не сдастся. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Луи выглядел таким напуганным. По крайней мере, он не мог вспомнить.

Не сводя глаз с Луи, Гарри вздохнул и кивнул.

— Я вызову такси, — объявил Найл. — Встретимся на улице.

Лиам и Луи помогли Гарри встать, Томлинсон держал его за талию. Он протянул другую руку вперёд, чтобы оттолкнуть всех, кто окажется на их пути. Лиам и Зейн последовали за ними. Драка всё ещё не утихла.

Снаружи Гарри глубоко вдохнул и позволил Луи подвести себя к Найлу, который стоял возле ожидающего их такси. Он открыл дверь, и Стайлс сел первым, устроившись на заднем сиденье. Гарри не был готов к тому, что Луи прижмётся к нему всем телом. Томлинсон взял его за руку, положив их переплетённые пальцы себе на бедро.

Найл и Зейн присоединились к ним сзади, а Лиам сел впереди и сказал водителю, куда ехать. Каждые тридцать секунд один из них спрашивал о состоянии Гарри, на что тот каждый раз отвечал им, что с ним всё в порядке и что в посещении больницы нет необходимости.

Луи продолжал пристально наблюдать за Гарри, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони. Другая его рука покоилась на руке Стайлса, то и дело сжимая. Тем не менее, шатен не сказал ни слова за всю поездку.

— Ничего страшного, Лу, — всё же сказал Гарри. Как будто он мог читать мысли Луи, зная, что то, что сейчас было в голове Томлинсона это болезненные воспоминания об их аварии пятилетней давности.

— Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом жалеть об этом, — ответил Луи.

— В твоём случае не бывает чрезмерной осторожности, — прокомментировал Зейн.

« _Вероятно, он прав_ » — подумал Гарри, кладя голову Луи на плечо.

С таким прошлым, как у него, он никогда не сможет оставить без внимания травму головы.

+++

Луи открыл дверь своей квартиры, придерживая её, чтобы Гарри мог войти первым.

Было почти четыре часа утра, и Луи чувствовал себя ходячим мертвецом. Один взгляд на лицо Гарри подтверждал, что тот, вероятно, чувствовал себя также.

— Я должен как-то искупить вину перед Найлом, — пробормотал Гарри, потирая глаза. — Я испортил ему ночь, а ведь она должна была быть посвящена только ему.

Луи последовал за Гарри на кухню. Он открыл холодильник, чтобы налить им воды.

— Он всё понимает, Хаз.

Они провели в больнице почти три часа. Гарри не требовалось срочная неотложная помощь от врачей, поэтому они ждали больше двух часов. Луи возмущался и пытался спорить с персоналом, но всё было напрасно. От отчаяния ему в голову даже пришла мысль отвезти Гарри в Манчестер к доктору Беннету. Они были знакомы с историей болезни Гарри, поэтому поняли бы, насколько серьёзным было сегодняшнее происшествие.

Как показал рентген и тестирование, голова Гарри не была повреждена ударом, полученным сегодня вечером. У него был небольшой синяк на затылке, который должен исчезнуть в течение недели, но в остальном с головой Гарри всё было в порядке.

Луи не мог сказать, что это дало ему душевное спокойствие. В своей голове он проигрывал эту сцену снова и снова, пытаясь определить точный момент, когда он не смог защитить Гарри. Он не должен был допустить, чтобы Стайлс оказался в той ситуации, где он мог пострадать.

Гарри внезапно прижал его к холодильнику, когда Луи достал две бутылки с водой. Он положил руки на талию Луи и наклонился, чтобы положить подбородок на его плечо.

— Перестань волноваться, Лу.

Луи закрыл глаза и сдался, обняв Гарри за плечи.

— Ты меня как бы немного напугал.

— Я не хотел, — пробормотал Гарри. — Клянусь, я в порядке.

— Я бы не простил себе, если бы ты серьёзно пострадал, — прошептал Луи Гарри в волосы.

Томлинсон не сможет описать те эмоции, что он испытал в тот момент, когда Гарри упал. Луи был готов схватить придурка, который спровоцировал падение, и ударить его по лицу, чтобы заставить страдать из-за того, что он причинил боль его мальчику.

Он также знал, что Гарри нуждался в его заботе.

Стайлс позволил своему телу прижаться к Луи, придавив того к холодильнику.

— Мне очень жаль, что я заставил тебя беспокоиться.

Луи не гордился этим, но его самым большим опасением было то, что Гарри снова его не узнает. Когда лицо Стайлса сморщилось от боли и он схватился за голову с расфокусированным взглядом, Луи на мгновение показалось, что Гарри снова посмотрит на него как на незнакомца. Страх, что Гарри забудет его снова, затмил все остальные страхи.

Момент, когда Гарри произнёс его имя, стал для Луи первой волной облегчения. Он не думал, что сможет когда-нибудь снова так пережить потерю Гарри.

— Я просто рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, — Луи отстранился достаточно, чтобы улыбнуться Гарри и протянуть ему бутылку. — Тебе нужно немного поспать. Во сколько у тебя сегодня смена?

Гарри посмотрел на часы.

— В полдень. Мне действительно нужно лечь спать.

— Возможно, меня уже не будет, когда ты встанешь, — Луи осторожно отступил в сторону, чтобы больше не притрагиваться к Гарри. Он знал, что, если они простоят так ещё какое-то время, он не сможет снова его отпустить. Ведь сегодня он слишком часто держал Гарри в своих объятиях.

— Сегодня суббота, — Гарри нахмурился. — Разве у тебя не выходной?

— Технически да, — ответил Луи. — Но у меня непростое дело, и мне нужно решить кое-какие вопросы до понедельника.

Гарри просто что-то промычал и кивнул, его брови всё ещё были нахмурены.

— Я собираюсь… — Луи указал в сторону спальни. — Если я тебе не нужен.

На секунду показалось, что Гарри хочет возразить. Но он лишь покачал головой.

— Спокойной ночи.

Луи взял с собой бутылку воды и направился из кухни в спальню. Он даже не осмелился оглянуться через плечо, потому что знал, что развернётся и вернёт Гарри в свои объятия.

Он сделал все необходимые процедуры в ванной, переоделся в боксеры и футболку, прежде чем скользнуть под одеяло. Несмотря на то, что он пытался занять себя телефоном, он прислушивался к каждому звуку, исходящему из-за пределов спальни.

Когда дверь в его гостевую комнату закрылась, в квартире стало тихо, и Луи уставился на дверь, закусив губу.

Сегодня на него свалилось слишком многое. Этого нельзя было избежать, но он вёл себя так, будто Гарри снова его парень. Луи держал его за руку, и Стайлс опирался на него, пока Луи суетился над ним из-за его травмы.

Это казалось слишком реальным.

Настолько реальным, что лежать сейчас здесь, в постели без Гарри, было так неправильно, что каждая косточка в теле Луи умоляла его встать и вернуть своего мальчика на его законное место.

Вздохнув, Луи заставил себя остаться на месте. Он выключил свет и лёг, натянув одеяло на плечи. Закрыв глаза, он попытался заставить себя думать о чём угодно, только не о Гарри в соседней комнате.

Ему почти удалось отвлечься, когда дверь его спальни тихо открылась. Садясь, Луи наблюдал за тем, как Гарри на цыпочках входит в комнату, зажав нижнюю губу зубами. Пульс Луи ускорился.

— Думаю, ты мне нужен, — сказал Гарри, всё ещё держась рукой за дверную ручку.

Луи застыл на месте, глядя на Гарри.

— Что?

— Ты сказал, что пойдёшь спать, если мне от тебя больше ничего не нужно, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Думаю, всё же мне кое-что необходимо.

Луи перестал дышать, он даже не подозревал, что задерживал дыхание.

— Детка.

— Могу я остаться здесь, с тобой? — спросил Гарри, всё так же не отходя от двери.

Луи поёрзал на матрасе, жестом приглашая Гарри подойти.

Гарри закрыл дверь и в темноте осторожно направился к кровати.

— Я просто хочу поспать здесь, — прошептал он, ложась рядом с Луи.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Луи, стараясь не думать о том дне, когда Гарри в последний раз был здесь, в его постели. — Всё, что угодно.

Через какой-то промежуток времени Гарри повернулся, чтобы прижаться к Луи.

— Я думаю, это нужно нам обоим.

Луи положил руку Гарри на талию. Он не ответил, но знал, что в этом нет необходимости. Они оба знали, что Гарри был прав.

— Поспи со мной, ладно? — спросил Гарри уже сонным голосом. — Тебе тоже нужен полноценный отдых. Я приготовлю тебе завтрак, а днём ты сможешь поработать. Ты заслуживаешь ленивого утра.

Луи хотел возразить. Чем больше времени он проводил с Гарри, тем больше к этому привыкал, и хотел, чтобы так было постоянно. Он не сможет продолжать притворяться, что с ним всё в порядке, даже ради Гарри.

— Хорошо, — тем не менее услышал он самого себя. — Звучит неплохо.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Гарри, переворачиваясь. Он обнял Луи за талию и сонно вздохнул.

Луи прижался к груди Гарри и закрыл глаза. Он уснул за считанные секунды.

+++

— Ладно, — произнесла Джемма, закрывая за собой дверь и поправляя коробку в руках. — Это всё.

Гарри запер дверь ключом.

— Надеюсь, на ремонт квартиры не уйдёт все шесть недель.

— Уже устал от Томмо? — спросил Найл и взял сумку, чтобы отнести её вниз, следуя за Джеммой.

В этом и заключалась проблема. Гарри поправил коробку, которую нёс в руках, после того, как убрал ключ, вспомнив сегодняшнее утро. Он снова проспал ночь в постели Луи, и, как и накануне утром, они проснулись с переплетёнными между собой конечностями. Хоть в первое утро и было немного неловко, сегодня всё прошло довольно гладко. Гарри проснулся первым и положил голову на грудь Луи, прислушиваясь к его дыханию.

Он знал, что они вели себя как пара почти каждую секунду, когда оставались одни. Они вели себя как пара во всех аспектах своей жизни, за исключением того, что они не целовались и не занимались сексом.

Утром Гарри готовил им завтрак, а Луи в течение дня писал ему сообщения, спрашивая, что ему взять из продуктов, когда он пойдёт в магазин после работы. Они рассказывали друг другу о том, как прошёл их день, ужиная вместе, а затем, посмотрев телевизор и посмеявшись над глупыми шутками в некоторых шоу, вместе ложились спать.

Гарри даже не спросил о том, где ему спать прошлой ночью. Он просто направился прямо в комнату Луи после того, как принял душ, и Томлинсон никак это не прокомментировал. Он даже оставил для Гарри место, вероятно, ожидая, что Стайлс ляжет с ним.

Поскольку сегодня у Гарри был выходной, он снова приготовил завтрак, пока Луи собирался в офис. Гарри пытался возмутиться этим, ведь сегодня воскресенье и Луи должен остаться дома, но, очевидно, дело, которое вёл Луи, было слишком важным. Поэтому Гарри приготовил ему ланч, положив его в контейнер и попросил мужчину вернуться к ужину. Луи выглядел немного ошеломлённым, даже сбитым с толку, но его щёки стали немного розовыми, когда он кивнул и пообещал Гарри, что постарается вернутся к обеду.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри, когда они спустились вниз. — Я просто не хочу доставлять ему ещё больше неудобств.

— Я почти уверен, что он не против, — Найл поставил сумку рядом с машиной Джеммы.

Джемма нахмурилась, когда поставила коробку на заднее сиденье машины.

— Он что, намекнул на то, что ему некомфортно в твоём присутствии?

Покачав головой, Гарри закинул свою коробку следующей.

— Нет, совсем нет.

— Он, наверное, не возражал бы, чтобы ты остался жить у него на постоянной основе, — Найл протянул Гарри сумку и зарылся руками в карманы джинсов. — Я имею в виду, учитывая все обстоятельства.

Гарри даже не удивило и не напугало то, что ему бы могло это понравиться. Нахмурившись, он пожал плечами и открыл пассажирскую дверь.

— Не прошло и недели, Найл.

Улыбаясь, Найл махнул рукой.

— Наверное, так и есть. Увидимся?

— У Лиама во вторник вечером?

— Точно, — Найл помахал Джемме. — Приятно было познакомиться.

— И мне, — она села на водительское сиденье и завела машину.

После того, как Гарри рассказал ей об инциденте в баре, Джемма решила приехать и лично проверить своего брата. Они договорились не рассказывать об этом Энн, так как у Гарри не было серьёзных травм, и удар головой не был слишком сильным.

— Для тебя прошло всего несколько дней, Хаз, — сказала она, выехав на дорогу. — Для Луи же всё по-другому.

Гарри повернулся к ней, обдумывая это.

— Я о том, — продолжила Джемма. — Что для Луи это не ново. Он уже жил с тобой. Для него это всё, скорее всего, довольно знакомо.

— И это разобьёт ему сердце, когда я снова уйду, — Гарри нахмурился, осознавая это. Джемма была права. Для Гарри это было чем-то новым, но обстоятельства, вероятно, пробудили в Луи воспоминания о его прежней жизни.

Жизни, о которой Гарри никогда не вспомнит.

Джемма кивнула.

— Он любит тебя, Хаз. Всегда любил. Не думаю, что ему легко жить с тобой. Зная Лу, думаю сейчас он борется с самим собой, чтобы между вами всё оставалось непринуждённым, и не казалось чем-то большим, как не кажется тебе.

Гарри посмотрел на свои колени и вытащил из кармана пиджака три фотографии. Это были единственные три снимка, которые не испортила вода. На одном был он и его мама дома, на другом — снимок, что они сделали с Лиамом на вечеринке, и на последнем — Гарри в постели перед незнакомым окном, сделанный утром, когда он выглядел едва проснувшимся и его волосы всё ещё были взлохмачены после сна.

Его мать сказала, что фото сделано во время отпуска, проведённого с ней и Джеммой где-то в Корнуолле, но сейчас Гарри задумался над тем, кто и в каком месте на самом деле сделал этот снимок.

Может быть, было не так уж и плохо, что остальные фотографии были испорчены и выброшены в мусорку. Ведь каждое фото всё равно было пропитано ложью. Гарри больше не смог бы смотреть на них как раньше.

— Я думаю, он плохо справлялся, — сказал Гарри вслух, прежде чем смог обдумать это.

— Ну, а кто бы смог по-другому? — Джемма повернула налево на перекрёстке. — Он не смог бы этого предсказать, не так ли?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я не имею в виду сейчас. Он очень хорошо справляется. Слишком хорошо. Я имею в виду эти пять лет, — Гарри убрал фотографии и снова повернулся к Джемме. — У него волевой характер, и он сделал всё, чтобы защитить меня. Но также он совсем забыл про самого себя.

Джемма молчала, коротко кивнув.

— Он всегда на работе, не ест и не спит должным образом, — Гарри внимательно следил за лицом Джеммы, ожидая реакции. — Он притормаживает только тогда, когда я ему об этом говорю.

— Меня это не удивляет, — пробормотала Джемма, сосредоточившись на движении.

Это не удивило и Гарри. У него было ощущение, что Луи так жил последние пять лет. Он губил себя. Такими темпами он умрёт раньше, чем ему исполнится тридцать. Одна только мысль об этом заставила Гарри встревожиться. Луи должен был научиться правильно заботиться о себе, и Гарри не мог бороться с внутренним порывом быть тем, кто поможет Луи с этим.

Он хотел позаботиться о Томлинсоне.

— Я спал с ним, — тихо сказал Гарри.

Джемма резко повернулась к нему, затем быстро оглянулась на дорогу.

— Что ты делал?

Покраснев, Гарри понял, что его формулировка была двусмысленной.

— Не в том смысле. Я имею в виду… — Он подумал о ночи, когда он переспал с Луи, и его сердце слегка подпрыгнуло. — Последние две ночи. У нас не было секса, но я спал в его постели. Я не мог… — в поисках нужных слов Гарри прикоснулся к своим губам. — Я чувствую себя спокойнее, находясь рядом с ним. И я думаю, что ему тоже лучше спится.

— Конечно это так, — Джемма мельком взглянула на него. — Попробуй на секунду поставить себя на его место. Он был в сознании во время той аварии, Гарри. Он видел, как ты чуть не умер. Сейчас, вернув тебя в свою жизнь, ему снова пришлось наблюдать затем, как ты повреждаешь голову несколько ночей назад. Конечно, он спит лучше, зная, что ты рядом с ним, в безопасности.

Сдерживая дрожь, Гарри сжал нижнюю губу между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Он ходил к кому-нибудь после аварии? Для психологической помощи?

Джемма кивнула.

— Да, довольно долго.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Гарри, отпуская губу. — Это хорошо. Хотя, думаю, он так и не смог с этим справиться.

— Это то, о чём ты никогда не сможешь забыть, каким бы сильным не было твоё желание, — ответила Джемма, остановив машину. — Ведь например мама или я будем всё также сильно переживать, если ты снова попадёшь в аварию.

Кивнув, Гарри вышел из машины.

— Похоже на то.

Но почему-то его не особо устраивал этот ответ. У Гарри было странное чувство, что для Луи всё было иначе. Конечно, всё сводилось к тому, что Луи волновался, но Гарри также чувствовал, что Томлинсон никогда не признает, что случившееся пять лет назад было чем-то, что вышло из-под его контроля. Что он был бессилен и что ничего, что он сделал или не сделал тогда, не изменило бы итог.

Гарри чувствовал, что Луи всё также эмоционально выжат, ведь у него никогда не было шанса быть слабым, чтобы позволить кому-то утешить себя от боли, которую он чувствовал. И даже если такой человек был, очевидно, что он не справился.

Если бы рядом был кто-то…

Гарри ждал, пока Джемма возьмёт одну из коробок и последует за ним. Мысль о Луи с кем-то другим тревожила. У Гарри скрутило живот при мысли о каком-то безликом мужчине рядом с Луи, обнимающим и целующим его.

Гарри нужно было разобраться со всей этой ревностью. Он никогда бы не подумал, что сможет испытывать такое собственническое чувство по отношению к другому человеку. Однако рядом с Луи Гарри почувствовал, как внутри него разгорается ревность, когда Томлинсон просто разговаривал с тем барменом прошлой ночью. Ему нужно было научиться сохранять хладнокровие, тем более они с Луи даже не были вместе.

— Гарри, — поприветствовал его Роб, который сегодня обеспечивал им безопасность. За это время Гарри успел познакомиться со всеми тремя охранниками здания, и Роб был его любимцем. — В твоей квартире были ещё вещи?

Гарри кивнул и остановился рядом с Робом, пока тот придерживал дверь для него и Джеммы.

— Это всё, что осталось. Большинство моих вещей было испорчено.

— Так жаль это слышать, приятель, — вздохнул Роб и, закрыв дверь, направился вызвать для них лифт. — Испортилось что-то незаменимое?

Гарри подумал о фотографиях, которые были залиты водой, их цвет потускнел, а некоторые совсем разорвались.

— Нет, — ответил он, качая головой. — Ничего, что нельзя заменить.

— Рад это слышать, — Роб придержал для них лифт и поприветствовал Джемму, прежде чем нажать на кнопку этажа Луи и выйти из лифта.

— Спасибо, дружище, — Гарри помахал ему, как мог, с коробкой в руках и сумкой, перекинутой через плечо.

Джемма открыла дверь квартиры Луи, когда лифт привёз их на нужный этаж, и присвистнула, зайдя во внутрь.

— Живёшь шикарной жизнью, Томлинсон.

Гарри нахмурился, увидев, насколько темно в квартире.

— Лу? — крикнул он.

Ответа не было. Гарри поставил коробку вместе с сумкой и направился на кухню, чтобы включить там свет. Чайник был холодным, и, похоже, там никого не было с тех пор, как Гарри убрал за собой перед тем, как покинуть дом сегодня днём.

— Он куда-то ушёл? — спросила Джемма, следуя за Гарри.

— Не думаю, что он был дома, — Гарри поставил чайник.

— Может, он пошёл выпить с коллегами после работы.

Кивнув, Гарри вымыл руки под краном.

— Думаю да.

Он хотел написать Луи и узнать, почему того нет дома. Если мужчина пошёл выпить с коллегами, то это было совершенно нормально, но Гарри чувствовал, что причина его отсутствия заключается совершенно в другом. Стайлс был почти уверен, что Луи всё ещё в офисе, работает допоздна в воскресенье вечером.

А ведь он пообещал Гарри вернуться пораньше.

Покачав головой, Гарри начал готовить ужин для Джеммы. Сегодня вечером она собиралась уехать, и он хотел, чтобы она хорошо поела, прежде чем снова отправиться в путь.

Технически Гарри знал, что не имеет права расстраиваться из-за поведения Луи. Томлинсон не обязан ему отчитываться, куда он уходит, что делает или почему не вернётся домой. На самом деле они не жили вместе и не были парой.

Тем не менее, Гарри был расстроен. Он пытался позаботиться о Луи, но мужчина действительно не облегчал задачу. Как будто Луи делал всё, чтобы о нем не заботились, хотя, очевидно, что забота была ему необходима.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Джемма, вернувшись на кухню.

— Ничего, — соврал Гарри, доставая две кастрюли.

— Могу я чем-то помочь? — Джемма указала на овощи, которые они купили ранее.

Кивнув, Гарри принялся за работу, не обращая внимания на ноющее чувство внутри.

+++

Луи потёр руки, войдя в здание. Сегодня вечером было особенно холодно для позднего апрельского вечера. Роб оторвался от журнала и просиял, увидев его. Луи помахал ему, подойдя к лифту.

Он почувствовал запах того, что Гарри готовит, как только вышел из лифта. Приятно было вернуться домой к человеку, который его ждёт. Ещё приятнее было знать, что этим человеком был Гарри. Он поприветствует Луи улыбкой, и все стрессы и проблемы, которые у Луи были сегодня, исчезнут в одно мгновение.

Зайдя в квартиру, Луи тут же заметил пару женских туфель и нахмурился. Музыка доносилась из кухни, а также низкий голос Гарри, подпевающий песне. Снимая ботинки и куртку, Луи прислушивался, пытаясь услышать другой голос, но ничего не мог разобрать из-за пения Гарри и шума на кухне.

Когда Томлинсон вошёл на кухню, он увидел Гарри за плитой и Джемму, сидящую за столом, который уже был накрыт на троих.

— Луи! — Джемма заметила его первой и встала, чтобы обнять.

Луи инстинктивно обнял её в ответ, оказываясь в тёплом коконе из её рук. Он легонько похлопал девушку по спине.

— Джемма, love. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Хазза рассказал мне о своём несчастном случае, и я должна была убедиться, что он цел, собственными глазами, — она отстранилась, рассматривая его лицо. — Только посмотри на себя. Ты похож на ходячего мертвеца.

— Всегда такая очаровательная, — со смехом ответил Луи.

— Давай, садись, — Джемма указала на стол, и Луи последовал за ней, не сводя глаз с Гарри.

Тот, хмурясь, смотрел вниз, всё ещё стоя у плиты.

— Ты как раз к ужину.

— Спасибо за это, — сказал Луи, улыбаясь Гарри. — Иначе я, наверное, так и остался бы голодным.

Гарри не улыбнулся в ответ. Его губы образовали тонкую линию, и он снова повернулся спиной к Луи. Удивлённо моргая, Луи смотрел на него ещё мгновение, не понимая, почему Гарри был таким холодным, но затем Джемма отвлекла его.

— Ты проводил время с друзьями? — спросила она, садясь напротив Луи.

— Хм, вообще-то, я работал, — сказал ей Луи, снова взглянув на Гарри. — Хаз, мне помочь тебе?

Гарри даже не повернулся к нему.

— Всё в порядке. Ужин почти готов, — его голос звучал равнодушно.

— В воскресенье? — Джемма моргнула. — Разве у тебя не выходной?

Кивнув, Луи нервно стал передвигать столовые приборы. Он задавался вопросом, почему Гарри злился. А Стайлс был явно зол.

— В среду у меня важное слушание в суде. Довольно серьёзное дело, и оно определённо не в пользу моего клиента. Поэтому я пытаюсь придумать способ выиграть его.

— Насколько я знаю, ты выигрывал все свои дела, — Джемма откинулась назад, когда Гарри поставил перед ней тарелку. — Так что я уверена, что ты найдёшь способ сделать это снова.

Луи улыбнулся ей, благодарный за эти слова, хоть он и не был уверен, что сможет справиться в этот раз.

— Спасибо, love.

Гарри сел после того, как принёс тарелку для Луи и себя, и Томлинсон повернулся к нему, мягко улыбаясь.

— Мне очень жаль, Хаз.

Когда Гарри повернулся к Луи, удивление было чётко написано на его лице.

— Ты проводишь весь свой день на кухне, готовя, — объяснил Луи, указывая на тарелку перед ним. — А теперь тебе нужно делать это и в свободное время.

Гарри на мгновение посмотрел на него, а затем взял вилку в руку и пожал плечами.

— Джемме нужно поужинать, прежде чем вернуться на дорогу.

Итак, Гарри злился на него не по этой причине. Луи хотелось протянуть руку и положить её на бедро Стайлса, и втирать круги в его кожу, пока Гарри не успокоится и не скажет ему, что же его так злит. Так бы он сделал пять лет назад. Сейчас же он не мог себе этого позволить. Особенно, когда здесь была Джемма.

— Ты можешь остаться на ночь, — немедленно предложил Луи. — Можешь спать в моей комнате, а я лягу на диване.

Джемма улыбнулась ему.

— «Лягу на _диване_ », — повторила она, делая в воздухе кавычки. — Конечно.

Луи покраснел, взглянув на Гарри, который тихонько ел рядом с ним.

— В смысле…

— Я сказал ей, — сказал Гарри, не отрываясь от еды.

— Не то чтобы меня это удивило, — прокомментировала Джемма. — Вы всегда были ходячим клише, как пара, считая, что лучше спать рядом друг с другом, чем по одиночке.

Гарри посмотрел на неё, медленно моргая.

— Серьёзно?

Джемма кивнула.

— Абсолютно. Ты ныл в то Рождество, что не можешь спать без Луи, находящимся рядом.

Луи вспомнил, как они разговаривали по телефону до поздней ночи и как он засыпал в доме своей матери, прижав телефон к уху, и слушал, как Гарри болтает о кошке соседа.

— Я не отмечал твой день рождения вместе с тобой? — спросил Гарри.

Подняв глаза, Луи встретился взглядом с Гарри.

— Первый год, да. Было нелегко совмещать семейные традиции и совместное времяпрепровождение. Поэтому мы отдавали приоритет нашим семьям.

Гарри медленно кивнул, возвращаясь к своей еде.

— А второй год?

Луи взглянул на Джемму, и она кивнула ему, слегка улыбаясь. Прокашлявшись, Луи принялся за еду.

— Мы собрали наши семьи вместе.

Если он и ожидал, что Гарри что-то скажет на это, то делал это напрасно. Гарри продолжал есть, погруженный в свои мысли. Луи снова посмотрел на Джемму, пытаясь спросить её об этом взглядом, но девушка лишь пожала плечами.

Они выбрали более лёгкие темы для разговора и закончили есть. Гарри извинился и удалился в неизвестном направлении после того, как они убрали со стола, и Луи воспользовался моментом, когда Джемма осталась одна, чтобы расспросить её о происходящем.

— Что с ним произошло?

Джемма пожала плечами, складывая тарелки в посудомоечную машину.

— Без понятия. С тех пор, как мы вернулись, он ведёт себя странно.

— Понятия не имею, что я сделал не так, — заскулил Луи, заваривая им чай.

Посмеиваясь, Джемма закрыла посудомоечную машину.

— Вы, ребята, снова стали такими, какими были раньше. Гарри злится на тебя, заставляя самого додумывать, что ты натворил на этот раз.

— Я ненавидел это тогда и ненавижу сейчас, — Луи закатил глаза. — Разве он не может просто сказать, в чём проблема?

— Ты поймёшь это, детка, — Джемма похлопала его по плечу. — Всегда понимал.

— Не уверен в этом, — пожал плечами Луи. Он знал, каким был Гарри, когда злился, но Луи плохо с этим справлялся пять лет назад, и он мог только предсказать, что сейчас будет намного хуже. Гарри был тем типом людей, ожидавших, что люди сами поймут, что они сделали не так, и было совершенно невозможно оправдать ожидания Гарри, когда тот был таким.

— Хей, Лу, — Джемма отвлекла его от мыслей, и Луи снова сосредоточился на разговоре с ней. — Что бы это ни было, ничего страшного точно не случилось, хорошо? , — она скрестила руки на груди, не сводя глаз с Луи. — Должна признаться, я была обеспокоена, когда он сказал нам, что встретил тебя и узнал о своём прошлом. Но теперь… — она мягко улыбнулась ему. — Я думаю, что это к лучшему. Моему младшему брату в этом мире предназначен лишь один человек.

Не находя слов, Луи уставился на неё, ему было трудно дышать.

— Я понятия не имею, что делать, — признался он тогда.

Улыбка на лице Джеммы стала немного шире.

— Ты всегда знал, как поступить. Перестань так много думать, Лу. Ты единственный, кто стоит на твоём пути.

Когда Луи не ответил, она сократила расстояние между ними и обняла его.

— Я рада, что вы двое снова нашли друг друга.

Луи уткнулся лицом ей в плечо и кивнул, вдыхая её запах. Он знал, что это его второй шанс обрести счастье. От этого происходящее было ещё страшнее, потому что то, что было между ними, казалось таким хрупким.

Луи боялся, что оно вот-вот сломается, и он окажется там, где был раньше. Ещё хуже, если он окажется на дне, и на этот раз Луи уже никогда не сможет всплыть на поверхность. Его силы были на исходе. За свою жизнь он получил слишком много ударов.

— Кхм, — Гарри прочистил горло, и Луи поднял голову, увидев, что тот стоит в дверях кухни.

— Я нашёл карточку, которую ты хотела, — сказал Гарри, показывая скидочную карту какого-то магазина и протягивая её Джемме.

Она отпустила Луи и взяла карту.

— Спасибо, Хаз. Думаю, мне пора.

— Разве ты не хочешь остаться? — спросил Луи, следуя за ней из кухни. — Уже так поздно.

— Всё в порядке. Дороги будут пустыми в это время суток, — Джемма надела туфли и подошла к ним, чтобы обнять их обоих. — Я напишу вам, ребята, когда вернусь домой.

— Только не забудь, — ответил Гарри, отпустив её. — И передай маме от меня привет.

— Обязательно, — она послала им воздушный поцелуй, а затем вышла из квартиры, оставив Гарри и Луи стоять в тишине.

— Я пойду закончу уборку на кухне, — сказал Гарри и повернулся.

Луи смотрел ему вслед, а затем вздохнул.

— Давай лучше я, ты и так готовил.

— Мне не сложно, — Гарри включил воду, чтобы наполнить раковину.

Наблюдая за ним, Луи оставался на месте и молчал. Гарри начал мыть кастрюли, никоим образом не признавая присутствия Луи.

— Ты скажешь мне, почему злишься на меня, или мне придётся угадывать? — спросил Луи через некоторое время.

Гарри невесело фыркнул.

— Ты точно должен знать, почему я злюсь на тебя.

Хоть Гарри и стоял к нему спиной, Луи не осмелился закатить глаза.

— Думаю, я в полной растерянности, love.

— Ну конечно, — Гарри повернулся к нему, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты даже не видишь ничего плохого в том, что делаешь.

Сердце Луи сжалось, и он заставил себя не сводить глаз с Гарри.

— Мне жаль. Иногда я просто ничего не могу с собой поделать. Мне очень нравится это… Я имею в виду, жить с тобой. Иногда я забываю, что всё не так, как раньше, и веду себя…

— Луи, — прервал его Гарри, подняв руку. — Я не злюсь на то, что ты любишь меня и иногда забываешь, что мы на самом деле не пара.

Слова больно ударили, и Луи стиснул челюсти, пытаясь не принимать это слишком близко к сердцу.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал Гарри и провёл рукой по лицу. Выражение лица Луи, должно быть, выдало его, потому что Гарри подошёл ближе и протянул к Луи руки. — Мне жаль. Я имел ввиду не это.

— Но ведь это правда, — сумел выдавить Луи.

— Это не так, — Гарри переплёл их пальцы, на миг погрузившись в свои мысли. Луи поднял свой взгляд на Стайлса и был встречен пристальным взглядом. — Ты знаешь, что это не так. Во мне что-то есть, иначе я бы не был здесь, с тобой.

Горло Луи сдавило в тиски, и ему удалось лишь покачать головой.

— Это потому, что я забочусь о тебе, Луи, — объяснил Гарри. — Я злюсь, потому что мне не всё равно, а ты не позволяешь мне ничего с этим сделать.

Не понимая, что имел в виду Гарри, Луи сдвинул брови и хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Ты обещал мне сегодня утром, что не будешь работать допоздна, — напомнил ему Гарри тихим голосом. — А потом я пришёл домой и обнаружил, что ты снова засиживаешься на работе. Я не могу наблюдать за тем, что ты делаешь с собой, Луи. Тебе нужно лучше заботиться о своем здоровье. Ты мало спишь и плохо ешь. И когда я пытаюсь позаботиться о тебе, ты говоришь мне, что это заставляет тебя чувствовать себя виноватым. Это не так. Ты должен позволить мне позаботиться о тебе.

Луи уставился на него, сердце громко стучало в его ушах.

— Почему?

Гарри прервал их зрительный контакт, застенчиво глядя вниз. Он убрал руки.

— Потому что ты заботился обо мне, и продолжаешь делать это до сих пор. Я тоже хочу сделать это в ответ. Но тебе чертовски трудно позволять другим брать на себя ответственность.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно заботишься обо мне, просто находясь здесь, Гарри, — Луи тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь понять, сколько он может сказать, не оказывая никакого давления на Гарри. Он знал, что худшее, что он мог сделать — это возложить на Гарри свои надежды после всего, через что он прошёл. — Думаю, я давно не спал так хорошо, как в последние две ночи.

— Может быть, ты плохо спал, потому что вместо этого тратил время на работу, — Гарри, казалось, совсем не успокоили слова Луи.

— Ну, да, — Луи пожал плечами. — Иногда мои дела не дают мне спать по ночам.

— Тебе нужно немного притормозить, Лу, — Гарри прислонился к тумбочке, выражение его лица было напряжённым. — Ты слишком много работаешь. Ты позволяешь работе управлять своей жизнью, и это нехорошо. Ты провёл все выходные, работая, и даже не видишь в этом ничего плохого.

— Ты тоже работаешь по выходным, — напомнил ему Луи, теперь уже сам расстроившись. — Это часть нашей работы.

— Это другое, — возразил Гарри. — Мои рабочие выходные связаны с графиком. Если я работаю в выходные, у меня выпадает выходной среди недели. И я не провожу его в ресторане, работая, не так ли?

— Ты не можешь сравнивать наши работы, — Луи указал на Гарри. — У меня всё совершенно по-другому. И нет никакого фиксированного графика, по которому я могу работать. Это не работа с девяти до пяти, Гарри. Если дело требует времени, мне придётся воспользоваться им, иначе я сделаю плохую работу.

— Однако ты не должен позволять своей работе быть единственным достижением в своей жизни, — Гарри покачал головой, глядя в глаза Луи. — Ты не должен позволять своей работе быть важнее, чем твой…

Он закрыл рот, выглядя застигнутым врасплох, и Луи приходится впиться ногтями в ладони, чтобы не прикоснуться к нему. _Парень_. Луи был уверен, что Гарри хотел сказать « _парень_ ».

— Гарри, — медленно произнёс Томлинсон и осмелился сделать шаг ближе. — Для меня нет ничего важнее тебя.

Гарри закусил губу и посмотрел на свои носки.

— Я имел в виду в общем. Нет ничего хорошего в том, как ты живёшь. Ты ставишь свою работу выше всего остального.

Луи неглубоко вдохнул.

— Работа — единственное, что у меня было долгое время.

Когда Стайлс не ответил, Луи сократил между ними расстояние и взял Гарри за руку.

— Я буду лучше заботиться о себе. Обещаю. Я вижу всё, что ты для меня делаешь, Гарри. И я ценю это.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты это ценил, — пробормотал Гарри, но не отстранился. — Я хочу, чтобы ты это принял. Не рассматривай происходящее как то, что я жертвую собой или заставляю себя что-то делать.

— Я так не думаю, — ответил Луи. — Совсем нет.

Гарри пожал плечами, явно не убеждённый. Но он снова переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Луи и притянул его немного ближе к себе.

— Я слишком переживаю, чтобы просто наблюдать за тем, как ты живёшь, Луи.

— Хорошо, — Луи кивнул, свободной рукой убрав локон с лица Стайлса. Гарри переживал за него. Вероятно, это можно было использовать для постройки чего-то нового. Однажды. — Я буду лучше заботиться о себе.

Сжав пальцы Луи, Гарри кивнул и, наконец, взглянул на мужчину. Их глаза встретились, и Луи почувствовал, как невидимые струны снова натягивают его, призывая, чтобы он наклонился и поцеловал Гарри. Они уставились друг на друга, и Луи задумался, сделает ли Гарри первый шаг. На самом деле он надеялся, что Гарри сделает.

Затем Гарри облизнул губы, на мгновение взглянув на губы Луи, прежде чем отступить на шаг.

— Сегодня вечером должны показывать «Gogglebox», — он указал на гостиную. — Стоит ли нам посмотреть?

Кивнув, Луи заставил свой пульс снова замедлиться.

— Конечно.

Гарри пошёл вперёд, а Луи последовал за ним, гадая, как долго Гарри сможет притворяться, что всё хорошо. Между ними было такое напряжение, что сердце и тело Луи умоляли о его снятии.

То, как Гарри отреагировал, говорило Луи, что он тоже это почувствовал. У Стайлса определённо были чувства к Луи. Однако должна была быть причина, по которой он не поддавался им. Что-то сдерживало его.

И Луи знал, что если они и сделают это, то только в темпе Гарри.

+++

Гарри потребовалось почти четыре дня, прежде чем наконец распаковать то, что он привёз из своей квартиры. Он оставил коробки в гостевой комнате Луи, но, за исключением того времени, когда ему нужно было одеться, Гарри не проводил там много времени.

Однако ему нужно было чистое нижнее бельё, так что пора было наконец распаковать вещи.

Жить с Луи было несложно. Они никогда не мешали друг другу из-за того, что очень редко были дома в одно и то же время. Луи рано уходил на работу и поздно приходил домой. Смена Гарри начиналась поздно, поэтому он часто приходил домой даже позже, чем Луи. Иногда он приносил еду из ресторана, и они вместе ужинали перед телевизором.

В остальные ночи Гарри готовился ко сну и тихонько подкрадывался к Луи, чтобы не разбудить его. С той ночи в баре Гарри не спал ни одной ночи в гостевой комнате.

Когда будильник Луи срабатывал утром, Гарри всегда просыпался, всегда переплетённый с телом Томлинсона. Это был единственный способ, которым они касались друг друга. Они спали, обнимая друг друга, и просыпаясь, Луи целовал Гарри в голову или плечо, прежде чем выскользнуть из постели и пойти делать свои дела.

Гарри задавался вопросом, было бы всё так же, если бы они _действительно_ жили вместе как настоящая пара. Он мог вообразить, что это не сработает, и им обоим пришлось бы изменить часть своего расписания, чтобы освободить место и время друг для друга.

Нахмурившись, Гарри повесил несколько курток на плечики. В последнее время он часто задумывался об этом. Если бы они были вместе… И когда это может стать реальным… Эти мысли постоянно проникали в его голову, и он в очередной раз убеждался, что всё происходящее не временно.

Не было никаких сомнений в том, чего хотел Луи. Гарри видел, как Томлинсон смотрел на него. Когда они гуляли с друзьями и шутили, Луи часто забывался и его рука касалась бедра Гарри, или он делал комментарий о чём-то типичном для Гарри, прежде чем его возвращали в реальность. Когда они смотрели телевизор по ночам, Луи обычно засыпал первым, и его тело инстинктивно прижималось к Гарри.

Это говорило о том, что Луи был зависим от Гарри, сильнее, чем он когда-либо признал бы это вслух.

Гарри нравилось чувствовать себя нужным. Ему нравилось знать, что Луи нуждался в нём так же сильно, как и он в Луи. Луи доверял ему.

Он уже собирался обернуться, когда что-то выскользнуло из кармана куртки, которую он только что повесил. Гарри присел и взял в руки три фотографии.

Он почти забыл о них. Это были единственные три снимка, которые не испортила вода, и Гарри хотел выделить для них особое место. Вместо этого они были забыты в кармане одной из его курток. Голова Гарри была забита более важными делами.

Стайлс нахмурился, глядя на фото, где он был один, и попытался сосредоточиться, чтобы попытаться найти у себя в голове хоть намёк на воспоминания, но его разум был пуст. Вздохнув, он повернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты и найти Луи.

Как и большинство вечеров, Луи проводил в гостиной, телевизор тихо работал на фоне, пока он сидел за ноутбуком, нахмурив брови.

— Тебе действительно стоит прерваться, — сказал Гарри, садясь рядом с Луи. — Дай себе передышку, Лу.

Луи посмотрел на него и моргнул, выглядя сонным.

— Я ужасно измотан.

— Именно так ты и выглядишь, — Гарри удобно устроился на диване и поджал губы. — У тебя завтра будет напряжённый день?

Луи покачал головой.

— Нет, не думаю. Во Франции государственный выходной, поэтому компания, с которой я сейчас работаю, не будет работать.

— Так ты можешь уйти немного пораньше?

— Может, около полудня? — Луи закрыл ноутбук и вытянул руки над головой. Гарри смотрел, как его футболка скользит вверх, обнажая кожу.

Оторвав глаза от этого места, Гарри снова сосредоточился на лице Луи.

— Я хотел сходить в ресторанчик в японском стиле, что находится на Ливерпуль-стрит. Мы могли бы встретиться там во время обеда.

— Суши? — Луи наморщил нос и покачал головой.

Гарри улыбнулся. Он почему-то не удивился, что Луи не любит суши.

— Домбури

— Что бы это ни было, — Луи протянул руку и провёл пальцем по колену Гарри. — Звучит прекрасно.

— Я угощаю, — Гарри поймал руку Луи и переплёл их пальцы. — Я бы хотел провести с тобой должное время. На этой неделе у меня было мало времени.

Луи уставился на него, и выражение его лица дало понять Гарри, что он понятия не имел, что на это ответить. Луи не осмелился сказать те слова, что вертелись у него на языке.

— Могу я кое-что спросить? — Гарри хотелось знать.

Луи кивнул.

— Что угодно.

Вытащив фотографию из заднего кармана, Гарри протянул её Луи.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне об этом фото?

Из Луи вырвался странный звук, и его щёки покраснели. Он переводил взгляд со снимка на Гарри и обратно.

— Оно висело у тебя на стене.

— Почти все фотографии были испорчены, — Гарри пожал плечами, стараясь не показывать, как сильно его это задело. — Это фото одно из немногих, что выжило. Думаю, история, о которой мне рассказали, может быть неправдивой.

— Мы были в Корнуолле на выходных, — пробормотал Луи, не отрывая глаз от фотографии. — Я сдал серьёзный экзамен и почувствовал, что наши отношения обречены на провал, поэтому тебе пришла в голову идея уехать куда-нибудь вместе на выходные.

Гарри перевёл взгляд с лица Луи на фотографию.

— Оно было сделано в гостиничном номере?

— В гостинице, да, — Луи сжал губы, нервно потирая ладонями бёдра.

— О чём ты не договариваешь? — подтолкнул его Гарри.

Луи мельком взглянул на него, его щёки немного заалели.

— Луи, — настаивал Гарри.

— Мы нечасто выходили из того номера, — наконец сказал Луи. — Только чтобы поесть. Помимо этого, мы, ну… Навёрстывали упущенное.

— Хочешь сказать, что мы уехали на выходные из города и не занимались ничем, кроме секса? — спросил Гарри, приподняв бровь.

Пожав плечами, Луи отвёл взгляд от снимка.

— Вроде того.

— Подожди, — пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя, как его сердце тревожно сжалось. — Моя мама знает, когда был сделан этот снимок? Почему у неё вообще была эта фотография?

— Фото было моим, — ответил Луи, проводя рукой по волосам. — Я сделал его утром, после того, как ты буквально разорвал меня на части, и тот момент был таким интимным, поэтому я сделал этот снимок. Он висел у нас в квартире, над кроватью. Я не забрал его с собой, когда съехал.

Гарри не знал, что делать с этой информацией. Это определённо было не то, чего он ожидал. Тем не менее, было приятно наконец узнать правду о фотографии, на которую он смотрел пять лет, так и не зная правдивую историю.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы другие фотографии не были испорчены, — сказал он, глядя на фото в руке. — Мне хотелось бы знать каждую историю, стоящую за ними.

— Может, тебе не стоит этого знать, — пробормотал Луи, играя с пальцами Гарри.

— Почему? — Гарри нахмурился.

Пожав плечами, Луи снова переплёл их пальцы, наблюдая, как они легко соединяются вместе.

— Потому что врачи сказали, что, возможно, будет хуже, если ты обо всём узнаешь. Это могло бы оказать на тебя ненужное давление.

Гарри промычал.

— Я начинаю думать, что врачи, вероятно, не знают, что на самом деле для меня хорошо, а что нет.

Луи поднял глаза, на его лице появилось удивление.

— Пока что ни одно из их предсказаний не сбылось, не так ли? — Гарри провёл большим пальцем по руке Луи. — Они промахнулись по всем статьям.

Луи убрал руки и кивнул. Он бросил на Гарри долгий взгляд и молча поднялся с дивана. Гарри повернул голову, наблюдая, как Луи выходит из комнаты. Он не был уверен, что заставило Луи сбежать, но, очевидно, он сказал что-то не так.

Гарри не хотел расстраивать Луи, это не было его намерением.

Когда он встал, чтобы последовать за Луи и извиниться перед ним, Томлинсон вернулся в комнату с розовой коробкой в руках. Похоже, когда-то там лежала обувь, её цвет был блёклым, а края слегка порваны.

— Что это? — спросил Гарри, наблюдая, как Луи поставил её на журнальный столик.

— Они не те, что были у тебя, но… — Луи пожал плечами. — Может быть, они достаточно хороши в качестве замены.

Открыв коробку, Гарри увидел фотографию в рамке, которая изначально стояла на рабочем столе Луи. Она лежала поверх других снимков, а также нескольких сложенных бумаг.

— Это фотография стояла у тебя в офисе, — выдохнув, сказал Гарри, вынимая её.

Луи пожал плечами и снова сел рядом с Гарри.

— Было неправильным оставлять её там, после того как… — он поджал губы. — Я больше не мог смотреть на неё как прежде.

Гарри уставился на фото, заметив свою яркую улыбку и довольное лицо Луи. В фотографии было что-то светлое и солнечное, в том, как они оба выглядели.

— Хорошее фото, — прокомментировал Гарри, глядя на Луи. — Его не следует прятать в какой-то коробке.

— Оно всегда было одним из моих любимых, — пробормотал Луи. — Тот день был таким хорошим.

Гарри положил фотографию на журнальный столик.

— Какие из них тебе больше всего нравятся?

Был момент колебания. Луи уставился на коробку, затем потянулся к ней, вытащил одну сбоку и протянул Гарри.

— Это мой любимый снимок. Но я не поставил бы его на рабочем столе.

Жар пробежал по венам Гарри, когда он увидел фотографию. Они сидели на старом диване Лиама. Гарри узнал гостиную в старой квартире Пейна. Гарри наклонил лицо, а губы Луи были на расстоянии одного дыхания от его. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и выглядели так молодо. Рука Гарри лежала на бедре Луи, в то время как Томлинсон держал одну руку на груди Гарри, а другую — в его волосах.

От интимности этой фотографии у Гарри быстро забилось сердце. У него ни с кем не было такой близости, но, очевидно, что всё же он испытывал её в своей жизни.

— Когда это было? — спросил Гарри, не сводя глаз с фото.

— Примерно в марте, после того, как мы встретились, — Луи прочистил горло. — Мы официально встречались неделю или около того.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— И, очевидно, были в фазе конфетно-букетного периода.

Луи кивнул.

— Тебе недавно исполнилось девятнадцать.

— У меня была вечеринка? Мы виделись в день моего рождения? — спросил Гарри, и в его голове образовалась куча вопросов. — Тогда мы уже были вместе?

— Мы ещё не были вместе, — тихо ответил Луи. — Но я действительно видел тебя в твой день рождения. У тебя не было вечеринки, потому что это был будний день, и, честно говоря, ты тогда мало кого знал.

— Но ты пришёл ко мне?

Пожав плечами, Луи перевёл взгляд с фотографии на лицо Гарри.

— Я купил тебе цветы тогда. Тупой предлог, чтобы иметь повод постучать в твою дверь.

Гарри склонил голову, не понимая, что имеет в виду Луи.

— Той ночью мы впервые поцеловались, — Луи пристально посмотрел на Гарри. — И я остался у тебя ночевать.

Задыхаясь, Гарри прижал руку к сердцу.

— Я поцеловался и переспал с тобой на нашем первом свидании?

Луи засмеялся и покачал головой.

— Это даже не было свиданием. И у нас до этого были свидания. Кроме того, — добавил он. — В ту ночь у нас не было секса. Всего лишь несколько приличных поцелуев.

— После этого у нас ушло много времени, чтобы сделать всё официальным? — спросил Гарри.

— Почти месяц, — ответил Луи. — Ты попросил меня стать твоим парнем двадцать восьмого февраля.

Гарри снова посмотрел на фото.

— Наш юбилей.

Луи промолчал, а Гарри отложил эту информацию в своей голове. Ещё одна фотография привлекла его внимание, и он вытащил её из стопки фотографий в коробке. На фото был запечатлён Луи с молодой блондинкой.

— Я знаю эту девушку, — сказал Гарри, нахмурившись, глядя на фотографию. Он не мог полностью уловить воспоминание, но лицо было знакомым.

Луи придвинулся ближе.

— Ты уверен?

Гарри кивнул, сузив глаза.

— Я видел её раньше. У неё знакомое лицо.

— Это невозможно, — Луи положил руку на руку Гарри. — Хаз, если ты её помнишь…

— Она была там, когда я проснулся, — Гарри поднял взгляд на Луи. — Она была там с Лиамом.

На лице Луи появилось разочарование.

— Да уж. Она была. Это правда.

— Кто она такая? — спросил Гарри.

— Моя сестра. Шарлотта. Лотти, — Луи убрал свою руку от Гарри. — Она держала меня в курсе твоего состояния.

Гарри отложил фотографию и взял ещё одну, на которой он был с Джеммой и Лотти.

— Это было на Рождество?

Луи кивнул.

— Да. В Донкастере мы устроили грандиозную встречу. Ты готовил рождественский ужин, — он вытащил из коробки ещё одну фотографию и протянул её Гарри. — И сделал меня своим кухонным рабом.

Гарри усмехнулся, увидев фотографию, на которой он стоит позади Луи. Его тело прижималось к спине Луи, и они оба были одеты в уютные рождественские свитеры. По щеке Луи была размазана мука, в то время как Гарри положил руки на его скалку.

— Ты действительно не умел пользоваться скалкой?

Луи закатил глаза.

— Конечно умел. Это ты был перфекционистом-рабовладельцем и не мог позволить мне поступать по-своему.

Гарри показал ему язык.

— Бьюсь об заклад, твой способ был просто неэффективным.

Не впечатлённый, Луи покачал головой.

— Ты ничуть не изменился, не так ли?

— Может быть, нет, — Гарри усмехнулся и отложил фотографию. Позже он украдёт её в свою комнату и положит в сумку. Прежде чем Луи заметит, что она исчезла, Гарри сделает копию и положит её обратно в коробку.

Ещё один снимок привлекает внимание Гарри, и он медленно вытаскивает её из коробки. Он смотрел на себя, склонившегося над женщиной, сидящей на стуле. Он обнимал её за плечи сзади, и она касалась его руки. Они оба улыбались в камеру.

Подняв взгляд на портрет над камином Луи, Гарри понял, что на фотографии он запечатлён с матерью Луи.

— Она любила тебя, — тихо произнёс Луи, что заставило Гарри повернуться к нему. Выражение его лица было спокойным, когда их взгляды встретились. — На самом деле, она обожала тебя больше, чем меня. Вы сразу поладили.

Гарри тяжело сглотнул.

— Какой она была?

— Нежной, доброй, весёлой, — голос Луи сорвался. — Храброй. Очень смелой.

— Она выглядит красиво, — Гарри снова перевёл взгляд на портрет на стене.

Луи не ответил, и когда Гарри посмотрел на него, он уставился на фотографию в руке Стайлса.

— Я не смогу снова узнать её, — понял Гарри. Его грудь наполнила невыразимая печаль. Он не знал человека на фотографии, но чувствовал себя опустошённым, потеряв её. — Я не верну воспоминания о ней обратно.

Луи на мгновение сжал губы, о чём-то размышляя.

— Это был единственный раз, когда я был на грани того, чтобы рассказать тебе всё. Я хотел, чтобы ты был там.

Гарри не сводил глаз с лица Луи.

— Был рядом с тобой?

Горький смех сорвался с губ Луи. Он покачал головой.

— Нет. Был ради неё. Вы оба заслужили того, чтобы попрощаться.

Тяжело сглотнув, Гарри положил фото поверх остальных.

— Моя мама и Джемма ходили на похороны?

Луи кивнул.

— Они также приезжали навестить её в больнице. Перед смертью она иногда путалась и начинала говорить о тебе. Спрашивать, где ты, и не собираешься ли ты помочь мне с малышами. Почему ты больше не приходил в гости.

Гарри почувствовал, как слёзы начинают скапливаться в его глазах.

— Прости, Лу.

— Все остальные были против, — сказал Луи с неизменным спокойствием. — Так что я оставил попытки убедить их.

— Я должен был быть там, — пробормотал Гарри.

Луи какое-то время наблюдал за ним, и его черты лица наконец смягчились.

— Я оставил место рядом со своим пустым. На её похоронах.

Гарри кое-как сдерживал в себе слёзы. Он должен был быть там. Он должен был быть там, чтобы держать Луи за руку, поддерживая его. Луи страдал внутри себя, и никто не прижимал его к себе ночью, чтобы все невыплаканные слёзы вырвались наружу.

— Может, мы могли бы сходить на её могилу? — спросил Гарри, кладя коробку обратно на журнальный столик. Он придвинулся ближе к Луи и взял его за руки. — Было бы неплохо?

Глаза Луи влажно блеснули, и он кивнул.

— Если ты хочешь.

— Лу, — Гарри придвинулся ближе к мужчине. Даже сейчас у Луи было серьёзное выражение лица и непроницаемая маска. Наблюдать за ним было больно. Стайлсу просто хотелось, чтобы Луи отпустил себя и позволил ему позаботиться о себе. — Чего тебе хочется? Что мне нужно сделать?

Сжимая руки Гарри, Луи встал с дивана и закрыл коробку с фотографиями.

— Думаю, я пойду лягу.

Гарри вздохнул и повернулся, чтобы поймать Луи за руку.

— Луи…

— Всё в порядке, Хаз, — Луи улыбнулся ему, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз. — Это было так давно. И больше не имеет значения.

Гарри смотрел, как Луи выходит из комнаты, после вздохнув. Это больше не имело значения? Нет. Гарри не было рядом с Луи в самое трудное время его жизни. Томлинсон нуждался в нём, а Гарри тогда даже не знал, кто он такой.

Самое меньшее, что Гарри мог сделать прямо сейчас — это утешить Луи, чтобы избавить его от болезненных воспоминаний. Однако Гарри понятия не имел, с чего начать. Луи казался таким неприступным, таким замкнутым, и Гарри не знал, как снести стены, возведённые мужчиной. Что бы ни делал Гарри, он не мог прорваться к Луи.

Вместо этого всё, что ему удалось сделать, это ещё больше отстранить от себя Луи.

Когда он последовал за Луи в спальню, он обнаружил, что тот уже в постели, лежит спиной к двери. Гарри какое-то время наблюдал за ним, пытаясь понять, что он делает не так. Ему пришлось изменить свой подход, чтобы найти путь к Луи. Должен быть какой-то способ заставить Томлинсона бросить эту игру и открыться Гарри.

Гарри, очевидно, когда-то знал, как это сделать. Ещё больше, чем когда-либо прежде, Стайлсу хотелось, чтобы он мог вспомнить свою жизнь. Если бы он это сделал, он бы смог понять, что же от него скрывает Луи.

Позже, когда Гарри лёг рядом с Луи, и это была их первая ночь с тех пор, как Стайлс стал спать в постели Томлинсона, когда они заснули, не обнимая друг друга.

+++

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — спросил Гарри, хмуро глядя на Найла. — Нет?

Найл закрыл руками тарелку, тем самым пряча её от Стайлса.

— Это означает ешь свою пиццу.

Гарри надулся и повернулся к Луи.

— Я думал, мы разделим все пиццы на нас пятерых?

Улыбаясь, Луи протянул Гарри свою тарелку, чтобы тот взял кусок.

Они вернулись к нормальной жизни. Что бы нормальность ни значила для них на самом деле. По крайней мере они забыли о той неловкой ситуации, произошедшей на прошлой неделе. На следующий день после этого они встретились за обедом, и после всё медленно встало на свои места.

Прожив с Гарри две с половиной недели, Луи мог с уверенностью сказать, что больше не может даже представить своей жизни без этого парня рядом с собой. Было приятно проводить время в компании Гарри, даже если они останутся лишь друзьями до конца своих жизней. Луи больше ничего и не нужно было, главное, что он знал, что Гарри здоров, счастлив и находится в пределах его досягаемости.

Конечно, Луи знал, что так будет не всегда. В какой-то момент Гарри устанет от него, и найдёт себе кого-нибудь получше. Он найдёт себе того, кто сможет быть с ним во всех смыслах, и кому не нужно будет осторожничать с каждым произнесённым словом или действием в сторону Стайлса.

Кого-то, кто станет новым человеком в жизни Гарри и не будет иметь никакого отношения к его прошлому.

— Тебе не часто говорят «нет», не так ли? — спросил Зейн, выбирая фильм на «Netflix».

Гарри, казалось, действительно задумался над этим вопросом.

— Луи никогда не говорит ему «нет», это точно, — прокомментировал Лиам, кладя ноги на журнальный столик.

— Ты должен держать его в узде, Лу, — предложил Зейн. — Он стал слишком избалованным.

— Я не ребёнок, — насупившись, напомнил им Гарри.

Нахмурившись, Луи откусил кусочек от пиццы. Когда он ответил, его рот был полон.

— А я не его отец, так что с хрена ли?

Найл ухмыльнулся, играя бровями.

— Ты его _папочка_?

Гарри чуть не подавился пиццей.

— Что, прости? — он нервно закашлялся.

— Может быть, папочка Гарри, — размышлял Зейн, тоже ухмыляясь. — Учитывая то, что Луи управляет людьми весь день, он может захотеть поменяться ролями в спальне.

— Как всё смогло перерасти в странное обсуждение моей сексуальной жизни? — спросил Луи, приподняв бровь. Он попытался не обращать внимания на то, что они с Гарри занимались сексом. Он знал, что поставит себя в неловкую ситуацию, даже если просто подумает об этом.

Лиам присвистнул.

— Так это правда?

— Я не говорил этого, — раздражённо ответил Луи.

— Ладно, я вообще-то не особо хочу это знать, — Найл издал рвотные звуки. — Эта шутка слишком быстро ушла не в ту сторону.

Смеясь, Луи пнул Найла ногой, а затем ткнул его в бедро.

— Так ты не хочешь знать о мальчике по вызову, что был у меня на прошлой неделе, которому я заплатил за то, чтобы он привязал меня к кровати и заставил умолять?

— Мерзость, — в унисон возразили Найл и Лиам.

— Вы начали это, — напомнил им Луи.

— Воу, расслабься, Гарри, — предупредил Зейн, указывая на Стайлса.

Луи повернул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, что Гарри пристально смотрит на него, нахмурившись. Затем, выглядя пойманным, он покраснел, быстро отводя взгляд. У Луи участился пульс, и он не спускал глаз со Стайлса.

За последнюю неделю они почти не прикасались друг к другу. С тех пор как Луи отверг попытку Гарри сблизиться после разговора о Джей, Стайлс отдалился от него. Он казался настороженным, находясь рядом с Луи, неуверенным в каждом шаге.

Луи не хотел этого но, может быть, всё было к лучшему. Гарри действительно не нужно было знать, как сильно Луи жаждал его прикосновений.

— Гарри выглядел так, будто собирался кого-то убить, — удивился Найл.

— Что ж, мысль о Луи с тем мальчиком по вызову, вероятно, была для него немного противной, — Лиам увеличил громкость телевизора. — В конце концов, это его место.

— Вы можете прекратить? — Гарри снова надулся, его щёки стали ещё краснее. — Давайте просто посмотрим фильм.

— Я пойду покурю, — сказал Луи, вставая. Он протянул Гарри свою тарелку, чтобы тот доел его пиццу.

— Ты мало съел, — заметил Гарри, беря тарелку.

— Я сыт, — Луи улыбнулся и достал пачку сигарет, протягивая её Зейну. — Не хочешь присоединиться?

Зейн последовал за ним на улицу, и Луи закрыл за ними дверь. Он вдохнул, и его нервы немного успокоились. Ещё мгновение, и он бы притянул Гарри к себе, убедив того, что его не к кому или не к чему ревновать.

— Что, чёрт возьми, между вами происходит? — спросил Зейн, закуривая сигарету. — Я о том, что понимаю, как это трудно. Но если серьёзно, дружище. Вас двоих занесло.

Луи затянулся своей сигаретой и уставился в землю.

— Иногда трудно держать дистанцию.

Зейн прислонился к стене.

— Не хочу быть слишком любопытным, но я подумал, что вы двое больше не придерживаетесь дистанции.

— Конечно нет, — Луи натянул рукава своего джемпера на руки, чтобы согреть их. — Это усложнило бы всё ещё сильнее.

— Итак… — Зейн на секунду замолчал. — Вы двое живете вместе, и оба любите друг друга. Тем не менее, у вас нет секса.

— У нас есть прошлое, — поправил Луи. — И я люблю его, да. А он всё ещё пытается разобраться в своих чувствах. Вот почему я держусь на расстоянии.

— Может это и звучит дико, но я бы сказал, что Гарри не хочет, чтобы ты держался на расстоянии.

Закатив глаза, Луи снова затянулся.

— Однако он не простит мне того, что я воспользуюсь этим. Не в долгосрочной перспективе.

Пожав плечами, Зейн замолчал.

Эта мысль не давала покоя Луи. Было очевидно, что Гарри чувствовал большее. Конечно, чувствовал. Он сам так сказал в ту ночь, когда у них в гостях была Джемма и они поссорились. Гарри сказал, что что-то чувствует к Луи.

Он также сделал первый шаг, попросившись спать рядом с Луи. Каждую ночь они засыпали рядом и довольно часто просыпались в объятиях друг друга. Сначала Луи ждал, что Гарри сделает следующий шаг. Когда он этого не сделал, Томлинсону стало ясно, что у Стайлса даже не было этого в планах.

Он никогда не говорил, что хочет спать с Луи, рассчитывая на большее. Гарри просто нужна была физическая близость, и Луи не стал ему отказывать в этом. Если Томлинсон и думал, что совместный сон приведёт к сексу, то это была его проблема.

— Он не проявлял ко мне сексуального интереса с тех пор, как переехал, — услышал себя Луи.

Зейн видел неуверенность Луи, но не стал говорить об этом.

— Сегодня всё выглядело по-другому.

— Да, — согласился Луи. Что сбило его с толку. Время от времени были моменты, которые заставляли его думать, что Гарри хотел, чтобы их отношения перешли на новый уровень, сделав ещё один шаг. С другой стороны, Стайлс никогда не настаивал на этом, и Луи не хотел давить на него.

Он хотел, чтобы Гарри принял взвешенное решение, прежде, чем между ними что-то произойдёт.

— Тебе нужно перестать слишком много думать о происходящем, Луи, — Зейн затушил сигарету. — Просто действуй, полагаясь на своё сердце.

Следуя за Зейном обратно внутрь, Луи задумался над его советом. Взгляд мужчины упал на Гарри, свернувшегося калачиком на диване с подушкой в руках. Когда они вернулись в комнату, он поднял глаза и сразу же встретился взглядом с Луи.

Томлинсон сел рядом с ним, а Зейн занял своё место рядом с Лиамом, прижимаясь к его груди. Они приглушили свет и отнесли остатки еды на кухню. Луи сел немного ближе к Стайлсу, в то время как Гарри обратно повернулся к телевизору, сосредоточившись на фильме.

Персонажи спорили, и холодный свет телевизора отражался на лице Гарри. Луи облизнул губы и немного сдвинулся, придвигая руки к Гарри. Он закусил губу и провёл рукой по подушке дивана, что лежала рядом с рукой Гарри, пока кончики их пальцев едва не соприкоснулись.

В этот момент мобильный Гарри зазвонил, и они все испуганно подпрыгнули. Луи быстро убрал руку.

— Извините, — пробормотал Гарри и отодвинулся от Луи, чтобы взять свой телефон с кофейного столика. — Слушаю?

Сердце Луи сжалось. Он положил руки на колени, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри разговаривает по телефону.

— Нет, всё нормально, — Гарри коснулся подбородка, прислушиваясь. — Уже? — спросил он тогда, нахмурившись. — Нет-нет, это здорово. Я просто подумал, что это займёт больше времени, — парень сжал нижнюю губу между указательным и большим пальцами, как делал всегда, когда нервничал. — В воскресенье, да. Отлично.

Повесив трубку, Гарри повернулся к ним, нахмурившись. Он взглянул на Луи, и в его глазах было что-то, что заставило Луи подумать, что ничего хорошего он сейчас не услышит.

— Это был хозяин квартиры? — спросил Найл прежде, чем Гарри смог заговорить.

— Да, — ответил Гарри. — Они закончили ремонт. Судя по всему, всё было не так плохо, как казалось изначально.

Руки Луи похолодели, а пальцы онемели, когда он понял, что это значит.

— Так ты можешь вернуться туда в воскресенье?

Гарри кивнул, избегая взгляда Луи.

— Да, и это значит, что у меня есть только один день, чтобы собрать вещи.

— Замечательно, что они смогли сделать ремонт так быстро, — сказал Лиам. — Я могу приехать и помочь тебе перевезти вещи в воскресенье.

— Было бы здорово, — Гарри улыбнулся, но что-то в его улыбке было не так. — Вещей у меня не так уж и много, так что благодаря твоей машине мы сможем перевезти всё обратно в мою квартиру за один раз.

— Конечно, — Лиам снова увеличил громкость телевизора, откинувшись на диван.

Какое-то время Луи тупо смотрел на экран, пытаясь взять под контроль свои эмоции. Он думал, что Гарри останется жить у него ещё как минимум на две недели.

Он не был готов отпустить Гарри.

— Ну, — пробормотал Гарри рядом с ним, ненадолго повернувшись к Луи. — Похоже, я съезжаю.

Луи заставил себя говорить непринуждённо, пытаясь не обращать внимание на то, что на самом деле с ним сделали эти слова.

— Похоже на то.

+++

Луи надеялся, что ему станет немного легче после пробуждения, но, проснувшись воскресным утром, его сердце по-прежнему тяжело давило на грудь, как и прошлой ночью. Он моргнул и открыл глаза, и первой мыслью, которая пришла ему в голову, было то, что он не хочет, чтобы Гарри уходил.

Не помогло и то, что Стайлс спал в его руках, прижавшись лицом к груди Томлинсона. Он дышал ровно, и его пальцы вцепились в тонкую ткань футболки Луи. Их ноги запутались, и когда мужчина слегка поёрзал, то понял, что Гарри прижимался своим возбуждением к его бедру.

Закрыв глаза, Луи заставил себя не реагировать на это.

Это был не первый раз, когда один из них просыпался с эрекцией. Каждый раз, когда это происходило, они вежливо игнорировали этот факт и делали вид, будто не знают, чем другой занимается в ванной.

Луи хотел быть тем, кто утром будет заботиться об эрекции Гарри. Будь то здесь, в постели, будь то в душе, всё лучше, чем осознание того, что Гарри быстро и неудовлетворительно справлялся с этим самостоятельно.

Сработал будильник, вытаскивая Луи из потока мыслей. Собственные мысли сделали его член твёрдым, и он закусил губу, когда Гарри двинулся и коснулся бедром члена Луи. Гарри снова застыл, очевидно, понимая, в каком они положении, пальцами вцепляясь в рубашку Луи немного сильнее.

Пока они так лежали, прижавшись к друг другу, на телефоне Гарри все ещё срабатывал будильник. Сердце Луи внезапно забилось немного быстрее, и он задумался, что бы произошло, если бы он поддался своим инстинктам. Что, если он позволит своей руке скользнуть немного ниже, к заднице Гарри? Что, если он немного подвинет ногу? Достаточно близко, чтобы сильнее прижать её к члену Гарри, дать ему немного трения? Что, если он позволит своим губам сомкнуться на тёплой и мягкой коже на шее Гарри? Что если…

Мысль растворилась, когда Гарри оторвался от Луи, резко поднявшись.

— Лиам будет здесь через час, — пробормотал Гарри. — Я пойду… — парень указал на ванную, но его голос вдруг замер, когда он посмотрел на Луи.

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, и Томлинсон затаил дыхание.

Закусив губу, Гарри скользнул взглядом по телу Луи, и его щёки покраснели. Он издал сдавленный звук, резко повернулся и выбежал из комнаты. Луи остался смотреть ему вслед, сердце бешено забилось у него в горле.

Он снова упал на подушку, тихо застонав. В ванной он услышал, как включается душ, и закрыл глаза. Образы, заполнившие его разум, совершенно не помогли ситуации, поэтому Луи заставил себя собраться и встать с кровати.

Он схватил свободно сидящие спортивные штаны и натянул их, прежде чем пойти на кухню заваривать чай. Он включил кофеварку для Гарри, положил руки на края раковины и уставился в окно. Томлинсон вспомнил, как Гарри прижал его к этой самой раковине, заключив его в ловушку, и сказал, что хотел бы снова приготовить для Луи завтрак.

Казалось, что это было так давно. С тех пор многое поменялось, и Луи даже не мог сосчитать всех изменений в своей голове. Они с Гарри стали намного ближе, но, в то же время, держались на большом расстоянии друг от друга.

Он не думал, что снова может потерять Стайлса, но сегодня чувствовал неизбежность происходящего. Хоть Луи и понимал, что всё совсем не так, как было пять лет назад, даже отдалённо, он не мог перестать бояться этого. Опасаться.

Прислушиваясь к возникшей тишине, он повернулся к чайнику, чтобы заварить себе чай. Он заметил, что Гарри стоит в дверном проёме кухни, одетый в обтягивающие тёмные джинсы и простую белую футболку. Его волосы были влажными, завиваясь над ушами.

— Я приготовлю завтрак, — объявил Стайлс, заходя.

— Отлично, — Луи оставил свой чай остывать. — Я приму душ.

Они прошли мимо друг друга, и Луи скрестил руки на груди, чтобы не потянуться ими к парню. От Гарри пахло шампунем и мылом Луи, свежестью и лёгкостью. Момент был упущен, когда Гарри открыл дверцу шкафа, а Томлинсон вышел из кухни.

Позже, когда Луи оделся, он обнаружил, что кухонный стол засервирован на трёх человек. Гарри всё ещё стоял у плиты, жаря что-то на сковороде. Прежде чем Луи успел подойти, раздался звонок, и он, выдохнув, направился к двери, чтобы впустить Лиама.

— Доброе утро! — голос Лиама был бодрым.

За ним шёл Зейн, выглядящий так, словно он замышляет ограбление банка. Парень лишь что-то проворчал, слова заглушал его шарф, а капюшон чёрной куртки был натянут на голову.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Луи, удивлённо моргая.

— Для Зейна ещё очень рано, — сказал Лиам. — Но ему нужно быть в ресторане в обед, и поскольку твоя квартира находится очень близко…

— Да, в этом есть смысл, — Луи впустил их и повёл на кухню.

Пока они приветствовали Гарри, Луи расставил столовые приборы для ещё одного человека, а затем приготовил чай для Зейна и кофе для Лиама. Гарри переложил омлет на большую тарелку, добавив сверху немного зелёного лука, прежде чем поставить его рядом с беконом на столе.

— Спасибо за завтрак, — Лиам сел и схватился за капюшон Зейна. — Ну же, детка. Сними его.

Зейн стянул его с головы и скривился.

— Ненавижу раннее утро.

Луи фыркнул.

— Уже пол одиннадцатого, Зейн.

— Но я встал в восемь.

Покачав головой, Гарри сел рядом с Луи.

— У тебя было больше двух часов, чтобы как следует проснуться.

Зейн ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он взял у Лиама тарелку и положил на неё омлет.

За завтраком они разговорились. Луи поставил тихую музыку для фона, в то время как за окном шёл дождь. Погода соответствовала настроению Луи.

Он понял, что это был последний раз, когда Гарри готовил ему завтрак. И когда Стайлс вернётся в свою квартиру, Луи опять будет пить кофе по дороге на работу. Он, вероятно, будет есть яйца на тосте или же снова вернётся к хлопьям.

Гарри выбросил все хлопья, что были на кухне Луи. Он сказал Томлинсону, что это вредная еда — независимо от того, что говорилось в рекламе о их пользе. Вероятно, он был прав, но, в отличие от Гарри, Луи не особо любил проводить много времени за готовкой.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал Зейн после того, как они закончили завтракать. Они всё ещё сидели за столом, болтали и пили чай. — Нужно прийти на работу немного раньше, чтобы застать Барбс.

— Береги себя, — Лиам наклонился, чтобы слегка поцеловать Зейна.

Луи заметил, что Гарри мельком взглянул на него. Их взгляды на мгновение встретились, прежде чем Луи отвёл глаза в сторону.

— Ну что, давай соберём твои вещи и отнесём их в машину? — спросил Лиам, тоже вставая из-за стола.

— Они лежат в гостевой комнате, — Гарри взял тарелки и понёс их в раковину.

Луи положил руку поверх ладони Гарри, когда тот потянулся за мисками.

— Иди с Лиамом. Я уберу сам.

Несколько секунд Гарри стоял на месте. Затем он отпустил миску и отошёл от стола.

— Отлично. Спасибо.

Покачав головой, Луи взял в руки миски и начал убирать со стола. Гарри вышел из комнаты, не сказав больше ни слова, и как только Луи остался один, он перевёл дыхание. Мужчина бросил миски в раковину и закрыл глаза.

Он не хотел, чтобы Гарри увидел, как ему больно снова его отпускать. Луи нужно было ещё немного подождать, и тогда он сможет позволить себе пострадать. Пока Гарри был здесь, мужчина не мог раскрыть своих истинных чувств.

Он оказывал давление на Гарри, хотя ни коим образом не должен был этого делать.

Пока Гарри и Лиам спускали коробки и сумки вниз, Томлинсон убирался на кухне, пытаясь отвлечься. Он знал, что Гарри привёз немного вещей, так что по сути собирать было нечего, да и выносить тоже.

Прошлой ночью Луи наблюдал за тем, как Стайлс собирал те немногие вещи, что он привёз с собой. Он забрал все свои туалетные принадлежности из ванной, а одежду из спальни и гостевой комнаты Луи. Также он сложил несколько кухонных принадлежностей.

В целом, Гарри собрал все вещи примерно за час. Однако за этот промежуток времени сердце Луи разбивалось несколько раз. Каждый раз, когда какой-то предмет клался в коробку или сумку, Луи с болью понимал, что Гарри снова оставит его одного.

— Мы закончили.

Луи повернулся к Лиаму, коротко кивнув.

— С тобой всё будет в порядке? — Лиам зашёл на кухню с обеспокоенным выражением лица. На плече у него была спортивная сумка.

— К чему вообще этот вопрос? — Луи немного рассмеялся, вытирая руки кухонным полотенцем. — Разве я хоть раз чувствовал себя плохо?

Лиам поджал губы.

— Лу…

— Не волнуйся, Ли, — Луи похлопал его по руке, проходя мимо. — Всё хорошо.

— Ты всё время так говоришь, — Лиам последовал за ним. — Но по выражению твоего лица видно, что это не так.

Проигнорировав слова Пейна, Луи надел ботинки. Он знал, что плохо справляется, но у него не было другого выбора. Лучше так, чем совсем потерять над собой контроль. Собираясь пойти за Лиамом на улицу, Томлинсон вспомнил о том, что планировал, поэтому снова обернулся.

— Я вернусь через секунду, — сказал он Лиаму и бросился обратно в спальню, забрав оттуда розовую коробку.

Внизу Гарри ждал рядом с машиной Лиама. Он засунул руки в карманы джинсов, и его взгляд сразу же упал на коробку из-под обуви в руках Луи.

Лиам положил сумку в багажник машины, и Луи остановился перед Гарри.

— Я не могу забрать их, Лу, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Они нужны тебе гораздо больше, чем мне, — Луи протянул Гарри коробку. — Я хочу, чтобы они были у тебя.

— Это твои воспоминания, — возразил Гарри. Он слегка нахмурился, выглядя расстроенным.

« _Наши_ » — подумал Луи. « _Это наши воспоминания_ » — однако он не сказал этого вслух.

— Они просто пылятся в моём шкафу. Можешь снова повесить их на стену.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Лу…

— Возьми их, ладно? — Луи прижал коробку к груди Гарри. — Мне станет легче, если я буду знать, что они у тебя.

Вздохнув, Гарри сдался. Он вытащил руки из карманов и взял коробку.

— Спасибо.

Улыбаясь, Луи выпустил коробку из рук и отступил.

— Спасибо, что позволил мне пожить у тебя, Луи, — Гарри прижимал к себе коробку, не сводя глаз с Луи.

— Без проблем, — Луи скрестил руки на груди. — Я бы сделал так же для всех своих друзей.

Гарри, робко улыбаясь, опустил взгляд.

— Я знаю.

— Но если подобное повторится, тебе нужно будет подать на этого парня в суд, — Луи наблюдал за тем, как Лиам садится на водительское сиденье. — Это не должно повториться.

— Я уверен, что такого больше не будет, — Гарри взглянул на машину, а затем снова на Луи. — Они всё починили.

Кивнув, Луи сделал шаг назад, чтобы дать Гарри возможность открыть пассажирскую дверь машины.

— Береги себя.

— Ты тоже, — Гарри сел в машину, положив розовую коробку себе на колени. — Увидимся?

Луи впился ногтями в кожу, заставляя себя оставаться на месте. Он хотел вытащить Гарри из машины и сказать ему, что ему незачем возвращаться в ту маленькую квартирку на другом конце города. Луи хотел сказать Стайлсу, что его место здесь, что они смогут со всем разобраться, что он _нуждается_ в нём.

Боже, Луи так сильно нуждался в нём.

— Увидимся, — сумел выдавить из себя мужчина. Его собственный голос казался ему чуждым.

Гарри закрыл дверь, и Лиам запустил двигатель. Наблюдая за отъезжающей машиной, Луи прикусил нижнюю губу, чувствуя, как сдавило его горло. Он тяжело сглотнул и развернулся, заходя обратно в здание.

Он смотрел на своё отражение в лифте, гадая, как ему теперь быть. Он не сможет вернуться к нормальной жизни. У него даже не получится притворяться, что всё в порядке.

Когда он вернулся, в квартире было тихо. Здесь всё ещё слабо пахло беконом, а на кухне по-прежнему играла музыка. Луи выключил её.

Гарри прибрался вчера, несмотря на попытки Томлинсона отговорить его от этой затеи. Казалось, будто пытается стереть все следы своего присутствия в этой квартире. И всё же кое-что стереть не удалось. Луи вошёл в спальню и посмотрел на неубранную кровать. Одеяло свисало с кровати, подушки были смяты, и невооружённым глазом было видно, что там спали два человека.

Луи на мгновение остановился, прислонившись к дверному косяку, уставившись на то место.

Может, ему стоит прекратить загоняться и стянуть к чертям эти простыни. Луи постирает их и застелет новые, поэтому сегодня, когда он ляжет спать, от Гарри не останется ничего, кроме фантомных ощущений его тела, прижатого к мужчине.

Вздохнув, Луи заставил себя подойти к кровати. Мужчина поднял одеяло, но прежде, чем он успел снять с постели простыни, что-то упало на пол. Отпустив одеяло, Луи наклонился, чтобы поднять предмет.

Это был свитер Гарри. Он был на парне прошлой ночью. Сиреневый шерстяной свитер. Закрыв глаза, Луи позволил себе прижать его к груди и уткнуться лицом в ткань. От него всё ещё пахло Гарри, и он был очень мягким и приятным на ощупь.

Тёплый, мягкий, успокаивающий. Прямо как сам Гарри.

Луи сел на кровать, всё ещё уткнувшись лицом в свитер. Томлинсон закрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться, но, увы, он был бессилен перед волной отчаяния, захлестнувшей его. Она потонула и потянула его вместе с собой, из-за чего его душа погрузилась в тёмное-претёмное море отчаяния.

В тот момент Луи растерялся. У него всегда получалось взять себя в руки, и он всегда находил способ двигаться дальше. Однако сейчас он не знал, что ему делать дальше. Всё, чего он хотел, это чтобы Гарри был здесь, в пределах его досягаемости, но Луи никак не могут вернуть его обратно.

Всего было слишком много, и, в то же время, недостаточно.

Впервые в жизни Луи сдался. У него не оставалось сил, поэтому он позволил себе упасть на кровать и цеплялся за бесполезный для него предмет одежды.

Теперь этот свитер был единственным, что у него осталось от Гарри.

+++

— Это последняя, — сказал Лиам, ставя ещё одну коробку рядом с кроватью Гарри.

Она была новой и всё ещё пахла пластиковой упаковкой, в которой, вероятно, находилась до вчерашнего дня. Гарри уже ненавидел то, что он будет так пахнуть в ближайшие несколько недель.

Ещё сильнее он ненавидел тот факт, что ему придётся спать на ней одному.

— Теперь твоя квартира выглядит намного лучше моей, — прокомментировал Найл, проводя рукой по новым обоям.

— Мы можем поменяться, — предложил Гарри.

Найл пожал плечами.

— Неа. Я всё равно скоро перееду в квартиру побольше.

— Что? — в унисон спросили Лиам и Гарри.

Пожав плечами, Найл сел на один из кухонных стульев.

— Я подписал контракт с одним лейблом. Скоро я смогу позволить себе арендовать что-нибудь получше. А когда я стану настоящей рок-звездой, квартира Томмо, по сравнению с моей, будет казаться убогой.

Лиам засмеялся, и Гарри заставил себя присоединиться к нему. От одной лишь мысли о Луи у него скрутило живот.

— Хаз, — произнёс Лиам, наклонив голову с нежной улыбкой на лице. — Что происходит?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Ничего.

— Ты даже ни разу не сказал о том, как сделали ремонт, — Найл приподнял брови. — Твой разум словно находится в другом месте.

« _С Луи_ » — словосочетание, оставшееся недосказанным.

— Думаю, мне не следовало бросать его, — наконец прохрипел Гарри. — Я чувствую, что что-то не так.

— Влюблённые друг в друга люди никогда не разлучаются, — прокомментировал Найл. — Хотя, Гарри, это не значит, что ты больше никогда его не увидишь.

Сердце Гарри быстро забилось, и он переводил взгляд от Найла к Лиаму и обратно.

— Я влюблён в него.

Лиам молчал, а Найл фыркнул.

— Ты никого не удивил этим, Хаз, — сказал он.

— Всё… — Гарри посмотрел на розовую коробку, которую он оставил на столе. — Не так, как раньше. Сейчас я действительно люблю его.

— Конечно любишь, — Лиам сократил расстояние между ними и заставил Гарри сесть вместе с ним на кровать. — Гарри, почему это так сильно тебя ужасает?

Кровать оказалась совсем не удобной.

— Я всегда считал, что чувства, которые я испытываю к нему, были лишь тенью нашего прошлого. Что-то внутри меня помнило его.

— Это весьма вероятно, — Найл наклонился вперёд, положив руки ему на колени. — И, скорее всего, та часть заставила тебя снова полюбить его.

Лиам кивнул и взял Гарри за руку.

— Послушай, Хаз. Тебе нужно кое-что знать.

Гарри моргнул, пытаясь уловить мысли, проносящиеся в его голове. Он любил Луи, и дело было не только в мышечной памяти. Стайлс полюбил Луи за то, что мужчина был заботливым и самым сильным человеком, которого он когда-либо знал. Он был забавным и чертовски сексуальным, и у него было самое доброе в мире сердце.

Томлинсон всегда ставил всех выше себя, и он прошёл через ад, но смог выбраться оттуда, оставаясь всё таким же нежным и добрым ко всем, кого он встречал. Луи любил всем своим сердцем, и оно принадлежало целиком и полностью Гарри.

— Есть что-то, что мне нужно знать? — спросил Гарри, услышав слова Лиама. — Ты что-то скрываешь от меня?

— Он никогда не скажет тебе, — объяснил Лиам. — Ты знаешь, каким Луи может быть. Он всегда боялся, что сделает тебе этим больно.

Гарри бросило в жар, а затем в холод, из-за чего у него закружилась голова.

— О чём ты?

— Несчастный случай, Гарри. Есть причина, по которой у тебя было травм больше, чем у Луи, — Лиам нервно провёл рукой по волосам. — Ты был за рулём, поэтому врачи были уверены, что ты принял сознательное решение.

— Что? — мысли Гарри в хаотичном порядке крутились со скоростью миллион миль в секунду.

— Увернуться от опасности — основной человеческий инстинкт. Ты этого не сделал, Гарри, — Лиам пристально посмотрел на него, словно желая убедиться, что Гарри внимательно его слушает. — Ты повернул машину влево, прямо навстречу грузовику. Есть только одно логическое объяснение тому, почему ты это сделал.

Гарри уставился на Лиама, и внезапно его голова стала совершенно пустой. В ушах был лишь белый шум, а кровь хлынула с лица, и его пальцы затряслись, когда он понял, что это значит.

— Чтобы защитить Луи, — голос Найла был чуть громче шёпота. — Ты пытался защитить Луи.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание, и он открыл рот, но не издал ни звука.

— Я понял, что что-то не так, когда ты вышел из комы, и тут же не спросил о Луи, — Лиам вздохнул, потирая руку Гарри между своими ладонями. — Ты не будешь рисковать своей жизнью, чтобы защитить того, кого любишь, а затем не спрашивать о нём.

— Он знает? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь представить, каково было Луи, когда ему сказали об этом.

— Знает, — Лиам кивнул. — Доктора сказали ему.

Гарри отстранился от Пейна и встал, принявшись расхаживать по комнате.

— Тебе пришлось снова полюбить его, — тихо сказал Лиам. — То, что между вами было, Гарри… Подобное просто так не исчезает.

Проведя рукой по волосам, Гарри остановился и уставился на Лиама.

— Ничего не изменилось.

Лиам нахмурился, глядя на него, словно не понимая, что парень имеет ввиду.

Это никуда не делось. И не имело значения, даже если часть того, что он чувствовал к Луи, было ни что иное, как мышечная память. Парень узнал его лучше. Он снова влюбился в Луи, потому что, вероятнее всего, в жизни Гарри не было сценария, в котором их судьбы не были бы переплетены между собой.

Они были созданы друг для друга. Они принадлежали друг другу.

— Мне нужно его увидеть, — пробормотал Гарри, оборачиваясь. — Я не должен был уходить.

— Гарри, — крикнул Найл, но Стайлс не остановился.

— Я тебя подвезу, — Лиам пошёл за ним следом.

Гарри остановился и повернулся, чтобы крепко обнять Лиама за шею.

— Спасибо, Ли. Но я лучше на метро. Так быстрее.

Лиам крепко прижал его к себе, прежде чем отпустить.

— Позаботься о нём, Хаз. Ты нужен ему сильнее, чем думаешь.

Отстранившись, Гарри выскочил из квартиры. Он мог только догадываться, насколько сильно он действительно был нужен Луи. Томлинсон много лет носил защитную маску и ни разу не потерял самообладание. Гарри был дураком, считая, что Луи сдастся и признает, что ему нужно стать слабым. Он должен был понять гораздо раньше, что всё, что было нужно Луи — это толчок.

Всё, что было нужно Луи — это человек, перед которым он позволит себе быть слабым.

И Гарри был единственным, кто мог занять это место.

Когда Стайлс наконец-то добрался до квартиры Луи, он запыхался, и его футболка прилипла к груди. Метро было забито, и Гарри напрягался при каждой задержке, с которой он столкнулся.

Он поприветствовал Рипли, сегодняшнего охранника, коротким взмахом руки и вошёл в лифт. У него начали шалить нервы, когда лифт привёз его на этаж Луи, и он, наконец, остановился перед нужной дверью.

Он знал, что она открыта. Луи никогда не запирал дверь, и Гарри уже пользовался этим. На этот раз он хотел играть честно, чтобы позволить Луи самому решить хочет ли он, чтобы Гарри находился в его квартире. Стайлс был практически на сто процентов уверен, что Луи не выгонит его, но гораздо важнее было сделать всё по плану.

Гарри позвонил в звонок.

Он выжидал минуту, нахмурившись. Он позвонил ещё раз, но за дверью не было никаких признаков жизни. Гарри громко постучал, а затем позвонил снова. Когда реакции всё так же не было, он позвонил опять.

Как только он собрался открыть дверь и ворваться в квартиру, дверь распахнулась, представляя перед собой сердитого Луи. Его брови были нахмурены, а уголки рта опущены вниз. Выражение его лица сменилось на удивлённое, когда он увидел Гарри.

На мужчине был свитер Гарри, и он тонул в нём.

— Это мой свитер, — сумел выдавить из себя Гарри.

Выражение лица Луи снова стало злым.

— Если ты пришёл за ним, то можешь уходить. Я не верну его.

Гарри удивлённо моргнул.

— Что?

— Меня не волнует, что ты хочешь забрать его, — выплюнул Луи, явно злясь на Гарри. — Я оставлю свитер себе, и тебе придётся вырвать его из моих холодных мёртвых рук, если ты хочешь вернуть его обратно. Тебе нужно было забрать с собой всё остальное, и я не возражал, не так ли?

— Лу, — начал Гарри, но его перебили.

— Это всего лишь свитер. Разве ты не можешь оставить мне хотя бы это? — Луи взволнованно вскинул руки вверх. — Тебе обязательно всегда нужно пререкаться?

Гарри повысил голос.

— Я пришёл не за чёртовым свитером, Лу.

Руки Луи медленно опустились по бокам.

— Что? Тогда почему ты здесь?

— Чтобы забрать тебя, — ответил Гарри и прижал Луи к груди.

Луи тихонько пискнул, но когда их губы встретились, писк превратился в стон. Гарри толкнул Томлинсона обратно в квартиру, захлопнув дверь. Он обвил лицо Луи руками и приподнял за подбородок, чтобы поцеловать его глубже. Мужчина буквально растаял в его руках, и Гарри замедлился, превратив поцелуй в нечто более мягкое.

— Я здесь, чтобы сделать тебя слабым, — пробормотал Гарри в губы Луи.

Луи даже не открыл глаза.

— Ты что?

— Я здесь, чтобы посмотреть на то, как ты плачешь, — добавил Гарри, целуя Луи в лоб.

Томлинсон слегка отступил.

— Что?

Гарри провёл большим пальцем по губам Луи.

— Я заставлю тебя вывернуть свою душу наизнанку, а потом буду крепко держать тебя в своих объятиях, когда ты сломаешься.

— Какого хрена? — Луи звучал оскорблённо. — Я не буду…

— Ты будешь, — перебил его Гарри. — Всё получится только в том случае, если ты наконец скажешь мне то, что хочешь сказать. И мне будет всё равно, если ты станешь слабым, будешь плакать или превратишься в полный беспорядок, Луи.

— Хаз, — прошептал Луи, качая головой. — Малыш…

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой. — Серьёзно. Я хочу знать обо всём, что творится в твоей голове, — он слегка запрокинул голову Луи и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. — _Детка_.

Лицо Луи вытянулось, и он крепко вцепился в футболку Гарри.

Гарри сократил между ними расстояние и снова поцеловал Луи. Он взял Томлинсона за подбородок и медленно открыл его рот, нежно покусывая и облизывая язык. Луи расслабился в его объятиях, следуя за каждым движением губ Гарри. Его пальцы разжали футболку Стайлса, и его руки поднялись вверх по груди парня.

Одним плавным движением Гарри поднял Луи на руки. Он обернул руки вокруг талии мужчины, начиная двигаться. Когда Томлинсон обвил ногами его бёдра, Гарри переместил руки на заднюю часть его бёдер, приподняв его ещё немного выше. Поцелуй прервался, и Луи вздохнул и обнял Гарри за шею, уткнувшись лицом в его волосы.

Целуя Луи в плечо, Гарри понёс его в спальню. Он осторожно уложил Томлинсона на кровать, устроившись между его разведённых ног. Луи схватился за цепочку, свисавшую с шеи Стайлса, играясь с кулоном пальцами, пока они пристально смотрели друг на друга.

— Сдавайся, Лу, — пробормотал Гарри, позволяя пальцам переместиться от талии Луи к его груди. У Томлинсона перехватило дыхание. — Позволь мне быть главным, детка.

Луи смотрел на него ещё мгновение, а затем он отпустил кулон и поднял руки вверх, положив их над головой. Он закрыл глаза и слегка наклонил лицо вправо.

Гарри бросило в жар при виде такого Луи, полностью отдавшегося ему. Он был ходячей мечтой: длинные ресницы, обтекаемые высокими скулами, красные губы, распухшие от поцелуев, и слегка приоткрытые в ожидании, его руки, лежащие над головой, и ноги раздвинутые только для Гарри. Свитер задрался вверх, обнажая низ его живота.

Гарри оставил одну руку на талии Луи, а другую переместил вверх, чтобы обхватить его запястья пальцами. Кожа под ними был мягкой и нежной, и Луи не оказал ни капли сопротивления. Стайлс прижался губами к его шее, затем оставляя нежные поцелуи-бабочки на его ключицах, прежде чем стать немного грубее и втянуть губами кожу.

Луи тихо простонал, выгибаясь на матрасе, но в остальном по-прежнему не двигаясь. Гарри использовал свою руку на груди Томлинсона, чтобы прижать его к матрасу как можно сильнее, и закончить оставлять засос. Когда он отстранился, кожа стала тёмно-красной, в некоторых местах приобретая фиолетовый оттенок, и Гарри решил, что хорошо справился. Луи в это время смотрел в потолок остекленевшими глазами.

Всё ещё сжимая запястья Луи одной рукой, Гарри стал расстёгивать его джинсы.

— Могу я снять этот свитер, или ты вырвешь мне глаза, если я осмелюсь?

Взгляд Луи сфокусировался на нём, и он медленно моргнул.

— А я потом смогу оставить его себе?

— Ты можешь оставить себе всё, что захочешь, — ответил Гарри и наклонился для ещё одного поцелуя. Он не мог насытиться губами Луи, ленивыми движениями и медленным переплетением их языков.

Гарри прервал поцелуй, чтобы отпустить запястья Луи и стянуть свитер через его голову. Он бросил его на пол и схватился за голую спину Томлинсона, чтобы прижать его к себе. Луи уставился на губы Гарри, прикрыв глаза, словно находясь в алкогольном опьянении.

— Чего ты хочешь, детка? — спросил Гарри, потянув Луи вверх, чтобы тот оседлал его бёдра. — Что тебе нравится?

Луи моргнул, поднеся руку к лицу Гарри, и провёл большим пальцем по его щеке.

— Ты.

Улыбаясь, Гарри притянул Томлинсона к себе и снова быстро поцеловал его, прежде чем позволить губам опуститься ниже. Он поцеловал шею Луи, затем спустился к его груди и лизнул один из сосков, сжав его губами, пока тот не стал опухшим и красным. Он перешёл к другому, повторяя движения. Луи зарылся руками в волосы Гарри, запрокидывая голову.

Удовлетворённый своей работой, Гарри повторил свои действия, в то время как его руки опустились ниже. Он сунул одну руку в джинсы Луи, сжимая его задницу.

— Ты такой великолепный, Лу.

Покачав головой, Луи наклонился вперёд. Он закусил губу.

— Тебе должны были говорить это каждый божий день, — Гарри обхватил его лицо, соприкасаясь с ним губами. — Мне жаль, что меня не было рядом, чтобы напомнить тебе.

Луи глубоко вздохнул, глядя Гарри в глаза.

— Я покажу тебе, — прошептал Гарри. — Тебе больше не придётся проходить через это одному.

С этими словами Гарри наклонился вперёд, позволяя Луи снова упасть на спину. Он потянул джинсы мужчины вниз, пока они не соскользнули с его ног, оставив Луи полностью обнажённым. Гарри довольно замурлыкал при виде его оголённой кожи, проводя пальцем по буквам, вытатуированным на коже Луи.

Он лёг рядом с Луи, подперев голову рукой, и провёл свободной рукой по его животу, чтобы обхватить пальцами член Томлинсона. Луи зашипел, и его глаза закрылись. Гарри не отрывал глаз от лица Луи, в то время как он двигал своей рукой по его члену до тех пор, пока тот не стал приятной тяжестью в его ладони. Луи повернул голову, его дыхание участилось, и Гарри наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, затаив дыхание.

Когда Луи начал стонать в рот Гарри, он опустился на тело Луи, чтобы заменить свою руку ртом. Луи согнул одну ногу и вскрикнул, когда Гарри схватился за основание его члена и лизнул головку. У неё был солоноватый вкус, и Гарри закрыл глаза, медленно опускаясь ниже.

На мгновение он подумал о том, чтобы заставить Луи кончить вот так. Однако Луи заслуживал большего, чем просто минет, поэтому Гарри несколько раз подвигал головой, прижимаясь языком к пульсирующим венкам, при этом сглатывая слюну, чтобы подтолкнуть мужчину немного ближе к краю.

Когда Луи начал шипеть и вертеть головой из стороны в сторону, Гарри с хлюпающим звуком оторвался от его члена. Слюна скопилась у него на губах и подбородке, смешавшись с естественной смазкой, и Гарри облизнул губы, пробуя его на вкус. Луи закрыл глаза, и его грудь покраснела, пока он тяжело дышал.

— Ты такой молодец, — хрипло прошептал Гарри. Он переплёл их пальцы вместе и двинулся вверх, чтобы снова поцеловать Луи. Одежда Стайлса по его ощущениям казалась такой грубой, и он мог лишь представить, как она чувствовалась на горячей, чувствительной коже Луи.

Гарри проигнорировал своё собственное возбуждение и положил руку на талию Луи, нежно сжав её, прежде чем перевернуть его на живот. Кожа мужчины блестела в лучах бледного полуденного солнца, а его задница идеально прижималась к бёдрам Стайлса.

Сжимая в руках идеальные половинки его задницы, Гарри провёл дорожку из поцелуев вдоль его позвоночника до дырочки, ненадолго погрузив в неё язык. Луи заскулил, слегка отстраняясь. Давая Томлинсону время, чтобы тот привык, Гарри присел между его ног и схватил одну из подушек, чтобы положить её под живот Луи.

— Гарри, — прошептал Луи, вцепившись пальцами в простыни. — Хаз.

— Я с тобой, детка, — Гарри раздвинул половинки задницы Луи в сторону, целуя его в бедро. — Просто отпусти себя.

Луи так и сделал. Его тело расслабилось, и он позволил Стайлсу делать всё по-своему. Гарри подул на его дырочку, наблюдая, как та сжимается, затем смело лизнул её, тем самым смочив. В процессе по его подбородку стекала слюна, но он не обращал на это внимания, продолжая входить языком в узкую дырочку. У него болела челюсть, и, несмотря на то, что он не помнил, что когда-либо делал что-то подобное, парень знал, что делал.

Он делал это раньше, и делал это с Луи.

Закрыв глаза, Гарри начал входить и выходить языком из Луи, пытаясь проникнуть как можно глубже. Томлинсон скулил и стонал, поддаваясь вверх к руке Гарри, лежащей на его спине.

Для Стайлса не стало сюрпризом то, что Луи вскрикнул и напрягся. Он сжал в руках простыни, упираясь в подушку бёдрами, и уткнулся лицом в матрас. Гарри довёл его до оргазма, всего лишь входя и выходя из него языком.

Когда Луи расслабился под ним, Гарри отстранился, пытаясь отдышаться. Он поцеловал мужчину в поясницу, держась за его бёдра. Томлинсон лежал совершенно неподвижно, пытаясь отдышаться. Воспользовавшись моментом, Гарри избавился от собственной одежды и открыл ящик прикроватной тумбочки. Он достал смазку и презерватив, прежде чем несколько раз провести рукой по своему члену, немного ослабив возбуждение.

Одним ловким движением он снова перевернул Луи на спину и обнаружил, что тот покраснел от макушки до пупка, взгляд был затуманенным, а губы покрасневшими. Он по-прежнему тяжело дышал, и его волосы были в полном беспорядке.

— Боже, только посмотри на себя, — удивился Гарри, облизывая губы.

Луи лениво улыбнулся, проведя рукой по груди, тем самым размазывая по ней сперму. Гарри следил за этим движением глазами, наклоняясь, чтобы выцеловать путь, по которому двигалась рука Луи. Затем он открыл смазку и обильно смазал ею пальцы. Обводя языком сосок Луи, его пальцы толкнулись в чувствительную дырочку Луи. Томлинсон зашипел, но его ноги раздвинулись, давая Гарри доступ. Он двинулся навстречу, насаживаясь на палец, который Гарри медленно протолкнул в него, издавая сладкие, отчаянные стоны.

— Принимаешь его так хорошо, — пробормотал Гарри в ухо Луи, двигая пальцем устойчивом ритме. — Ты так хорош, детка.

Луи приподнял голову, чтобы соединить свои губы с губами Гарри в отчаянном поцелуе. Они оба застонали, и их языки переплелись друг с другом. Луи обвил одной рукой шею Гарри и схватил его за волосы, в то время как Стайлс добавил второй палец. Они прервали поцелуй и посмотрели друг другу в глаза, когда Гарри протолкнул пальцы дальше, слегка раздвигая их.

Когда Гарри вставил третий палец, нащупав презерватив свободной рукой. Луи запрокинул голову назад и медленно насаживался на пальцы Стайлса. Его член снова стал твёрдым, изгибаясь и размазывая смазку там, где головка касалась его живота.

Собственное возбуждение Гарри находилось между его ног, умоляя о внимании. Он вытащил пальцы из отверстия Луи и покрытой смазкой рукой несколько раз провёл по эрекции. Он разорвал обёртку презерватива зубами и быстро натянул его на свой член.

Когда он наконец занял нужную позу, медленно толкаясь в Луи, что-то внутри него щёлкнуло. Казалось, что какая-то его часть, которая всё время была искажена, наконец встала на место.

Луи вскрикнул, когда Гарри вошёл до конца, и Стайлс наклонился вперёд, схватив мужчину за руки. Он вытянул руки над головой Луи, переплетая их пальцы, прежде чем начать толкаться бёдрами. Луи обвил ногами бёдра Гарри, позволив трахнуть себя.

— Боже, Лу, — простонал Гарри, кусая Луи за плечо. — Блять, ты такой узкий.

Его бёдра двигались хаотично, преследуя собственный оргазм, и Гарри вбивался в Луи сильными и глубокими толчками. Он отпустил одну из рук Луи, чтобы начать двигать своей рукой по члену мужчины в такт своим толчкам, заставив его кончить до того, как это сделает сам Стайлс.

Луи запрокинул голову, и в следующий миг снова кончил, оставляя белые полосы на своём животе. Гарри застонал и последовал за ним, чувствуя, как его сперма заполняет презерватив, в то время как он всё ещё находится внутри мужчины. Он опустил голову на шею Луи, покусывая кожу и слегка толкаясь, чтобы продлить оргазм. Томлинсон был совершенно неподвижен под ним, грудь быстро поднималась с каждым вдохом.

Гарри отпустил член Луи и положил липкую руку на его бедро, сохраняя между ними связь ещё на мгновение. Хватка Луи в волосах Стайлса ослабла, и он судорожно вдохнул, позволяя ногам соскользнуть с талии парня. Гарри потерял хватку, поэтому он сел и вышел из Луи, снимая презерватив.

Когда он снова упал на матрас, Луи тут же оказался возле него, свернувшись клубочком рядом с Гарри. Стайлс притянул его к себе и поцеловал в висок, пальцами успокаивающе выводя круги на его спине.

— Я так и не смог никому позволить трахнуть меня целых пять лет, — пробормотал Луи приглушённым голосом. — Последний раз это было за два дня до аварии.

Гарри закрыл глаза, сглатывая. Однажды ему придётся выслушать полный рассказ Луи. После этого им обоим станет легче.

— Это не то, чем ты будешь заниматься с кем попало, — ответил Стайлс.

— Нет, — согласился Луи. — Я всегда хотел, чтобы это был только ты.

Гарри молчал, кончиками пальцев продолжая поглаживать мужчину по спине.

— Я не должен говорить этого, потому что врачи сказали, что подобное может оказать на тебя слишком сильное давление, но… — одна его рука легла на грудь Гарри, в то время как сам Луи придвинулся ещё ближе, чувствуя себя маленьким и хрупким в объятиях Стайлса. — Я не выживу, если снова тебя потеряю.

— Я никуда не уйду, — сказал Гарри, кладя руку на грудь Луи.

— Не говори так, — прошептал Луи. — Это обещание, которое ты не сможешь сдержать.

— Лу…

— Всё в порядке, ладно? — Луи немного покачал головой. — Ты можешь решить, что любишь другого человека и хочешь быть с ним. Это другое. Я смогу с этим справиться.

Он не сможет с этим справиться. Гарри знал, что Луи будет притворяться, что справляется, но в конечном итоге всё закончится так же, как эти пять лет подряд. Он не будет заботиться о себе должным образом, завалит себя работой, никому не показывая своих истинных чувств.

— Когда ты ударился головой в том баре, — судорожно выдохнул Луи. — Я действительно запаниковал, боясь, что ты снова можешь посмотреть на меня как на незнакомца. На мгновение я подумал, что всё снова исчезнет, и я так испугался. Я был так напуган, Гарри.

Сердце Гарри болезненно сжалось. Он даже представить себе не мог, через что пришлось пройти Луи.

— Мне жаль, что я сделал это с тобой, детка.

— В моей жизни были разные фазы, — признался Луи с безжизненным смехом. — Я был готов умолять тебя вспомнить меня, когда меня выписали из больницы и мне пришлось вернуться к своей прежней жизни. Только тогда меня осенило, что я не смогу прожить эту жизнь без тебя. Я хотел увидеться с тобой и сделать всё возможное для того, чтобы ты меня вспомнил.

Гарри пришлось тяжело сглотнуть, прежде чем он ответил.

— Ты не должен был слушать врачей.

— Мне пришлось, — возразил Луи. — Я так боялся поступить неправильно, причинить тебе ещё большую боль. Я просто хотел знать, что с тобой всё в порядке. После… — он замолчал, и его голос сорвался. — Всё, что я видел эти пять лет, закрыв глаза, это ты рядом со мной, такой тихий. И всю ту кровь.

Гарри внезапно стало холодно, поэтому он схватил одеяло и накрыл им их тела, немного перевернувшись, чтобы прижать Луи к груди ещё сильнее.

Пальцы Луи коснулись шрама на рёбрах Гарри.

— Так что я действительно разозлился на тебя. Я ненавидел тебя за то, что ты так поступил со мной. За то, что ты бросил меня. Просто забыл обо мне. Я считал, что ты любил меня недостаточно сильно, чтобы не забыть.

— Лу… — Гарри поцеловал его в лоб. Его сердце сжималось от боли, которую он причинил Луи.

— И я так сильно хотел увидеть тебя снова, просто чтобы я смог кричать и кричать, и рассказывать тебе все те ужасные вещи, что творились у меня тогда внутри, — Луи поцеловал Гарри в ключицу, обнаружив там шрам. — А потом заболела мама, и тогда я действительно понял, как сильно на самом деле я нуждаюсь в тебе.

— Я здесь, — выдохнул Гарри, чувствуя отчаянное желание наверстать всё то упущенное время, когда Луи нуждался в нём, а Стайлс даже не был в курсе.

— Тогда тебя не было рядом, — сказал Луи, и Гарри услышал в его голосе слёзы, прежде чем почувствовал их на своей коже. — Тебя не было, когда я вернулся из больницы, до смерти боясь потерять маму. И тебя не было рядом, когда мне пришлось рассказать обо всём детям. Тебя не было, когда мне нужно было быть сильным для них, для моей мамы, для всех тех, кто меня окружал. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты был рядом и поддерживал меня. Мне нужно было, чтобы ты меня обнял.

Гарри покрепче обнял Луи, чувствуя, что сломает Луи рёбра, если сделает это ещё сильнее. Он осыпал лицо Луи поцелуями, убирая губами слёзы.

— Мне жаль, — он вцеловывал эти слова в кожу Луи. — Мне очень жаль, детка. Я должен был быть там. Ты не должен был проходить через это один.

Луи поймал губы Гарри, чтобы соединить их в медленном поцелую. Его собственные были опухшими, как и глаза от слёз.

— Я так устал быть сильным.

— Ты самый сильный человек, которого я знаю, Лу, — прошептал Гарри ему в рот. — Я бы не смог пережить то, что пережил ты. Мне хочется всё исправить и компенсировать всю ту боль, которую я причинил тебе.

— Это не твоя вина, — напомнил ему Луи, убирая локон с лица Гарри. Он немного фыркнул, а его глаза были красными. — Мне потребовалось время, чтобы понять это.

Мгновение Гарри просто смотрел на него. Их лица были так близко, что Стайлс мог рассмотреть каждую ресничку и веснушку на носу Луи.

— Было довольно сложно, — сказал он через мгновение. — Лиам рассказал мне, как именно произошла авария. Как я получил травму.

Луи закусил губу, не сводя глаз с Гарри.

— Я был очень зол на это какое-то время.

— Хотел бы я всё исправить, Лу, — Гарри большим пальцем вытирал слёзы Луи. — Хотел бы я проснуться и в первую очередь спросить о тебе. И я тут же захотел бы увидеть тебя, требуя, чтобы они поставили твою кровать рядом с моей, чтобы я мог держать тебя за руку, пока мы оба оправлялись от травм, — он сглотнул, когда из глаз Луи потекли новые слёзы. — И я хотел бы быть рядом, когда ты вернулся домой, спать рядом с тобой и заверять тебя, что у нас всё будет в порядке. Хотел бы я быть там, когда твоя мама заболела, — добавил он тихо, прижимаясь к губам мужчины. — Хотел бы я быть там, чтобы поддержать тебя и подставить своё плечо, чтобы ты мог в него выплакаться. Хотел бы я быть на том стуле рядом с твоим на её похоронах.

Лицо Луи снова исказилось, и он покачал головой, носом зарываясь в шею Гарри.

Гарри прижимал его к себе, позволяя мужчине плакать и рыдать, успокаивая его нежными словами и мягкими прикосновениями. Луи начал дрожать в руках парня, теряя последние капли самообладания. Он цеплялся за Гарри, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь, и Стайлс понял, что, возможно, так и есть.

Потянув за собой Луи, Гарри сел, прислонившись спиной к изголовью кровати. Он помог Томлинсону оседлать свои бёдра, затем положив его голову себе на плечо. Мягко покачиваясь, Гарри позволил Луи снова заплакать, держа его в своих объятиях.

Потребовалось время, прежде чем Луи успокоился. Он был совершенно вялым в руках Гарри, вытирая лицо ладонью. Стайлс поцеловал его в лоб, хватая за подбородок, тем самым заставляя взглянуть на себя.

— Это единственное, что я бы не стал менять, — сказал Гарри, когда почувствовал, что Луи снова может его слушать. — Я хотел бы изменить всё остальное, но я бы сделал это снова, Луи.

Томлинсон грустно улыбнулся.

— Притормози, Гонщик, — он немного шмыгнул носом. — Это то, что, я отвечу тебе.

Большие пальцы Гарри коснулись щеки Луи, и он убедился, что Томлинсон внимательно на него смотрит.

— Может и не прямо сейчас, но я уверен, что на верном пути, Лу. Я сделаю это снова. В любое время.

Нижняя губа Луи снова начала дрожать.

— Пожалуйста, не надо.

Гарри улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцелуем убрать его дрожь. У губ Луи был солёный привкус от слёз, и они были очень горячими.

— Ты же знаешь это, не так ли? Ты знал это всё время.

Кивнув, Луи потянулся к губам Гарри, погрузившись в новый поцелуй.

— Ты настаивал, что это всего лишь мышечная память.

— Это так, — сказал Гарри, немного дёргая Луи за волосы, чтобы тот снова посмотрел на него. — Отчасти это и есть мышечная память. Но дело не только в ней. Я снова узнал тебя, Луи, и это дало мне понять, что я снова рискну своей жизнью ради тебя.

— Перестань так говорить, — умоляюще произнёс Луи, крепче сжимая руки Гарри. — Я даже не хочу об этом думать.

Улыбаясь, Гарри ослабил хватку в волосах Луи и вместо этого сжал его челюсть.

— Я люблю тебя, Луи.

На мгновение, Гарри показалось, что сейчас слёз будет ещё больше, но вместо этого Луи впился грубым поцелуем в его губы. Сила, стоявшая за этим, была впечатляющей, и Гарри ответил Луи с той же страстью, застонав, когда мужчина начал двигать бёдрами, тем самым создавая приятное трение с членом Стайлса.

Член Луи стал сильнее прижиматься к животу Гарри, и он потянулся за смазкой, которую Стайлс ранее кинул на одну из подушек.

— Скажи это снова, — выдохнул Луи в губы Гарри, но не оставляя ему места, чтобы тот смог произнести хоть слово, вместо этого скользя языком ему в рот.

Гарри позволил своим рукам спуститься к заднице Луи, массируя и раздвигая половинки, вставляя член между ними и толкаясь вверх. Томлинсон заскулил ему в рот, пытаясь насадиться.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Гарри ему на ухо, погружая палец в его дырочку. Он всё ещё был растянутым и немного влажным. — Так сильно люблю тебя, детка.

Луи потянулся вниз, и Гарри зашипел, когда холодная и влажная рука мужчины сжала его член. Томлинсон покрыл его смазкой, поглаживая под неудобным углом, но сумел провести пальцем по головке так, что у Гарри затряслись бёдра, и он укусил Луи в плечо.

Без предупреждения Луи приподнял бёдра и опустился на член Гарри. Он насадился полностью одним лёгким движением, и Стайлс замер, закатив глаза. Луи должно было быть больно, ведь его резко растянули без должной подготовки, но Гарри не произнёс ни слова, в то время как Луи начал раскачиваться взад и вперёд.

Это был такой разительный контраст с тем сексом, что у них был до этого. В этом раз не было ничего медленного, нежного или осторожного. Луи брал, брал и брал. Он брал то, что ему было нужно, и Гарри старался дать ему всё, что мог. Он поднимал бёдра вверх, чтобы глубже проникнуть в Луи, и был вознаграждён тихим стоном, сорвавшимся с губ мужчины. Луи нашёл нужный угол, и Гарри снова попытался попасть в это место.

Его рука вытянулась между ними, и он обхватил пальцами член Луи. Томлинсон ухватился за изголовье кровати, прижавшись лбом к Гарри, и всерьёз оседлал Гарри, время от времени высовывая язык для поцелуя с открытым ртом.

Гарри почувствовал, как в паху нарастает оргазм, и подумал о том, чтобы выйти, но было слишком поздно. Он резко кончил и почти сделал это снова, когда понял, что  
заполняет дырочку Луи своей спермой. Он приподнял ноги и понял, что Луи кончил вместе с ним, тяжело дыша в его рот. Его сперма покрывала руку Гарри, и он был полностью расслаблен. Прошло немного времени, прежде чем Луи поднял руки и обхватил ими лицо Гарри, чтобы поцеловать его снова, медленно и глубоко, не торопясь исследуя каждый дюйм его рта.

В конце концов Гарри выскользнул из него, удерживая Луи на своих коленях. Сперма вытекала из него, капая на бёдра Стайлса. — Тебе больно, детка? — прошептал он, целуя Луи в подбородок.

— Немного, — подтвердил Луи. — И я так измотан.

— Нам следует принять душ, — предложил Гарри, касаясь губами засоса, который он оставил на коже Луи ранее. — Ты не должен чувствовать себя грязным.

Луи на мгновение замолчал.

— Я чувствую себя твоим.

Сердце Гарри сделало несколько быстрых ударов, и он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Луи.

— Ты и так мой.

— Ты тоже мой, — пробормотал Луи, снова прижавшись к губам Гарри.

Устанет ли Стайлс когда-нибудь целовать Луи? Возможно нет. Впереди у них было так много поцелуев, чтобы наверстать упущенное. Все те поцелуи, которые он упустил.

— Я хочу спать, — прошептал Луи, когда отстранился. — Несколько дней подряд.

Улыбаясь, Гарри скинул одеяло с их ног.

— Ну же, сначала нам нужно принять душ.

— Я хочу спать, — запротестовал Луи, заставляя Гарри лечь. — Я хочу спать, и хочу, чтобы ты обнимал меня.

Гарри прижался к Луи, не обращая внимания на то, насколько липким чувствовался его живот и насколько грязными были простыни. Он поцеловал Томлинсона в лоб и обнял его. Мужчина сонно вздохнул, и Гарри не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-либо чувствовал подобное удовлетворение. Он был приятно оттрахан, обнимал мужчину, которого любит, и проснувшись, парень напомнит Луи, что тот наконец стал его. В очередной раз.

Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Луи погружается в сон.

— Для тебя всё, что угодно.

+++

Луи проснулся в пустой постели. От него всё ещё пахло потом и спермой, а в горле ужасно пересохло. Из кухни доносилась музыка, и Луи улыбнулся, думая, что Гарри, вероятно, готовит им завтрак. Если Стайлс будет продолжать в том же духе, Томлинсон скоро растолстеет.

Когда Луи скатился с кровати, у него возникла приятная боль в костях и мышцах, и он потянулся, прежде чем натянуть на себя ничего, кроме сиреневого свитера. Гарри, очевидно, поднял его и повесил на стул.

Зайдя на кухню Луи стал наблюдать за тем, как Гарри кивает головой в такт песне. Его бёдра слегка покачивались, на нём были лишь боксёры и фартук. Он выглядел нелепо, и сердце Луи переполнялось от того, как сильно он его любил.

Гарри повернулся, чтобы взять тарелку, и заметил Луи в дверном проёме. Слегка нахмурившись, он склонил голову.

— Хей, — сказал он дружелюбным тоном. — Ты кого-то ищешь?

Живот Луи скрутило, и его сердце упало в пятки.

— Гарри?

— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — спросил Гарри, всё ещё улыбаясь этой далёкой улыбкой.

— Малыш, — Луи шагнул вперёд, протягивая руку, но Стайлс её оттолкнул. — Гарри, это я.

— Не думаю, что мы знакомы, — Гарри смутился и покачал головой. — Кто ты?

— Гарри, — пробормотал Луи, снова протягивая руку, но внезапно Гарри исчез. — Гарри? Хаз? Малыш?

— Луи, — донёсся до него голос Гарри, в то время как его плечи крепко сжимали. Кто-то нежно потряс его. — Луи. Лу. Просыпайся.

Глаза Луи распахнулись, и он моргнул, глядя на нависшего над ним Стайлса. Глаза Гарри были дикими, окрашенными беспокойством. Он держал Луи за плечи, впиваясь пальцами в его кожу.

— Детка, — выдохнул Гарри. — Ты здесь?

 _Сон_ , осознал Луи, потерянно моргая, глядя на Гарри. Это был всего лишь сон.

— Лу, — снова попытался Гарри, целуя его в лоб. — Поговори со мной.

— Извини, — прохрипел Луи, его голос всё ещё хрипел после сна. — Мне приснился плохой сон.

— Ты звал меня по имени, — пробормотал Гарри, поднимая руки, чтобы ласкать ими щёки Луи. — Тебе приснилась авария?

— Что-то наподобие, — ответил Луи. Картинки уже начали исчезать из его памяти. — Один из вариантов.

— Это часто случается? — спросил Гарри, снова ложась рядом с Луи.

— Этого не происходило с тех пор, как ты начал здесь спать, — признал Луи. — Я не знаю, почему это снова произошло сейчас.

Гарри на мгновение замолчал.

— Я никуда не уйду, Лу, — он прижался губами к виску Томлинсона. — Тебе не нужно этого бояться.

Луи закрыл глаза, позволяя облегчению захлестнуть его.

— Я всегда буду этого бояться.

Вздыхая, Гарри продолжал касаться губами виска Луи.

— Я не знаю, как помочь тебе избавиться от этого страха.

— С этим ничего нельзя сделать, — объяснил Луи. — Мне будет девяносто, и проснувшись, я всё так же буду бояться, что снова могу тебя потерять.

— Ты не можешь жить в постоянном страхе, Лу, — Гарри сел, хмуро глядя на Томлинсона.

— Знаю, — ответил Луи, проводя рукой по волосам. — Но я не делаю это сознательно. Я вообще не думаю об этом, когда ты рядом. Это всё подсознательно.

Гарри кивнул, но, похоже, что-то его всё ещё беспокоило. Он, хмурясь, поднёс руку ко рту, парень делал так, когда о чём-то думал.

— Мы должны выйти.

Брови Луи взлетели вверх.

— Что?

— Нам нужно уйти из этой квартиры, — Гарри вылез из постели и прошёлся по комнате голый. — Чтобы где-нибудь поужинать.

— Прямо сейчас? — спросил Луи, не совсем понимая, откуда взялась эта идея.

Гарри наклонился, чтобы подобрать одежду, и Луи не мог не пялиться на его задницу.

— Мы слишком долго прятались в этой квартире. Давай, Лу. Вставай.

Луи сделал, как ему сказали, всё ещё не понимая, что же творилось в голове у Гарри.

— Почему это мы прячемся? Не думаю, что мы прятались.

— Я думаю, есть причина, по которой происходящее не кажется тебя реальным, или почему твой мозг обманывает тебя, — Гарри потащил Луи в ванную. — Ты ведь даже не прикасался ко мне за пределами этой квартиры, не так ли?

Луи моргнул, пытаясь найти в голове подходящую ситуацию, чтобы опровергнуть эту теорию. Их было несколько, но все они были до того, как Гарри узнал об их прошлом. Однако после этого он ничего отдалённо похожего не мог вспомнить. Всякий раз, когда они с Гарри целовались, касались друг друга или даже просто разговаривали, это происходило за закрытыми дверями.

— Мы можем пообедать в итальянском ресторанчике за углом, — Гарри поцеловал Луи в плечо, прежде чем повёл его в душ. — Но так больше продолжаться не может.

Луи наблюдал за тем, как Гарри кладёт полотенце на раковину, чтобы Луи мог достать его позже.

— Ты не будешь принимать душ со мной?

Гарри осмотрел его с головы до ног, закусив губу.

— Мы хотим выйти из квартиры, Лу. Если я буду принимать с тобой душ, мы застрянем там на несколько часов, а затем переместимся в постель.

Луи ухмыльнулся.

— Такая перспектива мне нравится намного больше, чем выход на улицу.

На мгновение показалось, что Гарри решил сдаться, его взгляд остановился где-то на нижней части тела Луи. Но затем он покачал головой и снова повернулся к двери.

— Нет. Мы уходим.

Вздохнув, Луи включил душ, смывая с себя следы их секса.

Позже, когда он вернулся в спальню, Гарри уже сменил на кровати простынь. Она была свежевыстиранной, сиреневый джемпер был положен поверх одеяла, а вся одежда Луи, что была разбросана по полу, исчезла.

Луи надел свежие джинсы и футболку, а затем натянул поверх неё сиреневый джемпер. Наблюдая за собой в зеркало, он закатал рукава и усмехнулся про себя.

Томлинсон закончил собираться, и когда Гарри вышел из ванной, он был почти готов. Стайлс внимательно осмотрел мужчину, на нем было лишь одно полотенце, обёрнутое вокруг бёдер. Их глаза встретились в зеркале, перед которым стоял Луи, и Гарри ухмыльнулся. Он подошел к Томлинсону, обняв его за талию.

— Хочешь пойти в этом джемпере? — спросил Гарри.

Луи откинулся на него спиной, подняв руку и коснувшись ею лица Гарри.

— А что, это проблема?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Абсолютно точно нет.

Он поцеловал Луи в шею, и Томлинсон смотрел на них в зеркало, в то время как его пальцы скользили по волосам Гарри. Луи наклонил голову, осторожно дёргая Гарри за локоны, тем самым заставив его опустить лицо, чтобы он мог соединить их губы.

Поцелуй был спокойным. В нём не было ни жара, ни отчаяния, как несколько часов назад. Лишь медленное движение губ и ленивое скольжение языков.

— Позже, — всё же пробормотал Гарри, тем самым обещая ещё больше поцелуев.

Кивнув, Луи отступил и позволил Стайлсу одеться. Он наблюдал за ним, сидя на своей кровати, мельком проверяя свой мобильный телефон. Мужчина не проверял его с утра, и ему нужно было ответить на несколько сообщений.

Лиам прислал ему лишь одно простое сообщение: « _У вас, ребята, всё хорошо_?», и Луи улыбнулся. Он взглянул на Гарри, натягивающего на себя одну из его футболок.

« _Более чем хорошо_ » — ответил Луи.

Они вышли из квартиры, когда солнце уже начинало садиться. Спускаясь на лифте, Гарри протянул руку Луи, и они обменялись быстрыми улыбками, прежде чем Луи переплёл их пальцы. Гарри поцеловал Луи в тыльную сторону руки, когда двери лифта открылись, и они вышли наружу.

Рипли посмотрел на них, и его взгляд тут же упал на их переплетённые руки. Он выглядел любопытным, но приветствовал их дружеской улыбкой.

— Рипли точно не ожидал этого, — сказал Гарри, когда они вышли. — Уверен, Роб не удивится.

Луи приподнял бровь.

— Почему? Ты рассказывал ему о своих планах преследовать меня?

Смеясь, Гарри взмахнул их переплетёнными руками.

— Признаюсь, я разговаривал о тебе с Робом. Думаю, он понял, что я влюблён в тебя.

— Ты не был влюблён в меня, — возразил Луи.

— Я был! — Гарри надулся. — Я готовил тебе, Лу. Я делаю это только для тех людей, которые что-то для меня значат.

Луи склонил голову.

— Готовить людям — твоя работа, Гарри.

Кивнув, Гарри придержал перед Луи дверь ресторана.

— Точно. Вот почему я не очень люблю готовить дома. Если я всё же готовлю, то это ни что иное, как проявление любви.

— Вот почему сегодня ты пригласил меня на ужин, да? — Луи фыркнул.

Гарри улыбнулся и наклонился для короткого поцелуя.

— Завтра я приготовлю тебе завтрак.

Их усадили за столик на двоих в углу зала, и официант немедленно принёс им меню и воду.

— А если серьёзно, — сказал Луи, когда они снова остались одни. — Я не жду, что ты будешь готовить мне, Гарри. Даже если мы будем есть еду на вынос, мне будет всё равно.

Гарри улыбнулся и открыл своё меню.

— Я хочу, Лу. Похоже, это один из немногих способов, которым ты позволил мне позаботиться о себе.

— Уже нет, — Луи понизил голос, его охватила волна возбуждения, когда он понял, что может это сделать. С Гарри. На публике. — Я всегда предпочту секс еде.

Гарри рассмеялся, вытянув ногу под столом, чтобы потереться ей о голень Луи.

— Я заметил. Вот почему мне нужно убедиться, что ты поддерживаешь в этом здоровый баланс.

Они заказали еду, затем Гарри перегнулся через стол и протянул руку, чтобы положить её на руку Луи. Двигая пальцами, Томлинсон соединил их ладони.

Это было хорошо. Когда они сели, Луи заметил женщину за другим столиком, которая смотрела на них, пристально наблюдая за Гарри. Сейчас она снова смотрела, и это вызвало у Луи некоторый прилив адреналина, когда он большим пальцем стал поглаживать ладонь Стайлса, запутав их ноги под столом.

Любой, кто посмотрел бы на них сейчас, мог понять, что они пара.

— Почему ты улыбаешься? — спросил Гарри, глядя на Луи.

— Просто… — Луи пожал плечами. — Думаю, я просто счастлив.

Гарри тоже ухмыльнулся, наклоняясь через стол, чтобы поцеловать Луи. Всего лишь небольшой чмок, но сердце Луи всё равно подпрыгнуло вверх.

— Так вот в чём дело.

Им подали их выпивку, поэтому Гарри снова откинулся назад. Луи не отпускал его руку, пока пробовал вино, после чего кивнул официанту, чтобы тот снова наполнил их бокалы.

Когда официант ушёл, Гарри указал на грудь Луи.

— Что значит эта татуировка?

Инстинктивно Луи потрогал ключицы под свитером.

— Кхм. Ну, — он думал над тем, чтобы солгать, но предположил, что Гарри уже понял, что она как-то связана с их прошлым. — На самом деле, она связана со всем произошедшем. Я набил её после смерти мамы, чтобы напомнить себе, что подобное мне неподвластно. Потеря тебя, потеря её, попытка двигаться дальше. Я ничего не мог с этим поделать, лишь наблюдать, и искать способ справиться.

— Что есть, то есть, — сказал Гарри, словно пробуя слова. Он медленно кивнул, сдвинув брови. — Было больно?

Луи пожал плечами.

— Вроде как. Но в хорошем смысле.

Гарри посмотрел на их руки.

— У меня тоже есть татуировка.

Луи закусил губу, пытаясь ответить как можно спокойнее.

— Я знаю.

Гарри внимательно изучил его лицо.

— Ты знаешь, что она значит.

Луи медленно кивнул.

— Когда я очнулся после аварии, она была ещё довольно свежей. Значит, я сделал её незадолго до произошедшего, — Гарри казался нервным, говоря на эту тему. — И я был очень шокирован, обнаружив её. Я никогда раньше не задумывался о татуировках.

— Ты захотел набить её сразу после первой, — сказал ему Луи. — На самом деле идея с татуировками была твоей. Я не особо этого хотел.

— Значит, я набивал её один? — спросил Гарри.

— Ты хотел парные, но я струсил. О чём потом сильно пожалел, — Луи сжал руку Гарри в своей. — Но я поехал с тобой в салон, и весь сеанс держал тебя за руку.

— Лу, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Что она означает?

— Ничего официального, так что не волнуйся, хорошо? — Луи глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь понять, как правильнее ответить на этот вопрос. Он знал, что Гарри рано или поздно спросит об этом. — Мы говорили о браке.

Лицо Гарри застыло, а рот удивлённо приоткрылся.

— Не было предложения и официальной помолвки, — поспешил заметить Луи. — Но поздней ночью, на диване в гостиной, нас посетила такая мысль. Там мы сошлись во мнении, что это навсегда. Я положил голову тебе на колени, и когда ты сказал, что можешь представить, что всё ещё будешь со мной через несколько лет, я ответил, что _с таким же успехом могу провести с тобой остаток своей жизни_ , — его голос слегка охрип. — Поэтому, ты сделал татуировку на бедре, куда я поцеловал тебя после того, как сказал это.

Конечно, Гарри волновала эта тема.

— Мы были _помолвлены_? — повторил он, стараясь говорить как можно тише.

— Нет, я же сказал тебе, — Луи положил другую руку поверх руки Гарри. — Мы просто поговорили о том, что в один день мы обручимся.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь провести со мной остаток жизни, поэтому я набил на своём теле татуировку, — резюмировал Гарри с шокированными глазами. — Это в какой-то степени и есть помолвка.

— Гарри, — Луи покачал головой, ожидая, когда Гарри сосредоточит на нём свой взгляд. — Нет. Это не считается помолвкой, пока я не встану на одно колено с кольцом в руке и не задам тебе тот самый вопрос, верно?

Гарри уставился на него, немного побледнев.

— Ты думал об этом? Ну… За последние несколько месяцев?

— Нет? — Луи понимал, что Стайлс уже знал истинный ответ на этот вопрос, поэтому врать было бесполезно. — Я имею в виду. Может быть.

У Гарри снова отвисла челюсть.

— Что?

— Гарри, — Луи глубоко вздохнул. — Я не планировал в голове нашу свадьбу, понятно? Я знаю, в какой мы ситуации, и знаю, что это значит. Но это не отменяет того факта, что ты всегда был и будешь любовью всей моей жизни.

— Не думаю, что я уже готов к такому шагу, — ответил Гарри чуть громче шёпота.

— Я знаю, детка, — Луи чувствовал себя так, будто он идёт по канату. — Я в курсе. И и не ожидаю, что для тебя это что-то большее.

Брови Гарри нахмурились, и он покачал головой.

— Я испытываю к тебе влюблённость, — сказал он твёрдо. — Это не обсуждается, Лу. Но одно дело быть влюблённым, а другое — обручиться.

— Вот почему никто ещё и не говорил о помолвке, Гарри, — напомнил ему Луи. — Нам нужно выяснить, сможем ли мы снова быть вместе, прежде чем принимать какие-либо решения, изменяющие нашу жизнь.

— Но действительно ли мы сейчас на одной волне? — поинтересовался Гарри, всё ещё хмурясь.

Луи оглядел ресторан, гадая, как люди вокруг могут так беззаботно смеяться и болтать, когда весь его мир в любую минуту мог рухнуть вниз. Он тяжело сглотнул и снова сосредоточился на Гарри.

— Наверное, не сейчас, — признал Луи. — Я имею в виду, пока наше прошлое не перестанет оставаться для тебя загадкой.

Гарри закусил губу и собирался ответить, когда официант принёс их тарелки. Луи поблагодарил его и посмотрел на свою еду. Ему больше не хотелось есть.

— Я не верну те воспоминания, Луи, — Гарри сказал это тихо, но для Луи это прозвучало очень громко. — Я никогда не вспомню то время.

Тяжело сглотнув, Луи кивнул.

— Я знаю.

— Это не значит, что ничего не получится, — Гарри тоже проигнорировал принесенное официантом блюдо, сжимая руку Луи. — Я хочу, чтобы всё получилось.

— Я тоже, — без промедления ответил Луи. — Но это правда, что я всегда буду впереди тебя. Сейчас мы не на одной волне.

— Мы и не можем, не так ли? — Гарри потянулся, чтобы коснуться щеки Луи. — Не сейчас. Подожди немного. Мы создадим новые воспоминания. Вместе. Мы заново узнаем все тонкости друг друга и заново откроем для себя то, что мы действительно любим друг в друге.

Сердце Луи сжалось от перспективы снова влюбиться в Гарри. Несмотря на то, что он уже любил его, он знал, что Стайлс больше не тот мальчик, что был пять лет назад. Он узнавал в нём что-то новое, тем самым будто заново влюбляясь.

— Значит, через несколько лет, — добавил Гарри, поднося руку Луи к губам, нежно поцеловав его безымянный палец. — Мы будем на одной волне, как истинная пара. И тогда я мог бы с таким же успехом опуститься на одно колено и задать тот самый вопрос.

Луи усмехнулся, чувствуя, как его переполняют эмоции.

— Придётся ли мне набить татуировку на пальце?

Гарри усмехнулся и отпустил руку Луи, прежде чем его лицо стало серьёзным.

— Меня не пугает мысль о том, чтобы быть с тобой до конца жизни, Луи. Вовсе нет, хорошо?

— А должна, — заметил Луи. — Сегодняшний день был лишь верхушкой айсберга. Мы лишь в самом начале.

— Но мы делаем это вместе, — Гарри взял в руки столовые приборы. — Это важно. Иногда будет тяжело, но я готов к этому, если готов ты.

Луи последовал его примеру.

— Ты знаешь, что я готов.

Гарри громко выдохнул, зажав ногу Луи между своих ног.

— А теперь ешь, пока не остыло. Я умираю с голоду.

Чувствуя, что ему стало намного легче, чем несколько минут назад, Луи начал есть. Они молчали, и в этом не было неудобства или напряжения. Напротив, Луи наслаждался тишиной, которую они разделяли. Ресторан был полон, смех и болтовня наполняли помещение, пока они сидели в уголке, обмениваясь тихими улыбками и делясь едой.

Позже, когда они возвращались домой, стало темно и холодно. Луи натянул рукава свитера на пальцы, в то время как Гарри обвил рукой его плечи, прижимая к себе, пока они шли.

— Луи? — сказал кто-то, и Луи остановился.

Обернувшись, он увидел Мартина, с которым иногда обедал на работе. Мужчина был с компанией, держа за руку женщину.

— Привет, Мартин, — ответил Луи, улыбаясь.

— Ты живёшь здесь поблизости? — спросил Мартин, подходя ближе. — Я не знал.

Луи кивнул.

— Прямо за углом, да.

— Привет, я Мартин. Я работаю с Луи, — он протянул руку Гарри.

Гарри пожал ему руку, а вторую руку положил на плечо Томлинсона.

— Я Гарри, — он сделал секундную паузу, но потом отметил. — Парень Луи.

— Ты никогда не говорил мне, что у тебя есть парень, — воскликнул Мартин. — Ты, мелкий говнюк.

Луи сумел рассмеяться, пытаясь не обращать внимания на своё сердце, выполняющее акробатические трюки в груди. Гарри называл себя _парнем_ Луи. Перед кем-то другим.

— Мы никогда не разговаривали на эту тему, — он посмотрел мимо Мартина на женщину, что ждала мужчину. — А ты, должно быть, Шерон.

Она кивнула, присоединилась к ним, приобняв рукой Мартина.

— Рада слышать, что ты не держал наши отношения в секрете.

— Эй, мы собираемся пойти в паб, — сказал Мартин, снова взяв девушку за руку. — Вы, ребята, не хотите к нам присоединиться?

Луи обменялся быстрым взглядом с Гарри.

— На самом деле, у нас был длинный день. Так что как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Ну ладно, — Мартин помахал им рукой. — Увидимся завтра на встрече с Саймоном. Приятно было познакомиться, Гарри.

— И мне, — ответил Гарри, после чего пара развернулась и ушла.

Луи подождал, пока те скроются из виду, а затем схватил Гарри за ворот футболки и поцеловал.

— Парень, — пробормотал он в губы Гарри, чувствуя лёгкость.

Губы Гарри образовали улыбку, прежде чем он углубил поцелуй.

— Ты не против?

— Против? — удивлённо спросил Луи, качая головой. — Мы сказали, что любим друг друга, прежде чем как-то обозначить наши отношения. И, для протокола, когда я говорю, что люблю тебя, это означает, что я хочу, чтобы ты был моим парнем.

— Ну, я так и подумал, — признал Гарри, слегка покачиваясь. — Просто я хотел, чтобы ты стал моим парнем с той самой ночи, когда встретил тебя на вечеринке у Найла.

— Ты сделал всё, что было в твоих силах, чтобы это произошло, — Луи улыбнулся, лениво обняв Гарри за шею. — У меня не было шансов.

— Сколько себя помню, я постоянно был в поиске чего-то неизвестного, — выражение лица Гарри снова стало серьёзным, и он прислонился лбом ко лбу Луи. — Я знал, что чего-то не хватает, но не понимал, чего именно.

— Да, мне знакомо это чувство, — Луи запустил пальцы в волосы Гарри. Шрам сбоку на голове казался знакомым под кончиками пальцев Томлинсона. — Очень сильно.

Гарри поцеловал его, легко и мягко. Это тоже стало знакомо. Но только когда? Пять лет назад? Месяц назад? Сегодня? Луи растворился в поцелуе, вставая на цыпочки, чтобы получить лучший доступ.

Не имело значения, когда это произошло. Важно то, что Луи был тем, кто сейчас целовал Гарри. Он был тем, кто знал, как и для чего Гарри может использовать свои губы.

— Я перестал искать, когда нашёл тебя, — пробормотал Гарри в губы Луи. — Я нашёл тебя, детка.

Луи не открыл глаз, просто положил голову на плечо Гарри, покачиваясь вместе с ним. Ночь была холодной, а на Гарри была лишь футболка. На небе светили звезды, но они были заглушены ночными огнями города.

Для Луи это не имело значения. Они могли стоять хоть посреди Оксфорд-стрит, и у него по-прежнему осталось бы ощущение, что сейчас они единственные люди в этом мире.

— И я найду тебя снова, — слова были тихими, чтобы их услышал только Луи. Гарри поцеловал его в висок и положил руки на талию. — Мы найдём друг друга.

Они обязательно найдут. Луи поднял взгляд на Гарри и кивнул. Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, и между ними было много невысказанных обещаний. Их не нужно было произносить вслух.

Для Луи это было ясно как день.

Пока они шли, Гарри взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы. И даже если на их пути возникнет препятствие, они преодолеют его вместе.

Ведь они нашли друг друга.

===Конец.===


End file.
